Issei The Angry Godslayer-temporada 4
by Cruel Joker
Summary: Después de avanzar a las finales, Issei y Mio deben enfrentarse a sus más difíciles enemigos para terminar con el torneo de una vez.
1. Temporada 4- capítulo 1

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo por comentar, la batalla épica de Mio casi llega a su fin quien ganará, quien perderá, será épico**

 **Cuarta temporada cap 1**

 **Capítulo 110 : Mio vs Nanashi parte final**

La batalla cada vez se ponía más difícil, el choque de metales resonaba por el escenario destruido, la sangre salpicaba por el aire hasta ensuciar el suelo, las chispa era producida por el choque de ambas armas más poderosa.

Lostvayne y Yamato, siendo ejercido por sus respectivos portadores.

Mio con esfuerzo, luchaba contra Nanashi, el samurai del clan konoe no le daba descanso, era increíblemente rápido, incluso más rápido que Issei cuando está en su modo erebea, Nanashi demostró ser un enemigo que no debería tomar a la ligera.

-...arhhhhhh...-exclama Mio con un grito de guerra mientra lanza una seres de huelgas rápidas contra Nanashi.

Pero el samurai con su máximo poder, lo desvía todo con rápido, pronto Nanashi lanza una huelga contra Mio mientras esquivaba los ataques de la Amasaki.

-... ** _Shinmeriryuu_**...-murmura Nanashi guardando la Yamato en su vaina mientra prepara su postura de desenvaino.

Mio al ver eso, convoca rápidamente Ascalon. Nanashi cubre la hoja de yamato con ki de armamento...

-... ** _Zanganken_**...-murmura Nanashi desenvainando la espada para lanzar una huelga contra Mio, ella cruzó Lostvayne y Ascalon para bloquear y soportar el ataque de la espada de Nanashi.

 ** _(Grietas)_**

Mio abrió los ojos al ver las pequeñas grietas que estaba la espada Ascalon, era realmente absurda la fuerza que ejercía Nanashi.

-...Ascalon no soportar golpes más, esa espada es realmente fuerte...-pensó Mio con frustración mientra trataba de mantener a raya.

-...débil...-murmura Nanashi luego mover con su brazo con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Mio mientras su defensa es levantada, sin perder el tiempo, Nanashi cubrió con ki de armamento en su pie para pegar una potente patada al estómago de Mio.

-... (escupe sangre)...-Mio fue enviada a atravesar una pared hasta golpear de espalda contra una columna haciendo quedar una pequeña grieta.

Mio intenta levantarse mientra miraba a Nanashi que caminaba con calma hacia ella.

Ella se levanta mientra mira a Nanashi que guardaba su espada en su vaina.

-...no tiene caso seguir luchando, esta pelea ya esta decidida, perdiste...-decía Nanashi.

-...no, aun no termina...-decía Mio lanzando un corte descendente sobre el hombro de Nanashi pero la espada es detenidamente secamente por la armadura de susanoo.

-...no logro cortarlo...como es posible, ante podía atravesarlo con modo asalto, ahora ya no puedo ni hacer un simple rasguño...-pensó Mio mientra mantenía fuerte el agarre de Ascalon en el hombro de Nanashi.

Nanashi levantó su mano y la cubrió con ki de armamento.

-...Si pregunta porque tus ataques no logran atravesar mi armadura ahora?, es simple, en mi estado incompleto de Susanoo sólo podía usar el 50% de su poder defensivo, pero ahora uso el poder completo, comprimo el 100% del poder defensivo de Susanoo en una armadura que me otorga inmunidad a los ataques físicos y mágicos, en pocas palabras, mientra tenga puesto mi tesoro sagrado, soy indestructible...-decía Nanashi para luego golpear el dorso del puño cerrado a la cabeza de Mio enviándola a atravesar la pared hasta quedar a afuera.

Nanashi camina hacia afuera para ver a Mio escupir sangre en el suelo mientra se levanta.

-...aparte de tener una gran defensa, también me concede una fuerza increíble, combinando con Ki de armamento, la fuerza de mis ataques aumenta con el triple de poder...-decía Nanashi para luego desaparecer y reaparece enfrente de Mio.

Mio manifestó la materia oscura para crear un escudo circular con pinchos, Nanashi lanza una huelga que corta limpiamente el escudo de materia oscura, al parecer, la Yamato cubierto de Ki de armamento era realmente poderoso.

Mio pronto cubre con ki armamento a sus espadas para lanzar una ráfagas de huelgas con la esperanzas de cortar al samurai.

Nanashi con una mirada aburrida lograba esquivar todos los ataques mientra desvía los pocos ataques con su espada envainada.

-...mas rápido, más rápido, más rápido...-pensaba Mio con frustración mientra aumentaba más la velocidad de sus ataques, Nanashi seguía tranquilo esquivando y bloqueando los ataques.

-...se esta comenzado a frustrarse, mientras mas ataca, más predecibles son sus ataques...-pensaba Nanashi mientras guarda Yamato en su vaina mientra esquiva todos los ataques.

-... ** _Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken..._**.-murmura Nanashi desviando con fuerza con una huelga potenciada con Ki de armamento haciendo retroceder a Mio mientra la Ascalon comenzaba a quebrarse.

Nanashi pronto lanzó un corte descendente sobre el pecho de Mio haciendo salir un geiser de sangre haciendo que ella aprietes los dientes.

Mio retrocede mientra miraba a Nanashi que guardaba Yamato en su vaina.

Ella apriete los dientes mientras cubre sus espadas con fuego púrpura mientras se lanza con un grito de guerra con Nanashi sonriendo.

Mio con furia no paraba de lanzar múltiples huelgas con rapidez y ferocidad mientras Nanashi esquivaba con calma haciendo que ella se enojara.

-...eres igual de lenta que tu padre...de tal palo, tal astilla...-murmura Nanashi.

-...Cállate!...-exclama Mio sin dejar de lanzar más ataques.

Nanashi esquivo el ataque entrante mientras guarda su espada para luego desaparecer bajo la mirada de Mio.

Mio sintió a Nanashi detrás suyo, Mio se dio la vuelta sólo para ver que no estaba, Nanashi estaba detrás de ella otra vez.

Mio apretó los dientes mientra lanza una huelga con ascalon sólo para ser bloqueado con la vaina de Yamato.

-...que sucede amasaki, parece que te mueves más lento que cuando empezamos...-decía Nanashi.

-...no seas presumido..-decía Mio mientras retrocede para luego mirar a Nanashi con una mirada sería.

-...desde que reveló su máximo poder, se volvió tan rápido que apena logró luchar, pero aun así, no perderé, aun puedo moverme más rápido...-pensaba Mio sólo para ver que Nanashi desaparece y reaparece frente de ella con su espada a punto de tocar su ojo.

Con extrema rapidez inhumana, Mio se movió a un lado haciendo pasar la espada aunque dejo una herida de corte en su mejilla.

Mio enojada, cubre sus espadas con fuego para lanzar una huelga cruzada contra Nanashi.

Pero Nanashi lo detiene con apuñalar a Mio por la cintura.

-...arghhh...-Mio grita de dolor para luego apretar los dientes mientra Nanashi uso su espada para levantarla y arrojarla al aire.

Pronto Nanashi aparece enfrente de Mio en el aire con su espada en la vaina.

-...esto se termina... ** _ultimate Darkslayer: Kamishini.._**...-murmura Nanashi haciendo que el escenario comenzarán a perder color.

Mio vio una luz blanca que venía de Yamato.

-... _ **No Yari.**_...-murmura Nanashi lanzando una huelga cegadora sobre Mio.

-... ** _Full counter._**...-exclama Mio lanzando una huelga con Ascalon.

En el momento que Ascalon hace contacto con Yamato potenciado con Ki de armamento, Ascalon es partido en 2 mientras una explosión de luz blanca envolvió el escenario junto a Mio y Nanashi.

Pronto en el humo de la explosión cae Mio mientra su modo asalto era desactivado, su espada Ascalon roto mientra cae al suelo provocando una explosión de polvo.

Nanashi aterriza un poco más cerca de Mio, Nanashi se acerca hacer dispersar las nubes de polvo con su espada revelando a Mio muy herida, estaba sobre un charco de sangre.

Nanashi se acercó hacia Mio.

-...todo terminó para ti, Amasaki Mio...-decía Nanashi.

Pero para su sorpresa, Mio se levanta con mucha dificultad mientra escupe sangre, Mio miro a Nanashi con rabia.

-...que todo terminó para mi, quien demonio lo decidió, soy yo la que decide, no tú...-decía Mio lanzando una huelga con Ascalon rota.

Nanashi sólo podía suspirar con decepción mientra lanza una huelga rápida haciendo desarmar la Ascalon destruida a Mio.

Nanashi levanta otra mano para hacer aparecer una espada de energía y con crueldad, atraviesa la espada de energía a Mio haciendo que ella diera un grito silencioso.

Lentamente Nanashi coloca la punta de su dedo en el pecho.

-... _ **Ultimate Shinmeiryuu: Byakurai.**.._..-murmura Nanashi haciendo surgir un potente rayo blanco comprimido por la espalda de Mio hasta desaparecer el ataque.

Mio sólo podía escupir sangre a montón mientra quedó un agujero en su pecho.

Mio tenía desactivado ahora su Modo asalto mientra trataba de respirar.

Nanashi guardaba su espada en su vaina.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Mio!...-exclama horrorizado Basara y Jin al ver el daño que sufrió Mio.

Yue quería llorar mientra Kaya la abraza para consolarla.

Fate sólo podía sonreír al ver el resultado de la batalla, ahora estaba seguro que Issei estaría viendo la pelea.

 **Con Issei**

Issei sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra una vena palpitaba en su frente, su único ojo mostraba mucha ira mientra los rayos envolvía su cuerpo junto a la ira de dragón.

Al ver la herida en el pecho de Mio, la hizo recordar a ella las 2 veces que murió, temiendo que ella moriría otra vez, Issei ya quería ir a la pelea.

Ante de que poder ir a la batalla, es detenido por Ddraig que lo miraba con seriedad.

-...porque mierda me detiene!...-exclama furioso Issei.

-...si lo hace, ella se decepcionará de ti si te mete en su pelea...-decía Ddraig.

-...no me importa un carajo, Mio va morir si ella no se rinde, déjame ir...-decía Issei sólo para que Ddraig hable.

-...no, solo mira la pelea, ella pelea para demostrar que no es débil, Issei no siempre debes luchar en las batallas de los demás, eso le destrozaria el orgullo, cuando veo a tu mujer luchar con todo, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando aún era el sekiryuutei, solo te pido que confíe en tu esposa, ella es una adulta que no necesita ser protegida...-decía Ddraig

Issei sólo podía tratar de calmarse.

-...Mio...-pensaba Issei

 **Con Mio vs Nanashi**

-...demonio...-murmura cansada y lastimada Mio.

-...todo terminó para ti, Amasaki Mio...-murmura Nanashi mientra Mio intento moverse.

-...porque...porque no puedo moverme...-pensó Mio tratando de moverse, pero en vano.

-...Imagino que mis movimientos fueron más rápido cuando use todo mi poder, no es cierto, lo único que hizo fue aumentar de forma explosiva mi capacidad defensiva, no he vuelto rápido...-murmura Nanashi.

-...entonces quieres decir que yo me eh vuelto más lento...-murmura Mio.

-...no tiene porqué avergonzarte, has vencidos a muchos de tus enemigos, incluso sobreviviste a mi estado Susanoo incompleto y lograste luchar al nivel de mi máximo poder, has llegado más lejos de lo que todo el mundo esperaba, incluso ahora pudiste sobrevivir a mi Kamishini no yari...pero ya puede sentirlo, no es así?...-decía Nanashi mientra lentamente sacaba la Yamato.

-...tu cuerpo esta muriendo...hay un límite en la que puedes soportar, tu llegaste a este límite...-decía Nanashi mientra saca rápidamente la espada para lanzar una huelga contra Mio.

-...es tu final, adiós...Amasaki Mio...-decía Nanashi mientra la hoja iba a cortar el cuello de Mio.

En cámara lenta, la espada avanzaba hacia el cuello de Mio, la rubia estaba en trance mientras sentía que estaba al borde de la muerte.

-...muévete...tengo que moverme, muévete ahora!...porque estoy aquí?...todo será en vano si no gano...-pensaba Mio mientra cerraba los ojos hasta recordar la miradas felices de su familia y de issei.

Mio sólo cerró los ojos mientra grita en lo más profundo de su mente.

-...Yo solo quiero...ganar...tengo que ganar!...-exclama Mio.

-...tu puedes mi cielo...-decía una voz que hizo que Mio miro a Arika que lo miraba con cariño.

-...mamá, acaso morí...-murmura cansada Mio, solo para que Arika colocará su mano en su hombro mientra susurraba a su oído.

-...gana cariño por mi, por su padre, por todas las personas que espera por ti...muestrele lo que un Entheofushia sabes hacer...-decía Arika para mirar a Nanashi con una sonrisa con Mio haciendo lo mismo.

-...bien mamá..lo haré...-decía Mio.

-...Sate sate sate, estoy orgullosa de tener una hija que lucha por tus seres querido...no le falle a tu hombre...-decía Arika haciendo sonrojar a Mio.

-...Mamá!...-exclama Mio mientra Arika desaparece dejando a Mio que miraba el oscuro lugar!

-...el dijo que perderé, quien lo decide, yo soy la que decide...voy a Ganar!...-exclama Mio mientras una flama naranja envuelve su cuerpo.

 ** _Con Mio vs Nanashi_**

La espada toca el cuello de Mio sólo para rebotar mientra produce chispa y sonido metálico, Nanashi abrió los ojos en shock al ver a Mio que tenia el Ki de armamento en su cuello, eso evitó su muerto.

-...Imposible...-murmura Nanashi.

Pronto la energía púrpura cubría a Mio, la masa de materia oscura cubría su cuerpo mientra el agujero en su pecho se cerraba gracia a su poder, el calor ahora era generada.

-...que demonio, como puede seguir estando de pies, no hay manera de que pueda seguir moviendo después de recibir la cantidad absurda de daño, cual es tu verdadero límite, Amasaki Mio...Su poder mágico es tan grande que hace brillo su poder, el sangrado en su pecho se detuvo y la herida se cerró por completo...-pensó Nanashi sólo para abrir los ojos al ver la silueta de Arika detrás de Mio.

-...Arika...-murmura Nanashi al ver la mujer que el una vez amó pero que fracasó.

En la espalda de Mio era la marca del león con una cicatriz, mientras su frente tenía su marca de dragón comiendo su cola color púrpura, el escenario ahora mostraba un gran amanecer.

-... ** _Modo asalto: Dragón.._**...-murmura Mio mientra su cuerpo era cubierto con armadura de materia oscura, sus ojos púrpura y cabello negro, su cuerpo cubierto de marcas tribales.

-... ** _The One.._**...-murmura Mio mientra la marca en su espalda brillaba, su cuerpo ahora se volvía más fuerte mientra las llamas naranja cobre su cuerpo mientra una corona hecho de fuego naranja surgir en su cabeza, el ojo derecho era naranja mientra su ojo izquierdo era púrpura.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Si, si Mio, al fin, despertó tu propio poder!...-exclama Jin con orgullo paternal.

-...el maldito poder de tu clan...The One, el poder de volverte invencible por unos minutos...-murmura Evangeline con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-...y combinado con Modo asalto: Dragón...Mio todavía sigue aumentando más y más el poder cada segundo que va pasando...-murmura Basara mientra esta sonriendo pero también asustado.

 **Issei y Ddraig.**

-...Vamos Mio...gana!...-exclama Issei.

 **Con Mio vs Nanashi.**

-...Imposible...ya basta, cuanta veces te tengo que hacerte caer para que pierda, Amasaki Mio!...-murmura Nanashi sólo para ver a Mio que envolvía todo su brazo con masa de materia oscura hasta transformar en un gigantesco guantelete negro con un especie de protuberancia detrás de su puño.

-...es hora de ponerte a dormir para siempre...Humano insolente...-murmura Mio con frialdad.

Mio desaparece haciendo que Nanashi prepare su guardia.

Solo para aparecer Mio con su puño listo.

Nanashi cubrió todos sus brazos con Ki de armamento. Mio con solo cubrir su brazo con Ki de aumento con un tono negro y rojizo, Mio lanzó su puño cubierto de fuego púrpura.

-... **King Kong Gun...**...-exclama Mio pegando un colosal puñetazo que género una gigantesca onda de choque y furioso vendavales, el suelo se hundió en un gigantesco cráter.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh...-grita Mio mientra surge en la protuberancia de su puño un gigantesco chorro de fuego de manera similar a un propulsor, eso hizo retroceder.

Pronto la armadura susanoo es rota mientra es enviando a volar haciendo que Nanashi fácilmente rompiera la barrera de sonido hasta atravesar 10 edificio hasta golpear su cuerpo contra una torre.

La torre se desmorona haciendo caer junto a Nanashi mientra es enterrado en los escombros.

Saliendo de los escombros, estaba Nanashi muy herido, su frente sangraba mientras la armadura estaba hecho grietas, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que casi destroza su armadura.

-...demonio, no tengo suficiente poder mágico para usar el tesoro sagrado de konoka...tengo que mantener fuerte mi defensa...-pensó Nanashi sólo para que Mio aparezca encima de él.

Nanashi no tuvo tiempo de moverse ya que Mio destrozo su yelmo con una patada hacha potenciada con Ki de armamento haciendo que Nanashi retrocede por el impacto.

Mio aterriza enfrente de Nanashi mientra lanza una huelga contra Nanashi haciendo que múltiples geiser de sangre surgía del cuerpo de Nanashi.

-...es rápida, no puedo me puedo defender...-pensó en pánico Nanashi.

-... ** _Enkai_**...-murmura Mio cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego naranja para luego reunir todo el fuego de su cuerpo en su puño que era cubierto de ki armamento y también masa de materia oscura formando un guentelete que tenia forma de cabeza se león negro que salía fuego por los ojos y boca.

Al ver el ataque que realizaría Mio, Nanashi lanza una huelga con la esperanza de cortarle la, cabeza, pero Mio con furia atrapó el ataque con sus dientes mientra Mio tenía una mirada sanguinaria.

La hoja de yamato era grietas.

-...mierda!...-exclama en pánico Nanashi

-... ** _Infernal Black Lion_**...-exclama Mio para luego golpear al pecho de Nanashi con su bestia guantelete haciendo surgir una explosión naranja donde surgía la cabeza de león rugiendo.

Nanashi sólo podía escupir sangre mientra su defensa quedó destruido hasta dispersar su tesoro sagrado mientra el poder de Mio también desaparece.

Ambos comenzaron a perder fuerzas mientra trataban de mantenerse de pies.

Nanashi estaba respirando fuertemente mientra escupe un pegote de sangre con Mio haciendo lo mismo, se le había acabado el tiempo usando el doble poder.

-... (respiro)...en verdad fuiste muy poderoso...-decía Mio muy cansada.

-... (respiro)...tu también...no todo los días, hay alguien que sea capaz de ponerme en aprieto...realmente eres la hija de Arika...-decía Nanashi.

-... (respiro)...dime algo, porque odia tanto a mi padre?...cuando menciona a mi padre, lo dices con mucho odio...-decía Mio.

Nanashi sólo podía estar en silencio mientra Mio sólo podía suspirar.

-... (suspiro)...no hablará, bueno, no importa...solo quería saberlo, je je je estoy feliz...-decía Mio con una sonrisa inocente...eso hizo que Jin levantará una ceja.

-...porque, esta en una batalla a muerte, no debería tomarlo como un juego...-decía Nanashi.

-...je je je, es que siempre eh deseado luchar con alguien a quien puedo dar mi máximo esfuerzo, luchar contra alguien asi sin importar si mi enemigo es mas fuerte que yo...me hace feliz tener una batalla donde mi vida esta en juego eso lo hace muy emocionante para mi...-decía Mio.

Nanashi no podía evitar recordar la misma sonrisa que daba Arika cuando peleaba con oponente más fuerte que ella, no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-...ya veo, en verdad esta loca...igual que tu madre...-Pensó Nanashi.

-...Sate Sate Sate...que haremos ahora...ambos no tenemos fuerza para seguir con la pelea, solo me queda un poco de poder mágico para el último ataque...-decía Mio.

-...yo también, no puedo usar de nuevo mi tesoro sagrado con las condiciones en la que me encuentro...solo me queda un poco de Ki para realizar un ultimo ataque...amasaki, quieres saber la verdad acerca del odio que le tengo a su padre...terminemos esta pelea con un ultimo ataque...-decía Nanashi.

-...acaso me esta restando...bien, acepto tu desafío...-decía Mio levantando su puño que era cubierta con ki de armamento.

-... ** _Shinmeiryuu: Vermillion Rasengan.._**..-murmura Nanashi mientras levantaba su brazo prótesis de madera, ahí generaba una esfera de energía carmesí hecho de ki con relámpago morados a su alrededor.

Pronto ambos se lanzaron, Mio preparó su puño y Nanashi levantaba su mano.

Nanashi sólo podía mirar en cámara lenta a Mio, pero en lugar de Mio, era Arika de joven que le sonría.

-...tu y yo esforcemonos junto como siempre, Nana-chan...-decía Arika que era joven.

Nanashi sólo podía cerrar los ojos mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa, una pequeña lágrima de bajaba de su ojo.

-...lo siento...Arika...-pensaba Nanashi.

Ambos estando muy cerca, Nanashi lanza la esfera mientra Mio lanza su ataque.

-... ** _Vermillion Rasengan/ Redhawk._**...-exclama ambos mientra colisionan sus ataques hasta provocar una onda de choque mientra los edificios a su alrededores temblaban por la fuerza de los ataques.

El suelo abajo era un cráter mientra ambos daban con todos. Mio miro a Nanashi con rabia.

-...dorearghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-exclama con un grito de guerra Mio mientra el puño de Mio con fuerza contra la esfera mientra el brazo prótesis se hace pedazo.

Pronto la esfera explota envolviendo a ambos en una luz cegadora provocando una gigantesca explosión que hizo caer todos los edificios.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Todos estaban al borde de sus asientos, el grupo de issei rezaban que Mio estuviera bien, Issei estaba muy impaciente mientra el polvo se disipa.

Todos vieron a Mio y Nanashi parado, Mio no se movía, Nanashi también.

Pronto Mio cae de espalda al suelo mientra Nanashi seguía parado mientra respiraba cansadamente.

-...casi me olvidaba la sensación de una buena batalla...-murmura Nanashi mientra colocaba la espada yamato en su hombro.

Pronto la Yamato se rompe en 2 mientra Nanashi escupía sangre ya que estaba marcado el puño de Mio en su pecho, eso hizo sonreír a Nanashi.

-...chica tonta, ganaste...-decía Nanashi mientra cae de espalda al suelo.

Ambos miraban el cielo con una mirada adolorida y cansado.

Mientra eso pasaba, comenzaba a hacer el conteo.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

Los 2 decidieron ignorar mientra miraba el cielo hermoso.

-...fue la batalla más grande que eh tenido...-murmura cansada Mio.

-...tengo que estar de acuerdo...no eh tenido esa clase de pelea desde que estuve en alarubra...en verdad me siento tan viejo con solo recordarlo...-murmura Nanashi.

-...jajajajajajajajaja, eres viejo je je...-se reía con humor Mio.

-...sabes por que odio a tu padre?...-murmura Nanashi con seriedad.

Mio estaba sería mientra escuchaba lo que iba a decir Nanashi.

-...cuando me uní a alarubra, yo me enamoré de tu madre, Arika entheofushia...la amaba...quería estar a su lado...-decía Nanashi.

-...ante de unirme a alarubra, solo pensaba en matar a demonios porque ellos masacraron a mi familia, el clan konoe...deseaba venganza...cuando me uní al alarubra, arika fue la primera en recibirme con los brazos abiertos...ella fue la primer mujer que me mostró afecto y bondad cuando nadie mas lo hizo...me hizo querer protegerla...-decía Nanashi con Mio mirando el cielo.

-...A pesar de ser muy cercano a Arika, nunca pude decirle lo que yo realmente siento, hasta que tu padre Jin me prometió que me ayudaría a confesar los sentimientos que tenia con Arika...pero no fue así...-decía Nanashi.

Mio sólo podía estar triste al escuchar lo que decía Nanashi.

-...confiaba en tu padre, lo veía como un hermano...pero el maldito me traicionó casándose con Arika...cuando ella murió, me fui de alarubra para no verlo nunca mas...-decía Nanashi para luego escuchar el conteo que llego a 10.

 **(La batalla más épica de toda, terminando con un empate, ambos dieron lo mejor, felicidades)...-eran la voz de azazel.**

Pronto ellos regresaron al estadio donde eran exclamado por todo los espectadores.

Nanashi vio a Zhivago que recogía a Nanashi.

-...vamos amigo, te vas a recuperar...-murmura Zhivago.

-...espera...-murmura Mio haciendo detener el avance de Zhivago.

-...Nanashi-san, lo siento...se que si mi madre estuviera viva...ella estaría dando una sonrisa...-decía Mio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nanashi estaba en silencio mientra suspiraba, pronto sonrió un poco.

-...gracia amasaki mio...-murmura Nanashi para luego salir de la arena con Zhivago.

Mio pronto fue levantada al estilo nupcial por issei que lo miraba con orgullo.

-...Issei...-murmura cansada Mio.

-...descansa, ni te puedes levantarte...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...je je je ninguna cama me podrá retener a la gran Mio-sama...je je...-se reía Mio.

-...lo hiciste bien...dios, me hiciste preocupar...no vuelva a hacer eso...-decía Issei.

-...Issei...te am...-Mio no pudo terminar de hablar que recibió un disparo en el pecho haciendo salir sangre.

Issei lentamente abre su único ojo en shock mientra la sangre salpicaba su mejilla.

-...que inútil resultó Nanashi, no tendre más remedio que hacer yo mismo el trabajo...-una voz conocida.

Issei estaba en shock mientras miraba a Mio que tenia el cabello cubriendo su ojo mientra ella respira fuertemente.

-...que se siente Issei-kun...te siente desesperado...te siente triste al ver a su mujer muriendo en tus brazos...-decía la voz que hizo que Issei se diera la vuelta al ver a Fate que tenia una pistola.

-...FATEEEEEEEEEE...-exclama furioso Issei con su cuerpo cubierto de relámpagos negros y blanco.

 **Fin del capitulo 110**


	2. Temporada 4- capítulo 2

_**Hola a todos, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**_

 **Werand. Así es, la pelea de Issei vs Fate será incluso más épico que la de Issei vs Cruel Reaper, pobre Rizevim lo que le espera el final ya que en el torneo esta lleno de guerreros poderosos jajajaja**

 **Ex Gremory:** **: gracia amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, ya se viene lo shido el siguiente capítulo**

 _ **Cuarta temporada- cap 2**_

 _ **Capítulo 111: Issei Erebea Berserk Mode**_

Issei sólo podía mirar en shock a Mio que no paraba de sangrar en el lugar donde recibió el disparo, ella estaba tratando de respirar pero solo salía sangre por su boca.

Issei estaba paralizado mientra los recuerdos de la muertes de Mio le golpeó fuertemente en su mente.

La sangre caliente de Mio salpicada en su mejilla, Issei sólo podía tratar de hablar pero le fallaba.

-...M-Mio...demonio, Mio!...-Exclama extremadamente preocupado Issei.

-...que inútil resultó Nanashi, no tendre más remedio que hacer yo mismo el trabajo...-una voz conocida.

Issei estaba en shock mientras miraba a Mio que tenia el cabello cubriendo su ojo mientra ella respira fuertemente.

-...que te siente Issei-kun...te siente desesperado...te siente triste al ver a su mujer muriendo en tus brazos...-decía la voz que hizo que Issei se diera la vuelta al ver a Fate que tenia una pistola.

-...FATEEEEEEEEEE...-exclama furioso Issei con su cuerpo cubierto de relámpagos negros y blanco.

-...Si, yo Issei-kun...-decía Fate con una pequeña sonrisa mientra le muestra el arma humeante.

-...bastardo hijo de puta...-rugía Issei a punto de lanzarse hacia Fate pero se acordó de que tenía a Mio en su brazos.

-...si fuera tu, me preocuparía más por la persona que ama que esta agonizando...le dispare un fragmento de Ascalon, por ahora se encuentra introducida en el corazón de Amasaki Mio...le queda solo 5 minutos ante de que el efecto de Ascalon la mate...-decía Fate haciendo que Issei apretara los dientes para luego correr hacia la enfermería.

Fate sólo podía sonreír mientra se iba, ignorando a la mirada sorprendida de Zhivago y un cansado Nanashi.

-...vamos, que Nanashi debe recuperarse para el siguiente fase del plan...-decía Fate .

-...pero era necesario hacerle eso a la mujer de mi alumno estrella...-decía Zhivago enojado por el método que hizo Fate.

-...era necesario, con la muerte de Amasaki Mio, Issei-kun estará destrozado emocionalmente durante la pelea, no podrá pelear con todo, lo que me dará más la ventaja sobre el, de esa forma podré recuperar el cuerpo para traer a Evangeline de nuevo a la vida...-decía Fate.

-...realmente eres un ser despreciable...-murmura Zhivago enojado.

-...no tiene opción, recuerda que yo soy el único que puedo traer a su hijo Ban de vuelta a la vida...se muy bien, que aún tu no lo supera de todo...-decía Fate haciendo que Zhivago apretara los dientes.

-...maldición, Fate...-murmura enojado Fate.

-...solo debes obedecer mis órdenes como el perro que eres...Zhivago...vamos...-decía Fate abandonando el lugar dejando a Zhivago y Nanashi.

-...maldición, quiero romperle la cara...-murmura Zhivago.

-..no hay nada que pueda hacer...solo nos queda seguir sus ordenes...-murmura Nanashi cansado.

-...porque tu esta de parte de Fate...-decía Zhivago.

-...el salvo la mi vida de mi hija konoka, como samurai, le debo mi vida a el...-murmura Nanashi.

-...el nos tienes comiendo en la palma de su mano...-murmura enojado Zhivago.

 **Con Issei**.

La puerta de la enfermería se abre fuertemente a patada por Issei que agarraba a Mio al estilo nupcial, el rostro de Issei estaba muy preocupado, la entrada forzada atrajo la atención de unas enfermeras y al equipo de Vali que veía a Issei.

-...Por favor!, un médico...mi mujer esta muriendo!, por favor se los suplico, salvala...-exclama Issei desesperado, nunca en su vida había hecho eso, pedir ayuda, pero no era momento, tenia que tragar su orgullo y pedir a ayuda para salvar a su mujer.

No tardaron en acudir, algunos doctores y enfermera la llevaron a Mio a un lugar para operarla.

-...no se preocupen señor hyodou, su esposa se salvará, haremos lo que podamos para salvarla...-decía la enfermera.

-...Solo hazlo, no le queda tiempo, tiene un pedazo de ascalon en su corazón, solo sacala, que Mio es una dragóna.-exclama Issei con la enfermera asintiendo.

-...entendido, haremos lo que podamos, no dejaremos que la esposa de nuestro héroe muera...-decía la enfermera mientra se adentra en la sala de operación.

Issei se sé quedó afuera observando con una mirada sombría desde la ventana polarizada como Mio es operada, Issei sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra comenzaba a recordar las veces que vio a Mio morir en el nuevo mundo.

Issei se detuvo para mirar la sangre de Mio en su camisa y sus manos que estaba manchada con la sangre de Mio.

Recordó la muerte de Mio donde el tuvo que romperle el cuello a ella para salvar a Yue, eso hizo que Issei comenzará a respirar fuertemente.

Mientra eso pasaba, el equipo de Vali sólo podía mirar a Issei que estaba sufriendo por dentro.

-...Issei-sama...-murmura triste y preocupada Lefay queriendo ir para consolarlo pero era detenido por Kuroka.

-...Kuroka-sama?..-decía lefay.

-...no creo que sea buena idea para que vaya ahora, no con lo que está pasando, puedo sentir una gran ira aumentando en su interior, una provocación más hará explotar Nya...-decía Kuroka con seriedad.

-..es mejor así, el da miedo cuando se enojado...-decía Bikou.

Mientra issei estaba mirando como iba la operación, detrás se abre la puerta, ahí aparece Basara y Jin...

-...donde esta...-exclama Basara agarrando a Issei por el cuello de su camisa.

-...-issei estaba en silencio, estaba en trance, eso enojo al ex rubio.

-...dime esta mi hermana!...-exclama Basara sólo para detenerse ya que Jin lo agarra por el hombro.

-...calmate hijo, enojarte con el no mejorará la situación...-decía Jin con seriedad pero podía ver la ira en los ojos de Jin.

Basara sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra se aleja de Issei, Issei sólo podía mirar en el suelo, su único ojo no tenia brillo.

Jin miro a Issei con seriedad.

-...dijiste que protegería a mi hija, hiciste esa promesa?...donde esta esa promesa?...-decía Jin con calma.

-...no pude protegerla, soy débil...tal vez yo no debería estar con Mio, si es mejor, yo no debería estar con ella...-murmura Issei.

De repente un poderoso puñetazo a la cara de Issei, lo envío a estrellar su cuerpo contra una pared de la enfermería bajo para mirada incrédula de todos el presente.

-...Issei-sama!...-exclama preocupada Lefay.

-...que golpe!...-exclama Vali al ver como ese sujeto envío a Issei al otro lado del muro.

Issei estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyando una montaña de escombro, ahí podría ver a Jin que mostraba una expresión furiosa.

-...eso dolió...-murmura Issei con sangre saliendo de su comisura.

-...crees que me quedare callado después de escuchar lo que dijiste, dijiste que no debería estar con Mio, quien mierda lo decidió, chico?, tu hiciste una promesa, una promesa de hombre a hombre que estaría para mi hija, si rompe la promesa, hará llorar a mi hija...-exclama furioso Jin para agarrar a Issei por el cuello de su camisa.

Issei abrió los ojos, recordó la promesa que hizo para Jin para proteger a Mio.

-...recuerda que tu sólo aguanta todas las mierda que te lanza aguantaste mis 5 golpes en mi forma The one sólo para estar con mi hija, rompiste el cubo de escanor-sama, casi te enfrenta a todo el clan amasaki, incluso fuiste capaz de vencerme en el torneo, todo esto lo hiciste por Mio...no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda ser capaz de hacer la mitad lo que tu haces...-decía Jin mientra Issei sólo podía estar callado.

-...no te atreva a decir que Mio estará mejor sin ti...tiene idea de lo destrozada que estará si se entera que le rompe el corazón, créeme, si le rompe el corazón de mi hija, yo te romperé cada hueso de su cuerpo, destruiré cada célula de su cuerpo hasta que sienta el mismo dolor que la hará sentir a Mio si le hace esto, no te hice mi yerno por nada, chico, que no te olvide...-decía Jin con seriedad mientra sacaba su fiel hacha dorada para darle ejemplo contra Issei.

Issei sólo podía hablar.

-...fui un estúpido al decir eso...lo siento, jamás dejaré a Mio, sin importar las razones que sea...-decía Issei eso alivio a Jin.

-...(suspiro)...que alivio...chico si vuelve a pensar de esta forma, te mataré 5 veces hasta que te quite lo depresivo, me oiste...-decía Jin.

Basara pone su mano en el hombro de Issei atrayendo la atención de Issei.

-...mi viejo no el es único con amenazas, yo quemare las pelotas si la hace llorar a mi hermana cabrón...-decía enojado Basara para luego irse con Jin a la enfermería.

Issei sólo podía mirar el anillo en su dedo, el anillo de boda que era de el y de Mio cuando se caso en el nuevo mundo, issei sólo podía suspirar.

-...fui un estúpido al decir eso...no voy a hacer esto...tengo que estar a lado de ella...-murmura Issei mientras entra por el agujero de la pared para encontrarse en la enfermería donde estaba la enfermera.

Al parecer, ella estaba hablando con Jin y Basara. Intentando acercarse, eso atrajo la atención de la enfermera.

-...oh señor hyodou...-decía la enfermera.

-...si, como me encuentra...-decía issei serio pero con preocupación en su voz.

-...bueno...tenemos Buenas y malas noticias...-decía la enfermera.

-...cuales son las buenas...-decía Issei.

-...La buena noticia, es que logramos salvarla, pudimos sacarle el fragmento de Ascalon en su corazón a tiempo ante de que el efecto pudiera llegar muy lejos, solamente necesita descansar...-decía la enfermera haciendo que Issei diera un suspiro de alivio.

-...pero las malas, debido a la gravedad de sus heridas en la batalla anterior, gasto una cantidad considerable de poder mágico, con el agotamiento de poder mágico y con el disparo que casi la mata, ella se encuentra en coma, no sabemos hasta cuando pueda despertarse...-decía la enfermera...

Issei se encontraba en silencio el Jin y Basara sólo podía apretar los puños por la impotencia.

-...gracia...puede dejarme sólo con ella...-decía Issei sin ganas.

-...entiendo...con su permiso...-decía la enfermera dejando a Issei con Jin y basara.

Issei sólo camino para luego entrar al cuarto donde estaba Mio en cámara, ella estaba inconsciente con un respirador artificial, issei le destrozaba el corazón al ver a ella en este estado.

Jin y basara también estaba en ese estado.

Issei se acercó para acariciar la cabeza de Mio.

-...lo siento...debí verlo venir...si tan sólo yo no fuera tan descuidado, no tendría que terminar así...pero se que tu podrá salir adelante...verdad Mio?...-decía Issei con una pequeña lágrima bajando por su ojo.

Issei sabía que Mio lo escucharía pero se calmaba por escuchar los suaves respiro de su esposa...issei sólo besó en la frente de Mio para luego darle la espalda.

Ante de salir, miro a Jin y basara.

-...no se sabe lo que el bastardo de Fate planea esta vez, por favor, cuidala por mi...-decía Issei.

-...no es necesario que nos pida, voy a cuidar a mi princesa...-decía Jin con Basara asintiendo.

-...bien...tengo asunto que terminar con el hijo de puta...-decía Issei mientra se retira dejando a Jin que solo podía sonreír al ver lo determinado que estaba issei.

-...Fate...voy a hacerte pedazo...eso te lo puedo asegurar...-gruñe Issei mientra su cuerpo brotaba una niebla oscura que daba aspecto intimidante a todos lo que le rodeaba.

Issei ya no tenía intención, iba a volver a ser, el Issei, al asesino de dioses, el destructor de asgard, el que mató a casi todos los dioses.

Issei ahora tenía una misión, matar de una buena vez a Fate.

 _ **Con Fate y los demás.**_

Konoka estaba usando su tesoro sagrado para curar a su padre, Nanashi estaba a su lado para ver como iban.

Fate se estaba arreglando su corbata.

-...listo Otou-sama, esta completamente curado, solo necesita descansar...-decía Konoka feliz de ver a su padre curado.

Nanashi sólo podía mirar su mano prótesis hecho pedazo junto a Yamato partido en 2.

-...gracia konoka...eso haré...descansaré...-decía Nanashi sólo para sentir una mano firme en su hombro.

-...je je je es bueno que tenemos a tu hija, sus habilidades curativas con el tesoro sagrado es realmente poderoso...-decía Fate para luego acariciar la cabeza de konoka Nanashi sólo podía estar callado, porque sabía que la habilidad de Fate podría petrificar la cabeza de su hija.

-...gracia tío Fate, estoy haciendo un mejor esfuerzo para usted...-decía Konoka muy inocente.

-...je je je me alegro...se que lo hará, Konoka-tan...ahora solo debo poner mi parte en esto 2...-decía Fate para recoger la Yamato rota.

-... _Da Capo_...-decía Fate haciendo brillar la katana hasta revelar una restaurada Yamato, como si no hubiera roto.

-...Listo...ahora dame tu brazo...-decía Fate colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de Nanashi.

-... _Da Capo._...-murmura Fate haciendo restaurar el brazo prótesis de Nanashi.

-...no importa cuanta veces eh visto ese hechizo, un hechizo que puede restaurar lo que sea es realmente aterrador...-decía Nanashi mirando con frialdad su brazo prótesis restaurado.

-...Así es, solo puedo restaurar sólo por soy hoy, no se puede restaurar lo que ya pasó...es una lástima, con ese poder, podría recuperar a mi Evangeline más rápido que canta un gallo...-decía Fate con un suspiro triste para luego sonreír.

-...bien, quiero que descanse, que mi batalla ya es hora...cuando el torneo termine, quiero que ustedes 2 entretengas a los amigos de Issei-kun como pueda hasta que yo haga mi parte en el plan...-decía Fate con Nanashi y Zhivago asintiendo de mala gana.

Fate sólo podía sonreír mientra se iba, eso deja a los 3 en el cuarto.

Nanashi sólo podía recordar la pelea con Mio, fue intenso, ni siquiera Jin le daría tanto problemas como Mio le dio, el intensa golpe al final y como admitió su derrota.

A pesar de tener la arrogancia de su padre, Mio tenía los ojos de su madre Arika...con un suspiro, Nanashi miro a konoka.

-...Konoka...-murmura Nanashi.

-...Si Otou-sama, necesita algo?..-decía preocupada Konoka.

-...Quiero que haga algo por mi...puede hacerlo?...-decía Nanashi.

-...Si Otou-sama...-exclama Konoka decidida, eso hizo sonreír suavemente a Nanashi para luego acariciar la cabeza de su hija consiguiendo un ronroneo feliz de Konoka.

 _ **Con Issei vs Fate.**_

En la arena, los espectadores vieron como entraron Issei y Fate en la arena, ambos se acercaron lo suficientemente para mirarse el uno por el otro.

La mirada de Fate, llena de calma, sus ojos mostraba un poco de confianza, la de Issei tenía una mirada sombría, sus ojos mostraba toda la ira y la sed de sangre, tenia la intención de matar a Fate.

[Bien, con lo lejos que han llegado ustedes 2 en el torneo, vamos empezar con una ultima batalla final, Issei vs Fate averruncus, ustedes Buenas suerte, quien gane el mejor...-decía la voz de Azazel desde la cámara de comentaristas con Sirchezs

Eso hizo que el público gritara en la emoción, incluso escucharon el grito de oppai dragón en las gradas, a pesar de todo esto, issei seguía mirando a Fate de forma sombría.

-...uhhh que miedo, tus ojos muestra mucho odio y sed de sangre...je je je en serio quieres lastimarme Issei-kun?...-decía Fate sin dejar de sonreír.

-...No...no voy a lastimarte Fate...voy a matarte...-murmura Issei de forma sombría mientra prepara su postura.

Pronto el entorno cambia a una zona de distrito con múltiples rascacielos.

-...matarme?...soy inmortal, así que dudo que matarme ayude mucho...-decía Fate mientra camina alrededor de Issei.

-...no pierdo nada con solo intentarlo, voy a matarte tantas veces hasta que te muera de verdad...querías un monstruo, ahora ya lo tiene...-murmura Issei quitando la gabardina y la corbata.

El cuerpo de Issei comenzaba a generar una niebla negra mientra los rayos negros envolvía alrededor de Issei.

Las marcas negras aparecía en todo el cuerpo de Issei.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...oh no!...-exclama Evangeline, eso trajo la atención de todos.

-...que pasa?...-murmura Kaya preocupada.

-...papá va usarlo...-decía Yue ya que sabía que lo Issei haría.

-...va usar el modo berserker de la magia erebea, esa forma en la que cuánto esfuerzo tuvieron que parar cuando perdió el control en el parque de diversión...-murmuró Evangeline, eso preocupo al resto.

Los participantes que no pudieron ganar en el torneo, estaba recordando a Issei el monstruo que lucho en el parque de diversión, eso hizo que Vali, Cao Cao y sairaorg se sintiera incómodo al ver a Issei dentro del pilar de oscuridad.

 **Con Issei vs Fate.**

Fate sólo podía sonreír al ver como Issei estaba envuelto en niebla negra, las marcas comenzaron a volverse más y más grande hasta cubrir por todo el cuerpo de Issei.

Issei pronto cubrió su cuerpo con una explosión de pilar de oscuridad.

Fate sólo podía mirar como la silueta de Issei sufría una transformación mientra veía 2 puntos rojos que son los ojos.

-... ** _Rarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**...-rugía como un animal, el pilar explotó revelando a Issei en su forma erebea, su cuerpo completo cubierto con una armadura negra que brotaba una niebla.

-...Así que al final, decidiste dejarte llevar por la ira para usar el poder de la magia erebea, si que eres un libro abierto...-decía Fate preparando su postura contra el monstruo.

El monstruo al ver a Fate, comenzó a temblar de la rabia mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir la niebla.

-... ** _Fateeeeeeeee_**...-rugía furioso el monstruo lanzándose contra Fate para lanzar el golpe.

Fate salta para esquivar el golpe descendente que hizo explotar el suelo, ahí Fate tuvo que retroceder para seguir esquivando todos los ataques que le lanzaba.

-...no hay duda, pelea como un animal furioso, sus golpes son iguales de fuerte que Jin...pero son fáciles de esquiar, tendré que atacar...-pensó Fate para bloquear con su brazo y rodilla el golpe del monstruo.

Fate rápidamente agarra el brazo del monstruo con su mano.

-... ** _Aionion Petrosis._.**..-murmura Fate haciendo que en un destello verde, petrifica todo el brazo de Issei.

Con un rodillazo, Fate destroza fácilmente el brazo del monstruo, el monstruo rápidamente intenta lanzar el siguiente golpe pero Fate salta para agarrar la cabeza del monstruo.

-... ** _Aionion Petrosis_..**.-volvió hablar Fate haciendo petrificar la cabeza de Issei para que Fate lo destroza con una patada haciendo que la criatura inmortal retrocediera.

Fate salta para alejarse del monstruo que comenzaba a regenerar con rapidez, pronto comenzó a envolver su cuerpo con rayo negro, había activado el blindaje de rayo.

-...vaya, finalmente puede usar magia en su estado berserker...que sorpresa...-murmura Fate.

-... **Fateeeeeee**...-ruge furioso el monstruo, mientras prepara su puño blindado.

Fate al ver el golpe, se puso adelante para agarrar el brazo del monstruo y usar el impulso para lanzar a Issei a estrellar contra el edificio.

Rápidamente Fate colocó su mano contra el suelo.

-... ** _earthquake_**...-murmura Fate haciendo temblar el lugar provocando que el edificio donde había lanzando a Issei comenzará a derrumbarse.

Pronto los escombros comenzaba a caer encima hasta levantar el humo de polvo.

Fate sólo veía como explotaba los escombros, ahí salía Issei que gruñe, ahora había recuperado masa muscular pero también había sufrido otra transformación, su yelmo destruido, ahora era su rostro, era monstruoso con cuernos y una hileras de dientes.

-... **Fate...Fate...** -gruñe la criatura.

-...se nota que quiere ponerme las manos encimas, bien...vamos a jugar, Issei-kun...veamos lo que eres capaz...-decía Fate haciendo aparecer su maletín blanco, iba a sacar la narukami..

La criatura rugió mientra prepara para luchar.

 **Fin del capitulo 111**


	3. Temporada 4- capítulo 3

_**Linkin park amigos points of authority)**_

 _ **Cuarta temporada- cap 3**_

 _ **Capítulo 112: issei nuevo Godslayer mode**_.

Fate sólo podía ver como el monstruo se acercaba de forma amenazante, su forma parecía más intimidante, pero para Fate, no era nada.

-... **Fate...Fate...** -gruñe la criatura mientra en lo más profundo de su mente quería una cosa para acabar contra Fate.

-...se nota que quiere ponerme las manos encimas, bien...vamos a jugar, Issei-kun...veamos lo que eres capaz...-decía Fate haciendo aparecer su maletín blanco, iba a sacar la narukami..

La criatura rugió mientra prepara para luchar.

El monstruo desaparece y reaparece detrás de Fate con su puño listo, Fate al ver eso saca rápidamente el maletín para revelar su primera arma.

-... ** _Narukami: espada._**...-murmura Fate revelando su mejor arma.

En un destello de velocidad, el brazo de issei fue cortado limpiamente por Fate que había esquivado y cortado el brazo de Issei al mismo tiempo.

El monstruo sólo podía gruñir mientra lanza con el otro brazo otro puñetazo contra Fate.

Fate intento cortar el otro brazo pero era detenido secamente, Fate abrió los ojos al ver el brazo de issei cubierto de Ki de armamento.

-...vaya vaya...eso no lo esperaba...-murmura Fate sólo para recibir un golpe de su brazo por el hombro enviando a Fate a volar por los aires.

Fate estando en el aire, transformó la Narukami en modo cañón y apuntó contra Issei.

-... ** _Narukami: Cañón.._**...-murmura Fate disparando una ráfaga de rayo contra Issei.

Al ver el ataque, el monstruo intento esquivar, pero el ataque lo seguía hasta golpearlo por la espalda hasta envolver en una explosión de rayo.

La criatura gruñe de dolor.

Pronto en la espalda del monstruo surgía múltiples picos negros, Fate aterriza enfrente.

-... ** _Rarghhhhhhhhhh_**...-rugió la criatura disparando los picos negros de su espalda contra Fate.

-... ** _Narukami: Espada._**...-murmura Fate para luego desviar todo los picos, pero un pico logró dejar una herida de corte en la mejilla de Fate.

Pronto Fate es golpeado con una tremenda tacleada del monstruo, ya que estaba envuelto de blindaje de rayo color negro, eso aumento la velocidad de Iseei, tal fue su velocidad que tomó a Fate por sorpresa.

Fate sólo podía escupir un poco su sangre mientra era enviado a atravesar una pared de un edificio.

Levantándose con facilidad, Fate miro su corbata quemada por la cantidad de electricidad que Iseei le golpeó.

-...si no fuera por tate mikazuchi...el daño podría sido bastante grande, tengo que tener cuidado...-pensó Fate quitándose la corbata para luego sacar otro maletín, era color negro con detalles dorado.

De repente la pared explotó en escombro ya que salía Issei a golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Fate estando muy cerca, esquiva para luego cortar con narukami al pecho 2 veces para luego retroceder.

Las heridas comenzaba a regenerar mientra Issei golpea con un puñetazo al suelo creando una onda de choque que hizo pedazo el suelo, la onda de choque golpea a Fate haciéndole retroceder.

Fate hace una voltereta para retroceder de forma considerable para luego revelar su maletín negro con detalles dorados.

El monstruo rugio mientras dispara los proyectiles contra Fate, pero el peliblanco abrió el maletín y surgió una sustancia negras que tomo forma de un escudo muy extraño que protegió de los proyectiles quedado ileso.

El escudo ahora tomó forma de una lanza de caballero color negro con detalles de oro.

-... ** _IXA_**...-murmura Fate mientras Issei se lanza con su puño cubierto de Ki de armamento, pero Fate al ver eso, apuntó IXA contra Fate haciendo que IXA se extendiera para dividir en 3 tentáculos con picos para atravesar al pecho de Issei y elevarla al aire.

Fate pronto balancea IXA como un látigo para hacer golpear el cuerpo de Issei al suelo creando una poderosa explosión de polvo.

Fate hace regresar IXA a su forma lanza para luego atravesar el suelo.

-... ** _IXA: vlad el empalador_**...-Murmura Fate haciendo surgir del suelo debajo de Issei, múltiples picos negros que empalo a Issei por todos los puntos vitales.

El suelo era un charco de sangre negra, Fate sólo podía sonreír.

Fate apuntó con Narukami al monstruo empalado para disparar una ráfaga de rayo concentrando, el rayo golpea al cuerpo causando mayor daño y dolor al monstruo.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Todos los que perdieron en el torneo no podía creer lo fácil que Fate le ganaba a Issei en su forma monstruo, ya que ellos se había enfrentado a el ante con mucho esfuerzo para calmarlo, pero ese Fate lo estaba humillandolo.

-...no puedo creerlo...-murmura Vali al ver la pelea.

-...es una locura que este tipo sea capaz de hacer retroceder, si todos nos esforzamos para derrotarlo...-murmura Cao Cao viendo la pelea con seriedad.

Yue estaba preocupada por su padre lo mismo sucede con Tena que veía la pelea desde lejos.

 **Issei vs Fate.**

Sacando la lanza del suelo, Fate se prepara su postura mientra miraba como Issei se recuperaba del daño, sus heridas se cerraba, la criatura se puso en 4 patas mientra gruñe.

Fate levantó una ceja al ver como el cuerpo de Issei brotaba múltiples partículas de energía blanco y negro al aire, la criatura abrió las fauces haciendo reunir toda la esfera dando forma en una gigantesca esfera de energía blanco y negro.

-...esta reuniendo mucho poder, va a disparar con todo...-pensó Fate para luego mirar un pedazo gigante de escombro en la cima de un edificio que estaba detrás de Issei.

Rápidamente Fate convirtió IXA en su modo látigo para extender hacia el escombro gigante.

Mientra eso pasaba, la esfera gigante era se encogió para que Issei comiera la esfera haciendo que su cuerpo se hinchara mientras el humo salía de su boca.

Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Fate con su IXA como látigo, recogió el pedazo grande de escombro para aplastar a Issei creando una gigantesca explosión en forma de domo de energía que quemo los edificios a su alrededor.

Fate transformó IXA en su modo escudo para protegerse de los escombros que salían disparado por la fuerza de la explosión.

Cuando la explosión cesó, Fate vio al monstruo que sufrió mucho daño mientra perdió su masa muscular, su cuerpo quedó destrozado, sus cuernos destruido, no paraba de gotear sangre negra.

-...je je je que sucede Issei-kun, no que decía que iba a matarme, je je je perro ladrador y poco mordedor...-decía Fate mientra guarda sus armas para caminar hacia Issei hasta estar cerca de Issei.

-... **FATEEEE**...-Gruñe Issei lanzando el golpe sólo para que Fate desaparece y aparezca 3 Fate con patadas a la cabeza de Issei.

-... ** _Hwechook_**...-murmura Fate haciendo que los tres imágenes residuales de Fate desapareciera y apareciera Fate detrás de Issei haciendo que la cabeza del monstruo explotará en una explosión de sangre.

El cadáver cae muerto mientra Fate se quedo viendo el cadáver.

Pronto el monstruo se levanta mientra su cabeza se regenerar revelando su Yelmo recién restaurado, pero la sorpresa de Fate llegó al ver como el fuego púrpura envolvía el cuerpo de Issei.

-... **Rarghhhhhhhhhhhhh**...-rugía la criatura activando la ira de dragón para luego comenzar a golpear a Fate a la mandíbula haciendo retroceder a Fate.

Rápidamente comenzó a golpear a Fate múltiples veces al rostro hasta abrumarlo para luego agarrar a Fate por los hombros para golpearlo de espalda contra una pared de un muro, ahí la criatura cubrió su puño con Ki de armamento para golpear a Fate al rostro haciendo que su cabeza atravesará el muro.

-... (escupe sangre)...increíble Issei-kun, si que está lleno de sorpresas, en serio debo dejar de ser jugar contigo...y ponerme un poco más serio...-decía Fate saliendo su cabeza de muro revelando a Fate que tenia un gran moretón en su mejilla con sangre saliendo de su comisura pero las heridas se sanaba.

Rápidamente Fate agarra los brazos de Issei para hacerlo retroceder y empujarlo, Issei intento golpearlo pero Fate lo desvía con su brazo para luego atravesar el hombro derecho con su otra mano.

Issei intento atacar con el otro puño pero Fate vuelve hacerlo haciendo retroceder a Issei. El monstruo intento atacar pero Fate esquiva y se acerca a la espalda de Issei para pegarlo en la zona de la espalda haciendo que Issei retrocediera hasta tocar de espalda contra el muro.

Fate se acercó haciendo que el monstruo gruñe para atacar con un puñetazo pero Fate lo bloquea otra vez para golpearlo con un puñetazo a la garganta para luego comenzar a lanzar un combo rápido de golpes al estómago de Issei para luego terminar con una patada al estómago haciendo que golpeara de espalda contra la pared haciendo pedazo.

Issei intento lanzar el siguiente golpe pero Fate lo bloquea para golpearlo con un puñetazo a la mandíbula haciendo retroceder, Fate agarro la cabeza del monstruo para golpearlo con un rodillazo haciendo retroceder, Fate agarro las piernas de Issei.

-... ** _Aionion Petrosis.._**.-murmura Fate petrificando las piernas haciendo rugir de dolor.

El monstruo agarro la cara de Fate para aplastarlos pero Fate agarro la muñeca.

-... ** _Aionion Petrosis._**...-murmura Fate petrificando el brezo para destrozarlo con un codazo y agarrar por el otro brazo y levantarlo para golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo con sus piernas destrozada.

-...je je je en serio fuiste un excelente saco de boxear, por poco casi me tiene, un consejo Issei-kun, nunca deje de que la ira haga todo el trabajo...-decía Fate para hacer aparecer IXA y apuñalar a la cabeza del monstruo, eso atravesó el cerebro de Issei.

 **Con Jin y Basara**

Mientra la pelea continuaba, Jin y su hijo basara estaba a lado de Mio que no se despertaba, ambos estaba serio mirando la batalla que veía.

-...el chico esta teniendo problema...-murmura enojado Jin al ver la pelea.

-...y lo peor es que se deja llevar por emociones y las provocaciones, eso lo que Tío-Fate siempre hace para ganar...-murmura Basara con seriedad mirando la pelea.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando a Nanashi con Konoka detrás de él.

-...Así que aquí estaban ustedes...-murmura Nanashi poniendo en alerta Jin y Basara.

-...Nanashi...-murmura Jin colocándose enfrente de Mio para protegerla con Basara que saco su espada.

-...Jin...Basara...-murmura Nanashi con una mirada sombría, eso puso en alerta a los 2 amasaki.

-...bastardo, si Fate te envío?, en serio caerá tan bajo para matar a mi hija que se encuentra en esas condiciones...-murmura Jin invocando a su hacha Rhitta.

-...Tranquilo...vine aquí por mis propias decisiones, Fate no tiene nada que ver en esto...-murmura Nanashi para luego mirar a Konoka.

-...konoka, ya es hora...-murmura Nanashi con su hija asintiendo mientras se acerca hacia Mio.

-... **Tesoro sagrado: árbol blanco...**..-murmura Konoka haciendo que su mano brille formando una esfera rosa transparente con una hoja de sakura blanco.

La luz que emitía esa esfera bañaba a Mio con su intensa luz haciendo que poco a poco sus heridas comenzará a cerrarse y la cicatriz en su pecho desaparecía.

Mientra Konoka curaba, nanashi no podía evitar recordar a Arika en Mio.

-...Nanashi, porque?...-murmura Jin con seriedad.

terminando de sanar, Konoka se acercó a su padre.

-...Listo Otou-sama...-decía feliz Konoka.

-...bien hecho hija, vamos...-murmura Nanashi mientras se retira con konoka, pero era detenido por la voz de Jin.

-...espera, aun no a respondido mi pregunta...-murmura Jin, Nanashi todavía le daba la espalda a Jin.

-... (suspiro)...no malinterprete, yo a un te odio por todo que le me hiciste...pero la hija de Arika no merece sufrir por mi rencor que tengo contigo...-murmura Nanashi mientra abandona el lugar con konoka dejando a Jin y Basara.

Pronto ambos se congelaron al escuchar el bostezo, ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Mio que bosteza.

-... (bostezo)...que hambre, quiero ramen...-decía Mio de forma soñolienta.

-...Mio...-decía al unísono Jin y Basara que abrazaron a Mio poniéndola confusa.

 **Con issei**

Fate sólo podía ver como Issei que no se movía, supongo que era porque su cerebro fue apuñalado, ahora tenía que petrificar su cuerpo para terminar esta batalla.

Pero de repente el monstruo agarro la lanza negra con fuerza, lo destruye con la fuerza de su agarre, Fate al ver a IXA destruida, retrocede.

Vio que se levantaba mientra quitaba el pedazo de IXA que tenia introducido en su cabeza.

Fate miro a IXA destruido y dio un suspiro decepcionante.

-...que triste, IXA era mi mejor arma, supongo que eso me gano por descuidar...-murmura Fate para guardar su arma rota y mirar a Issei con seriedad.

-...de no ser por la esencia de Evangeline en su cuerpo, seria un excelente material para mi nueva arma...-murmura Fate sacando la Narukami.

El monstruo intento lanzarse contra Fate, pero rápidamente fue atravesado por 3 lanzas negras en forma de taladro que venía de Fate.

-... **Circulus Pilorum Nigrorum.**...que sucede Issei-kun, no lo viste venir...murmura Fate.

El monstruo comenzó a recuperar masa muscular y extendió su mano para hacer aparecer la Gravity Blade y lanzarse contra Fate.

-...sabes, dio resultado, Amasaki Mio resultó ser su punto débil todo el tiempo, lo volvería a matar otra vez sólo para verte enojar...-decía Fate haciendo que el monstruo cubriera su cuerpo con una niebla negra.

-... **FATEEEEEEEE**...-rugía Issei lanzándose contra Fate.

-...tan fácil de provocar...-decía Fate disparando las lanzas contra Issei.

Issei al ver una lanza ir directo a la cabeza, esquiva el proyectil para atrapar la lanza y con extrema rapidez, desvío todos los proyectiles con su lanza y gravity Blade.

Al desviar todos los proyectiles, Fate sólo podía estar complacido como Issei en su estado berserker podía desviar todos los ataques con facilidad.

al desviar todo, el monstruo comenzó a lanzarse contra Fate pero el albino con ojos plata sonría de forma oscura.

De repente el hombro de Issei era atravesado con una lanza giratorio haciendo retroceder.

-...lograste desviar todos los proyectiles, puede desviar mas la segunda que tiene más velocidad...-murmura Fate haciendo crear el doble de lanzas que la primera.

Pronto las lanzas comenzaron a llover como torrencial sobre Issei, el monstruo con rapidez intento desviar todo con gravity Blade pero poco a poco estaba siendo superado por la cantidad absurdas de lanzas ya que atravesaba su cuerpo sin piedad.

 **Con los comentarista**

Azazel y sirzechs miraban la pelea junto con los otros líderes de la facciones todos estaban incrédulo al ver como Issei estaban perdiendo terreno en la batalla, Azazel sabía bien la fuerza que tenia Issei en este estado, pero aun así era increíble de ver como Fate lo derrota con esfuerzo.

Pronto la puerta era abierto a patada atrayendo la atención de todos, todos vieron a Mio que estaba muy seria mientra camina hacia Azazel para buscar el micrófono.

 **Con Issei vs Fate**

Los proyectiles hacia pedazo al cuerpo del monstruo que estaban intentando desesperadamente abriendo pasos pero las lanza atravesaban su cuerpo haciendo retroceder.

Una lanza atraviesa el corazón, otra en el pecho, otra en la pierna y la ultima en el cuello, cansado, la criatura intenta rugir sólo para ser silenciado con una lanza que le atravesó la cabeza haciendo que el monstruo tambalea para luego caer de rodillas.

Fate se canso de disparar las lanzas de obsidiana, ya era hora de terminar con esto.

Levantando la Narukami por encima de su cabeza, Fate miro a Issei con una sonrisa.

-...bueno, esta pelea ya tengo ganada, Issei-kun, Narukami...-murmura Fate haciendo que Narukami en su modo cañón, comenzaron a emitir electricidad roja hasta explotar en un furioso tornado de electricidad carmesí que llegaba al cielo.

-...espero que pueda aguantar esto, si es que puede... ** _Narukami: Zero.._**...-Murmuró Fate bajando la Narukami en una huelga descendente haciendo descender el furioso tornado de rayo rojo que golpeó a Issei hasta envolver su cuerpo en una gigantesca explosión de rayo que sacudió el escenario.

Cuando la explosión cesó, Fate se acercó al cráter para ver a Issei que se encontraba de rodillas en el centro del cráter, su armadura hecho pedazo y el yelmo que solo mostraba la parte del ojo derecho de Issei, su cuerpo goteaba sangre negra.

El se encontraba respirando fuertemente mientra Fate guardaba la narukami en su bolsillo dimensional.

-...supongo que este es el final de todos...Issei-kun...-murmura Fate para colocar su mano bajo de la barbilla para levantarlo y hacerlo mirar a los ojos.

-...supongo que es la tercera es la vencida, je je je, acaso no te cansa de perder tanto...je je je aunque no me quejo, al contrario, me encanta volver a dominarte...sabes desde que te conocí por primera vez, me hizo recordar a Evangeline por su forma de ser...si tu fuera mujer y habría nacido en mi época, yo podría haberte hecho mía, je je je, no puedo evitar ser egoísta, amo a Evangeline, pero siento que contigo es mas divertido.-decía Fate.

-...P-Pudrete...-murmura cansado Issei haciendo que Fate suelte la barbilla de Issei haciendo caer al suelo.

-...sin duda te parece un poco a Evangeline en personalidad, ya que no eres muy honesto con sus sentimientos...-decía Fate mientras camina alrededor de Issei mientra el ex castaño intenta levantarse pero no podía.

-...vamos, sana, sana maldita sea...-pensó frustrado Issei.

-...je je je mírate Issei-kun, pareces un nugget...si no tuviera la esencia de Evangeline, te volvería mi mejor maletín para remplazar a IXA...ese poder tuyo es interesante, me pregunto cómo será si te convierto en mi arma...-murmura Fate hasta que escucho una voz que hizo que Issei abriera su único ojo.

-... **quieres cállarte, Issei no le hagas caso lo que diga...no debes perder así, lucha Issei**...-decía la Voz de Mio desde la zona de comentarista.

-...Mio...-murmura Issei al escuchar la voz de Mio.

-...Amasaki Mio, se suponía que con esas heridas que sufriste, no despertaría por un largo tiempo...como es que...ya veo...konoka...-murmura Fate ya que sabía bien lo poderoso que era el tesoro sagrado de Konoka.

-... **Issei...se que tu nunca perdería ante nadie, demuestra a este rarito con traje quien manda...Sate Sate Sate**...-gritaba Mio haciendo que el cuerpo de Issei fuera envuelto en relámpago negro.

Pronto la armadura se hace pedazo revelando a Issei sin camisa y con pantalón negro hecho jirones.

-...Tiene razón...no eh dado con todos en esta pelea...voy a pelear con toda mi fuerza...Fate, prepárate por que no aceptaré una tercera derrota...voy a devolverte toda esa humillación que me diste, con intereses...-grita Issei .

-... ** _Godslayer Mode._**...-exclama Issei transformando su cuerpo con electricidad negra, su cuerpo se volvía bromeando con marcas tribales azules por todo su cuerpo, su cabello ahora era negro azabache, su único ojo brillaba con un rojo intenso.

Pronto surge en su cuerpo una armadura negra muy ajustada que acentuaba su figura, la armadura era negra con detalles blanco y en su pectoral derecho era la marca del lobo fenrir, el lobo asesino de dioses.

Con una explosión de electricidad oscura...Issei cubrió sus brazo con ki de armamento mientra sonría de forma oscura.

 **Ahora era el segundo round.**

 **Fin del capitulo 112**


	4. Temporada 4- capítulo 4

**-..** **MasasinMaze: gracia amigo, je je je je me alegro que te haya emocionado, ese capítulo será jodidamente ya que Fate revelará su arma definitiva muy Op** **.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 4**

 **Capítulo 113: issei vs Fate parte 1**

-...ahora comienza la verdadera batalla, Fate, voy a devolverte por todas las humillaciones que me diste, pero será con intereses...-murmura Issei en su forma Godslayer Mode.

Con una explosión de electricidad oscura...Issei cubrió sus brazo con ki de armamento mientra sonría de forma oscura.

Ahora era el segundo round.

Fate sólo podía sonreír mientra manifestó las lanzas de obsidiana para disparar.

-... ** _Atrapa el suelo...Paso rápido_..**.-murmura Issei para desaparecer bajo la vista de Fate.

Pero en un parpadeo, Issei golpea a Fate en la mejilla con fuerza haciendo cancelar el ataque de Fate.

-...je je je ante podía ver el ataque pero ahora su velocidad es incluso mayor cuando nos enfrentamos en la isla...parece que Jin lo entreno muy bien, eso hace más interesante está pelea ..-pensó Fate.

Issei pronto cargo electricidad negra en su pierna para pegar una poderosa patada que hizo que Fate tenga que retroceder.

-... _ **Blindaje de rayo.**.._..-murmura Issei cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra mientra prepara su postura.

Pronto Issei desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Fate con su puño cargando de rayo.

-... ** _Blitzschlag_**...-exclama Issei para golpear, pero su golpe es detenido por una poderosa barrera mágica que aparecía en entre Issei y Fate, pero como era poderoso ese golpe, solo logró agrietar la barrera, Fate sólo podía sonreír.

Issei sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra levanta su puño y carga de nuevo con electricidad para luego señalar su puño y abrir para usar su brazo mjölnir como espada.

-... ** _Donnerspeer_**...-exclama Issei atravesando la barrera mágica limpiamente con su mano.

Fate pronto es apuñalado por el hombro por el golpe de Issei.

Fate tocó el brazo mjölnir para petrificarlo pero Issei vio eso.

-... ** _Donnergranate_**...-exclama Issei haciendo que la mano dentro del hombro de Fate genere electricidad para explotar el hombro de Fate haciéndolo retroceder.

Issei pronto comenzó a acercarse para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Fate logra bloquear el golpe con su único brazo para que su parte faltante se regenere.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a lanzar golpes pero siendo issei el más rápido para atacar mientra Fate termina de regenerar su parte y comienza a bloquear todo.

-...tch, aun con Godslayer mode, este tipo aguanta...-pensó Issei sin dejar de lanzar golpes mientra Fate lo bloquea todos con rapidez.

-...estilo seikuken...no hay forma que logre golpearme..-pensó Fate para golpear a la cara con un golpe de palma al rostro para luego lanzar una ráfaga de golpes al estómago haciendo retroceder a issei.

-...Jin-san dijo que Fate tiene muchos estilos de artes marciales, mencionó que había un estilo que podría vencer el estilo amasaki, el seikuken...lo bueno es que aprendí una técnica que pueda romper el Seikuken...-pensó Issei mientra cubre su puño con ki de armamento mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con aura carmesí de ki.

Pronto issei comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos con su brazo izquierdo haciendo que Fate lo bloquea usando el Seikuken.

-...issei-kun esta tan desesperado, es inútil, mi estilo anti amasaki, el seikuken fue hecho para repeler todos los ataques, ningún ataque que te enseño Amasaki Jin podrá romper el seikuken...-murmura Fate sin dejar de repeler los ataques.

pronto en cámara lenta, issei con su brazo izquierdo logra agarrar uno de los brazos haciendo que Fate abre los ojos al ver a issei con una sonrisa arrogante detrás de Issei estaba la silueta de Jin con tenía los ojos brillando.

-...el seikuken tiene un punto débil, es que no puede repeler todos los ataques con un solo brazo... _Donnergranate_...-decía Issei haciendo explotar el brazo de Fate con su mano izquierda para luego lanzar un golpe con su brazo derecho.

-...no puede ser...-murmura sorprendido Fate.

-...Pulverizalo, _**Sprüher**!._..-exclama Issei golpeando con un puntazo al estómago de Fate rompiendo por completo la defensa de seikuken haciendo que la espalda de Fate surge una onda de presión.

Pronto issei cargo con su puño derecho cubierto de Ki de armamento seguido con fuego de Ira de dragón para golpear a Fate bajo la barbilla.

-... _ **Drachenschlag**_!...-rugía Issei enviando a Fate a aire para terminar de golpear de espalda contra el suelo.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Bien hecho chico, destruiste el Seikuken!...-exclamó Jin con orgullo al ver el resultado del entrenamiento de Issei bajo su tutela.

-...se me hacía raro al no reconocer algunas habilidades, le enseñaste el estilo amasaki, verdad...-murmura Evangeline.

-...Así es...tenia que estar preparado para luchar contra Fate, que es un enemigo difícil de vencer...-decía Jin.

-...Tu puede papá, gana...-exclama Yue junto a kunou y Milia que lo apoyaban.

-...vamos mortal...gana, enseña a este canoso quien el es asesino de dioses...-exclama Kaya.

Mientra el resto apoyaban a Issei, Mio miraba la pelea con una sonrisa suave al ver a Issei luchar con determinación.

-...Issei...tu puede...-murmura Mio.

Mientra tanto, Cutlass observaba la pelea desde lejos, tenia miraba con total admiración a su "Madre" que le ganaba a este hombre.

-...Madre, es totalmente increíble...-murmura Tena con ligero sonrojo y admiración.

 **Con Issei vs Fate.**

Rápidamente Issei prepara su guardia mientra mira a Fate con disgusto.

-...que te pareció, imbécil...-murmura irritado Issei sin bajar su guardia.

Fate sólo podía reírse un poco mientra se reincorpora, su brazo destruido se regenera para luego Fate aplaudiera.

-...Kufufufu...Issei-kun, en verdad nunca dejas de sorprenderme...no esperé que pudiera lograr romper mi defensa...Jin en verdad te entreno bien...,-murmura Fate para luego desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de Issei tomándolo por sorpresa.

Issei intento atacar sólo para que Fate lo golpeara con un uppercut en el estómago de Issei.

-...eso fue el paso rápido...-pensó Issei al reconocer la técnica de Zhivago.

Fate pronto golpea con un poderoso codazo a la nuca haciendo que Issei gruñe de dolor.

Pronto Issei intenta lanzar un puñetazo al rostro pero Fate mueve su cabeza aún lado esquivando el golpe y prosigue con agarrar el rostro de Issei para golpear su cabeza contra el suelo creando un cráter.

Pronto Fate esquiva una ráfagas de balas para retroceder ya que Issei tenía Donner.

Issei disparo sin descanso todos los proyectiles de Donner pero Fate con sus manos desnuda, desvía todas las balas haciendo que Issei gruñera ya que Jin le había hablado la técnica arte marcial de Fate.

Issei no dejo de disparar con Donner mientra veía como Fate desviaba con sus manos que parecía cuchillas muy afilada.

-...Tate Mikazuchi...un estilo de arte marcial, se basa únicamente en la defensa en cual consiste en endurecer su cuerpo para que sea mas duro que el diamante y junto al estilo Takemikazuchi, que usa su cuerpo como arma para luchar contra espadachines...Combinando con Seikuken...Fate puede atacar y defender al mismo tiempo...que molesto...-pensó Issei para luego cubrir su cuerpo con electricidad.

Dejando de disparar, Issei guardo Donner en su bolsillo dimensional. Y se lanzó para atacar con todo, Issei lanzó un golpe pero Fate al ver el ataque bloquea con su antebrazo pero Issei cubrió su puño con ki de armamento y aura de ki.

-... ** _Sprüher_**...-exclama Issei haciendo que el brazo de Fate quedará doblado mientra sale un geiser de sangre.

Issei pronto reúne energía de ki en su brazo derecho para golpear con un codazo al pecho de Fate haciendo que Fate retrocediera.

Issei intento atacar otra vez pero retrocede al ver una cuchillo de obsidiana casi cortar su cara, vio que Fate estaba rodeado de miles de cuchillos de obsidiana que se arremolina alrededor de Fate.

-... ** _Laminae obsidian milia._..**.-murmura Fate mientras las cuchillas mueve a gran velocidad para atacar a Issei.

Issei con su brazo mjölnir, se protege de las cuchillas que se mueve como si fuera una motosierra ya que liberaba chispa.

-... _ **Donnergranate**_...-exclama Issei haciendo explotar en una explosión de rayo las cuchillas de Fate mientra envuelve a Fate en polvo de explosión.

Fate al ver todo el humo de polvo agudizó la mirada en busca de su oponente.

-...donde esta issei-kun?...acaso huiste como un cobarde...-murmura Fate sólo para que Issei aparezca a lado de Fate con su puño cargado de electricidad.

-...a quien llamas cobarde... **Blitzschlag**...-exclamó issei para golpear a Fate pero el bloques con seikuken para golpear con un rodillazo al estómago de Issei.

Fate toca el hombro de Issei.

-... **Aionion petrosis.**..-murmura Fate petrificar el hombro de Issei para luego destrozar el hombro petrificado con un puñetazo .

Issei envolvió su pierna con Ki de armamento y la cargó con electricidad para golpear a Fate a la cintura haciendo alejar a Fate.

Issei pronto carga de electricidad en su brazo mjölnir seguido con envolver su brazo con Ki de armamento..

-...Atrapa el suelo...-murmura Issei mientra se regenera su hombro.

Fate al ver eso, prepara su brazo para atacar.

-...adelante Issei-kun...estoy esperando a que ataque...-murmura Fate.

-... **Paso rápido...** -exclama Issei mientra desaparece para luego aparecer enfrente de Fate con su brazo extendido.

-... **Donnerspeer**...-exclama Issei dispuesto apuñalar a Fate por el corazón.

-... **Karate: Nyou Kyokuha Nukite.**..-murmura Fate lanzando con su brazo como una lanza con la intención de empalar al corazón de Issei.

Ambos fueron atravesado con fuerzas, Issei miro con irritación a Fate mientra la sangre salía de su comisura.

Pronto Issei cubrió su cuerpo con fuego mientra sus ojos mostraba mucha ira, Issei patea a Fate por el estomago para hacerlo alejar.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhh...,-exclama furioso Issei mientra con una explosión de fuego que cubre su cuerpo y sus brazos cubiertos con Ki de armamento.

Issei con furia, se lanza contra Fate para lanzar una ráfagas de puñetazos al estilo de boxeo.

Fate al ver eso, usando Seikuken para repeler los ataques de Issei pero era tan rápido que obligó a Fate retroceder mientra bloquea todos los ataques.

Issei no paro aún, comenzó a superar a Fate.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhh...-con un rugido furioso, Issei con un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula de Fate, logró romper otra vez la defensa de Seikuken.

Aprovechando esto, Issei rugió furioso para luego lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos al cuerpo de Fate sin piedad, aun con Tate mikazuchi, el daño era grande.

-...esto es por humillarme 2 veces...esto es por joderme demasiado...nunca te perdonaré...me oiste, nunca...-rugía Issei golpeando con un puñetazo haciendo retroceder a Fate.

Cargando mucho fuego en su puño derecho envuelto con Ki de armamento.

-...Esto es por lastimar a mi esposa, Infeliz!...-rugía Issei golpeando al estómago de Fate con falta fuerza que la espalda de Fate surgía una explosión de fuego.

Fate fue enviado a rodar por el suelo hasta terminar boca arriba mientra Issei todavía seguía sin bajar la guardia.

-...A pesar de haber comido la carne de Trihexa, todavía tengo mucho poder mágico ya que es infinito, mientra pueda luchar con Godslayer Mode activo, puedo ganarle a Fate...-pensó Issei mientras miraba su brazo mjölnir.

Issei vio que Fate se levantaba mientra se le sanaba las heridas que recibió, su traje blanco quedó en ruinas.

-...kufufufu...Issei-kun...realmente es increíble, sus golpes son igual de fuerte que Jin cuando luchabamos en los viejos tiempo...en verdad te a vueltos más poderoso...pero...-murmuró Fate mientras su rostro ahora era de frialdad.

-...debo dejar de jugar y ponerme serio si quiero completar mi propósito...-murmura Fate mientra manifiesta su maletín rojo con detalles blanco.

-...revelaré mi tercera arma más fuerte...espero que este listo...-decía Fate sacando el maletín donde reveló la arma, eso sorprendió mucho a Issei.

Lo que veía era una espada de carne que no paraba de palpitar, es como si estuviera viva, de alguna manera sentía mucho miedo ahora.

-...Mi tercera arma... ** _Devoratrix_**...hecho de un dragón inmortal que devoraba a los inmortales para obtener los poderes de aquellos que fueron devorado...casi morí en el intento, pero valió la pena convertir su cadáver en mi espada...-murmura Fate mientra su mano acaricia la espada.

-...no es una espada...es una abominación...-murmura Issei con disgusto sólo para que la espada se extiende para aparecer enfrente de Issei.

Issei ni tuvo tiempo ya que la espada de carne abrió sus fauces para comer todo el brazo de Issei hasta arrancarlo.

-...pero que...-murmura Issei mientra retrocede para mirar a Fate tenía la espada masticando su carne.

La espada pronto cubrió de electricidad negra, era el Blindaje de rayo, eso tomó a Issei por sorpresa.

-...que demonio, copio mi blindaje de rayo...-murmura Issei mientra su hombro se regenera.

-...je je je Devoratrix tiene la capacidad de acceder las habilidades de forma temporal sólo comiendo la carne de sus presas...lo que significa que puedo acceder a tus habilidades...como por ejemplo... **Godslayer mode**...-murmura Fate cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra y roja mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en una armadura similar al de Issei sólo que negra y roja junto con un yelmo negro con visor rojo.

Issei estaba sin habla, no podría salir de su asombro.

La espada pronto rugió mientra Fate prepara su guardia mientra los rayos envolvía en su cuerpo.

-...espero que este listo...-murmura Fate apuntando con su espada a Issei.

Issei extiende su mano para invocar su espada Gravity Blade y su hacha de leviathan.

-...no me subestime, infeliz...-murmura Issei con sus armas listo para luchar.

 **Fin del capitulo 113**


	5. Temporada 4- capítulo 5

**-..** **MasasinMaze: gracia amigo, je je je je me alegro que te haya emocionado, ese capítulo termina la pelea con un final inesperado, la Invasión de Qlippoth, joder, será una masacre en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-...Werand: se viene lo épico amigo, el arco de invasión de Qlippoth, pobre Rizevim, no sabe que Tena/Cutlass lo traicionó y que en el a torneo están lleno de personas mas Op siendo Jin, Nanashi, Mio, Kaya y Issei y también Fate jajajajajaja pobre Qlippoth, serán violado en el próximo capítulo.**

 _ **Cuarta temporada- cap 5**_

 _ **Capítulo 114: issei vs Fate parte final y la invasión de qlippoth**_

Los espectadores no podía salir de su asombro al ver como Fate usaba la misma transformación que Issei al comer la carne, incluso Yue y Kaya estaba sorprendida ya que ellas sabía muy bien el poder de Godslayer Mode.

Evangeline se encontraba muy furiosa y tenia una mirada sombría al ver la Devoratrix...el arma que le causaba asco y disgusto.

-...Fate, maldito infeliz...porque aun tiene esa asquerosa aberración...-murmura Evangeline furiosa y con ligero miedo al ver esa arma.

No sólo Evangeline tenía esa sensación, también Yue y Tena, ya que ambas al tener inmortalidad, ambas sentía miedo al ver esa asquerosa espada.

Kaya al ver eso, puso su mano sobre la espalda de su hija...

-...padre...-murmura Yue al ver a su padre biológico.

-...descuida Charlotte...no dejaré que esa cosa te acerque..-decía Kaya.

-...bueno, era de esperar que sienta miedo...-murmura Evangeline en su forma espíritu atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...esa arma...me causa miedo...no se porque...-murmura con pánico Yue sólo para que Kaya lo reconfortara.

-...es normal que sienta miedo, esa arma fue hecho de un dragón que come inmortales, su sola presencia causa profundo miedo a los que son inmortales...-decía Evangeline.

-...demonio...lo que es peor, Fate esta usando el poder de su arma para acceder a los poderes del chico...ese bastardo...-murmura Jin con Ddraig asintiendo.

-...eh escuchado de ese dragón ante, creí que era un rumor sobre un dragón inmortal que obtenía poderes de sus presas al devorarlo era falso, pero ahora resulta que es real...-murmura Ddraig.

-...Issei...-murmura preocupada Mio.

 _ **Con Issei vs Fate**_

-...espero que este listo...-murmura Fate apuntando con su espada a Issei.

Issei extiende su mano para invocar su espada Gravity Blade y su hacha de leviathan.

-...no me subestime, infeliz...-murmura Issei con sus armas listo para luchar.

En este instante, Issei corrió hacia Fate para pegar un salto y aterrizar con un golpe del hacha contra el suelo haciendo surgir del hacha unos picos de hielos que iba directo hacia Fate.

-...inútil...-murmura Fate con una huelga de su espada para destruir los picos.

Issei pronto cargo poder mágico en su hacha y la balanceo al aire disparando arco de medialuna hecho de hielo contra Fate.

Fate recibió el impacto de lleno creando una explosión de niebla mientra Issei corrió alrededor de la niebla para cargar poder de rayo en su espada y poder mágico en su hacha.

Con rapidez, Issei balancea al aires con múltiples huelgas disparado huelgas hechos de electricidad y hielos contra la cortina de nieblas haciendo crear múltiples explosiones.

Issei pronto tensa el agarre de sus armas mientra mira como el humo poco a poco se iba disminuyendo, pronto surge entre los humos la espada de Fate que se extendía directo hacia Issei a gran velocidad.

Issei no reaccionó a tiempo ya que la espada atravesó el estomago de Issei y surgió por la espalda.

Issei escupe sangre mientra la espada sale del estomago para volver hacia Fate que estaba ileso.

-...que sucede Issei-kun, ante tenía posibilidades de ganarme, pero ahora parece que no...ahora veo porque...ese poder que siento en mi, Godslayer mode...sin duda es muy fuerte...-murmura Fate para luego balancear su espada como látigo haciendo extender para ir directo hacia Issei.

Issei desvía el ataque usando Gravity blade para empujarlo a un lado y de lanzó contra Fate pero la devoratrix se vuelve mover para atacar por la espalda para atravesar a Issei por la espalda haciendo que Issei apreté los dientes.

La devoratrix con sus fauces, arranca un pedazo de carne de Issei haciendo que Issei gruñe enojado y usando el hacha de leviathan para golpearlo pero el arma esquiva y regresa a su portador.

-...esta espada tiene mente propia...-murmura Issei mientra la herida en su espalda se regenera.

-...te diste cuenta verdad?...asi es...mi espada le encanta el olor de un inmortal...por eso ataca en los puntos ciegos de sus oponentes para emboscar a su presas...pero ahora es mi turno...-murmura Fate para lanzarse con todo.

Issei pronto arroja el hacha contra Fate pero el lo bloquea con una huelga, Issei usa el paso rápido para cerrar la distancia entre los 2...

Con su gravity blade, Issei lanza una huelga con la intención de cortarle la cabeza pero Fate lo bloquea con su antebrazo.

Issei extiende su mano al aire para llamar al hacha de leviathan, el arma regresa a su dueño haciendo que Issei lanza una huelga con el hacha.

Pero Fate lo bloquea con su espada.

Pronto Fate se cubre de electricidad y desaparece y reaparece detrás de Issei para cortarle la espalda haciendo que Issei se enoje y lanza un contra ataque con su hacha pero Fate desaparece y Issei es atravesado por la espalda por Fate que tenia su espada extendida desde lejos.

-... ** _Donnergranate_**...-murmura Fate haciendo que la espada genere electricidad para envolver a Issei en una explosión de rayo para luego Fate lo eleve al aire y lo azote su cuerpo contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Fate hace balancear su espada para hacer regresar, pero entre los humos surgía Issei que se lanzaba con sus armas para lanzar un salto mientra lanza doble huelga descendente sobre Fate.

Fate al ver eso, bloquea con su espada secamente, Issei apretada los dientes.

Fate pronto lo empuja al Issei al aire y con su mano agarra a Issei por la pierna para azotar su cuerpo contra el suelo haciendo crear un cráter.

Y lo vuelve a levantar para arrojar a Issei a chocar contra un edificio hasta atravesarlo.

Dentro del edificio, Issei se levantaba para ver a Fate entrar por el agujero, Fate se lanza para agarrar a Issei por el cuello y levantarlo para soltarlo y lanzar una lluvia de huelgas contra Issei que lo respondía con sus armas pero era tan rápido que obligó a Issei a retroceder mientra bloqueaba todos.

Pronto Fate con un poderosa huelga descendente, corta a Issei por el hombro obligandolo a arrodillarse de una sola rodilla.

Cargando de electricidad negra en su puño...Fate saca su espada y lanza un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula de Issei.

-... ** _Blitzschlag_**...-murmura Fate golpeando con un certero puñetazo cargado de rayo que golpeó a la mandíbula, eso envío a impactar de espalda contra la pared hasta quedar pegado.

Issei intento salir sólo para que Fate le de un poderoso embestida con su espada atravesando al pecho de Issei para luego hacer que la pared detrás de Issei cayera.

Fate con fuerza, usa a Issei como escudo para atravesar múltiples paredes del edificio hasta salir afuera y con sólo balancearla la espada para golpear el cuerpo de issei contra unos edificios a sus alrededores causando más destrucciones.

Pronto el ataque termina con enviar a Issei a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Fate hizo regresar su espada mientra miraba como el polvo se disolvió mostrando a Issei muy lastimado, su cuerpo cubiertos de heridas mientra su pecho mostraba las costillas descubiertas, al parecer la devoratrix había comido los órganos de issei.

-...infeliz...-gruñe Issei con sangre saliendo de su frente mientra su mejilla tenía una vena palpitante.

Fate sonría bajo dentro del yelmo.

-...je je je Issei-kun, te ves muy enojado, si quieres, puedo ser un poco más suave para que sea fácil para ti...-decía Fate haciendo que Issei apreté los dientes.

Issei guardo sus armas en bolsillo dimensional mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a surgir fuegos naranjas.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama issei muy furioso mienta su cuerpo explota con una poderosa llamarada, sus brazos cubierto con Ki de armamento.

Issei pronto se lanzó contra Fate para lanzar un golpe, pero Fate sin esfuerzo, lo detiene atravesando su pecho con Devoratrix haciendo que se quede colgado.

-...siempre atacando de frente Issei-kun...parece que te esta volviendo más débil de repente...-decía Fate mientra su espalda surge unas alas hecho de electricidad negra para luego lanzar a Issei al aire con fuerza.

Estado en el aire, Issei vio a Fate que volaba hacia su dirección, Fate lanzó 2 huelgas rápidas pero Issei usa su brazo mjölnir para bloquear los ataques pero la tercera huelga logra romper su defensa y lanza una lluvia de huelgas contra Issei quedado hecho pedazos.

Fate luego atraviesa al estómago de Issei con su espada y con fuerza lo arroja contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Fate extiende su mano contra Issei que estaba en centro del cráter.

-... ** _Circulus Pilorum Nigrorum._**...-murmura Fate disparando una lluvia de lanzas espirales azabache que dio de lleno a Issei creando múltiples explosiones de polvos.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...esto es malo, a este paso, perderá...-murmura Mio preocupada.

-...estamos de hablando del mortal, el nunca perdería, no con todo lo que a pasado...-decía Kaya.

-...honestamente no se si el chico le ganará...Fate es mas fuerte que ante...-murmura Jin.

-...papá...-murmura preocupada Yue.

-...socio ganará...-decía Ddraig con seriedad consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-...Issei es un dragón y un dragón nunca pierde una batalla real...-murmura Ddraig con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Con Issei**

Fate aterriza a lado para ver como el humo se disolvió revelando a Issei que estaba boca abajo en el suelo con todas las lanzas negras incrustados en su espalda, manos y piernas.

Al parecer, había perdido su forma Godslayer por los constante daños que sufrió.

Fate sólo podía suspirar de forma decepcionado mientras se acerca hacia Issei.

-...M-Maldicion...-murmura Issei levantado la mirada que estaba oscura pero podía ver su único ojo que mostraba mucha frialdad, la sangre negra teñía su cabello blanco mientra su frente no paraba de sangrar.

-...je je je te felicito Issei-kun...si que diste mucha pelea, en comparación con nuestros 2 encuentro, el tercero duro más y lograste causarme más daños de lo esperado...pero lamentablemente, aquí termina ahora...-decía Fate.

-...infeliz...no te saldrá con la tuya...-murmura Issei, eso causó que Fate recordará a Evangeline en Issei.

-...eso ojos, esa mirada...porque te parece tanto a ella?...-murmura Fate con un tono triste.

-...que tanto murmura bastardo...que no soy Evangeline!...-rugía Issei furioso.

-...Issei-kun...porque no abandona a Amasaki Mio y te quedas conmigo por toda la eternidad...tu serás mi nueva Evangeline...eres todo lo que yo necesito...tu cuerpo, la esencia, todo Issei-kun...todo lo que tiene, es mio...solo mío...-decía Fate mientra se quita el yelmo para mirar a Issei con una mirada oscura.

Eso hizo que Issei mirara con incredulidad mientras se levantaba.

-...Esta loco...tanta obsesión tiene conmigo porque tengo la puta alma de tu antiguo amor en mi interior...jamás abandonaré a Mio...prefiero morir que estar contigo maldito enfermo!...-rugió furioso Issei, estaba muy cansado de toda esta mierda.

Brutalmente, issei fue empalado por múltiples lanzas de obsidiana haciendo que issei no pudiera moverse.

-...hieres mis sentimientos...justo como Evangeline lo hacía siempre...pero no te preocupe, yo moldeare tu cuerpo, y tu mentes...con el tiempo te olvidará de todos, incluso te olvidará de amasaki mio...te haré mi mujer, te casara conmigo y tendremos un hermoso hijo o hija...mi nueva Evangeline...mi amor...-decía Fate de forma enloquecido mientra acaricia la mejilla de Issei.

Issei ya no soporto, toda la ira que había acumulado, estalla.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhh..-rugía Issei lanzando el golpe contra Fate.

Pronto Fate retrocede de un salto mientra esquiva el golpe de Issei y se toma de distancia para ver a Issei sacando las lanzas de su cuerpo.

Había activado la ira de dragón otra vez.

-... ** _Blindaje de rayo.._**..-exclama furioso Issei, con su cuerpo envuelto con fuego, también era cubierto una intensa armadura de rayo.

Si Cruel Reaper podía combinar las habilidades, el también podía.

-...interesante...eso es nuevo...-murmuró Fate mientra se pone el yelmo.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama furioso Issei lanzándose con una velocidad superior para golpear a Fate al rostro haciendo pedazo una parte del yelmo revelando su ojo derecho.

Con **_[Ira de dragón + Blindaje de rayo]_ ,** issei había ganado un gran pulso de poder físico y velocidad mejorado, issei se había vuelto más fuerte y más rápido de golpe.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh...-con un poderoso rugido de ira, Issei comenzó a abrumar a Fate con una series de devastadores puñetazos que lo hizo retroceder.

Issei pronto cargo con energía de ki en sus brazos y con extrema velocidad, comenzó a golpear al estilo de Boxeo.

-... ** _Sprüher_**...-ruge Issei pegando al otro lado de la mejilla.

-... ** _Sprüher_**... ** _Sprüher_**... ** _Sprüher_**... ** _Sprüher_**...-repetía y repetía Issei sin dejar de golpear a Fate con sus puños cargado con energía de ki.

Haciendo retroceder a Fate...Fate carga electricidad en su puño para golpear a Issei.

Al ver eso...Issei esquiva el golpe y desliza su cuerpo para llegar a la espalda de Fate para agarrar a Fate por la cintura y golpear a Fate con un poderoso suplex alemán.

Levantándose, issei cargo mucho poder de Ki y fuego de la ira de dragón para golpear a Fate.

Fate cargo poder de rayo en su puño y se levanta para golpear a Issei que lanzó el golpe.

-... _. **Drachenschlag/ Blitzschlag**_ **...** -ambos recibieron el puño de llenos creando una fuerte explosión de onda de choque, tanto que ambos fueron lanzados a chocar de espaldas contra unos edificios.

Tanto issei como Fate se desactivaron sus transformación mientra salían de los escombros, issei estaba comenzando a cansarse mientra Fate ahora tenía todas heridas que se regenera a velocidad normal mientra su ropa quedó destruida quedando sólo su pantalón.

-...que decepción, Godslayer mode se le acabo el tiempo...pero aun así, tengo más poder para luchar contigo...-decía Fate sacando la Narukami y se prepara su guardia con Devoratrix.

Issei pronto saco Gravity blade y miró a Fate con seriedad.

-...yo tampoco voy a dar marcha atrás...no con todo lo que pasado...voy a vencerte, voy a romper esta estúpida cara de arrogante...-decía Issei con clavando la espada en el suelo mientra la niebla envolvía su cuerpo.

Fate pronto se lanza contra Issei con Devoratrix con la volver a obtener el poder de Godslayer mode.

-... ** _Erebea Mode: Asesino del dios del rayo_**...-murmura Issei haciendo explotar su cuerpo con electricidad blanquecinas, sus cuerpo, sus pies y brazos, cubiertos de escamas blancos y garras afiladas mientra su cola era blanca y espinosa con una punta negra, el cabello de Issei era muy blanco como la nieve y estaba muy espigado.

Pronto Issei, en un segundo aparece detrás de Fate mientra Fate tenía múltiples heridas de cortes gracia a la absurda velocidad, en 3 segundo, Issei vuelve a desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Fate otra vez mientra Fate recibía más heridas de cortes.

Erebea mode a diferencia de Godslayer mode, le daba un gigantesco aumento de poder mágico y aumentaba su velocidad física y mágica a un nivel muy elevado, incluso sería capaz de ir a la velocidad de la luz con bastante facilidad, mientra que Godslayer mode sólo aumentaba su poder físico y resistencia.

Fate intento extender Narukami para disparar los rayos pero Issei corto el brazo de Fate para luego meterle una patada detrás de la cabeza de Fate.

Fate contra ataca con devoratrix contra Issei pero Issei uso antebrazo para bloquear la mordida de la espada de carne ya que su brazo estaba envuelto de ki de armamento.

Issei levantó gravity blade y la cubrió con blindaje de rayo para lanzar una lluvia de huelgas contra el cuerpo de Fate.

Fate intento usar la Tate mikazuchi para resistir todos pero la fuerza y la velocidad mejorada fue suficiente para cortar el cuerpo de Fate.

-...es demasiado rápido, incluso más rápido que Nanashi...en verdad a mejorado mucho Issei-kun..-pensó Fate recibiendo muchas heridas.

Cargando de electricidad, Issei aparece enfrente de Fate con su puño envuelto de ki de armamento.

Fate regenera su brazo para luego recuperar la narukami usando su magia.

Pronto la narukami libera un tornado de electricidad carmesí que se arremolina alrededor del arma.

-... _ **Narukami: Zero.**.._..-exclama Fate lanzado la huelga junto al tornado de rayo carmesí.

-... ** _Blitzschlag_**...-rugió Issei lanzado su puño contra el ataque de Fate.

la colisión causó una gran explosión que onda de choque mientra el suelo creaba un un inmenso cráter, electricidad blanco luchaba con la electricidad roja.

Ambos no daba un paso atrás, ambos ponían más poder a sus ataques siendo que Issei cubrió su cuerpo con fuego de ira de dragón y blindaje de rayo.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama Issei para que el puño destruya el tornado de rayo y destruya la narukami en el proceso causando una explosión que envolvió a los 2.

Mientra tanto en las afueras del estadio, en la cima de un edificio se podía múltiples siluetas oscuras.

-...ya esta listo los preparativos Euclid...-murmura decía el que era el líder.

-...si Rizevim-sama, todos están preparados para el ataque...en saboteado todos los equipos de seguridad y incluso altere los medios de comunicación a a través de la magia...nuestras tropas están listo para la guerra...-decía la silueta revelando a un hombre parecido a grayfia, era Euclid lucifudge.

-...como esperaría de mi mano derecha, siempre tan confiable...-elogió el líder siendo Rizevim lucifer, pero su apariencia era joven debido a que se volvió inmortal por la piedra de la inmortalidad incrustado en su pecho.

-...me honra tus elogios mi lord...todo el inframundo se arrodillara ante su presencia...-decía Euclid con un sonrojo.

-...ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía el líder.

-...no quiero interrumpir su romance, pero cuando atacaremos...quiero vengarme de Odin por haberme metido el veneno de Níðhöggr en mis ojos...-decía irritado loki de dxd, que era una versión gay .

-...cielo Loki...siempre tiene que arruinar el momento de jefe y subordinado...con razón nadie te quiere en Asgard...-murmura un poco enojado Rizevim.

-...basta de peleas sin sentido...quiero vengarme de Issei hyodou y a todo el séquito de la hermana del maou...-murmura la otra silueta revelando Kokabiel.

Detrás de Kokabiel estaba Azi dahaka en su forma humana pero envuelto en tela para ocultar su cuerpo.

-...me temo que el sekiryuutei ya no está nunca mas en el reino de los vivos...mi mejor agente ya lo mató, ahora sin el, nuestra invasión tendrá éxito...jajajajajaja...-se reía Rizevim.

-...tch...bueno, me conformaré con matar al séquito de Rias gremory y a Azazel junto al resto de los traidores de grigori.

-...euclid, algúna novedad de Cutlass-chan...-decía Rizevim.

-...no, probablemente está preparado para la invasión...-decía su mano derecha.

-...bien, moviliza a los soldados alrededor del estadio y ataque a todos lo que vean, no lo dejen vivo a los sobrevivientes dentro del estadio...-decía Rizevim.

-...A la orden a Rizevim-sama..-decía Euckid.

Pronto el resto se preparan para la invasión.

 **Con Issei vs Fate.**

Cuando la explosión término, pudo ver a Issei y Fate muy alejados, Fate tenía heridas muy graves mientra se le regenera.

Issei seguía un poco cansado pero aun luchaba.

Fate miro la narukami destruida y lo tiro al suelo.

-...destruiste mi arma favorita, Issei-kun, porque siempre tienes que romper mis juguetes...-murmura Fate con cansancio.

Issei no dijo nada, pronto se lanzó contra Fate pero no tuvo en cuenta al ver a Fate tener la Devoratrix clavado en el suelo.

-...maldición...-pensó Issei sólo para surgir la espada del suelo para morder el hombro de Issei y con fuerza, arrancó un pedazo grande de carne haciendo que la espada de carne vuelve del suelo y regresa a su portador.

-...que descuidado fuiste Issei-kun...ahora estamos igualado...Godslayer Mode...-murmura Fate volviendo a transformar en la versión oscura de Godslayer Mode.

-...esta maldita espada esta comenzandome a fastidiarme...Blindaje de rayo...-murmura Issei cubriendo su cuerpo con rayo negro.

Con un rugido furioso, Issei activa también la ira de dragón y se lanza contra Fate.

Fate también se lanza para terminar la batalla.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de lanzarse, pronto tembló la dimensión de bolsillo haciendo detener a ambos.

-...que está pasando..-murmura Fate confundido.

-...Así que la información que Tena proporcionó estába en lo correcto...ese infeliz comenzó la invasión.,.-pensó Issei mientra el escenario a su alrededor brillo con intensidad para luego revelar que estaba en la arena.

Tanto Fate como Issei vieron como todos los soldados de qlippoth estaban luchando con los soldados de las facciones que eran compuesto por demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos junto a los Yokai.

Los espectadores estaban huyendo a su refugio que Azazel y ajuka había puesto.

Pronto Issei esquivo un ataque mágico que venía de unos soldados qlippoth que eran 4.

-...eliminen a los que puedan...que no queden sobrevivientes...-decía el líder del grupo con los 3 gritando con gritos de guerras.

los 4 estaban apuntado a Issei y a Fate con sus ataques mágicos pero en un parpadeo, Issei aparece detrás de los soldados haciendo que los 4 cayeran hecho pedazos por el ataque de espada de Issei.

-...no tengo tiempo para ustedes, Basuras...-murmura Issei con frialdad sin dar la mirada a los cadáveres pero Issei esquiva un proyectil mágico y miró al poder que se regenera.

-...ja ja ja somos inmortales...no podemos morir jajajajajaj...-se reía el líder junto a su grupo.

-...eso quería oir...-decía la voz de Fate ya que la espada devoratrix abrió sus fauces y con extrema rapidez, devoró a los 4 de un solo bocado quedando sus partes inferior que se reducían a cenizas.

-...Fate...-murmura Issei mirando a Fate que tenia su espada masticando la carnes de los soldados muertos.

-...quiero tu cuerpo, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, porque tu me pertenece...mantente vivo mientra puedas...voy a eliminar algunas basuras...-murmura Fate mientras se retira.

Issei no dijo nada, desactivo su Erebea mode y sacó su cuchillo de purgatorio y su pistola Fegefeuer para luego correr en dirección para buscar a Mio y a los demás.

 **En la zona vip**

Las puertas era abierto a patadas por los soldados de qlippoth, todos vieron a los invitados junto a los jefes de diferentes clanes del inframundo, en especial los padres de Issei junto a Akane que se puso de frente para proteger a sus padres de ellos.

-...vamos a eliminarlo...matenlo...-exclamó el líder sólo para que su cabeza fuera borrado de un disparo por Asia que lo había disparado con su rifle.

Los demás soldados de qlippoth estaban a punto de atacar sólo para ser atacado por Irina que surgía múltiples brazos con sus espadas para cortar en pedazos a los soldados.

Los invitados junto a los jefes aprovechan para salir para buscar refugio siendo Venelana y Zeoticus para escoltar a la familia hyodou.

En el camino, los gremory fueron sorprendido por unos soldados de qlippoth.

-...es mi día de suerte, voy a disfrutar mucho con ustedes...-decía unos de los soldados con lujuria al ver a Venelana.

Ante de que ellos pudieran moverse, fueron brutalmente masacrado por unos laseres rojos, el líder se dio la vuelta para mirar al causante sólo para que una mano firme agarra su cara y con brutalidad lo estampó contra la pared haciendo explotar en sangre.

Tanto Zeoticus y Venelana suspiraron de alivio al ver a Rias que los habían salvados pero se estremecieron al ver la mirada sin vida en los ojos de la albina.

-...Esta bien...otou-sama, okaa-sama.,..-murmura Rias caminando hacia sus padres.

-...estamos bien hija...nos alegras que esta bien...- decía Venelana con Zeoticus estando de acuerdo.

Todos los gremory y los hyodou continuaron su camino para buscar refugio.

 ** _Con Loki_**

Loki se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del estadio, estaba buscado el camino en la zona vip donde estaría Odin.

-...finamente te encontrare Odin...te haré pagar por todo anciano decrépito...-murmura Loki de Dxd.

-...que sorpresa, dijiste Odin...-decía una voz femenina haciendo que Loki mirara a una chica de cabello plateado y ojos púrpura que usaba un traje de batalla.

-...si sabes dónde está...entonce dímelo...-amenazó Loki.

-...calma, porque quieres al anciano...-decía Kaya curiosa.

-...obvio, para matarlo...-decía enojado Loki.

-...pero si lo hace, nunca sabrá la ubicación del tesoro...-decía Kaya.

-...Cual tesoro?...-decía irritado Loki.

-...hmmm...creo que es el...que soy un idiota...-decía Kaya.

-...que soy un idiota?...-murmura Loki confuso.

-...jajajajajajajajajajajaja...lo dijiste...-se reía Kaya haciendo enojar a Loki de dxd

-...vas a pagar por tal insolencia...yo Loki, el dios de la travesura, voy...-no pudo terminar ya que Kaya le disparó una bola de fuego negro en la entrepierna haciendo que Loki cayera al suelo mientra se agarra la entrepierna.

Kaya tenía la mirada inexpresiva y muy cómica mientras tenía su mano que salía humo.

-...Arghhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Loki de dxd.

-...es vergonzoso que te llame Loki ya que te ve como un travesti con esas joyas y su vestido muy raros, me presentaré apropiadamente, ya que soy...Loki, la diosa de la travesura...-decía Loki.

Loki seguía gritando de dolor ya que el fuego negro le quemó los testículos, Kaya sólo podía silbar mientra se iba, dejando a Loki sufrir de agonía.

La invasión había comenzando y solo fue el comienzo para que el final llegue.

 **Fin del capitulo 114**


	6. Temporada 4- capítulo 6

**Enjeru Hijshikina J-san: bueno Fate se enloqueció al ver a Evangeline a Issei ya que el a estado viviendo sólo sin su mujer por unos cuantos años y al ver a Issei, le hace recordar a ella pero pronto el tendrá su final en este arco.**

 **Werand : el no está de lado de nadie sólo se queda neutral para ver como desarrolla la mini guerra y en algún momento Fate aprovechará para atacar a Issei por la espalda.**

 **MasasinMaze: será mejor que te prepare ya que este capítulo será muy intenso y más épico de lo que ya es.**

 **Ex Gremory gracia, la personalidad de Issei es de Jeanne alter de fgo ya que es muy tsundere y muy temperamental, será interesante ya que el capitulo estará lleno de cosas épicas.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 6**

 **Capítulo 115: la derrota de Qlippoth parte 1**

El festival de arte marcial era un caos, aunque ya estaba previsto acerca de la invasión, todavía no podía estar preparado para el ataque sorpresa, pero aun así, todos los espectadores, miembros de grandes clanes y invitados habían logrado reunirse en un gran refugio gracia a la creación de Ajuka y Azazel acerca de un refugio subterráneo para refugiados en caso de invasión enemiga.

Todo el estadio era un campo de batalla, los soldados de diferentes razas de las facciones estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para resistir los abrumadores ataques de Neo-Qlippoth.

Aunque los soldados de Qlippoth caían ante sus ataques, todavía se levantaba como si nada ya que todos ellos tenían semi inmortalidad gracia a la piedras.

Eran ejércitos de inmortales que no temían a la muerte, todos estaba confiando que no moriría en batalla, un error que le podría costar muy caro.

Al ver que era imposible sin importar cuanto lo atacarán, decidieron retroceder para resistir y proteger el refugio a toda costa y esperando a los 4 maou y el resto llegará.

 **Con los 4 maou, Azazel, baraquiel, Yasaka y Odin.**

Todos estaban viendo la él desastres que sucedía en el estadio, no podían creer que la información estaba en lo correcto.

-...debí saber que esto pasaría debí poner mas seguridad en las afueras del estadio...-murmura Ajuka muy serio para luego mirar a Falbium que seguía dormido.

-...ya deja de dormir vago y levántate...-murmura irritado Ajuka.

-...que podemos hacer ahora...la situación se esta poniendo fuera del control...mi hija esta afuera todavía..-decía Yasaka preocupada por Kunou.

-...bueno, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer en un momento como esto...-decía Sirzechs con seriedad.

-...que cosa Sirzechs-chan...-decía Serafall que ponía la mano se falbium en un vaso de agua.

-...luchar...-decía Sirzechs mientra camina hacia la salida con el resto poniendo serio.

-...tu lo dicho, si ellos quieren guerra, nosotros se las daremos.,,.-decía Azazel con baraquiel asintiendo.

-...je je je eso me agrada, voy a estirar un poco los brazo, ese viejo tiene mucho poder que lanzar...-decía Odin sacando su lanza para luchar.

Todos incluso estaba sonriendo estando de acuerdo con Sirzechs, era hora de que la verdadera batalla diera comienzo.

Todos con la excepción de Falbium se fueron con el pelirrojo dejando a Falbium dormido en su sillón con la mano en el vaso con agua.

-...mmm tibia...-murmura Falbium dormido.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Todos el refugio estaba teniendo una batalla, mientras los refugiados estaban dentro, los que podía pelear, se quedaron para proteger siendo el séquito de Rias, Sona y su séquito y algunos soldados de las facciones.

Pocos a poco estaban siendo abrumado y Sona aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas en la batalla contra Fate.

Sona con su poder lograba crear una muralla de hielo para proteger a todos de los ataques.

Un demonio de Qlippoth intento atacar a Sona por la espalda sólo para que Saji lo derribe de una patada salvando a su ama.

-...Saji!...-exclama Sona.

-...Kaichou...no te dejare sola nunca mas!...-exclama Saji.

El resto de su séquito también estaban a lado de Sona ayudándola.

-...pero yo soy una inútil, perdí en el torneo y apena puedo luchar...-murmura triste Sona.

-...y eso que, todos estamos para ayudarte, no es necesario ganar el torneo sólo para ser reconocida, todos nosotros aquí te reconocemos como nuestra líder y amiga...tu nos diste sentido a nuestra vida y lucharemos a tu lado, incluso si tenemos que dar nuestra vidas por ti...-exclama Saji mientra golpea a su enemigo de un puñetazo.

Todo su séquito estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo Saji eso causó que Sona llorará de felicidad.

-...Chicos...Los quiero...-decía Sona haciendo que su séquito sonriera.

Akeno, koneko, Ravel, kiba sólo podían mirar con ligera tristeza ya que le recordó el tiempo en como era ante de que todo cayera a pedazo...

Pero no era momento de bajar la guardia, tenían que proteger el refugio.

De repente más soldados junto a un líder que era un caballero negro con espada que irradia niebla aparecía.

-...Cold-sama, tenemos a los miembros del séquito de sitri...-decía uno de sus soldados.

-...ya veo...ella es la hermana de la falsa leviathan, matenla y el resto también...-decía Cold leviathan, todos ellos lanzaron con todos.

Todos tuvieron que retroceder.

-...es demasiado, no podemos soportar todo esto ataque...-decía Kiba.

-...desearía que Issei-senpai estuviera aquí...-decía Koneko triste.

-...tenemos que resistir mientra podamos...-exclama Sona aumentando más la defensa de la muralla.

Cuando la situación parecía que se iba a desmoronar, una ráfagas de láseres rojos golpeó de llenos algunos soldados desintegrandolo a cenizas, todos vieron a Rias que tenia una mirada muerta junto al resto de su familia.

-...Buchou/Rias-sama!...-exclama toda al ver a Rias que solo ignoraba mientra apuntaba su mano contra el resto, las esferas alrededor comenzaron a disparar los láseres que dio de llenos a todos, Cold sólo podía ver a sus hombres como se ina desintegrandose.

-...Imposible...somos inmortales, como pueden ser que pierdamos...-murmura Cold sólo para que un láser carmesí atravesará su corazón.

-...poder de la destrucción, usándolo de forma inestable, puede desintegrar todos a nivel molecular, ni tu inmortalidad tan barata te salva de ella...-murmura con frialdad Rias para hacer que el cuerpo de Cold se desintegra completamente.

Rias caminó hacia el grupo hasta que enfocó a su séquito, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella...

-...todos, preparansen, la segunda oleada vendrá y tendremos que preparar hasta que Onii-sama venga con los demás...-decía Rias para luego extender su mano ya que creó una barrera hecho de poder de la destrucción que expandió para proteger a todos.

Sona suspiro de alivio para ver a Rias.

-...Rias...-murmura Sona al ver a su amiga de la infancia, aunque ella había perdido todo, todavía se preocupaba de su nobleza.

Rias se acercó a su séquito y miró con frialdad.

-...todos preparanse...Ravel tiene lágrimas de fenix?..-decía Rias.

-..si Rias-sama...-murmura Ravel.

-..dale lo que queda a Sona...tenemos que estar al 100 % para luchar...-decía Rias.

Mientra el resto asentía, Takeda y Hitomi junto a Lord y Lady gremory entraron por la puerta del refugio mientra Akane se quedo en la salidas para mirar a Rias y los demás.

-...Akane, que haces...-exclama Hitomi preocupada.

-..me quedaré...tengo que ayudarlo para que puedan sobrevivir...no me quedare quieta y ver como luchan sin mi...-decía Akane haciendo que sus padres se sorprendiera.

-...pero hija, es muy peligrosa...no queremos perderte como perdimos a tu hermano...-exclama Hitomi a lágrimas.

-...lo se...pero...no moriré, Onii-sama decía que yo era fuerte...lucharé para proteger, como una verdadera Hyoudou!...-exclama Akane.

Sus padres sólo podía ver la silueta de la espalda de issei detrás de Akane y podría ver que Akane estaba sería..

Takeda se puso serio.

-...bien, trata de no esforzarte y sobreviva!...-exclama Takeda haciendo que Akane sonríe mientra se lanza hacia el grupo para ayudarlo.

-...Onii-sama...papá, mamá...todos...sobrevivire...para poder sonreír junto a ustedes...-pensaba Akane mientra se pone a lado de Kiba.

Pronto una explosión destruye la pared y sale mas de los soldados de Qlippoth, más y más, parecía una marea de ellos lanzándose con todos.

De repente unos láseres de magia hizo retroceder la orda seguido con una explosión.

Todos vieron a los participantes que habían perdido en el torneo siendo liderado por Caocao, Sairaorg y Vali que apena tenía heridas curadas.

-...lo siento por llegar tarde, pero todos estamos para ayudarte...-decía Sairaorg con su armadura de nemea.

-...Así que ellos están para arruinar la diversión, imperdonable, viejo de mierda...-murmura Vali con irritación por saber que su abuelo estaba metido en esto.

-...bueno, esto se pone divertido, ahora que la batalla será campal...-decía Caocao haciendo sonreír a Jeanne y a Heracles.

Tobio junto a Dulio que tenia su brazo en cabestrillo y Griselda también se había unido a la batalla para luchar a lado de sus compañeros.

-...todos, será un excelente día para morir...tal vez alguno no sobrevivan pero lucharemos para mostrar a esto idiotas que nosotros no caeremos tan fácilmente...vamos, por nuestra familias y amigos, por las paz!...-exclama Sairaorg haciendo que todos dieran su grito de guerra mientras se lanzan a la batalla.

La batalla contra los soldados de Neo Qlippoth sería sangriento y épico.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Los sonidos de disparos se escuchaban por la sala, todos los soldados enemigo tenían sus cabezas borrados y sus cuerpos llenos de agujeros de balas por los disparos del fuego de purgatorio que venían de Issei pero Issei tuvo que retroceder hasta esconderse a lado de la esquina mientras llovía ataques mágicos por doquier.

Los cadáveres se desintegraba debido a los disparos de issei, habían destruidos las piedras que lo mantenía convida...la piedra eran sus únicas debilidades y esa información era gracia a Tena.

-..tch, ni con Fegefeuer puede pararlo por mas que disparo, son demasiados y mis únicos ataques que pueden destruirlo son mis armas de purgatorio...-pensaba Issei sin dejar de disparar con su arma.

-...tch, aun no se si Mio se encuentra bien por algún lado...son demasiados que me estorban...-pensó Issei hasta que de repente, su entorno era oscuro.

A lado de Issei estaba Insane Cruel Reaper sentado en el trono mirando con aburrimiento.

-...si que piensa demasiado, Impostor...-murmura Cruel Reaper con calma haciendo que Issei se diera la vuelta.

-...Cruel Reaper, acaso viniste por mi cuerpo? ...-murmura Issei preparando sus armas para luchar.

-...Tranquilo...no voy a hacer tal cosa...ya no...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...que hago aquí entonce?...-decía Issei con desconfianza.

-...Salvar a Mio...Así que voy a ayudarte...tenemos que trabajar junto para eliminar a todos los inmortales lo más que pueda pueda...-decía Cruel Reaper tomando a Issei por sorpresa.

-...tu y yo...junto...no hace mucho, intentaba eliminarme...solo para estar con ella...acaso planea eliminarme cuando todo este maldito asunto termine?...-decía Issei.

-...te equivoca, tal vez amo a Mio pero...yo ya me rendí...no tiene sentido que yo este a lado de Mio si ella te ama...lo único que puedo hacer por ella, es protegerla desde la sombra...-decía Cruel Reaper levantándose de su trono para acercarse a Issei y mirar con frialdad

-...escucha, en el estado en que está, no tiene tanto poder, no tiene las misma capacidades que yo tengo, pero puedo ayudarte, todo sea para proteger a los que nos importamos...tenemos enemigos potenciales que amenaza la vida de Mio y los demás...Fate, Odin y sus hijos, Qlippoth y Rizevim...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Issei tenga que estar de acuerdo con el.

-...tch...sabes que Reaper...tiene razón...hay mas enemigos afuera...no quiero que Mio vuelva a morir...no quiero volver a sentir la sangre de Mio en mi De nuevo...vamos...-decía Issei.

-...Te odio con todo mi ser...pero...si es para proteger a Mio... entonce unamonos fuerza...-decía Reaper mientra toca su puño al pecho de Issei.

Pronto la luz brilla haciendo que ilumine.

Abriendo los ojos, Issei abrió sus ojos, detrás de Issei aparece la sombra que se separaba, esa sombra tomaba forma dando una apariencia más humana.

-... **Creation**...-murmura la sombra haciendo que su cuerpo ilumine con magia hasta revelar su equipo completo.

Tenia armadura negra militar con una gabardina negra y una máscara blanca que cubre su cuerpo, en su mano tenía su espada Gravity blade.

Issei sólo sonría mientra sacaba el hacha de leviathan.

-...listo Reaper...-murmura Issei haciendo que Cruel Reaper diera un resoplo. .

-...si...vamos a quemar basura...-murmura Cruel Reaper cubriendo con fuego negro en su espada.

Ambos caminaron hacia el grupo de Neo qlippoth, algunos soldados con espadas se lanzaron para atacar al dúo.

Issei con ferocidad, se lanza hacia un soldado para agarrar su cuello y golpear con un rodillazo al estómago seguido con un cabezazo haciendo caer de rodilla.

Con el enemigo en rodilla, Issei con furia, levanta el hacha y le golpea con una huelga descendente sobre el hombro del soldado partiendolo en 2, Issei atraviesa con su brazo mjölnir al pecho del soldado cortado para sacar la piedra y aplastarlo.

Eso lo desintegró por completo el cadáver.

Issei levantó su hacha que estaba cubierto de hielo mientra caminaba hacia el grupo de enemigo.

Issei con furia, agarro a un soldado de Qlippoth y lo uso como escudo para atravesar todos sus enemigos.

-... ** _ **Donnergranate**_**...-exclama Issei haciendo desintegrar a su escudo de carne hasta el olvido y luego mirar al resto que se levantaba.

Guardando el hacha de leviathan, Issei cubrió con fuego y rayo en su cuerpo y se lanzó para abrumarlo con una furiosa ráfagas de golpes.

Mientra Issei pelea, Cruel reaper con calma, masacraba a todos con facilidad, todos tenían sus heridas sin poder regenerar debido al poder del fuego negro en su espada.

-...que demonio son esto tipos, como es posible que no podamos frenarlo!...-exclama el otro.

-...Ahhhhh, me estoy quemando..-exclama el otro muriendo calcinado por el fuego negro.

-... ** _ **Lævateinn, White album, Aionion petrosis, Explosión.**_**.-exclama Cruel Reaper envolviendo a sus enemigo con explosiones mágicas matándolo a todos con demasiada facilidad.

Poco a poco , Issei y Cruel Reaper abría pasos matando y desintegrando a todos lo que se interponía en su camino.

ahí se podía ver a Issei y Cruel Reaper caminando entre las llamas y las cenizas de sus enemigos que tuvieron la desgracia de ponerse enfrente.

Uno de ellos intentaron atacar por sorpresa sólo para ser quemado vivo por Cruel Reaper, el otro fue electrocutado por Issei hasta la hacerse polvo.

Issei y Insane Cruel Reaper junto, era un dúo invisible...

 ** _ **Con Mio y los demás.**_**

muy lejos de Issei y de los demás, Mio junto a Basara, Yue, Kunou y Milia, Evangeline estaba detrás de Yue para ayudarla.

Jin y Ddraig se habían separado del grupo durante la invasión y Mio tuvo que liderar el grupo para ir directo al refugio con la esperanza de que sacar a todos a salvo del peligro.

-...estamos cerca...Así que preparanse por si alguien ataca!...-exclama Mio hasta que alguien bloqueaba el paso, era más enemigos y todos apuntaba con ataques mágicos.

-...todos cubrense...-exclama Mio haciendo que todos estén en guardia.

-...Fuego...-exclama el soldado enemigo y todos lanzaron sus mejores ataques pero Mio sonrió mientra prepara Lostvayne.

-...Full Counter!...-exclama Mio lanzando una huelga contra todos los ataques haciendo reflejar.

Los ataques mágicos de sus enemigos envolvieron a sus enemigos en una explosión gigantesca matándolo ya que esos ataques desintegraron las piedras en sus cuerpo.

Cerca de la explosión se vio a Asia y Irina observando la pelea.

-...es una completa locura, una guerra donde pueden ser divertido, ganaremos mucho dinero y fama y luchamos...ja ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Asia al ver tanta destrucción.

-...Uh...Irina, no es Amasaki Mio...-decía Asia haciendo que Irina mirara a Mio que sonriera.

En un parpadeo, Asia vio que Irina salto hacia Mio.

-...Estúpida, que hace!...-grita de incredulidad Asia.

 ** **Con Mio.****

Con sus enemigos derrotados, todos los cadáveres se desintegra mientra Mio sonriera.

-...eso fue increíble...-exclama Kunou haciendo sonreír a Mio.

-...Verdad que si, nadie puede con la Gran Mio-sama!...-exclama Mio.

el resto sonría, a pesar de la mala situación en la que estaba, todavía Mio lograba hacer que el ambiente se pusiera alegre.

Ante de que Mio pudiera avanzar, ella es abalanzada por Irina que la miraba con todo el odio que tenia.

-...Tu...-exclama Mio.

-...Amasaki Mio...te mataré, Seré tu oponente!...-exclamara Irina mientra que ambas caen lejos al suelo donde estaban la arena.

-..Mio...-exclama Basara preocupada por su hermana.

-...Mio-okaasan...-exclama Yue.

Ante de que algunos podrían, Más enemigos aparecieron y era liderado por loki de dxd que se encontraba molesto por la humillación que la chica de cabello plateada le dio y ya jugará vengarse de ella cuando matará a Odin.

-...todos, maten a todos, que no quedé nadie vivo...-exclama Loki de dxd haciendo que todos ellos dispare todos los ataques mágicos.

Yue reaccióno a tiempo para crear una pared de hielos para protegerse de los ataques de sus enemigos.

Con Mio afuera, no podría hacer nada para eliminar a todos ellos.

-...papá...donde esta...-pensó preocupada Yue.

Las grietas se hacía más grandes con cada ataques que sus enemigos daban, eso preocupó a todos.

-...la pared no aguantará...-exclama Milia cubriendo su puño con fuego.

Todos se preparan para luchar, tendría que luchar sin Mio, Basara saca su espada, Yue, Kunou y Milia también lucharía.

Ante de que todos salieran a luchar, se escuchó un grito femenino.

-... ** _ **Lævateinn!.**_**...-una explosión de fuego negro que golpeó a todos y obligó a Loki de Dxd retroceder.

-...Tu!...-exclama Loki de Dxd al ver a alguien en el medio de las llamas negras.

-...si, yo la única y original Loki...la diosa de las travesura...-decía Kaya con su vestido de batalla blanco y negro mientra surgía un cuerno de fuego negro.

Detrás de Kaya estaba una serpiente negra de tamaño de una jirafa y Hela que tenia su ejércitos de esqueletos.

-...Padre/Loki!...-exclama Yue y Evangeline feliz y aliviado de ver a Kaya y a sus 2 hijos.

-...te atreve a llamarte Loki, inaceptable, soy el verdadero Loki, tu sólo eres una impostora..,,-exclama furioso Loki de Dxd.

-...perdón, decía algo...-decía Kaya haciendo enojar mucho a el.

-,...Maldita!...-exclama Loki de Dxd.

Kaya sonrió mientra prepara su espada mientra el resto se acercaba para ayudar a Kaya.

-...bien...esta pelea se podrá bien fea, así que no bajen la guardia, en especial tu, charlotte...-decía Kaya.

-...Si padre...-decía Yue.

-...nunca pensé que terminaría luchando a lado de mi media hermana...trata de no meterse en mi camino...-decía Hela.

-...debo decir lo mismo...-decía Yue.

El grupo de Kaya se preparan para luchar contra Loki que estaba preparado para luchar.

Kaya sólo podía sonreír mientra apretaba el agarre de su espada.

La batalla iba a ser divertida para ella.

Mientra tanto lejos del estadio, estaba Fate que caminaba tranquilamente mientra detrás de él estaba cubiertos de cuerpos petrificados de sus enemigos muertos, todos habían hecho un esfuerzo para eliminarlo pero habían caído como todos los demás.

-...si que resultaron ser débiles...me pregunto cómo estará issei-kun, apuesto a que esta dando con todos para sobrevivir...-murmura Fate.

Detrás de Fate estaba Nanashi y Zhivago junto a Konoka.

-...que hacemos, luchemos?...-decía enojado Zhivago.

-...no, no haremos nada por ahora...dejaremos que Issei-kun y los demás se encargue de todos ellos, después estarán demasiado cansado al final...así que sólo disfrutemos el espectáculo...-decía Fate con una sonrisa.

Tanto Nanashi y Zhivago sólo podía asentir de mala ganas, no tenia más opción que quedarse aquí para ver como se arreglan ellos.

La batalla había dado comienzo y muchos estaban tenido sus peleas.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 115****


	7. Temporada 4- capítulo 7

**Werand: bueno será intenso la batalla pero dudo que Irina se arrepiente después ya esta muy negada por la venganza, el resto va seguir la batallas que haga, Issei y Cruel Reaper tendrá un poco de comedia en esta escena**

 **MasasinMaze: bueno si jajajajajaja, Cruel Reaper es mas poderoso que issei por el poder de copiar y combinar habilidades a través de la magia erebea pero issei ya va a prender a usarlo también.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 7**

 **Capítulo 116: la derrota de Qlippoth parte 2**

Mio estaba cayendo al aire con Irina que la agarraba su cuello, Mio no había tenido tiempo para hacer algo y ya iba a caer directo a la arena.

-...Vas a morir!...-exclama enloquecida Irina mientra le surgían 2 pares de Alas negras, era un ángel caído.

Mio golpea con un codazo a la mejilla de Irina haciéndola aturdir, aprovechando del aturdimiento de su enemiga...Mio agarró a Irina en un abraza muy fuerte mientras sus pies expulsa un chorro de fuego haciendo que ambas decendiera muy rápida.

-...que haces?...-exclama Irina tratando de salir del abrazo.

-...si caigo, te llevare conmigo!...-exclama Mio.

Ambas impactaron con fuerza en la arena creando una explosión de polvo haciendo temblar el lugar.

Cuando el polvo se disolvió, se reveló a Mio levantadose a 4 patas tratando de reincorporarse.

-...espero que esto sea suficiente para ella, que bueno que cubri a tiempo mi cuerpo con ki de armamento para disminuir el daño, o si no el daño podría haber sido más fatal...-pensó Mio mientra miraba a Irina boca abajo en el suelo.

De repente un domo de color verde rodeo a Irina haciendo que sus heridas se sanará haciendo que Mio mirará en las gradas a Asia que extendía su mano hacia Irina.

-...tu...-murmura Irina.

-...que mierda hace Irina, tenemos una misión que hacer...regrese en este instante...-se escuchaba Asia por audífono en su oreja.

-...la diablo con la misión, finalmente tengo la oportunidad de vengarme...no descansaré hasta matar a la única que me separa de Issei...-murmura irritada Irina.

-...olvídate de Amasaki Mio...tenemos que ganar dinero para sobrevivir...-exclama Asia sólo para que Irina agarra el audífono y lo tira al suelo.

-...Irina, Irina detente...maldición, maldición, tengo que hacer algo...-murmura Asia molesta mientra trata de alcanzar a Irina.

Mio se prepara para luchar ya que vio que Irina se recupera.

-...ella lo están curando a distancia..., tengo que sacarla primero..-pensó Mio apuntando con su espada Lostvayne a Asia.

Ante de que Mio pudiera lanzar su mejor ataque, Ella esquiva un ataque muy letal por parte de Irina que tenia una expresión enloquecida.

-...No me de la espalda Amasaki Mio!...-exclama Irina para luego lanzar una ráfagas con su 2 espadas mientra Mio bloqueaba todos los ataques.

Mio usó su Lostvayne para bloquear todos los ataques de Irina con facilidad, al ver eso que no funcionaba, Irina invoco 2 brazos más para lanzar una ráfagas de espadas con más velocidad pero Mio con seriedad lo bloqueaba todos.

Irina apretó los dientes y invoco 2 brazos más para lanzar con todos pero Mio cubrió sus brazos con Ki de armamento y bloquea todos los ataques con sus brazos.

-...maldición, porque, porque!...-exclama furiosa Irina mientra Mio estaba sería mirando la expresión de su enemiga.

-...comparado con Nanashi-san, ella es lenta cuando se tratar de atacar con sus espadas, ella no es tan fuerte que Nanashi-san, tampoco tan resistente que Rias...tengo que terminar esta pelea en cuanto ante...-pensaba Mio con seriedad.

-...Amasaki Mio, esta preocupada por tus amigos, tu familia tal vez?...descuida... pronto te reunirá con ellos en el otro mundo!...-exclama Irina sin dejar de atacar.

-...quien eres?, porque me ataca?...-exclama Mio a la encapuchada.

-...porque quiero, supongo, porque es mi venganza...ademas esto es la guerra y yo deseo venganza...ademas llega demasiado tarde para ti...-exclama Irina.

-...de que esta hablando...que demonio te hice?..-exclama Mio.

Pronto Mio esquiva un ataque doble mientra retrocede pero Irina lo sigue para lanzar más huelgas rápidas.

-...No tienes por que saber nada, morirá sin haber entendido nada...la venganza y el odio modifica las capacidades a aquellos que pecan demasiado...a entendido ya, mi capacidad esta a un nivel muy diferente...no tienes como ganar!...-exclama Irina lanzando una doble huelga sobre Mio, pero ella bloquea el ataque de Lostvayne.

-...Cállate!...-exclama Mio cubriendo su puño con ki de armamento para golpear directo al rostro de Irina, la fuerza fue lo suficiente para enviar a Irina a volar lejos hasta estrellar hacia la pared.

Mio escucha los sonidos de gatillo, ella salta hacia atrás esquivando todos los disparos.

Mio vio a Asia aterrizar enfrente de ella mientra lo apunta con su rifle anti material.

-...eres mía!..,-exclama Asia disparando múltiples veces.

Al ver las balas, Mio corre alrededor de Asia esquivando las balas para luego acercarse hacia Asia.

Mio lanzó una huelga para cortar al rostro de Asia, pero Asia hizo desaparecer su arma y en un destello de magia, sacó y bloquea el ataque con un escudo de acero en forma de panal.

Mio es envuelta en una explosión haciendo que Mio retrocediera y vio a Asia que tenia su escudo al rojo vivo.

-...Escudo explosivo, un poderosa defensa que reacciona al ataque físico con una explosión, cada ataque que de al escudo, creará una explosión mayor dependiendo de cuanto poder de golpe lanza, me valió una fortuna para comprar el escudo y modificarla para luchar contra monstruo...-exclama Asia para luego lanzar el escudo contra Mio.

Mio bloquea el escudo con sus brazo cubierto de ki de armamento para soportar el golpe haciendo que el escudo explote envolviendo a Mio de nuevo en una explosión.

Asia extiende su mano hacia Irina para curarla, Irina era envuelta en un domo de energía verde, mientra Irina era curada, Asia extiende su otra mano para hacer volver al escudo explosivo haciendo que el escudo regresa y se queda pegado en su muñeca gracia al brazalete magnética.

Mio se lanzó para golpear a Asia con su puño envuelto de fuego y ki de armamento.

-... **Redhawk!..**..-exclama Mio para lanzar un golpe al escudo.

-...Maldición!...-exclama Asia al ver eso, deja de curar a Irina y bloquea el golpe con su escudo, pero la fuerza detrás del golpe atravesó el escudo y golpeó a Asia al estómago haciendo que Asia escupa sangre mientra su espalda sale una explosión de fuego.

Asia fue enviada a atravesar a una pared hasta quedar enterradas por los escombros.

Mio sintió peligro para luego esquivar el ataque de Irina que se había despertado.

Irina comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de huelgas contra Mio pero Mio bloquea todos los ataques hasta que cubrió Lostvayne con Fuego y ki de armamento.

En unas series de cortes, todas las espadas de Irina fueron cortados limpiamente.

Cubriendo su puño con fuego y ki de armamento, Mio lanzó su puño para golpear al estómago de Irina haciendo quemar las vendas del pecho.

-... _ **Redhawk**_...-exclama Mio haciendo que la espalda de Irina surgiera una explosión de fuego para luego enviar a Irina a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo hasta terminar boca arriba.

 **Cambio de escena**

Afuera del estadio, se podía ver a los 4 mauo junto a los líderes de las facciones acabando con todos a sus pasos...Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael y Odin acababan con todos con sus respectivos poderes, todos los soldados no tenían oportunidad, ya que sus ataques destruía las piedras filosofales.

Serafall, Yasaka, Ajuka, grayfía y Barakiel acababan con el restos del grupo que se dirigían hacia la capital, Grayfia rodeaba toda la capital con murallas de hielos para que los invasores no pudiera avanzar, eso le dio a Yasaka la oportunidad de quemar a todos a cenizas eliminando a todos y Barakiel con su poder de rayo santo, lo eliminarán.

-...Así que la información era cierta...es bueno que no son inmortales completos...-murmura Azazel recogiendo un pedazos de la piedra filosofal...

-...si seguimos aquí...podemos terminar con esta invasión...debemos terminar rápido...-murmura Michael.

De repente unas lanzas iba directo hacia el grupo de las facciones pero Grayfia reaccionó a tiempo para crear una muralla de hielo para bloquear las lanzas.

Todos vieron al responsable.

-...kokabiel.,..-murmura Azazel ganando un gruñido de Barakiel al ver al traidor de grigori.

-...Así es...azazel y barakiel...voy a vengarme por las humillaciones que sufrí y también por encerrarme en el cocytus...-exclama Kokabiel.

-...es imposible que haya salido de cocytus...-decía Barakiel.

-...tuve ayuda...-murmura Kokabiel mientras un hombre de armadura roja se acercaba.

-...fui yo...ángel caído...-decía un hombre de armadura roja griega con barba de fuego...

-...el dios de la guerra, Ares, con que nos traiciona para unirte a Rizevim...-murmura Odin con disgusto.

-...o créeme...la paz es linda para todos...pero para mi es una basura, se supone que la guerra es el que siempre triunfa...solo me uní porque esta guerra es interesante...-decía Ares.

-...eres peor que Kokabiel...-murmura Azazel.

-...que pasa falso maous...porque esas caras largas...-decía alguien con la armadura de Sekiryuutei...era Euclid junto a Rizevim y una niña de cabello rosa junto con alguien envuelto en tela.

-...no puede ser...-murmura Ajuka al ver al resto...

-...Así que al fin da la cara cobarde...-murmura enojada Yasaka.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja Hola falsos maous...veo que no le gustaron la sorpresa...-decía Rizevim

-...vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes, lucifer...-murmura Michael.

-...euclid...-susurró Grayfia

-...hola hermanita...veo que sigue estando a lado de los traidores...-murmura euclid.

-...hola hola, no me deje atrás...-exclama la chica de cabello rosa tomando por sorpresa a todos...

-...quien es esa niña...-murmura Serafall al sentir un poder que esquivale a Sirzechs.

-...oh supongo que ustedes no lo sabían...ella es otra descendiente de Asmodeus...lo encontramos en Francia comienzos golosinas...-murmura Rizevim con desinterés.

-...hola no me eh presentado, soy Millim Nava Asmodeus...un gusto..,.-decía Millim con una sonrisa alegre...tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-...otro descendiente...-exclama Serafall .

Pronto sintió algo, vio a Millim que estaba inquieta...

-...que sucede millim-chan...-decía Rizevim.

-...puedo sentirla, la persona que será mi oponente digna...tengo que conocerla!...-exclama Millim lanzándose con un potente salto que creo una explosión vendaval, ahí vieron a Milim saltando de techo a techo dirigiendo hacia el estadio.

-...que paso?...-pregunta confundida Yasaka al ver a ella irse así nada mas.

-...lo que me faltaba...esa mocosa causandome dolor de cabeza...-murmura enojado Rizevim hasta que un sello mágico aparece cerca de su oído.

-...Rizevim-sama, necesitamos apoyos, nos están masacrandos...perdimos contactos con el segundo batallón...aaaaaaahhhh...-murmura el soldado cortando la conexión.

-...Ares...-murmura Rizevim atrayendo la atención de Ares.

-...que quieres lucifer...-murmura Ares.

-...puedes encargarte de los participantes molesto del estadio, son gentes problemáticos, tiene oponentes fuerte...como Sairaorg y mi nieto vali...-murmura con una sonrisa Rizevim haciendo que Ares sonrieras.

-...bien, siempre quise una batalla con el portador de león de nemea y el portador de albion...espero que ellos valga la pena...-murmura Ares saltando hacia el estadio.

-...no permitiré...-exclama Azazel sólo para esquivar la lanza que venía por parte de kokabiel..

-...tu pelea es conmigo...-murmura Kokabiel.

El resto se iban a preparar sólo para sentir que perdían fuerza Yasaka estaba preocupada al ver a sus amigos en estaban en el suelo mientra sus cuerpos aparecían marcas.

-...pero que...no nos podemos movernos...-murmura Michael...

-...creíste que vendría sin estar preparado...recuerda el intento de asesinato durante su última reunión...-murmura Euclid haciendo recordar la reunión donde fueron atacados por los soldados de Qlippoth cuando issei aún peleaba con los dioses del otro mundo.

-...no puede ser, para eso era el ataque sorpresa...-murmura Azazel al ver que los líderes de las facciones tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos de marcas púrpuras.

-...Así es...Euclid le colocó los sellos especiales para ustedes, se llama Sello-Anti facciones...Este sellos hace que cualquiera que tenga el sello no pueda lastimar al lanzador...en pocas palabras, ustedes son débiles para mi...-exclama Lucifer extendiendo su mano contra el grupo.

-...oh mi lord Rizevim-sama, tan genial...-exclama Euclid con sonrojo.

-...ja ja ja ja si Euclid, elogia a este rey supremo, el inframundo será mío ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Rizevim.

-...como esperaba de ti...eres un maldito cobarde...-exclama Sirzechs.

-...y que esperaba, después de todos, soy el villano jajajajajaja...-decía Rizevim con malicia

Pronto un orbe mágico de color rojo aparece en su mano para luego disparar contra ellos.

Todos ellos fueron envueltos en un brillo segador blancos hasta terminar con una explosión.

 ** **Cambio de escena****

Mio solo podía mirar con pena a Irina que estaba en el suelo.

Irina sólo podía escupir sangre mientra las vendas de su cuerpo y rostro fueran quemada revelando su rostro. Mio la ver el rostro de Irina, ella se sorprende.

-...no puede ser, tu eres la amiga de la infancia de Issei...Irina...-murmura Mio haciendo que Irina se riera.

-...ja ja ja ja con que al fin lo recuerda, je je je...-murmura Irina escupiendo sangre mientra se reincorpora.

-...por que...porque tienes que terminar así...-murmura Mio haciendo que Irina se levante mientra sus vendas quemadas se cae pedazos revelando su cuerpo muy herido con todas las quemaduras, la mitad derecha del rostro de Irina estaba las cicatrices de quemadura y su ojo derecho estaba ciego.

-...ya no tengo nada que perder ahora, mírame, estoy vacía...estoy podrida por dentro...muerta por dentro...todo lo queda...es venganza.,..voy a recuperar a Issei y seremos una familia como siempre debió ser...tu amasaki mio, no será parte de esto...-murmura Irina mientra surge sus alas de ángel caídos mientra extiende su mano haciendo aparecer una nodachi, pero esa espada tenía una aura muy poderosa.

Pronto un domo de energía envolvía a Irina curadola completamente, Mio miro a Asia que salio heridas de los escombro para extender su mano a Irina.

-...maldición, me quede sin magia, espero que me pague después Irina...-murmura Asia hasta caer cansada al suelo.

-...finalmente tengo la oportunidad de usarlo contra ti...esta espada la guardó para está ocasión...un arma lo suficientemente fuerte para ti...-murmura Irina sacando la nodachi que estaba envuelto de una aura mágica.

-...esta espada...Su presencia es poderosa...-murmura Mio.

-...dime Amasaki Mio...que arma mató a la poderosa yamata no orochi...-murmura Irina con crueldad haciendo que Mio abriera los ojos.

-...Kusanagi no tsurugi...-murmura Mio.

-...Así es...una reliquia que encontré en una ruina durante la misión de escolta de un arqueólogo...realmente esa misión valió la pena...un arma que corta lo que sea...un arma perfecto para matarte...-murmura Irina mientras sus 5 brazos creaba espadas hechos de energía sagradas.

Mio preparó su espada para luchar. Ante de que las 2 pudiera lanzarse a luchar, una espada muy conocida aterriza en medio clavando en el suelo.

-...La exdurandal...-murmura Irina al reconocer el arma.

En el aire se veía alguien cayendo al suelo y aterriza a lado de Ex durandal y con rapidez, recoge la espada y entra en guardia para mirar a Irina.

-...Xenovia-chan!...-exclama Mio al ver a su amiga y maid personal.

-...perdón por llegar tarde...tuve que eliminar a unos cuantos en el camino...-decía Xenovia con seriedad mientra miraba a Irina.

-...Irina...-murmura Xenovia.

-...Xenovia...traidora...-murmura Irina apretando el agarre de su espada.

-...terminemos con esta mierda...Los mataré a todos...-murmura Irina lanzándose hacia Xenovia que prepara su guardia.

 ** **Cambio de escena.****

-... ** **Explosión, Lævateinn..****..-murmura una voz haciendo que una explosión de fuego negro cubriera a todos sus enemigos.

Entre las llamas negras, Cruel reaper arrasaba con todos a su paso sin compasión y sin piedad a las basuras que vía.

A lado de Cruel Reaper estaba Issei que usaba Fegefeuer y Donner para eliminar a todos desde larga distancias.

En cámara lenta, Issei disparaba a todos ellos haciendo que las balas atravesará los cuerpos de sus enemigos haciendo pedazos mientra las piedras filosofales eran destruidos.

Todos los soldados eran reducidos a polvos, Cruel reaper extiende su mano creando múltiples lanzas negras seguido con envolverla en fuego negro.

-... ** _ **Amittam Darkbolg, Lævateinn.**_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que las lanzas este envuelta en llamas negras para luego salir disparadas y atravesar a sus enemigos con ellas.

Issei guardo sus armas y extiende su mano.

-... ** _ **Creation: Metzelei...**_** ,-exclama Issei creando la minigun gigante y disparar una lluvia de balas mejoradas que atravesaba a sus enemigos haciendo disminuir.

-...nada mal...si que mejora...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra lanza una bola de fuego negro a su enemigo que se levantaba para volver a ser quemado vivo.

-..Tu también, eres muy brutal como siempre...-murmura Issei mientra seguía y seguía disparando.

-...je je je acaso esta celoso, bueno soy tu pero mucho mejor que tú...tsundere impostor...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!...-exclama enojado issei mientra le arroja el arma contra algunos soldados enemigos para sacar el hacha de leviathan y saltar para golpear con el hacha al suelo haciendo surgir múltiples picos de hielos que empalaba a todos lo que podía.

De repente Issei y cruel Reaper sintió peligro, Cruel Reaper se coloca en enfrente...

-... ** _ **pilares del mundo..**_**.-exclama Cruel Reaper mientra pisa el suelo haciendo surgir pilares de rocas del suelo formando una barrera que protegió tanto a Issei y a él del ataque creando una explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Issei y Cruel Reaper miro al causante del ataque sorpresa.

Todos los soldados de Qlippoth caminaba con su líder, un hombre de cabello castaño largo junto con una armadura negra y una capa púrpura, tenia un parche y un brazo prótesis, era Shalba beelzebub.

-...Este tipo otra vez...-murmura Issei al reconocer al enemigo más fastidioso y irritante del mundo.

-...parece que vino aquí para morir, su cara de aborto fallido pide a grito que lo mate...-murmura Cruel Reaper con malicia mientra issei sólo podía sonreír.

-...Así aún ustedes son los que los eliminan a mis hombres...sin que son bastante fuertes, eso puedo reconocerlo.,.-decía Shalba acercándose al dúo.

-...podemos matarlo ya...-interrumpe Cruel Reaper haciendo sonreír a issei y enojando a Shalba.

-...como te atreve a interrumpirme, soy el descendiente de unos de los verdaderos 4 reyes demonios, soy Shalba Beelzebub.,...-exclama Shalba.

-... ** **Explosión, Lævateinn.,...-**** murmura Cruel Reaper mientra hace un chasquido de dedos haciendo explotar de fuego negro el único ojo a Shalba causando que el gritara de dolor.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mi ojo...-gritaba Shalba mientra cae de rodillas mientra se tapa su ojo quemado.

-...Shalba-sama!...-exclama sus soldados preocupados por su líder.

-...que se siente que te quemes tu ojo?...apuesto a que es un dolor inimaginable...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientras veía a Shalba que se regenera su rostro.

-...También es un inmortal como ellos...-murmura Issei.

Shalba mira a los 2 con furia.

-...quien se creen que son ustedes...vas a pagar ese sacrílego con su vidas..-exclama Shalba.

-...es increíble que aún no me haya conocido, después de todos, soy el que te hice mierda cuando estaba en mi forma Juggernaut drive,..-decía Issei haciendo que Shalba recordaba a un cierto castaño.

-...es imposible...Issei hyoudou...como esta vivo, Rizevim dijo que estaba muerto...-exclama Shalba al ver a issei.

-...debiste investigar sabes?...aunque tengo que hacerte la misma pregunta...como es que esta vivo...recuerdo que te desintegre con mi máximo poder de la Juggernaut Drive...-murmura Issei con frialdad.

-...sobrevivi de milagro, Azazel me encontró al borde de morir para luego ser encerrado en Cocytus junto al resto...perdí mi brazo y mi ojo por ti...voy a vengarme contigo violando a tus mujeres ahhhhhhhhhhh...-Shalba no pudo terminar ya que Cruel Reaper envolvió a el y a todos su ejército con fuego negro y explosión.

Todo el ejércitos quedó reducidos a cenizas y Shalba se levantaba con su cuerpo sin poder regenerarse.

-... ** _ **Luz de la vida..**_**..-se escucha la voz de Cruel Reaper haciendo que una luz bañara a Shalba haciendo que sus heridas se regenere.

Shalba se levantaba a 4 patas, sintió 2 sombras que cernía, Shalba miro a Issei y Cruel Reaper que tenían sus miradas oscuras.

-...realmente cavaste tu propia tumba, espero que aún tenga fuerza para gritar...-murmura Issei con su cuerpo envuelto de rayo negro y fuego de la ira de dragones, podría ver una vena en la frente de issei.

-...creen que esta en posición de hacer lo que te plazca? ...es hora de enseñarte una lesión...cuanto es 1000-7...-pregunta Cruel Reaper levantando su mano en posición de chasquido mientra una pequeña flama negra aparecía en la punta de sus dedos.

Shalba ya no miraba a los 2 como enemigos, miraban a verdaderos monstruos que el había provocados.

 ** **Cambio de escena.****

Rizevim sólo podía sonreír satisfecho mientra miraba a todos los líderes con heridas en sus cuerpos, realmente era un listo haber preparado todos para terminar con todos y recuperar su lugar en el inframundo.

-...maldición.,,,-murmura herido Sirzechs, el resto intentaba levantarse, solo odin había reunido energía suficiente ahora proteger a el, serafall, yasaka y Grayfia.

-...realmente patéticos, siendo vencido por un sello mágico..y se llaman los poderosos líderes de las facciones...vaya que chiste...-murmura Rizevim con burla haciendo enojar al resto.

Mientra Rizevim se burlaban de los demás, Euclid y Kokabiel observaban la pelea desde el aire.

-...fue demasiado fácil...-murmura Kokabiel.

-...Rizevim sama, tu plan siempre es fríamente calculado...no hay forma de que nadie sean capaz de ganar...-murmura Euclid.

-...solo asegúrate de que deje a Azazel y a Barakiel con vida para que...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ambos se paralizaron al sentir un gran poder mágicos.

-...es un chiste, que poder mágico tan abrumador...-murmura kokabiel...

De repente el sonido de paso era estremecedor, todos vieron a Jin amasaki y a Ddraig en su forma humana caminar hacia los líderes.

-...no hay problema si entró a la fiesta.,,, parece que se están divirtiendo...-decía Ddraig.

Mientra Ddraig se quedo parado, Jin se acercó a Rizevim para luego quedarse parado y mirar hacia abajo a Rizevim.

-...Así que tu eres el que organizó todo este desastres, verdad?...-decía Jin con una pequeña sonrisa mientra tenía el hacha Rhitta.

-...un ser humano..,., como es posible que no tiemble de miedo a mi, el descendiente de lucifer..,-decía Rizevim interesado.

-...esto es obvio...no sentiría miedo de alguien más débil que yo...solo me das lástima...-decía Jin mirando a Rizevim con aburrimiento.

-...que arrogancia...-murmura Rizevim.

-...Así es, soy descendiente de Amasaki escanor, Amasaki Jin...soy el que esta por encima de toda la humanidad...-decía Jin.

Fin del capitulo 116


	8. Temporada 4- capítulo 8

**Werand: espero que lo disfruten la tortura que Issei y cruel Reaper le dará a Shalba, Shalba sufrirá mucho en este capítulo.**

 **MasasinMaze: ja ja ja ja no te imaginas que lo tendrá este capítulo, mucha tortura y mucha acción ja ja ja ja ja pobre Shalba, sufrirá peor a manos de estos 2 issei muy furioso.**

 **temporada 4- cap 8**

 **Capítulo 117: la derrota de Qlippoth parte 3**

Shalba se encontraba muy quemado y herido, su capacidad regenerativa le ayudaba recuperarse por completo, solo podía mirar con ira a los 2 que se atrevieron a quemarlo vivo.

Issei y Cruel Reaper lo miraban con toda la frialdad y el odio y sabía bien qué lo había provocado, pero el era el descendiente de uno de los demonios más poderoso, no caerían también fácil a mano de ellos.

-...bien...no vas a suplicar?...-pregunta con frialdad cruel Reaper.

-...es obvio que no lo vas a hacer, conociéndolo, vas decir muchas estupideces como siempre...-decía Issei haciendo enojar a Shalba.

-...maldito, como se atreven a hablarme de esa mane...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-no pudo terminar ya que su lengua fue envuelta en una explosión de fuego negro por Cruel reaper.

-...perdón, dijiste algo...tu lengua tiene exceso de grasa, se quema muy pero muy rápidamente...tal vez debiste cuidar bien tus palabras...Shalba...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

Shalba intenta levantarse y mira con toda la ira y el odio a los 2, no le tenía miedo, ya que era inmortal, no podía morir...cuando se regenera su lengua, Shalba se lanza mientra levanta su mano para generar una esfera de poder mágico verde.

-...Los voy a hacerlo desaparecer...-exclama Shalba con ira.

-... **Hellblaze wave..**...-murmura Cruel Reaper con un chasquido de dedo, la explosión de fuego lo golpeó al ojo quemandolo junta con una parte de su rostro.

Shalba se quedo rodando al suelo mientra su agarra su cara mientra se retuerce.

-...no otra vez...mi ojo...-exclama de agonía Shalba.

-...no se si eres suicida o masoquista, probablemente ambas cosas Hellblaze wave!...-murmura Cruel Reaper volviendo a chasquear los dedos envolviendo a Shalba en una explosión de fuego.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh detente!...-exclama de agonía Shalba haciendo enojar a Issei y a Cruel Reaper.

Issei se acerca a Shalba y lo agarró por el rostro para levantarlo y mirarlo con todo el odio posible.

-...crees que te daremos piedad después de lo que acabas de decir...no seas imbécil...-exclama Issei para aventar la cabeza de Shalba al suelo creando un cráter, su mano agarraba fuertemente su cara.

-... _ **Donnergranate (1.000%)...**_ -exclama Issei furioso envolviendo a su enemigo con electricidad blanco y negro.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Shalba.

-... _ **Donnergranate (2.000%)**_...-exclama otra vez poniendo más poder al ataque causando más grito de dolor a Shalba.

-... _ **Donnergranate (5.000%)...Donnergranate (8.000%)...Donnergranate (9.000%)...Donnergranate (10.000%)...Donnergranate (20.000%)**_...-exclama Issei sin dejar de torturar a Shalba con electricidad hasta ver a Shalba que se orinó de tanto dolor y podía ver las lágrimas.

-... _ **Tausend Donnergranate (1.000.000%).**_...-ruge Issei mientra su puño mjölnir cargaba tanta electricidad que golpeó directo a la cabeza de Shalba hasta terminar con una explosión de rayo.

Cuando la explosión término, vio a Issei tener el cuello de Shalba que tenia su cuerpo muy herido y temblaba por los constante rayos.

-...M-Matenme...matenme...-murmura la borde de la muerte mientras sus heridas poco a poco se sanaba.

-... _ **Luz de la vida..**_..-Cruel Reaper le envolvió a Shalba en una luz blanca sanando todas las heridas causando que Shalba mirara con horror a Cruel Reaper que tenia una expresión más oscura.

-...quien te dio permiso para hablar...-exclama Cruel Reaper mientra se acerca para atravesar el cuerpo de Shalba con su brazo mjölnir y sacar la piedra filosofal.

-...Así que esta es la piedra que te da la inmortalidad...si la destruye, morirá, no?..-pregunta Issei para luego meter un potente rodillazo envuelto de ki de armamento al estómago haciendo que Shalba se quede sin aliento.

-...La muerte es la forma más rápida y patética de escapar del sufrimiento...si te atacaramos con la piedra dentro de ti, moriría rápidamente, pero sin la piedra, recibirás más daños y te regenerara tantas veces como sea posible...-decía Issei para arrojar a Shalba al suelo con fuerza.

Cruel Reaper se acercó a agarrar a Shalba por el cabello para mantenerlo parado.

-...siempre te gusta hacernos enojar...espero que este listo, aprieta los dientes... _ **Lævateinn+Donnerspeer..**_.-exclama Cruel Reaper envolviendo su brazo mjölnir con ki de armamento con blindaje de rayo y fuego de purgatorio para atravesar al pecho de Shalba.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-Shalba estaba gritando de dolor al sentir su interior quemándose.

Quitando el puño del pecho, Cruel Reaper carga de electricidad en su puño y lo golpea a la mandíbula haciendo que Shalba se diera la vuelta para mirar a Issei.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió Issei envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego seguido con envolver su cuerpo con Blindaje del rayo para lanzar una ráfagas de puñetazos al pecho de Shalba destrozando todas las costillas hasta volverlo en polvo.

Con fuerza suficiente, Issei cubrió su puño con ki de armamento y energía de Ki.

-... ** **Sprüher!...**** -exclama Issei para golpear en el vientre de Shalba haciendo que sus oídos, nariz, boca y ojos sangraran, Shalba agarra su estómago mientra cae de rodillas.

Cruel Reaper agarras a Shalba por los brazos desde su espalda mientra pone su pie en la espalda de Shalba.

Con crueldad, Cruel Reaper los arrancas los brazos causando que Shalba gritara de dolor mientra Issei levanta su pie en posición de patada hacha mientra le cubre con Ki de armamento seguido con electricidad para golpearlo por la nuca causando que Shalba golpeara su cabeza al suelo.

Cruel Reaper se acercó para aplastar su cabeza múltiples veces con mayor fuerzas causando que Shalba se retorciera al ser pisoteado de forma brutal.

Terminando de pisotearlo, Cruel Reaper se hace aún lado para que Issei se acerca para saltar encima de Shalba mientra sus pies era envuelto con ki de armamento y blindaje de rayo para meterle un doble pisotón a la cabeza con mayor fuerza haciendo que su cabeza atravesará un poco el suelo.

Alejándose de Shalba, Issei y Cruel Reaper preparan sus pies derecho y con doble puntapié a la cara de Shalba enviándolo a golpear de espalda contra la pared haciendo que Shalba quedará sentado en el suelo.

Intentando levantarse, Shalba miro a la salida y y trato de caminar ahí sólo para escuchar algo.

-... ** _ **Creation: Metzelei...-**_** decía Issei y Cruel Reaper invocando sus respectivos minigun, los 2 apuntaron a Shalba y lo acribillaron brutalmente haciendo que Shalba gritara de dolor al recibir tantas balas.

Después de disparar con todos, se les acabaron las balas, Cruel Reaper se acercó para mirar con asco y disgusto a Shalba que respira mientra sus heridas se regenera.

-...me rindo...me rindo...no puedo mas...-rogaba desesperadamente Shalba.

-...tks, mirate, eres asqueroso...espero que este listo para el plato fuerte...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...N-No ahhhhhhhhhh...-exclama de dolor Shalba al ser envuelto en llamas negras.

-... ** _ **Lævateinn, explosión, Lævateinn, Explosión, Lævateinn, Explosión, Lævateinn, Explosión...Lævateinn, Explosión, Lævateinn, Explosión...**_**.-exclama Cruel Reaper sin dejar de lanzar múltiples explosiones de fuego negro con los chasquidos de dedos.

Cada explosiones de fuego negro le causaba mayor daño a Shalba, Shalba poco a poco ya comenzaba a perder la conciencia dispuesta de las torturas inhumanas que lo sometía.

Después de terminar con torturar con fuego negro, Los 2 vieron a Shalba sentado en el suelo con una expresión muerta, sus heridas se sanaba, Issei decidió terminar de una vez y se acercó a Shalba para agarrar a Shalba por el cuello.

Con brutalidad, Issei le metió 5 cabezasos para luego golpear 10 puñetazos con su brazo mjölnir a la cara y después golpear la cabeza de Shalba contra la pared múltiples veces para luego mirar a Shalba que tenia la cara desfigurada.

-...todos acabarán cayendo Shalba, así que prepárate para morir...-decía Issei para meter los 2 pulgares en los ojos de Shalba.

-...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Shalba grita de forma muy brutal para que Issei ruge furioso mientra le rompe el cuello a un ángulo muy grotesco.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhh...-ruge furioso Issei mientra le arranca la cabeza de Shalba.

Con la cabeza de Shalba en su mano, Issei la patea lejos mientras Cruel Reaper aplasta la piedra filosofal haciendo que el cuerpo sin vida de Shalba se desintegre.

-...listo, vamos, debemos encontrar a Mio...-decía Issei con Cruel Reaper asintiendo mientra camina tranquilamente.

 ** _ **Con Kaya y los demás**_**

La batalla en las partes arriba del estadio estaba teniendo lugar, Kaya, hela, Yue basara, Jormungard, Kunou y Milia estaban luchando con los soldados de Qlippoth mientra Loki Dxd sólo observaban.

Todos los soldados intentaron atacar sólo para ser empalado por las lanzas escarlatas de Yue, Yue extiende su mano creando electricidad roja.

-... ** **Cielo Abrasador!.****..-exclama Yue disparando una marea de rayos carmesí causando mayor daño a sus enemigos.

Yue no termina aún, apunta su dedo al cielo y genera una pequeña esfera de electricidad roja hasta crecer de forma exponencial dando forma de un dragón de rayo carmesí.

-... ** **Dragón carmesí de trueno.****...-exclama Yue enviando al dragón de rayo a impactar a sus enemigos creando una explosión de rayo rojo.

-...bien hecho charlotte. ..-escuchaba la voz de Evangeline.

Desconocido para todos, la pelea era observaba por una chica de cabello rosa en coleta y ojos azules, tenia una mirada emocionada y se enfocaba solamente en Yue al realizar sus mejores ataques.

-...al fin lo encontré...-decía Milim Nava asmodeus con una ligera sonrisa.

A lado estaba Kunou y Milia que venia a su ayuda.

-... ** **Firefox****...-exclama Kunou disparados ráfagas de fuegos azules que tenían formas de zorros, los zorros al impactar contra los soldados generaron una series de explosiones.

-...aghhhhh...-exclama Milia mientra genera suficiente poder de la destrucción para disparar a los soldados desintegrandolo.

Todos ellos comenzaba a caer como mosca, algunos soldados lanzaron sus propios poder mágicos contra las niñas sólo para que Hela se pusiera en el medio para extender su mano y crear una muralla hecho de huesos.

La pared logró parar el ataque, Hela colocó su mano en el suelo y murmura en un lenguaje nórdicos, como resultados, debajo de los soldados surgía nieblas negras haciendo salir manos negras espectrales agarrando a los soldados.

-...pero que...-exclama el enemigo sólo para ser hundido.

-...Ayúdame ahhhh...-exclama el otro sólo para ser hundido en la niebla junto con el resto.

Hela sólo podía sonreír con crueldad mientra Yue y el resto se acercaba.

-...pero que era eso...-murmura Kunou.

-...eso mi querida mortal...mi mayor poder...convierto a los mortales en muertos vivientes que solo puede obedecerme...vamos ****Death knight!...**** -exclama Hela extendiendo su mano al aire, la niebla negra en el suelo surgía un caballero esquelético con un gran escudo y una lanza que rugía.

-...matalo a todos...- exclama Hela con una sonrisa sádica haciendo que el Death knight se lanzará para masacrar al resto que no pudieron defenderse.

-...increíble...-murmura Yue haciendo sonreír a Hela con arrogancia.

-..je je je así es...solo necesitaba 10 cadáveres para crear a Death knight..-decía Hela mientras invocaba las cadenas negras para atravesar a algunos en el proceso.

Mientra la pelea seguía, Jormungard en su forma serpiente, devoraban a todos los que veía, todos no tenían oportunidad.

En este instante, Basara y Kaya con sus espadas cubiertos de sus respectivas llamas, iban a lanzar con la intención de acabar con todos.

-... ** _ **Lævateinn/Brynhildr**_**...-exclama Kaya y Basara balanceandos sus espadas liberados una marea de fuego negro y fuego verde contra ellos acabando completamente con todos.

-...Lo hicimos!...-exclama Kunou.

-...Aun no, la batalla sólo fue el comienzo...-exclama Yue.

arriba de ellos estaba un círculo mágico nórdico que disparaba un poderoso rayo que iba directo al grupo, Hela y Yue relacionan a tiempo para crear una doble capaz de defensa de cadenas negras y hielos blanco.

El resultado fue una explosión que sacudió un poco la arena, cuando el humo se disolvió, ahí vio al grupo ileso, pero no podía decir lo mismo con el Death knight que era reducido a pólvo.

-...esto inútiles, no pudieron aguantar unos segundos más con ustedes, me haré cargo de todos ustedes...-murmura Loki de dxd.

-...al fin el jefe final se muestra...-decía Basara apuntado su espada contra Loki.

-...un humano se atreve a hablar así a un dios...inaceptable...-murmura Loki mientras múltiples sellos mágicos aparecía a sus espalda para disparar múltiples ataques mágicos.

Yue levanta su mano creando una poderosa esfera de fuego rojo con borde negros.

-... ** _ **Cielo escarlata!...-**_** exclama Yue arrojando la esfera para impactar contra los ataques mágicos creando una gigantesca explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipó, reveló a Loki siendo protegido con una barrera mágica, al ver eso, Yue, Kunou, Milia y Basara preparan sus ataques.

-... ** **Firefox/cañón destructor/Brynhildr/Cielo escarlata.****...-exclama los 4 mientras lanzas sus mejores ataques contra Loki creando múltiples explosión.

Saliendo de humos de las explosiones, ahí salía Loki con su barrera agrietado.

-...tch, se está volviendo molesto, ellos son fuerte...-pensaba Loki Dxd sólo para ver a Jormundgand que abrió sus fauces sobre Loki haciendo pedazos la barrera.

Loki reaccionó a tiempo para generar poder mágico para impactar a las fauces de la serpiente haciendo retroceder.

Loki tenía que retroceder sólo para ver a Kaya detrás suyo.

-...no te atreva a lastimar a unos de mis hijos!...-exclama Kaya lanzando una huelga de su espada contra Loki que detuvo el ataque con su antebrazo pero la espada surge llama negra tomando a Loki por sorpresa.

-... ** **Lævateinn!..****.-exclama Kaya haciendo que la espada explote en una explosión de fuego que envolvió a Loki de dxd.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama de dolor Loki que caía al suelo con su brazo cortado, el brazo cortado se reducía a cenizas.

-...necesita una mano?...-decía Kaya

-...Maldita!...te atreve a lastimar a un dios...maldita muere!...-exclama Loki haciendo surgir múltiples círculos mágicos que dispara y disparaba todos lo que se veía.

-...ven a mi llamado, mi hijo... ** **Midgardsormr****...-exclama Loki haciendo invocar una serpiente color verde.

Midgardsormr rugía mientra se lanza hacia el grupo sólo para ser interceptado por Jormundgand que lo agarró con sus fauces a Midgardsormr por el cuello y con fuerza atravesar la pared hasta alejarse el grupo.

Hela y Kaya querían ayudar a Jormundgand pero los ataques mágicos de Loki lo impedía avanzar.

Kaya y los otros tuvieron se retroceder mientra los ataques mágicos arrasaba a todos a su paso.

Kaya levanta su mano para generar una esfera de fuego negro, Kaya apunto con su esfera sobre Loki haciendo disparar múltiples proyectiles de fuego negros contra los ataques mágicos creando explosiones.

-...a este paso, el infeliz hará que todo el lugar colapse...debemos pararlo...-decía Basara.

-...es inútil, no podemos avanzar si esos ataques logra darnos, será nuestro fin...-exclama Milia.

-...Hela tengo plan, necesito tu ayuda...a igual que ustedes...-decía Yue haciendo que el resto asienta.

Yue dio un suspiro para mirar a Loki con seriedad, ahí aparece la figura espectral de Evangeline.

-...tu puedes Charlotte...muestrale a todos lo que eres capaz...-decía Evangeline en su forma espíritu

-... ** **Mode Erebea: Ice of Queen!.****..-exclama Yue transformándose en su nueva forma erebea, ahora era una armadura hecho de hielo, su cabello ahora era cabello blanco y sus ojos eran azules, en su mano era una espada de hielo blanco con su niebla blanca.

En su espalda era alas de picos de hielos...Yue miro a Loki.

Milim nava sólo podía aplaudir con emoción al ver la nueva transformación de Yue.

-...increíble, increíble, es ella, ella es mi oponente digna de luchar conmigo!...-exclama Millim alegre de haber encontrando a alguien con quien pudiera luchar.

en un estante, todo el lugar fue congelado, Loki de dxd detuvo sus ataques ya que sus círculos mágicos fueron congelados, en este intente Milia y Kunou aprovechan para correr con Basara para llegar a donde estaba luchando con Jormundgand y Midgardsormr.

Las 2 serpientes habían disminuidos el tamaños de sus cuerpos para luchar libremente por el estadio, aunque Midgardsormr estaba comenzando a ganar terreno sobre Jormundgand.

Lo serpiente negra de kaya estaban siendo superado por Midgardsormr ya que era más grande que ella y le quemaba con su fuego.

Con fuerza Midgardsormr con sus fauces, agarra el cuello de Jormundgand y lo avienta contra la pared con fuerza haciendo caer al suelo.

Cuando Midgardsormr estaba a punto de terminarlo, Basara aparece para golpearlo a la cabeza de Midgardsormr con su patada envuelta de fuego y ki de armamento.

-.. ** **..Estilo amasaki: patada navaja infernal...-**** exclama Basara generado una explosión de fuego verde a la cabeza de la serpiente Midgardsormr haciendo que golpeara su cabeza.

Kunou apunto su mano contra Midgardsormr haciendo envolver a Midgardsormr en un huracán seguido con usar Firefox en el tornado creando un poderoso huracán de fuego azul.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama Kunou poniendo más y más poder haciendo quemar su brazo pero ella apretó los diente ignorando el dolor.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama Milia mientras dispara con su mano un potente ráfagas de poder de la destrucción en el huracán de fuego azul creando múltiples explosiones carmesí dentro del huracán.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhj...-Midgardsormr rugía de dolor mientras su cuerpo sufría mucha quemadura, quería salir pero los ataques de Milia lo impedía salir.

-...deprisa, no aguantaré mucho tiempo!...-exclama Kunou mientra su mano estaba completamente quemada.

Ahí se acercó a Basara mientra se transforma en su forma máximo poder.

-... ** **Dragonslayer Mode Max!.****...-exclama Basara revelando su forma final mientra su cabello era verde, su cuerpo envuelto en armadura blanca y roja.

Con una sonrisa digno de un Amasaki, Basara levantaba su espada envuelta en fuego verde.

-...Ruge con todo... ** _ **Brynhildr**_**!...-exclama Basara lanzando una huelga descendente cortando al huracán en 2 junto a la serpiente para generar una poderosa explosión de fuego verde.

Era un milagro que la explosión no termino con colapsar el estadio.

Cuando la explosión término, ahí vio la serpiente en el suelo, su cuerpo cubierto de las heridas y quemaduras, no se movía.

Kunou caía de rodillas muy cansada mientra su mano tenía quemadura, Mientras Milia celebraba con su puño al aire, Basara sólo podía terminar volver a su forma normal mientra guardaba su espada en su espalda.

-...lo logramos...no puedo que lo logramos sobrevivir y vencer a Midgardsormr...-murmura Kunou con incredulidad.

-...lo hicimos Kunou-chan, hicimos algo que nunca nadie podía, vencer a Midgardsormr...-exclama Milia mientra abrazaba a Kunou.

Basara sólo podía sonreír hasta que de repente sintió peligro...

-...cuidado..-exclama Basara mientras levanta las 2 y se da la vuelta para ver a Midgardsormr que todavía había sobrevivido al ataque y tenia las intención devorar.

Los 3 cerraron sus ojos esperando su muerte sólo para ver a Jormungand que golpea con su cabeza a la cabeza de Midgardsormr haciéndola retroceder.

Midgardsormr intento atacar sólo para que Jormungand lo esquive y con sus fauces muerde a Midgardsormr múltiples veces hasta que la ultima mordida logró con fuerza, romper el cuello de la Midgardsormr hasta matarla haciendo caer al suelo.

Jormundgand rugía de forma victoriosa mientras Basara, Yue y kunou suspiraba de alivio.

 ** **Cambio de escena.****

Yue y Kaya se acercaba a Loki que miraban con ira y odio.

-...ustedes, se atrevieron a lastimar a un dios, ahora preparanse para el castigo divino...-exclama Loki mientra extiende su mano para generar una esfera de energía carmesí.

Loki arrojó la esfera de magia contra Yue, Kaya y Hela.

Hela extiende la mano haciendo surgir una pared de huesos pero fíe atravesado fácilmente.

-...es muy fuerte...-exclama Hela mientra Yue levanta su mano al aire.

-...frigus clypeus...-exclama Yue creando un poderoso escudo de hielo de 7 capaz en forma de panel. El ataque logró destruir 6 capaz creando una explosión.

Ahí Kaya aprovecha para crear lanzas hechos de fuegos de purgatorio contra Loki, pero el dios asgardiano al ver eso, extiende su mano para crear un sello mágico defensivo que bloquea las lanzas.

Yue extiende su mano contra Loki de dxd, múltiples flechas de hielos blancos apuntaban a loki.

-... ** **Series Glacialis..****..-exclama Yue disparando una ráfagas de flechas contras Loki.

-...tus ataques son débiles..,-exclama Loki mientra crea una barrera de fuego mágico derritiendo las flechas.

-...que tal esto... ** **Lævateinnn!...**** -exclama Kaya mientra disparas ráfagas de lanzas de fuegos negro mientra Yue disparaba ráfagas de flechas de hielos.

Loki comenzaba a ver que sus defensa estaba siendo superado, era inaudito, el era un dios, no podía rendirse aún, aun quería vengarse de odin y crear el ragnarok.

La barrera fue destruida y Loki fue acribillados por los ataques contra, combinados de Kaya y Yue.

-...maldición, maldición, soy un dios, como es posible que estoy perdiendo, como es posible!...-exclama furioso y en pánico Loki.

En este instante Yue y Kaya aparecen con sus respectivas espadas a punto de atacar.

-...Este es el problema, nadie es invencible, incluso un dios puede sangrar...-decía Yue con seriedad.

-...y porque eres feo y gay también...-decía Kaya con burla.

Ambas lanzaron sus respectivos ataques pero Loki logra detener el ataque doble con su único brazo.

-...Suficiente!...-exclama Loki mientra genera una explosión de magia contra las 2 envolviendola por completo.

-...soy un dios, insignificantes mortales, nadie puede vencer a un dios!...-exclama Loki con una sonrisa al ver como caía los cadáveres de Kaya y Yue pero su sorpresa aumenta ya que no eran ellas, sus cuerpos desaparecía en nieblas.

-...imposible...-exclama Loki sólo para ser aprisionado por las cadenas de hela que tenia sus brazos envuelta de cadenas negras con nieblas púrpura.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-exclama Hela mientras usa sus cadenas para azotar el cuerpo de Loki de dxd al suelo.

En este instante aparece Yue y Kaya..

-...patético, soy la diosa del engaño... ** **Lævateinnn****...-exclama Kaya lanzando su huelga con su espada.

-... ** _ **White Album**_**!...-exclama Yue lanzando una huelga de su espada de hielo.

Las doble huelgas de fuego y hielo dio de lleno a Loki hasta envolverlo en una explosión de niebla, cuando la explosión termina, ahí podía ver a Kaya y Yue mirando a Loki que estaba congelado en un hielo blanco mientra su cuerpo estaba el fuego negro congelado.

-...finalmente lo logramos...-decía Kaya con una sonrisa de victoria.

-...si, lo hicimos padre...-decía Yue mientra levantaba su pulgar como señal de victoria.

-...y que hay de mi?...-decía Hela celosa de la atención que daba Kaya a Yue.

-...tu lo hiciste bien hela...estoy orgullosa de ti...-decía Kaya haciendo feliz a Hela.

-...que bueno que todo terminó...-murmura Milia que venia junto a Kunou y Basara y Jormundgand que estaba herido y que volvía a su tamaño de una serpiente normal que estaba en el hombro de Milia.

-...je je je si...solo falta salvar a Mio...debemos alcanzarla...-decía Basara sólo para que Yue sintió una presencia fuerte.

-...no a terminado todavía...-decía Yue atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que pasa Charlotte...-decía Kaya preocupada.

-...todos al suelo...-exclama Yue sólo para que alguien cayera a lado de Yue provocando una fuerte explosión que empujó a todos con la excepción de Kaya, Jormundgand y Basara.

-...que paso!...-exclama Kunou asustada.

-...un enemigo, pero es mas fuerte...-murmura Kaya.

-...vaya ustedes lograron vencer a Loki, ustedes si son fuerte...-decía una voz femenina atrayendo la atención de todos ya que veían una silueta entre todo ese humo de polvo.

Cuando el humo de polvo se disolvió, se reveló una chica de la edad de Tena, cabello rosa en coleta y ojos azules, usaba ropa de batalla bastante revelar.

-...soy descendiente de Asmodeus, Millim "The Destroyer" Nava y tu...-decía Milim apuntando con su dedo a Yue que estaba sería.

-...sera mi oponente!...-exclama Millim mientra su cuerpo era envuelto de poder mágico color rosa.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 117****


	9. Temporada 4- capítulo 9

**Werand: gracia amigo, ja ja ja me divertí mucho al escribir el capitulo anterior, pero espero que le gusten el capitulo dedicado a la pelea de Xenovia vs Irina.**

 **-...** **MasasinMaze: ja ja ja ja ja si amigo, si eso pasará, issei estaría rotisimo de poder, ahora el capitulo más sad y épico de toda, la batalla de Xenovia vs Irina.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 9**

 **Capítulo 118 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 4**

En la arena se podía ver a Irina lanzando una huelga con su espada kusanagi que era detenida por la Exdurandal, Xenovia miraba la expresión enloquecida de Irina.

-...crees poder detenerme...-exclama Irina.

-...te detendré como sea posible...-exclama Xenovia para empujar a Irina con una patada al pecho seguido con golpear con una huelga contra Irina.

Al ver el siguiente ataque, Irina bloquea el pesado ataque de Xenovia pero la fuerza detrás de esa huelga la envío a patinar hacia atrás.

Irina miro a Xenovia que tenia que su expresión sería.

-...porque Xenovia, porque la esta protegiendo a esta persona, ella apartó a Issei de nosotras!...-exclama Irina apuntando su espada contra Mio que estaba detrás de Xenovia.

-...la hicimos nosotras que apartamos a Issei en primer lugar, pero tu, esta llegando más lejos, dejaste que tu sed de venganza y poder te controlará...-decía Xenovia.

-...je je je deja los sermones Xenovia, no me asusta ensuciarme las manos como ustedes cobardes...yo a diferencia de todas ustedes, yo me vuelto más poderosa que de lo que pueden imaginar...-decía Irina con malicia.

-...realmente a cambiando irina, te convertiste en lo que más odiaste, que pasó con la Irina que conozco, la Irina que cree que el amor de dios puede con todo!...-exclama Xenovia.

-...Las personas cambia Xenovia, las personas cambia...ya es tarde para mi, quiero que te rinda y no te entrometa en mi venganza...-murmura Irina con frialdad.

-...no, no me obligue a lastimarte...-murmura Xenovia preparando su guardia.

-... entonce eres mi enemiga...-murmura Irina murmura sus 4 brazos creaba 4 espadas de luz sagrada mientra usa sus 2 manos para empuñar la kusanagi.

-...Solo alguien como Rias sería tan radical tomando decisiones Irina, haré lo que debas hacer...-murmura Xenovia levantando su espada.

-...será en vano...-murmura Irina mientra se lanza contra Xenovia.

Xenovia también se lanzó para luego chocar espada contra 6 espadas.

En un momentos ambas comenzaron a lanzar lluvias de huelgas contra Huelga.

Irina con lanza una huelga doble contra Xenovia, pero Xenovia lo bloquea pero es empujada hacia atrás.

Irina con extrema rapidez lanza una lluvias de huelgas con sus 5 espadas contra Xenovia pero Xenovia retrocedía mientra esquiva y desvía todos los ataques que lanzaba Irina.

Terminando de retroceder, Xenovia con fuerza destruye 2 de las espadas de luz para luego esquivar el kunasagi y cortar 2 de los 4 brazos mecánico.

Retrocediendo, Xenovia cubrió de poder de energía sagrada para lanzar una arco de medialuna hecho de poder sagrado pero Irina con una huelga de Kunasagi, lo dispersó.

Irina se lanza contra Xenovia.

-...Nada mal, te volviste más fuerte que ante, supongo que esta fuerza lo conseguiste estando con la ramera de amasaki Mio...ja ja ja ja ja que fácil para ti cambiar de bando...-exclama Irina sin dejar de atacar a Xenovia.

-...Irina, basta por favor...matar a Mio no hará que issei vuelva contigo...solo te odiara aún más, tal vez incluso te asesine sin importar si eres la amiga de la infancia, ya es tarde, issei jamás nos amará, su corazón sólo pertenece a Mio, tiene que superarlo...-exclama Xenovia mientra bloquea todos los ataques.

-...Xenovia...no lo entiende verdad?...ya es demasiado tarde, se muy bien que Issei estando vivo, nunca te amara a ti, ni a mi y ni a nadie mas...estando vivo nunca nos amará sin importar cuantos nos arrepentimos...-murmura Irina mientra lanza una huelga haciendo retroceder.

-...estando vivo?...que tratas de decir Irina?...-exclama Xenovia mirando la mirada psicótica de Irina.

-...Simple Xenovia, no necesito el amor de un dios muerto para vivir...no necesitos amigos para no sentirme sola...porque mi auténtica felicidad, se encuentran en la cabeza decapitada de Issei, solo quiero su cadáver...-decía Irina horrorizando a Xenovia y a Mio.

-...esta enferma!...-exclama enojada Mio.

-...Irina...tu realmente crees que el cadáver de Issei puede llenar el vacío que siente en tu corazón!...-exclama enojada Xenovia.

-...de que otro modo podía Xenovia, solo mirenme, estoy vacía, muerta por dentro...no tengo familia, no tengo mamá, no tengo papá, tampoco un hermano..,..mis padres murieron siguiendo ciegamente las creencias de un dios muerto...no tengo nada...Así que no tengo nada que perder sólo intentándolo...-decía Irina con calma.

-...Los agujeros del corazón, deben llenarlos otras personas...solo necesitas crear lazos, superar su pasado...como yo lo superé...-decía Xenovia con tristeza.

-...realmente a cambiando Xenovia, ante solía ser una cabeza hueca...pero ahora hablas como si lo sabes todos...que broma...-se burlaba Irina.

-...cambie porque superé mi pasado gracias a las personas que me apoyaron, El clan amasaki, Issei, Amasaki Mio y Sebas-sensei...ya no soy la Xenovia que tu conocía...-exclama Xenovia lanzándose hacia Irina.

Irina también se lanzó para lanzar una huelga pero Xenovia esquiva y con rapidez le corta 2 de los brazos mecánicos seguido con cortar a Irina en la espalda.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-grita de dolor.

-...Amasaki Mio me enseñó que si no hay propósito en la vida, solo debes buscarlo, así encontrará personas a quien puedo proteger...porque la verdadera fuerza no viene de la venganza, viene el compañerismo y la confianza mutua...-exclama Xenovia cubriendo su cuerpo con energía sagrada para golpear con una huelga pesada haciendo retroceder a Irina.

-...Cállate!...-exclama Furiosa Irina lanzando una huelga pero Xenovia esquiva y carga energía sagrada en su puño para golpear al rostro de Irina.

-...Sebas me enseñó que debo luchar por lo que es correcto, seguir mi sentido de la justicia...-exclama Xenovia mientra lanza una ráfagas de golpes con su derecho haciendo que Irina escupa sangre.

-...Jin-sama me enseñó que aquellos que piensan en sí mismos son escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son basura...y tu Irina, eres una basura!...-exclama Xenovia golpeando con un uppercut sagrado a la barbilla de Irina haciendo que ella caiga de espalda contra el suelo.

Estando en el suelo, Irina sólo podía reírse de la forma más psicópata.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE HIPÓCRITA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO SOY LA UNICA BASURA, TU TAMBIÉN LO ERES, NOSOTRAS ABANDONAMOS A ISSEI EN EL PASADO, INCLUSO TU QUISISTE ASESINAR A AMASAKI MIO ANTE PARA ESTAR CON EL Y TENER HIJOS FUERTE...-exclama furiosa Irina.

-...lo se, soy basura y eso nunca cambiará, por eso abandone mi objetivo, ya no busco tener hijos fuerte, lo que realmente busco es encontrar redimir mis pecados...-exclama Xenovia.

-...CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CADA PALABRAS QUE DICES POR TU BOCA SOLO ME HACE ENOJAR AUN MÁS, YA NO TE AGUANTO MÁS, VAS A MORIR, TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ, TU Y AMASAKI MIO SON LAS UNICAS BARRERA QUE ME SEPARA DE MI FELICIDAD...-exclama Irina lanzándose hacia Xenovia.

Xenovia sólo podía mirar a Irina con tristeza y arrepentimientos, solo podía bloquear el ataque y mirar a los ojos de Irina.

-...Te eh fallado como amiga Irina, Te eh fallado...-decía Xenovia.

-...cállate!...-exclama furiosa Irina lanzado una ráfagas de huelgas con Kusanagi hasta que Xenovia esquivo el ultimo y corta a Irina al pecho haciendo que ella retroceda mientra mira a Xenovia con ira.

-...se acabó Irina!, llevó la delantera...-exclama Xenovia.

-...no me subestime mi poder...-exclama Irina.

-...no Irina, no lo intente!...-exclama Xenovia.

Pero Irina ignoro la súplica y salto hacia Xenovia.

Xenovia salto hacia Irina y con fuerza y rapidez, cubriendo poder santo en su espada, Xenovia corto el brazo derecho de Irina haciendo que ella caiga al suelo mientra Xenovia aterriza.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Irina de dolor mientra se agarra su muñón cortado.

-...Maldición!...-exclama Xenovia enojada y débil mientra Mio sólo podía ver la pelea con pena.

Xenovia se acercó para mirar a Irina con tristeza y se le veía las lágrimas.

-...Irina, yo te quería, te quería como una hermana...-decía Xenovia.

-...TE ODIO!...-exclamara Irina con mucho odio y rencor.

-...yo te quiero Irina...adiós...solo espero que algún día pueda recapacitar...-murmura Xenovia mientra le da la espalda a Irina y camina hasta estar cerca de Mio.

-...vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí?...-decía Xenovia con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, pero podía ver sus lágrimas.

-...pero podemos ayudarla?...-exclama Mio mirando con pena a Irina y a Asia.

-...no tiene caso...ellas ya tomaron sus caminos...-decía Xenovia mientra abandona el lugar mientra Mio lo sigue dejando a las 2 con la humillación y la tristeza.

-...LOS ODIOOOOOOOO XENOVIA, AMASAKI MIO, LOS ODIOOOOOOO ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-gritaba Irina furiosa.

Cuando salieron, Xenovia se detuvo haciendo que Mio también se detuviera.

-...que hice mal?...-murmura Xenovia mirando su mano mientra su cuerpo temblaba.

-...Xenovia-chan...-murmura Mio sólo para que Xenovia se diera la vuelta y abrazara a Mio y comenzó a llorar.

-...la fallé, la falle como amiga, no pude salvarla...-sollozaba Xenovia mientra Mio sólo podía acariciar la cabeza de Xenovia.

Ahí se quedaron así por un tiempo, había sido una victoria pero para Xenovia se sentía como una amarga derrota.

Había perdido a una gran amiga y hermana...

 ** _Fin del capitulo 118_**


	10. Temporada 4- capítulo 10

**Nikopelucas:gracia por comentar amigo.**

 **Werand: Una pena por irina y por Asia, pero en unos capítulos van a madurar. No te preocupe Rizevim tendrá mucha humillación ya que la pelea con Jin sólo es el comienzo, van a aparecer un nuevo enemigo y una rival para Mio.**

 **Masasinmaze: je je je me gustó las películas de star war, era mi infancia, espero que disfrute ese capítulo ya que tiene un leve yuri de Yue y milim nava de tensei shitara slime.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 10**

 **Capítulo 119 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 5**

La batalla continuaba y los soldados todavía buscan seguían apareciendo, se podía ver 2 miembros de Qlippoth matando a sus enemigos que eran soldados de las facciones, gracia al poder de la piedra filosofal, era inmortales y no tenían miedo de morir.

Matando al ultimo, los 2 miraban los cadáveres que estaba en el suelo.

-...ja ja ja en serio esos eran lo que mejor que podían hacer, que débiles, no hermano...-murmura el soldado #2 con arrogancia.

-...era de esperar, no tardaremos mucho hasta que Rizevim-sama se apodere del inframundo, ja ja ja ja...-decía el soldado número#1 hasta que sintió algo y miró arriba.

-...uh...que es...-murmura sólo para ver a Cutlass que aterrizó con doble huelga cortando los brazos del soldado #1 con brutalidad.

En cámara lenta, se podía ver la sangre derramada, los brazos volando por los aires, la oscura expresión de Cutlass.

-...Cutlass sama, porque?...-murmura el soldado de qlippoth.

En un parpadeo, ella con su enorme espada, le corto la cabeza para luego atravesar la imagine breaker al pecho donde estaría el corazón.

Cuando la imagine breaker hizo contacto con la piedra filósofal, la piedra carmesí se disuelve haciendo que su cuerpo desaparece.

-...hermano, nooooo...maldita!...-intento atacar a Cutlass por detrás pero ella lo bloquea sin mirar para luego lanzar unas series de huelgas para tener las doble espada en el cuello y cortarlo.

Con su cuerpo hecho pedazo, con una huelga final de imagine breaker, lo hace desaparecer por completo.

Cutlass sólo podía suspirar molesta mientra todo a su alrededor, al parecer, los soldados de las facciones no eran rival para los soldados de Qlippoth con sus piedras inmortales.

de repente Cutlass sintió un poder familiar hasta que ella miro al cielo donde estaba una cometa rosa que iba ir directo al estadio, ahí pudo reconocer a la híbrida de dragón y demonio.

Milim nava, era malo, ella era mucho más poderosa que Rizevim y segun decía que podría ir a la par con Thor de la facción nórdica.

Si era así, probablemente había ido a donde estaría su madre (issei), tenia que ir rápido y evitar una masacre.

-...es malo, maldición, acaso Katakuri no estaba para cuidarla, ella no sabe controlarse cuando se trata de luchar con oponentes fuerte...y lo que es peor, es que si ella no está satisfecha con la pelea, ella terminará con volar todo el estadio por los aires...-pensó Cutlass mientra corre hacia el estadio.

 **Con Jin y ddraig.**

Todo el mundo observaban atento lo que iba a pasar, los líderes sabía bien quién era el tipo que encaraba a Rizevim, era el que causó una gran escándalo en el torneo de la isla con su gran poder mágico.

Ahora mismo estaba enfrente de Rizevim, Ddraig estaba sentando dejado de un gran pedazo de escombro para ver el espectáculo quería ver lo que estaba hecho el hombre que mató a Issei 5 veces.

-...no puede ser, el esta aquí...-murmura michael al ver a Jin.

-...el humano que lucho con Issei-dono, puedo sentir su poder mágico, es mas alto de lo que imaginé...-murmura Yasaka con un sudor que desliza por su mejilla.

kokabiel estaba temblando, como era posible que ese humano posea tanto poder mágico, era inaudito.

Euclid no estaba asustado, era un humano, estaba seguro que su señor lo venceria fácilmente.

-...vaya, tengo que admitir que no esperaba para nada que un humano se ponga enfrente de mi, al emperador supremo del inframundo, si que tiene mucha confianza, humano...-decía con una sonrisa amigable Rizevim.

-...je je tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dices, porque si no me toma en serio, esta batalla terminaría muy rápido y no sería muy divertido para mi, no lo crees?...-decía Jin haciendo reír un poco a Rizevim.

-...je je como pensé, eres mas agradable de lo que creía...-decía Rizevim con una sonrisa alegre.

-...claro que si...-decía Jin con una sonrisa alegre.

En un parpadeo, Rizevim con un uppercut, golpea bajo la barbilla de Jin haciendo que el rubio mirara el cielo con su sangre saliendo de su boca.

Rizevim aparece encima de Jin con su puño listo para lanzar el golpe envolviendo a Jin en una explosión de humo de polvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió. Estaba Jin con su boca saliendo sangre, estaba de rodilla mientra Rizevim se acercaba para mirar a Jin con burla.

-...como pensé, no importa que tan fuerte seas, solamente eres un humano, no eres rival para el emperador del mal...-decía Rizevim para lanzar una patada al pecho de Jin con fuerza elevando a Jin al aire.

Estando en el aire, carga mucho poder mágico y extiende su mano para disparar un aluvión de proyectiles mágicos que golpea a Jin creando múltiples explosiones.

Terminando de atacar, Rizevim se lanzó dentro del humo para luego golpear a Jin con un puntazo que lo envío al suelo creando otra explosión de humo.

Aterrizando al enfrente, Rizevim sólo podía sonreír al ver a Jin de rodilla, su cabello tapaba sus ojos mientra su cuerpo tenía ligeros rasguño.

Euclid sólo podía sonreír al ver como su amo tenía la batalla bajo su control.

-...tonto humano, no es contrincante para Lord-Rizevim...-decía Euclid con arrogancia.

De repente todos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío, Rizevim se paralizó al ver como el cuerpo de Jin brotaba una aura púrpura, también una aura blanca que daba forma de un cráneo sonriente.

Eso paralizó a Rizevim de miedo.

En un parpadeo, Rizevim bloquea con esfuerzo un poderoso puñetazo que venía de Jin, el golpe hizo retroceder mucho a Rizevim.

-...buen intento humano...-decía Rizevim que miraba con arrogancia y cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante, cae de rodilla con incredulidad, eso tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-...je je que pasa, fue demasiado para ti?...-decía Jin con burla en su palabra.

-...que paso?...-murmura Ajuka al ver la batalla.

-...imposible, lo hizo poner de rodillas a este tonto...-murmura con incredulidad Kokabiel.

-...solo con un golpe que Lord-Rizevim pudo bloquear...es inaudito...-murmura con incredulidad Euclid.

-...je je demonio, casi nos asusta...creía que no sería suficiente...-decía Azazel.

-..,kufufufu...- se reía Rizevim mientra se levantaba, Jin estaba calmado viendo como Rizevim saca su espada.

-...creí que se trataría de un humano normal pero no es así, no quiero cometer el mismo error que hice con el sekiryuutei...alégrate que yo me tomare en serio para matarte...-decía Rizevim preparando su guardia.

-...que ingenuo...demonio...-decía Jin lanzando una huelga descendente con su hacha sobre Rizevim, pero Rizevim con solo mover su brazo a un lado, no recibió ningún daño.

 ** **(Geiser de sangre)****

El hombro derecho de Jin surgía un geiser de sangre tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-...pero que paso, recibió el ataque pero el humano...-murmura Ajuka, Yasaka sólo podía mirar el anillo que tenia en el dedo de Rizevim.

-...es similar al que uso la esposa de Issei...pero con ataques físico...-murmura Odin.

-...vaya...-murmura Jin mirando su hombro lastimando.

-...je je eso te tomó por sorpresa, mi objeto mágico, Anillo de lucifer, perteneció a mi ancestro, lo encontré en su tumba, mientras tengo puesto mi anillo mágico puedo reflejar los ataques físicos con el doble de poder...-decía Rizevim mostrando su mano donde estaba su anillo negro con una gema roja en el centro.

-...ya veo, con razón pude sentir un poco de dolor, je je je realmente soy impresionante...-decía Jin sobandose la herida de su hombro haciendo que Rizevim se riera.

-...demonio...JAJAJA JAJAJAJA, que tan orgulloso y divertido puedes ser, eh?, es una pena que yo te tenga que matarte, me caes bien sabes?, al menos dime tu nombre para recordarte ante de matarte...-decía Rizevim.

-...Amasaki Jin, grábate en tu memoria ante de que mueras...-decía Jin mientra prepara su hacha Rhitta.

Todos a su alrededor estaban expectante de la situación, al parecer, Jin parecía estar bien, pero no sabia como terminaría la pelea ya que Rizevim era inmune a los ataques físicos.

-...como crees que termine la batalla Azazel..-decía Barakiel mirando la pelea.

-...si ese tipo le dio problema a Issei, puedo asegurar que no será nada bonito...-decía Azazel ya que sabía lo fuerte que era Amasaki Jin.

-...es increíble que ese hombre pueda existir, su poder mágico aún sigue aumentando más y más y parece que no tiene límite...-decía Yasaka, el resto sabía que lo que decía era cierto, Amasaki Jin estaba comenzado a volverse más fuerte.

-...no hay duda, su apellido es Amasaki, esta relacionado a la esposa de Issei...-decía Odin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 ** **Con Jin vs Rizevim****

-...Así que ese anillo puede reflejar los ataques físicos sin importar que tan fuerte sea, verdad?...-decía Jin descansando su hacha en su hombro.

-...Así es, Anillo de lucifer me hará inmune a tus ataques físicos...ahora que lo sabes, que hará, Amasaki Jin?...-decía Rizevim haciendo que Jin suspire.

-...realmente no tenia intenciones de usar mi poder mágico, verás cuando se trata de un combate a muerte, mis ataques mágicos son extremadamente destructivos, capaz de causar daños colaterales, no sólo a mis enemigos, si no también terminaría perjudicando a los demás que esta detrás de mí...-decía Jin mientra levantaba su hacha.

-..pero dado que supuestamente eres inmune a mis ataques físicos...no me a dejado otra opción más que usar aunque sea un poco de mi poder mágico...hacha divina Rhitta, revelate...-exclama Jin haciendo que el hacha explote en una potente luz dorada que hizo que todos se cubriera sus ojos.

-...increíble, que poder!...-exclama Serafall al ver toda esa luz...

-...que clase de arma es, ni la excalibur y las demás armas sagradas es capaz de emitir de esa forma su poder...-murmura Michael.

Todos estaban sorprendido por el poder que emitía Rhitta, Rizevim sólo sonría de forma nerviosa por el poder del arma estaba seguro que no era broma, tendría que tener cuidado.

-...la habilidad primaria de mi majestuosa Rhitta es simple, almacena mi poder mágico que generó en mi, esa energía mágica va directo a mi hacha, cuando es llenado con todo mi poder, un simple ataque puede borrar a un demonio con mucha facilidad...-decía Jin mientras levanta su hacha que estaba lleno de poder.

-...maldición, en serio eres un maldito implacable, pero si usa mucho poder mágico, los inútiles detrás suyo serán carbonizado hasta hacerlo cenizas...-decía Rizevim mirando como todos tenían mucho calor incluso el humo venía sus cuerpos.

-...no tienes porque preocuparte por ello, mejor preocúpate de que reciba mi ataque mágico...-decía Jin preparando su hacha.

-...disculpe, linda señorita, afuera de la capital de lilith hay un largo cerca, verdad?...-decía Jin mirando a Serafall que asentía lentamente haciendo sonreír a Jin mientra levanta su hacha para atacar poniendo al lucifer en guardia.

-... ** **Charge & Fire...Sun slash.****...-exclama Jin lanzando una huelga descendente enviando un arco de medialuna hecho de energía dorada y naranja que envolvió a Rizevim en una luz cegadora.

Pronto una poderosa explosión hizo temblar la capital de lilith, ahí en el cielo estaba Rizevim muy sorprendido con su ropa destruida quedando sólo su pantalón.

-...imposible...no pude esquivarlo...-pensó Rizevim sólo para ver Jin que sostenía una lanza muy larga con alas de ángeles, esa lanza estaba hecho de energía naranja y dorada.

-...espero que este listo para el siguiente ataque, porque la siguiente es más fuerte que Sun slahs... ** **Sun Spear!****...-exclama Jin mientra lanza la lanza de energía que salio disparando hasta atravesar a Rizevim.

El lucifer escupía sangre mientra su cuerpo impacta hasta un lago haciendo que Rizevim terminará en el fondo del lago con la lanza quemando sus entrañas.

-... (grito ahogado)...-Rizevim estando en el agua no podía gritar de dolor.

Jin extendió su mano abierta mientra mira a donde estaba Rizevim.

-... ** **Pride Flare.****...-decía Jin cerrando su mano haciendo que el lago surgiera una gran explosión como una mini explosión nuclear.

 ** **Con Mio y Xenovia****

La explosión que Jin causó en este ataque hizo que temblará toda la capital de lilith, Mio y Xenovia estaban sorprendida por el repentino temblor.

-...que está pasando, un terremoto!...-exclama Xenovia colocando su mano en la pared para controlar su movimiento mientra Mio sonría ya que sentía el poder mágico de su padre.

-...no, eso fue papá...el esta luchando...-decía Mio haciendo que Xenovia sonriera.

-...no podría esperar menos de Jin-sama...-decía Xenovia mientra caminaba con Mio, aun seguía triste por lo que paso con Irina pero tenia que ser fuerte para luchar y sobrevivir a la invasión.

Cuando llegaron, las 2 vieron a una chica de cabello plateado siendo rodeada de soldados de Qlippoth, Xenovia y Mio lo reconoció ya que era Rossweiser y al parecer, ella estaba teniendo problemas para luchar.

Rossweiser hacia un esfuerzo para eliminar a todos ellos pero siempre se levantaban y atacaban con más fuerza, se sentía abrumada hasta que un golpe mágico le golpeó al hombro haciendo que ella de cayera de espalda al suelo.

-...maldición...-murmura adolorida Rossweiser, quería sobrevivir, no podía terminar así.

-...mira, nos vamos a divertir mucho con esta preciosura...-murmura algunos soldados con lujuria.

Rossweiser sólo podía llorar mientra rezaba que alguien viniera a salvarla pero una 2 doble explosión de fuego y energía sagrada golpeó a los soldados.

-...Ross-sensei...-se escuchó una voz familiar haciendo que ella tuviera esperanza al ver que Xenovia había venido a salvarla, también estaba Amasaki Mio.

-...Xenovia...-murmura Rossweiser al borde de las lágrimas.

-...es bueno verte otra vez...déjame ayudarte...-decía Xenovia dando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella con gusto aceptó y miró no sólo a Xenovia, si no también a Amasaki Mio.

-...Amasaki Mio...-decía de forma tímida Rossweiser.

-...Yo, solterona...-saluda Mio con una sonrisa alegre.

Ese momento incómodo es interrumpido por unos gruñidos, las 3 miraron a los soldados inmortales que se preparaba para eliminar a las 3.

Xenovia y Mio sonrieron mientra preparan sus espadas, Rossweiser no quería quedarse atrás, ella también lucharía.

 ** **Cambio de escena****

 ** **Con Jin vs Rizevim (lago afuera de la capital de lilith)****

La explosion fue tan fuerte que evaporó el lago en cuestión de segundos.

Todo se lago era envuelto en vapor.

Todos estaban sorprendido por la inmensa fuerza y poder que mostró Jin, ddraig sólo silbaba por el gran poder que mostró Jin al hacerle eso a Rizevim.

-...que poder...para ser capaz de evaporar todo el lago, ese ataque tenía que tener mucho calor almacenado, que clase de poder mágico, ni los phenex es capaz de hacer eso...-decía Azazel.

Todos asentía estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo Azazel.

Euclid y Kokabiel estaba muy sorprendido por el poder que mostró Jin, era demasiado inaudito que un humano pudiera tener tanto poder sin hacer que su cuerpo se hiciera pedazo.

-...es un monstruo, evaporó todo el lago en un instante...-decía Kokabiel nervioso para luego mirar a Euclid con rabia.

-...maldición, se suponía que tenia que investigar a nuestras futuras amenaza ante de comenzar la invasión...como demonio permitiste que esto pasará...-decía enojado Kokabiel.

-...le encargue a Cutlass la misión de recopilar toda la informaciones de los participantes, maldición...-murmura enojado Euclid.

 ** **Con Jin vs Rizevim.****

Jin caminaba por el suelo evaporado hasta que escucho la risa de Rizevim. Ahí vio a Rizevim con su cuerpo que tenia quemadura de tercer grado.

-...kufufufu, eso fue un ataque impresionante, realmente lo sentí, si ni hubiera usado el poder de la inmortalidad, mi cuerpo habría sido reducido a cenizas...-decía Rizevim mientras la energía mágica oscura envolvía su cuerpo curando por completo.

-...en ese caso, tendré que poner un poco mas de esfuerzo para terminar contigo...-decía Jin creando de nuevo la Sun Spears.

-...tiene razón en algo ...-Rizevim ya que al ver eso, extiende su mano abierta al ataque de Jin.

-... ** **.gran oscuridad****...-exclama Rizevim cerrando la mano haciendo envolver la lanza en un capullo de oscuridad sobre el brazo de Jin.

-...se acabo...-exclama Rizevim.

-...de que esta hablando demonio...,-decía Jin preparando su hacha para atacar.

Aprovechando eso, Rizevim se lanza contra Jin, pero el rubio lanzó con una huelga descendente sobre Rizevim, pero el lucifer extiende su mano donde tenía su anillo que brillaba.

-... ** **Reflejo****...-exclama Rizevim haciendo envolver a Jin en una explosión de fuego a quemarropa haciendo cenizas su chaqueta.

-...ja ja ja esta batalla ya tengo ganada, mi oscuridad tragó por completo tu poder mágico, así que en término de poder mágico, yo tengo la ventaja sobre ti, sin mencionar que mi anillo de lucifer reflejará a ti cualquier forma de ataque físico con el doble de poder...Así que es imposible que me gane, amasaki Jin...-decía Rizevim con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jin tenía su cabello rubio cubriendo sus ojos mientra permanecía en silencio.

De repente Rizevim sintió una herida de corte en su pecho descubierto mientra sale un geiser de sangre haciendo que Rizevim se retrocede.

-...pero que?...-murmura Rizevim hasta que sintió una gran sombra que cubría su cuerpo, Rizevim levantó la mirada para ver al gigantesco Jin que tenia una expresión oscura.

Todos los seres sobrenaturales sintieron terror y pánico al sentir una gran cantidad de poder mágico, esa cantidad era tan colosal.

Todos los líderes sudaban por el calor que emitía Jin.

-...acaso escuche bien, que tu pequeña oscuridad tragó mi poder mágico, quien mierda lo decidió, que es imposible que yo te gane...quien mierda lo decidió...-decía Jin mientra su mano generaba una esfera de calor que irradiaba mucho poder.

-...acaso es humano?, que rayo es este tipo, su poder mágico esta a un nivel completamente distinto pero todavía sigue aumentando aún más...-murmura incrédulo Rizevim al ver eso.

-... el que lo decide, soy yo...muere...demonio...-decía Jin preparando la esfera en su mano.

Euclid al ver eso se lanza hacia su señor.

-...Rizevim-sama!...-exclama Euclid

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama Rizevim al ver a Jin lanzar la esfera caliente sobre el.

-... ** **solar sphere****...-exclama Jin golpeando a Rizevim de lleno, el ataque fue tan fuerte que envió a Rizevim lejos ya que la esfera consumía su cuerpo.

-...Amasaki...Jinnnnnnnnn...-exclama Rizevim hasta ser consumido por la esfera.

Euclid se acercó para agarrar a Rizevim y sacarlo de la esfera, con fuerza, Euclid lo saco de la esfera pero la fuerza de la esfera consumió a Euclid hasta fue tragado por la esfera de energía, Rizevim estaba inconsciente mientra caía directo al estadio mientra la esfera explota haciendo desintegrar a la mano derecha de Rizevim.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Rizevim-sama!...-exclama Euclid hasta ser consumido por las llamas.

La esfera termina creando una series de explosiones que alumbró el cielo.

Pronto el sello que aprisionaba a los líderes quedó destruido debido a la muerte de Euclid, todos ya podían moverse.

Kokabiel estaba apretando los dientes mientra el siento envuelto en tela estaba tranquilo a pesar de la derrota de los 2.

Azazel y barakiel miraba a Kokabiel que estaba nervioso.

-..Maldición, no dejaré que me vuelva a encerrar ahí, tengo que salir de aquí...-pensó Kokabiel sólo para sentir que alguien le agarraba sus alas, el miro asustado ya que Ddraig lo miraba con una sonrisa salvaje.

-...te vas algún lado...-decía Ddraig que tenia agarrados sus alas, con una patada a la espalda, con fuerza le arrancó las alas consiguiendo un grito de dolor de Kokabiel.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-gritaba Kokabiel hasta que Ddraig cargo poder mágico en su puño.

-... ** **Boostx1.000****...-exclama Ddraig cargando mucho poder en su puño para golpear directo a Kokabiel al rostro enviando a Kokabiel que lo mando al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se veía a Ddraig con su pie sobre Kokabiel inconsciente.

-...cadre tan patético, no aguanta para nada..-se quejo enojado Ddraig por la pobre resistencia de Kokabiel, creo que el cocytus lo había debilitado mucho cuando fue encerrado ahí por mucho tiempo.

-...que bueno que todo terminó...-decía Sirzechs haciendo suspirar al resto.

-...no, aun no...verdad...-decía Ddraig mirando al encapuchado que estaba en silencio, ahí vio que se levantó para quitarse la capa mientra su cuerpo crecía la altura revelando a un dragón blanco humanoide de 3 cabezas.

-...Así de Ddraig, ex dragón celestial...Así que el rumor estaba en lo cierto...-decía Azi dahaka.

Todos estaban incrédulo lo que vio, Azi dahaka. El dragón de tres cabezas, podría ver que era más fuerte y su cuerpo parece haber evolucionado por completo.

-...je je je conociendote, quieres luchar verdad...-decía Ddraig mientra Jin se acercaba para estar a lado de Ddraig.

-...Así es, pero no soy el mismo dragón de ante, el tonto de Euclid fue amable de agregarme una parte de la gema de la réplica de la booster gear a mi a mi cuerpo junto al poder de la piedra filosofal, en poca palabras...-decía Azi dahaka haciendo que sus escamas blancas se volviera roja con líneas verdes, sus ojos ahora brillaba con poder.

-... ** **Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost****...mi poder esta por encima de Crom Cruach...-exclama Azi dahaka mientra su cuerpo revelaba mucho más poder mágico haciendo temblar el lugar.

Todos estaban sorprendido por lo que veía.

-...bueno, nos vamos a divertirnos mucho, verdad que si, Jin...-decía Ddraig caminando hacia Azi dahaka.

-...si, dragón rojo, que tal me cuenta acerca de cómo era issei, ya que mi hija me contó que tu estuviste con el desde niño...-decía Jin.

-...tengo mucho que contarte...-decía Ddraig transformando en su forma de armadura negra con roja.

-...tengo mucho tiempo...-decía Jin preparando su hacha.

Ambos miraban a Azi dahaka que cruzaba de brazos listo para una gran batalla.

-...espera, podemos ayudarte...-decía Sirzechs con el resto dispuesto a ayudar a los 2.

-...no, esta batalla es nuestra, si quieres ayudar, vaya a eliminar a unos cuantos soldados esparcidos por ahí...-decía Ddraig.

Los demás no podría evitar aceptar de mala ganas mientra el resto de los líderes se dirigen hacia el estadio para ayudar a los demás dejando a Azazel que se quedó para vigilar a Kokabiel y observar la batalla.

 ** **Cambio de escena****

Kaya y los demás estaban serias viendo a una nueva enemiga que apuntaba con su dedo a Yue, todos estaban serio viendo a Milim.

Yue no mostró expresión alguna, ella mantenía sería mirando a los ojos de Milim.

-...quien eres?...-decía Kaya con seriedad haciendo que ella se cruce de brazos mientra mira al grupo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...bueno si quieres saber, mi nombre es Milim "destroyer" Nava, soy una híbrida entre un dragón y un demonio de clase pura, soy descendiente de la familia belzeebub por parte de mi madre y descendiente del dragón negro del apocalipsi, acnologia...-decía Milim con una sonrisa filosa.

Evangeline en su forma espíritu le susurra al oído de Yue advirtiéndole del peligro que ella representaba.

-...Charlotte, ten cuidado, a simple vista parece una niña se tu edad, pero su poder mágico es muy superior, no, incluso tiene 10 veces más de poder mágico que la de Jin amasaki...ella no es un oponente ordinaria...-advertía Evangeline haciendo que Yue se ponga sería.

-...awww, que adorable...-decía Basara de forma burlona atrayendo la atención de todos incluso de Milim.

-...tal vez quiere que mimemos, verdad pequeña...-decía Basara con una sonrisa sólo para que Milim aparezca enfrente de Basara con su puño listo, todos estaban sorprendido por la velocidad de Milim.

Todas: ella es extremadamente rápida.

-... ** **Milim Smash..****...-exclama furiosa Milim golpeando directo a la cara de basara con tal fuerza que envió a Basara a atravesar múltiples paredes.

-...Basara-san...-exclama Kunou y Milia.

-...odio que me diga pequeña...-murmura enojada Milim...solo para que Kaya lanzará una huelga con su espada envuelta de fuego negro pero Milim atrapó la espada con su mano.

-...tch...-Kaya apretaba los dientes.

-...acaso quieres jugar conmigo?...-decía de forma inocente Milim.

Kaya retrocede de un salto al sentir el peligro, en este instante Milim es aprisionada por las cadenas de Hela.

-... ** **Cadenas de resentimiento...**** murmura Hela.

-...uh...-parpadea Milim mirando las cadenas.

Kaya genera una bola de fuego negro en su mano y lo arroja contra Milim creando una explosión de fuego negro, kunou extendía su mano contra Milim haciendo que surgiera un torbellino que se arremolina alrededor de Milim.

Kaya volvió a disparar fuego negro haciendo que el tornado se volviera un torbellino de fuego negro, milia disparo una ráfagas de poder de la destrucción al torbellino creando una explosión mágica.

Todas bajaron la guardia esperando que ella fuera vencida hasta que vio a Milim caminando entre las llamas negras con la oscuridad tapándose su rostro pero podía ver un punto rojo que ilumina en su ojo.

-...increíble , si fuera alguien de la clase alta, sin duda habría muerto, pero...-decía Milim levantado su puño en lo alto.

-...increíble, ella salió ilesa después de recibir todo los ataques combinados...-exclama Hela.

-...esto es malo, su sed de sangre es igual al idiota de thor...Todas salgan rápido...-exclama Kaya preocupada.

-... ** **Milim...Smash ...****.-exclama Milim golpeando el suelo creando una potente explosión, la onda de choque derribó a Kunou y a Milia junto a Hela, Kaya se mantenía fuerte al igual que Yue.

Cuando la explosión término, Milim salió del cráter para acercarse hacia Yue y mirarla a los ojos.

-...finalmente puedo conocerte...-decía Milim haciendo que Yue se le deslizará un sudor en su mejilla.

-...que quieres de mi?...-decía Yue preparada para luchar.

Para su sorpresa, Milim con su mano agarró el mentón de Yue y le dio un beso directo en los labios sorprendiendo a todos lo que acaba de pasar.

Kaya estaba sorprendida, Kunou y milia sentía que su corazón pesaba al ver eso, comenzaba a enojarse por una razón.

Hela estaba sonrojada.

Evangéline estaba enojada de que esa chica le besara a su hija.

Terminando de besar, Milim separo su labio y miró a los ojos.

-...lo que yo quiero, es a ti...finalmente encontré a mi amiguis, alguien a quien podría ser mi rival más digna...por eso te llevaré conmigo...-decía Milim haciendo sonrojar a Yue.

-...porque yo...-decía Yue haciendo que Milim se aleja para señalar a Loki congelado.

-...simple, con mis ojos mágicos de dragón, puedo ver el poder mágico que viene de ti, no sólo eso, eres capaz de congelar a un dios nórdico como Loki aunque fue con ayuda de tus amigos, todavía no quita el hecho de que eres asombrosa...-decía Milim.

-...entonce esta aquí para vengar la derrota de su compañero...-decía Kaya con un tono de broma.

Milim parpadea para luego mirar a ella con seriedad.

-...no, el no es mi compañero, solo es un idiota pretencioso, solo venía para ver lo fuerte que era...espera...-murmura Milim mirando detenidamente a Yue hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

-...te pareces mucho a Cutlass-chan...acaso eres su hermana...-decía Milim tomando a Yue por sorpresa.

-...conoce a Cutlass...-murmura Yue.

-...bueno, puedo decir que si, ella es como mi compañera de misiones...-decía Milim.

-...ya veo...entonce sólo viniste para luchar conmigo verdad?...-decía Yue.

-...Así es, no sólo eso, cuando está pelea termine, voy a llevarte a mi castillo, ahí podemos estar junta luchando y jugando, que dices...-decía Milim extendiendo su mano.

Yue al escuchar eso de Milim, ella se aleja y mira a Milim con seriedad.

-...no, iré contigo...no abandonaré a mis amigas y a mi familia, lo siento...-decía Yue haciendo que Milim tapará sus ojos con su cabeza rosa .

-...entonce morirá...-murmura Milim con tristeza y con ira.

Kaya y las demás querían ayudar pero Yue habló.

-...todos, por favor, abandoné el lugar, me quedare a luchar con ella...-decía Yue tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-...ni hablar, vamos a luchar junto...-exclama Kunou con Milia asintiendo.

-...Así es Charlotte, también puedo luchar...-exclama Kaya preparando su espada.

Todas querían protestar sólo para que Yue gritara.

-...chicas, padre...por favor, es mi pelea ahora, es a mi lo que ella quiere...ustedes tienen que ir a salvar a Mio-okaasan...-decía Yue con seriedad.

Las demás no tuvo más opción que hacerla caso.

-...esta bien, no te perdonaré si muere...-exclama Kunou mientra se va con el resto dejando sola a Kaya que miraba a Yue con seriedad.

-...esta segura de esto...puedo ayudarte ahora...-decía Kaya sólo para que Yue negará su cabeza.

-...aprecio su ayuda padre, pero es algo que yo puedo hacer, e visto como todos a tenido sus batallas mientra yo solo me quedaba a ver, tengo que ser fuerte por todos, por ti, por papá, por mamá y por todas las personas que conozco...-decía Yue mirando a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaya sólo podía suspirar mientra camina hacia la salida.

-...Esta bien hija, solo ten cuidado, si...-decía Kaya mientra se va dejando a Yue enfrente de Milim.

-...bien, si tu quieres una pelea, con gusto te daré una...-decía Yue transformando en su forma erebea.

-...vamos...que la pelea comience...-decía Milim con una sonrisa maligna.

Milim rápidamente se lanzó hacia Yue dando inicio una buena batalla.

 ** **Mientra tanto con Mio y los demás.****

Con el esfuerzo combinado Mio, Xenovia y Rossweiser, habían logrado vencer a todos con fuerza abrumadora, las 3 sólo podían ver como los cuerpos de sus enemigos se desintegraba en cenizas.

-...(suspiro de alivio)...Eso fue el último...-decía Mio con Xenovia asintiendo.

-...si, gracias, de no ser por ustedes, yo no podría haber salido ilesa...-murmura de forma tímida Rossweiser.

-...no te preocupes, siempre estoy dispuesto a dar una mano cuando hay problema..-decía Mio haciendo que Rossweiser comenzará a llorar.

-...porque, porque eres tan amable conmigo, yo intente lastimarte ante...-decía Rossweiser de forma depresiva.

-...Sate Sate Sate, eso quedó en el pasado, lo importante es que ahora podemos ser amigas y ayudarnos las una por la otra, que piensa...-decía Mio con una sonrisa alegre haciendo que Rossweiser abrazara a Mio mientra llora de forma cómica.

Xenovia sólo podía sonreír al ver a Mio perdonar a Rossweiser, ella estaba orgullosa de servir a Mio, no podía evitar ver a Irina en Mio.

-...ella siempre esta dispuesto a perdonar a todos, ella en verdad merece mi respeto...-pensaba Xenovia.

-...buaaaaa, ahora entiendo porque Issei te ama, eres un ángel muy bondadosa...fui una tonta al intentar separar Issei de ti...perdóname...-decía triste Rossweiser.

-...descuida, no hay problema, primero debemos salir de aquí, debemos buscar a los demás...-decía Mio haciendo que las 2 asintiera.

-...no puedo permitir que avance...-decía una voz femenina las 3 miraron a alguien que caminaba hacia su dirección, era una chica de la edad de Mio, cabello corto púrpura y ojos púrpura.

una chaqueta de cuero negro sin mangas y desabrochada mostrando un bikini negro y con el rostro de una calavera en la parte posterior, unos pantalones del mismo material repletos de herraduras y sustentados por un cinturón de calavera.

Ella usa botas con carlancas y espuelas, guantes negros y una característica bufanda de plumas abultada que cubre su boca y alcanza sus hombros. En su brazo izquierdo luce un tatuaje rosa en el que se aprecia el rostro de una calavera, y, en la parte izquierda de su torso, cuatro líneas tatuadas verticalmente que cruzan su pectoral, también de color rosa.

La presencia que emitía en esta chica hizo que Mio se pusiera sería.

-...quien eres...-exigía Xenovia con seriedad haciendo que la chica sacará su tridente.

-...mi nombre es Katakuri charlotte, soy la guardaespalda de Milim-sama, Milim-sama me ordenó que eliminará a cualquiera que tenga intención de interrumpir su pelea, ella en esto momento encontró a su alma gemela, así que debo evitar que arruinen el momento preciado de Milim-sama...-decía Katakuri con calma.

Todas se preparan para luchar contra ella.

Mio miraba con seriedad a Katakuri, ella podría ser una enemiga muy peligrosa.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 119****


	11. Temporada 4- capítulo 11

**Werand: se que no era lo que esperaba ya que Ross no entreno con Rias, solo la enseñó a usar su poder con mayor poder, je je je te gustó el momento yuri entre Yue X milim, je je je será épico la pelea.**

 **Masasinmaze: gracia amigo, lo se, es que Yue nunca tuvo una batalla de este calibre pero ella se volverá más fuerte a medida que va luchando con oponente más poderosa que ella,**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 11**

 **Capítulo 120 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 6.**

 **Con issei y Cruel Reaper**

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. ..-con un grito furioso, Issei le estampa la cara de un soldado tantas veces hasta dejar su cara desfigurado, con fuerza, Issei le aplasta la cabeza con un pisotón potenciado con ki de armamento.

Sacando Donner, le disparó al pecho donde estaba la piedra filosofal.

Cruel Reaper como siempre, sin piedad cortando a sus enemigos con rapidez y con calma usando la espada gravity blade envuelta con ki de armamento con fuego del purgatorio y blindaje de rayo.

Issei con ira de dragón, mataba a todos con puñetazos hasta agarrar a uno y con sus 2 manos, lo partió en 2, con un pisotón, destrozó la piedra dejando el cuerpo desintegrandose.

Después de eliminar a Shalba, issei y Cruel Reaper seguía en su camino hasta que se topo con más miembros de Qlippoth, no tardó en masacrar a la mayoría.

Todos hacían un esfuerzo para frenar a issei y a Cruel Reaper, pero todos terminaban muerto de la peor forma posible.

Un poco más aleja, se podía ver algunos escombros que se levantaba, ahí salía Rizevim muy herido, el ataque de Jin casi lo mataba, gracia a Euclid, había sobrevivido.

-...maldición...tengo que salir de aquí...Las cosas no a salido como yo quería...-pensaba Rizevim tratando de salir de todos los escombros, al parecer, la caída le había afectado y lo peor es que el último ataque de Jin destruyó a el junto con el anillo mágico.

-...Rizevim-sama...-exclama los 6 soldados de Qlippoth, 4 eran hombre y 2 eran mujeres, que venían para auxiliar a su lord.

Mientra Issei y Cruel Reaper masacraba a todos, issei se dio cuenta de algo, vio que Cruel Reaper cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

-...oye Reaper...-murmura Issei estando de espalda contra espalda con Reaper.

-...que pasa?...-pregunta Cruel Reaper.

-...nada, es que sentía que te volvía más fuerte...es otro efecto de la magia erebea...-murmura Issei curioso.

-...no, es la magia de Ban...recuerda a Zhivago-sensei...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Issei recuerda al artista marcial que le enseño el paso rápido.

-...si, lo recuerdo...esa magia, _**arrebato**_...-decía Issei al recordar el nombre de la magia.

-...Así es...la magia de arrebato servía originalmente para arrebatar objetos desde larga distancia, cuando estaba en tu mente, entrene muy a fondo todas esas magias que el núcleo lo replicó, el núcleo módico el arrebato mejorando la magia a un nuevo nivel...-decía Cruel Reaper para extender su mano contra un grupo de soldados.

-... **Robar**...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que los soldados comenzará a perder fuerzas mientra sus cuerpos estaba envuelto en aura rosa.

Issei sintió que todos esos soldados de Qlippoth perdía más fuerza y poder mágico, ahí vio una esfera de magia multicolores en la palma de la mano de Cruel Reaper.

-...no me diga, puede arrebatar poderes como también facultades físicas y mágica...-murmura Issei en shock haciendo sonreír a Cruel Reaper.

-...Así es, el núcleo lo mejoro para que Arrebato no sólo arrebata objetos mágicos, si no también robar las fuerzas físicas, mágicas y habilidades de mis enemigos para agregar a mi de forma permanente...-decía Cruel Reaper.

Issei estaba sorprendido, el núcleo en su interior mejoró el arrebato para aumentar su fuerza de forma permanente mientra debilitaba a su enemigo, era una habilidad simple pero realmente aterradora.

-...toma...-decía Cruel Reaper dando a Issei la esfera de múltiples colores.

-...eso es...-murmura Issei.

-...son los que le robe a ellos, solo tiene introducir eso en el pecho y ahí te volverá más fuerte...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Issei lo introduzca en el pecho, el cuerpo de Issei ganaba una aura púrpura.

Se sentía más fuerte físicamente, no sólo eso, tenia conocimiento de un poder mágico llamado **[clones]** , también tenía otra capacidad llamado **[Curar]** , [Deterioro].

 **[Curar] un poder mágico que sirve para sanar heridas**

 **[Clone] poder mágico de crear copias físicas de su mismo, cada uno con la mitad de su poder**

 **[Deterioro] poder mágico de desintegrar lo que sea al contacto sea físico o mágico, es útil para eliminar defensas físicas y mágicas.**

Su reserva infinita de poder mágico había aumentado aún más, sentía que se volvió un poco mas fuerte.

-...porque me da esto...-decía Issei mientra le golpea con un codazo al enemigo detrás suyo para luego disparar con donner al pecho donde estaba la piedra filosofal.

-...no lo necesito, te di porque necesito que tu sea mas fuerte para que proteja a Mio...-decía Cruel reaper mientra le corta la cabeza a un soldado mientra le pisa el pecho destruyendo la piedra haciendo desaparecer su cuerpo.

Cruel Reaper pronto vio a Rizevim que estaba siendo escoltado por sus soldados, pudo reconocerlo gracia a la información de Tena.

-...que suerte, mira impostor...es Rizevim...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Issei mire a Rizevim, pronto una vena aparece debajo de su ojo.

-...bueno, voy a volarlo en mil pedazos...-decía Reaper apunto de chasquear los dedos sólo para que Issei le bajará la mano.

-...no, es mio...esto es personal...-murmura Issei con ira en sus palabras, Cruel Reaper sólo podía sonreír un poco mientra Issei muy enojado, guarda Donner y saca Fegefeuer sin previo aviso le disparó contra ellos.

una de las balas le dio a Rizevim por el culo, Rizevim grito de dolor mientra cae de rodillas, uno de sus escolta recibió un disparo en la pecho donde estaba la piedra matándolo fácilmente.

-...Rizevimmmmmmm...-ruge furioso Issei corriendo hacia Rizevim, tenia una expresión muy furiosa, ya que estaba muy cansado por toda esa mierda y que el solo lo empeoró.

Rizevim miro a un albino con parche y con un arma, y al parecer no estaba para nada feliz, no sabia quien era y no quería saberlo.

-...maldición...-murmura Rizevim levantándose para huir.

-...huye Rizevim-sama, nos quedaremos para hacer tiempo, huye lo más que queda...-decía uno de sus soldados.

Rizevim no dijo nada, huyó lo más que podía, pero no podía correr a velocidad rápida debido a una bala metida en el culo.

Los 5 se lanzaron contra Issei para hacer tiempo para que su lord escapara.

-...por Qlippoth...-ruge uno de los suyo.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-con un furioso grito de guerra, Issei agarro a un miembro que era una mujer, ella lanza golpes con su puño a la cara de Issei pero Issei no se inmuta, con brutalidad, Issei la estampa de espalda contra la pared para meterle un tremendo cabezazo haciendo que ella escupa sangre en su boca y sangre en la nariz.

Issei la suelta para meterle un brutal puñetazo directo al rostro de la soldada haciendo que su cabeza atravesará la pared, Issei con su arma le dispara al pecho destruyendo la piedra haciendo desparecer.

Miro a los 4 que tenían sus armas, uno de ellos intento atacar pero Issei esquiva mientra se lanza contra el otro para agarrarlo por el hombro y meterle un rodillazo haciendo que el caiga de rodilla seguido con disparar a la cabeza.

La otro mujer intento apuñalar a Issei por la espalda pero el sin mirar, le dispara a la cabeza borrandolo el cráneo.

El otro se abalanzó haciendo que Issei cayera al suelo mientra el tiempo se pone encima pero Issei con un cabezazo, lo aturde para luego agarrarlo y rodar por el suelo para terminar encima de su enemigo.

Sacando el hacha de leviathan, Issei ruge de ira.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-con tremenda furia, Issei le pega un poderoso golpe de hacha al rostro del enemigo para sacarlo y golpear con un golpe de hacha al pecho destruyendo la gema.

Issei guardo el hacha mientra se acerca a la chica que se regenera la cabeza, Issei la agarra por el otro y con su brazo mjölnir, le desfigura el rostro a golpe para luego atravesar su pecho con su mano para sacar la piedra y destruir con el agarre de su mano.

Con el cuerpo convertido en cenizas, Issei se levanta para el último, era uno grandulon calvo, issei levanta su mano.

-...creation...-murmura furioso issei haciendo crear una nudillera negro .

Lo tipo intento atacar sólo para que issei esquive y agarra al tipo por el cuello.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-con furia, issei le pega con la nudillera tantas veces hasta dejar la mitad del rostro desfigurado, issei con el nudillo blindado, le atraviesa el pecho destruyendo la piedra mientra abandona el cadáver que desaparecía en cenizas.

Issei miro el rastro de sangre, caminó para seguir el rastro, Cruel Reaper le seguía a issei, quería ver que bestial golpiza le dará issei a Rizevim.

 **Con Yue vs Milim.**

Yue estaba en shock al ver que Milim se lanzaba con una velocidad muy superior, era igual de rápida que su padre adoptivo sin necesidad de usar su magia de rayo.

-... **Milim smash!.**...-exclama Milim lanzando un golpe descendente pero Yue en su forma erebea, retrocede de un salto mientra el impacto del puño de Milim en el suelo creó una potente onda de choque que la hizo retroceder aún más a Yue.

-...no sólo es rápida, también es muy fuerte...-pensaba Yue sorprendida, estaba segura que con su armadura de hielo no sería capaz de soportar un golpe de ella.

-...ten cuidado Charlotte, no baje la guardia...-decía Evangeline dentro de su mente.

-...ora ora ora, pelea...-exclama Milim saliendo del cráter que ella misma creó.

Yue piso el suelo con fuerza haciendo surgir picos de hielos blanco que iba directo hacia Milim.

Milim al ver eso, prepara su puño y golpea los picos de hielo creando una fuerte explosión de onda de choque que destruyó fácilmente el hielo.

Yue no se dejó intimidar por la pura fuerza de Milim, lanzó más picos de hielos mientra extiende su mano creando múltiples flechas de hielos a su alrededor.

-... **Series glacialis...** -exclama Yue disparando una ráfagas de flechas.

Con una patada, Milim destruye el segundo pico de hielo y con una bofetada al aire, generó una fuerte ventisca que destruyó las flechas.

Yue rápidamente colocó sus manos en el suelo haciendo que un círculo mágico color blanco aparezca debajo de Milim.

-...uh?...-parpadea Milim mirando el círculo mágico.

-... **Crystallitatio Tellustris**...-murmura en latín Yue haciendo surgir múltiples picos filosos que rodea a Milim para empalarla, como resultado, ella fue aprisionado por los picos de hielo.

Un círculo mágico blanco aparece arriba de Milim, Yue apuntaba con su dedo índice a Milim con seriedad.

-... **White Album..**...-murmura Yue haciendo que el círculo mágico dispare un potente rayo de hielo blanco sobre Milim hasta envolverla en una explosión de hielo.

Pero ella no terminar aún, Yue señala al cielo mientra surge una pequeña esfera se rayo rojo hasta crecer y tomar forma de un dragón de rayo carmesí.

-... **Dragón carmesí de rayo.**...-exclama Yue haciendo que el dragón de rayo golpeara encima de milim creando una gran explosión de rayo.

Yue sólo podía esperar que todos esos ataques hayan logrado al menos herirla aunque sea un poco.

-...espero que eso sea suficiente...-murmura Yue sólo para que el lugar donde estaba milim explote en una explosión de polvo, ahí salió Milim ilesa, lo único que mostraba, era un poco de polvo y hielo en su ropa.

-...es una broma, no le hizo nada...-murmura incredulidad Yue.

-...debo decir que tiene buenos ataques Yue, solamente falta mucho poder para que sus ataques sean muy poderoso...ahora que te deje que me atacará, ahora es mi turno...-decía Milim para desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de Yue con su puño listo.

Al sentir el peligro, Yue extiende su mano.

Yue crea una pared de hielo haciendo que milim atraviesa la pared con su puño, como resultado, ella traspaso la pared de hielo y ve a Yue sorprendida.

-... **Milim Smash ..**...-exclama Milim mientra golpea con su puño al pecho de Yue atravesandola por completo.

Pero para la creciente sorpresa de Milim, en lugar de Yue, era un muñeco de hielo.

-...un clon de hielo...-murmuró Milim sólo para que Yue aparezca detrás de Milim con su mano que era un gran martillo de hielo.

-... **Malleus Aquilonis**...-exclama Yue lanzado un golpe descendente sobre Milim pero ella sin mirarla, lo detiene con su mano.

-...tiene que esforzarte un poco mas si quiere hacerme daño...-decía Milim aplastando el martillo de hielo con el agarre de su mano.

Yue crea 2 espadas de hielos, la no tener habilidad con la espadas, Yue sólo lanzó doble huelga descendente pero Milim levanta su brazo, cuando las doble espadas de hielo hizo contacto con el antebrazo de Milim.

Las espadas se hace añicos como vidrio.

Yue intenta retroceder de un salto sólo para ver que Milim desaparezca en un destello de velocidad.

-...Aquí estoy ...-Yue miro de reojo a Milim que apareció detrás suyo.

-...maldición..-murmura Yue creando un escudo de hielo con picos extremadamente afilados.

-... **Milim smash .**...-exclama alegremente Milim mientras destruye el escudo con un puñetazo seguido con romperle el brazo haciendo explotar en una explosión de sangre.

-...Charlotte!...-exclama Evangeline preocupada dentro de su mente.

-...Ahhhhhh...-grita Yue de dolor mientra se golpea de espalda contra la pared seguido con caer al suelo, Yue se sujeta su muñón que se regenera.

-...Charlotte, debes parar ahora, ella es demasiado para ti...-exclama Charlotte en su mente mientra Yue se levantaba mientra su brazo se regenera por completo, ella miraba con expresión molesta y adolorida a Milim.

-...no, no puedo dar la espalda, aun puedo luchar...-murmura Yue mientra se levanta.

-...ni en estado erebea hará mucha diferencia, tenemos que escapar mientras podamos...-exclama Evangeline preocupada dentro de su mente.

-...no, aunque escapara, ella me atraparia, le prometí que regresaría con vida...solo tengo que luchar hasta que al menos logre hacerla sangrar aunque sea un poco...-murmura Yue.

-...esta bien?, si quiere, doy por terminado esta pelea, yo gane...-decía Milim con una sonrisa haciendo que Yue mostraba frialdad.

Yue envolvió sus brazos hasta los nudillos con hielo blanco, sus nudillos tenían picos seguido con sus puños blindado.

Yue prepara su postura.

-...aun no di lo mejor de mi...aun puedo pelear...-decía Yue con frialdad.

-...bien, que bueno, la verdad sería triste que tu te rindiera tan rápido...-decía Milim sin dejar de sonreír.

Yue pronto corre hacia Milim que estaba de brazos cruzados, Yue apretó el puño, apretó los dientes, puso poder mágico en el hielo para aumentar la dureza y la fuerza para lanzar el golpe.

Estando en la distancia necesaria, Yue miro con rabia a Milim mientra lanza el golpe con toda su fuerza.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-grita Yue con un grito de guerra mientra el puño de hielo impacta directo al rostro.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que rompió el guantelete de hielo, Yue apretó los dientes al ver sus nudillo lastimado, la golpeó con toda su fuerza pero no había logrado nada, no logro aunque sea un rasguño.

Milim sólo podía suspirar mientra mira a Yue.

-...que pasa, eso es todo...-murmura curiosa Milim haciendo enojar a Yue.

Volviendo a regenerar su brazo, y envolver su brazo con una fuerte guantelete hecho de hielo.

Con ambos brazos envuelto de un poderoso blindaje de hielo, Yue comenzó a golpear con una ráfagas de puñetazos al pecho de Milim.

Cada golpe era mas fuerte pero Yue sólo podía apretar los dientes tratando de luchar contra el dolor en sus nudillos que impacta al pecho de Milim.

La chica de cabello rosa estaba mirando a Yue con curiosidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sentía los golpes a su pecho pero no lograba causar mucho daño.

Cuando terminaron de lanzar los golpes, Yue retrocede mientras mira sus puños que tenia sus guantelete destruidos y también sus nudillos sangraba.

-...no, aun con todo lo que pude poner, no logre cuidar un daño significativo, no soy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como papá, pero...-pensó Yue envolviendo su puño con un poderoso blindaje de hielo pero mas grande.

-...uh...-parpadea Milim.

-...no me rendiré aún!...-exclama Yue levantado su puño para golpear.

Yue con fuerza, golpear el gigantesco puñetazo de hielo al rostro, pero el guantelete de hielo se hace pedazos, Yue escupe sangre ya que Milim le respondió con una tremenda patada al estómago.

La fuerza de la patada la mando a golpear de espalda contra la pared dejando atrás un cráter, cayendo al suelo, Yue estaba sin habla, respiraba fuertemente mientra se agarraba su estómago, ese golpe le dolió mucho, no podía respirar.

Intentando respirar, Yue miró con expresión adolorida a Milim que se acercaba .

Intentando levantarse, Yue respiraba fuertemente mientra extiende su mano, ahí surgió múltiples bolas de fuego oscuros, era una versión mejorada pero débil de cielo escarlata,

-... _ **estrellas escarlatas...**_ -murmura Yue disparando las bolas de fuego creando una explosión que envolvió a Milim.

Pero saliendo de la explosión, aparece Milim que tenia una mirada peligrosa.

Yue en cámara lenta abrió los ojos en shock.

-... _ **Milim**_ ...,.-murmura Milim apretando el puño con fuerza.

Yue cubrió su pecho con una fuerte armadura de hielo mientra sus brazos creaba doble escudo de hielo muy grueso para disminuir el daño.

-... _ **Smash 5%**_ **..**...-exclama Milim golpeando con su puño que tenía leve brillo mágico.

La fuerza del puño de Milim atravesó por completo los escudos de hielo seguido con atravesar la armadura y golpear al estómago con tal fuerza que detrás de Yue surgía una potente ráfaga de aire que destrozo por completo la pared detrás de Yue.

-...Charlotte...-exclama Evangeline muy preocupada por su hija.

Yue vomita sangre mientra se tambalea hacia atrás hasta caer de espalda contra el suelo.

Milim sonría alegremente por la victoria mientra Yue respiraba fuertemente mientra miraba al techo, se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Se había desactivado la magia erebea mientra sentía que se volvía más débil.

-...gane, una victoria para mí, ahora volvamos a casa...-decía Milim mientra extiende su mano sólo para sentir un ataque a su espada, dando un salto hacia atrás, aparece Cutlass o mejor conocida como Tena que había golpeado el suelo con su espada.

Cutlass había entrado en la batalla

 **Con Mio y las demás**

Mio, Xenovia y Rossweisse estaba sería mirando a Katakuri, ella impedía el paso, todas tenían que tener cuidado ya que ella no era alguien a quien subestimar.

-...haga a un lado, tenemos que avanzar para ayudar a nuestros amigos...-exclama Mio haciendo que Katakuri negará su cabeza.

-...lo siento, pero tengo una misión y no pienso dejar que vaya a interferir, si quieres, tendrá que pasar sobre mi...-murmura Katakuri mientra apunta con su tridente a las 3.

Al ver eso, las 3 prepararon sus guardia, Mio se iba a lanzar contra ella solo para que Xenovia caminara adelante hacia katakuri.

-...no, yo me haré cargo de esto...-decía Xenovia con seriedad.

-...ya veo, tiene determinación, pero eso depende de como luche...-decía Katakuri mientra entierra el tridente en el suelo.

-...por supuesto, no me subestime...-decía Xenovia preparando su espada,

-...espera Xenovia, quiero ayudarte...si queremos ganar, tendremos que usar todo lo que podamos...-decía Rossweisse

-...lo siento Ross-sensei, pero esto es una batalla de uno a uno...no pienso abandonar la pelea...-decía Xenovia.

Katakuri comenzó a brillar sus ojos en un segundo hasta que volvió a recuperar, su expresión era sería.

-...ya veo...eres problemática...-murmura Katakuri atrayendo la atención de las 3, todas vieron que ella desaparecía.

Sonó un potente golpe, tanto Xenovia y Mio miro a Katakuri que golpeó con una patada ascendente contra Rossweisse.

La ex guardaespalda de odin sólo podía escupir sangre mientra Katakuri con otra patada con la misma pierna la envío lejos.

-...Ross-sensei...-exclama Xenovia.

Mio se lanzó para atrapar a Rossweisse y aterrizó a un lado.

-...a simple vista, esa valquiria se ve débil pero su poderes para sellar dragones son demasiados para Milim-sama...ella odia los sellos mágicos, no dejaré que nadie avance...-decía Katakuri con determinación, la chica estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea para cumplir los deseos de Milim sama, le debía mucho acnologia por haberla salvado.

-...deja de decir estupideces!...-exclama Xenovia lanzándose contra su enemiga por la espalda con su espada.

Los ojos de Katakuri brilla unos segundos para que fácilmente atrapó la espada, Mio y Xenovia abrió los ojos al ver el brazo de Katakuri.

 **Ki de armamento**.

-...cobarde...-murmura Katakuri sin mostrar expresión para luego cubrir Ki de armamento en su pierna y golpear a Xenovia al estómago.

La golpeó con tal fuerza que Xenovia vomita en el aire.

Pero esto no termino, Katakuri extiende su mano y sale disparando como látigo ya que su brazo era viscoso y blanco como la nieve, ese brazo tentáculo atrapó la pierna de Xenovia y la estrelló contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

-...Xenovia-chan!...-exclama Mio preocupada.

Katakuri ahora se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mio con frialdad, su brazo volvió a la normalidad.

-...ahora sigue tu...-decía Katakuri caminando hacia Mio.

-...oye, adonde crees que vas...aun no me venciste, estúpida...-decía una voz enojada y lastimada.

Katakuri se dio la vuelta para mirar como el humo se disuelve para revelar a Xenovia que tenia sangre en su frente.

-...tendré que ponerte a dormir...permanentemente...-decía Katakuri para caminar hacia Xenovia.

Xenovia sólo podía reírse un poco, ella levantó sus puños y la cubrió con Ki de armamento.

-...estoy lista para sacar esta estúpida bufanda...-murmura Xenovia en posición de boxeo.

Katakuri brillaba sus ojos por unos segundos hasta que su expresión se calmo para mirar a Xenovia con decepción

-...esa pelea sólo dudará 2 minutos y medio...perderá no sólo tú orgullo, también su arma...-murmura Katakuri.

Mio sólo podía mirar preocupada por su amiga, sabía que esa batalla sería difícil pero tenia fe que Xenovia le ganaría.

 **Con Cutlass**.

Milim mira a Cutlass que tenia una mirada de irritación.

-...Cut-chan...,-exclama feliz de ver a su amiga, Milim intento saludar sólo para que su mano atrapa la lanza con facilidad.

Tena tenía su mano extendida mientra mantenía fuerte el agarre de su arma.

-...no dejaré que la mate, nava...-murmura con frialdad Tena.

Yue abrió los ojos al ver la espalda de Cutlass, estaba sorprendida. Lo mismo estaba Evangeline al ver a Cutlass, la primera hija que había creado.

-...Cutlass...-murmura Yue haciendo que Tena mirará a Yue con burla.

-...aww, acaso es instinto de hermana mayor...-decía Milim haciendo que Tena sólo burlaba.

-...no malinterprete, es que no dejaré que nadie que no sea yo mate a la copia barata...Así que voy a hacer tu oponente...-decía Tena preparando sus espadas.

-...que bien, más diversión para mi, luchemos...-decía Milim.

Tenía sólo podía mirar con frialdad a Milim mientra mantenía en pose de batalla, aunque ella tenía confianza en sus habilidades, todavía estaba nerviosa.

-... sera difícil luchando contra ella limpiamente, si me quedará a luchar aquí, perdería, ni con mi forma erebea podría...-pensó Tena hasta mirar a Yue...- tengo que sacarla a ella de aquí...y reunirme con madre (issei)... pero será difícil, tengo que hacer tiempo hasta que alguien aparezca...-pensó Tena mientra se desliza un sudor en su frente.

Tena se prepara para luchar contra ella, aunque sabía bien qué sería un suicidio luchar contra ella enfrente, pero no permitiría que ella mate a la copia barata (Yue), tenia que ser ella que acabaría con Yue.

Tena con ferocidad se lanza contra Milim.

La batalla ya estaba comenzando con más intensidad que nunca.

 **Fin del capitulo 120**


	12. Temporada 4- capítulo 12

_**Cuarta temporada- cap 12**_

 _ **Capítulo 121 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 7**_

 _ **Yue y Tena Vs Milim Nava primera parte**_

Después de la pelea de Loki y separarse de Yue, Kaya junto a los demás corrían para seguir adelante, Hela tuvo la amabilidad de usar a su soldado esqueleto para recoger a un inconsciente Basara, sea quien sea esa chica, lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo noqueó.

Era una suerte que Basara había usado el ki de armamento en la mitad de su cara ante de recibir el golpe, de no ser por eso, ese golpe le podría haberlo matado.

Mientra todavía seguían avanzado, Milia gremory todavía estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, todavía se preocupaba por Yue que se quedó a luchar sola contra Milim.

Podría ver nava era fuerte, el hecho que sea capaz de sobrevivir a todas las clases de ataques y salir ileso era prueba de que ella no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera.

Y lo que más le enojaba, era que ella se atrevió a tomar el primer beso de Yue, Milia no podría evitar estar enojada, no quería que ella se llevará a Yue.

Milia nunca le había contado a nadie, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera a Yue, ella después de pasar tiempo con Yue y kunou, hizo que desarrollará sentimientos hacia Yue.

-...bien, debemos seguir adelante, si seguimos a este rumbo, encontraremos a Mio...-decía Kaya.

Milia ya no soporto más, ella se detuvo.

-...que estoy haciendo realmente?...-se preguntaba así misma Milia atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que pasa Milia?...-decía Kunou preocupada sólo para ver a Milia que comenzaba a llorar.

-...no puedo seguir avanzando aún sabiendo que Yue-chan esta atrás luchando sola...si algo le paso...-decía Milia poniendo triste a Kaya y también a Kunou.

-...Milia...-susurra Kunou triste, ella también sentía un poco por Yue, sabía que era raro debido a que su relación con Yue era de bullying, pero no cambiaba nada, ya que sabía bien qué ella y Yue era amigas.

-...que demonio esta haciendo, no pierdamos tiempos en drama sin sentido...-decía Hela como la voz de la razón sólo para ser pateada por una Kunou que estaba enojada de forma cómica.

-...a callar chica emo...!...-exclama Kunou.

-...ahhhh maldito perro sarnoso...-exclama Hela.

-...QUE NO SOY UN PERRO JODER!...-exclama Kunou queriendo morder la cabeza de Hela.

Kunou pronto se puso sería y se puso a lado de Milia.

-...escucha Milia, se lo que te siente, es por esa pobre intento de vampiro, verdad?...-decía Kunou con seriedad.

-...si...lo siento, pero tengo que regresar...que clase de amiga sería si abandonó a Yue-chan...-decía Milia haciendo sonreír a Kaya.

-...Charlotte, realmente tienes buenas amigas...estoy feliz sabiendo que puedo confiar en ellos...-pensaba Kaya.

-...entonce iremos a salvar a Yue...-decía Kunou haciendo que Milia se sorprendiera.

-...esta loca, esta chica es mas fuerte que todos nosotros, lo único que conseguirá es que los maten ahí!...-exclama Hela.

-...y eso que...prefiero la muerte que vivir sabiendo que abandoné a alguien...-exclama Milia.

-...si, como ella dijo...-decía Kunou.

-...bien, pero están segura que quieren ir ahí, sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad de salir con vida?...-decía Kaya con seriedad, ambas estaban sería.

-...si/ por supuesto...-decía Milia y kunou al mismo tiempo.

Ambas corrieron con rapidez para buscar a Yue, Kaya sólo podía sonreír, estaba feliz de que Yue tenga buenas amigas.

-...por favor que regresen con vidas las 3...-pensaba Kaya preocupada por las 3 pero sobre todo Yue.

 _ **Con Milia y Kunou.**_

-...gracia Kunou, siempre supe que tu también quería a Yue-chan...-decía Milia.

-...A pesar de que ella siempre se burla, es mi primera amiga, no pienso abandonarla...-decía Kunou.

-...yo también no lo abandonaré...-decía Milia sólo para que kunou la mirara con picardia.

-...dime, te gusta Yue?...-decía Kunou haciendo sonrojar a Milia.

-...no es lo que usted piensa...-exclama en pánico y sonrojo Milia.

-...te gustaaaaa...-decía Kunou.

-...no seas mala kunou-chan...-exclama Milia a punto de llorar.

-...Shh, tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, yo también me gusta Yue...pensaba en compartir contigo...-decía Kunou haciendo que Milia se sorprendiera.

-...Kunou-chan...-decía conmovida Milia.

 **Con Yue y Tena vs Milim.**

Tena se había lanzado hacia adelante con sus espadas lista para atacar, sabía bien qué luchar contra Milim de frente sería como el suicidio pero tenia que soportar mientra podía.

Milim con solo usar su mano, bloquea el ataque con un puñetazo haciendo grietas una de sus espadas, como era de esperar, Milim era extremadamente fuerte en fuerza pura como dragonoid.

Milim lanza el golpe contra Tena, pero Tena retrocede mientra se mantiene la distancia, Tena sólo podía apretar los dientes, era un suicidio enfrentarse a Milim de frente, y lo que es peor, que ella solo estaba jugando con ella.

De repente Yue se puso de su lado, todavía podía estar de pies con sangre saliendo de su boca por el ultimo golpe, ella miro con frialdad a Milim.

-...no te entrometa, es mi pelea...-decía con rabia Yue a Tena haciendo que ella solo burlaba.

-...cállate, ahora es mi pelea, tu sólo estorba, así que largate mientra puedas...-decía Tena.

-...no, no me iré, aun puedo luchar, no pienso abandonar una pelea sin terminar...-decía Yue activando su modo ereba Queen of ice...haciendo que Tena sólo suspiro mientra mira a Milim con seriedad.

-...copia barata, ella es demasiado para ti, ella solo estuvo jugando contigo, ni siquiera reveló todo su poder, ella si hubiera querido ir con todo, te habría aplastado por unos segundos, no se porque ahora no lo hizo...y honestamente no quiero saberlo pero ella es un monstruo que podría destruir todo el estadio si ella no se siente satisfecha...-decía Tena haciendo que Yue se sorprenda, acaso era verdad.

Que Milim no usaba todo su poder y que solo estaba jugando con ella, Tena se colocó de frente mientras se prepara su postura.

-...escucha, seré yo quien te maté, no ella, así que huye mientra pueda, a diferencia de ti que siempre lucha a lados las basuras que tu llamas amigos, yo lucho sola, así que yo tengo más habilidad de combate que tu...-decía Tena.

-...aun después de que te papá te aceptará como parte de nuestra familia, aun quieres matarme...-decía incrédula Yue.

-...simple, te odió, tu tienes mi cara, eres una copia barata, yo soy la original, tu mera existencia en un insulto para mi...el hecho de verte lo débil que eres, me enoja demasiado...-decía Tena con irritación mientra camina hacia Milim.

Eso enojo mucho a Evangeline por la forma en como ella trata a Yue.

-...mocosa como te atreve...-murmura enojada Evangeline dentro de la mente de Yue.

Yue la agarra por el brazo prótesis haciéndola detener a Tena.

-...sueltame...-decía Tena con frialdad.

-...tal vez tenga razón, soy débil, pero no una cobarde, no voy a huir, si lo que dijiste es cierto, tal vez tu tampoco puedas vecerla, yo también te odio, pero dejaremos aún lado y luchemos juntos, solo así tal vez podamos vencerla...-decía Yue con seriedad haciendo que Tena lo mirara con odio.

El sonido de una bofetada, Yue se cae al suelo mientra mira a Tena que estaba enojada.

-...odio que actúe como si fuera la gran cosa, estorbo, yo luchó sola, no necesito una basura que luche a mi lado...-decía Tena mirando a Milim que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-...pequeña hija de...-murmura Evangeline en la mente de Yue, estaba enojada, Charlotte le había ofrecido su ayuda y ella solo lo desecha, realmente esa chica era un desastres, porque issei le había dejado vivir.

-...ya terminaste de conversar con tu hermanita...-decía Milim curiosa, eso enojo a Tena que miraba a Milim con frialdad.

-...No es mi hermana, esta vez voy a luchar en serio contigo, te mataré...-decía Tena.

-...sabes Cut-chan, no me hubiera importado pelear contra ustedes 2 contra mi...Así que si quieren, pueden venir a luchar los 2 al mismo tiempo..-decía alegre Milim.

Una vena en la frente de Tena, ella apretó los dientes.

-...Cállate!...-exclama Tena arrojando la espada llena de grieta contra Milim.

Milim fácilmente atrapa la espada con su mano y sin esfuerzo la hace pedazo con el agarre de su mano, Tena se lanza con un salto hacia milim.

-...Ex...-exclama Tena a punto de su extender su mano contra la cara de milim pero ella fácilmente atrapa su brazo y con la otra mano, agarra firmemente al rostro.

-...Te atrape ...-decía feliz Milim pero rápidamente Tena hace que su mano brille al rojo vivo mientra un sello mágico aparece en la palma de su mano

-... **explosión**...-exclama furiosa Tena envolviendo la cabeza de Milim con una potente explosión.

Cuando la explosión término, Tena abrió los ojos, el humo de la explosión se disolvió revelando a Milim que sigue ilesa sólo para que hay suciedad en su cara.

-...bueno intento...Cut-chan...-decía Milim para luego levantar Tena y enterrar de cabeza al suelo creando una potente explosión de polvo y onda de choque.

Yue se cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, cuando la explosión cesó, miró entre los humos a Milim que tenia su pie sobre el pecho de Tena, ella estaba con una mirada adolorida, su frente sangraba con sangre negra.

-...que aburrida, al menos Yue duro más que tú...-decía Milim aumentado más la presión de su pie aplastando el pecho de Tena.

-...Ahhhhhh...-dolía Tena mientra el suelo debajo de ella se hundía aún más en un cráter.

Milim ahora miro a Yue que estaba paralizada, Milim sonrió para luego desaparecer.

Yue se horrorizó mientras prepara su defensa sólo para recibir brutalmente una patada extendida al estómago, fue tan fuerte que envió a Yue a estrellar contra una pared.

Estando en el suelo, Yue sólo podía estar en posición fetal mientra se agarraba su estómago, estaba demasiado sorprendida por el dolor que recibió, incluso estaba respirando fuertemente.

Milim miró decepcionada a Yue, de repente sintió algo detrás suyo, miro a Tena que se levantaba mientra miraba a Milim con una mirada psicópata.

-...no te atrevas a comparar con ella, pequeña estúpida...aun puedo luchar...-exclama Tena levantando su espada pero en un parpadeo aparece Milim para levantarla de un puñetazo al estómago dejando a Tena con una expresión de agonía.

-... **Milim smash 5%...** -decía enojada Milim enviando a Tena al aire para caer al suelo.

Ahí vio a Tena que se agarraba su estómago mientra su expresión mostraba toda la agonía, ella lentamente se levantó para vomitar en el piso para luego caer al suelo mientra se agarra su estómago con fuerza ya que literalmente le explotó el estomago con el golpe que Milim le dio.

Milim con una mirada oscura, se lanzó hacia Tena para levantarla de una patada en la espalda, Tena estando en el aire, Milim prepara su puño.

-... ** _Milim destroyer punch._ _.._.-**exclama Milim cubriendo su puño con magia rosa para golpear y atravesar por la espalda a Tena.

Tena sólo podía vomitar sangre mientra miraba su estómago como surgía el puño de Milim.

Sacando el puño de la espalda de Tena, Milim envía a Tena al aire con una patada.

Estando en el aire Tena sólo podía mirar como aparecía Milim con una brutal patada al estómago haciendo que Tena volviera a vomitar sangre mientra es enviada a estrellar al suelo creando una potente explosión.

Milim estando en el aire, miraba como el humo se disolvió revelando a Tena que se levantaba, ahí vio que el agujero en su estómago cerraba, ella usaba su espada para levantarse.

Milim con una sonrisa sanguinaria, se lanzó a toda velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Tena al levantarse, se extiende su mano al aire, detrás de Tena surgía múltiples lanzas negras de la nada, Tena dispara las lanzas contra Milim pero se lanza con tal velocidad que atravesó las lanzas destruyendo por completos las lanzas.

Al ver que no funciona, Tena apretó los dientes mientra prepara su espada.

-...Maldición...-exclama Tena lanzando su huelga contra Milim.

Pero Milim con un puñetazo, deteniendo secamente la espada, la mirada de Milim era sanguinaria, Milim brutalmente le pega con una tremenda patada que hizo que Tena escupa sangre mientra se da la vuelta, su expresión era confusa por el golpe que recibió, eso también sacudió su cerebro dejándola aturdida.

Milim vio Tena fue enviada girando hasta quedar enterrada de espalda contra una gruesa pared, ahí vio a Milim que caminaba con una ligera sonrisa para agarrar a Tena por el cuello de su armadura, Tena sólo podía mirar con una sonrisa adolorida pero sanguinaria.

-...bien, te rinde...-decía Milim con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tena sólo le escupe sangre en la mejilla de Milim.

-...je je je je, golpea como una pequeña perra...-decía Tena con una sonrisa de psicópata.

-... **Milim Smash 1000%...-** murmura Milim con una mirada digna de una yandere ya que le metió un puñetazo tan fuerte que fácilmente atravesó el corazón, el muro detrás de Tena desaparece por el impacto del golpe.

Tena tenía los ojos sin brillo mientra su boca no paraba de sangrar, había muerto.

Milim saco su brazo del pecho haciendo salir sangre negra, lentamente su pecho se cerraba mientra el brillo en los ojos de Tena regresaba.

-... _ **Milim...gatling..**.-_murmura Milim con una mirada sanguinaria mientra le propina una lluvia de puñetazos con fuerza de Milim Smash 5%...cada golpes que le daba dejaba al borde de la muerte.

Mientras recibía los golpes, Tena sacaba su carta dorada, el tesoro sagrado, el poder de detener el tiempo, Horaria porticus.

-...JA JA JA JA JA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA...-se reía Milim sin dejar de golpear a Tena, cada golpe llenaba los puños de Milim y su ropa con sangre negra.

Cada golpe que lanzaba, le hacía pedazos, Tena cada vez recibía mayor golpizas que Milim le daba.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJA MUERE, MUERE, MUERE...se reía locamente Milim aumentando el doble de velocidad a sus golpes.

Tena ya recibió un total de 568...directo a su cuerpo.

-... _ **Horaria...Porticus.**_..-exclama Tena haciendo que la carta se trata se transforme en un reloj de arena.

El reloj explota en luz dorada haciendo detener el tiempo Tena al poseer el poder del tiempo, ella suspira de alivio mientra mira a Milim que estaba paralizada por el poder del tiempo.

-...solamente puedo usar 3 veces al día, ya fue la tercera, tengo que matarla ahora que es mi oportunidad...-murmura Tena lanzado una huelga directo al cuello de Milim.

Cuando la hoja hizo contacto con el cuello de Milim, en un destello de luz, Milim con un golpe de brazo al pecho de Tena haciendo que el pecho de Tena explote mostrando sus costillas destruidas, Tena se cae de espalda al suelo mientra ella vomita mucha sangre.

Tena estaba ya con los ojos abiertos, como?, como pudo ella escapar del poder del tiempo.

Milim miro de forma sombría a Tena, la sangre venía de una heridos superficial en el cuello, lo que significa que le había cortado.

-...sabía bien qué usaría ese tesoro sagrado, así que para escapar del poder del tiempo, solo tuve que liberar más allá del 100% de mi poder en unos segundos para liberarme...-decía Milim horrorizando a Tena.

-...siempre supe que eres muy fuerte, pero esto...es ridículo...-murmura Tena sólo para que Milim le meta un pisotón al rostro de Tena con tal fuerza que el suelo debajo de Tena se forme un cráter.

-...Aquí termina ahora...-exclama Milim levantado a Tena con su mano en el cuello.

En este instante, una pared de hielo separa a las 2, en ese instante Yue en su forma erebea Queen of ice se lanza con su cuerpo envuelto en relámpago rojo gracia al cielo abrasador para aumentar sus facultades físicas.

Yue lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Tena enviándola lejos de Milim.

-...uh...-parpadea confundida Milim mientra miraba con Yue cargaba a Tena como una bolsa de papa mientra ella extiende su mano contra Milim.

-... ** _White Album._.**.-exclama Yue haciendo que múltiples sellos mágicos color blanco aprisionara a Milim.

Milim ante de poder moverse, los sellos mágicos explota en una explosión de hielo revelando a Milim atrapada en un pilar de hielo.

Yue corre mientra carga a Tena, Tena recupera la conciencia para mirar a Yue que estaba seria.

-...que mierda hace...-dice enojada Tena golpeando a la nuca de Yue con un codazo haciendo que ambas cayera al suelo.

Yue se levanta para mirar a Tena con enojo.

-...cual es tu maldito problema, estoy tratando de ayudarte...-decía Yue enojada.

-...una mierda!, no necesito tu ayuda, estoy haciendo bien sola luchando contra ella...-decía Tena.

-...como un saco de boxeo, lo esta haciendo muy bien cómo recibe una golpizas...creo que para eso sos buena, para recibir golpes...-decía Yue con sarcasmo haciendo enojar mucho a Tena.

-...cállate!...-ruge Tena lanzando un puñetazo creando una pequeña explosión, ahí vio que el puño estaba a lado de Yue que estaba muy seria.

-...maldición, maldición!...-exclama frustrada Tena.

-...aceptalo, me odias, verdad?, yo también, pero nosotras no sobreviviremos mucho tiempo si seguimos así, unamonos fuerzas, solo así saldremos vivas de aquí...-decía Yue haciendo que Tena tenga que tragar su odio y orgullo.

Mientras que las 2 discutían, el hielo donde tenía milim dentro se agrietaba, era cuestión de tiempo ante de que ella hiciera pedazos el hielo.

-...es fácil decirlo que hacerlo, aunque luchemos junto contra ella, no hará una diferencia, todavía no estoy muy recuperada después de la pelea que tuve que con madre (issei), incluso gaste lo poco poder que me quedaba para usar por tercera vez mi tesoro sagrado...solo me queda explosión como único hechizo para pelear...-decía Tena.

-...tiene razón, yo incluso use todos mis hechizos que tenia, no logré causar nada de daño pero hay un ataque que tal vez pueda funcionar...dime que tan fuerte es tu explosión?...-decía Yue con seriedad.

-...dependiendo de cuanto poder pongo...solo me queda el 30% de mi poder mágico...después de esto, solo me queda usar mi espada para luchar...-murmura Tena.

-...tengo un plan, pero necesitaré tu cooperación...-decía Yue haciendo que Tena mirara el hielo que se quebraba, ella miró a Yue con seriedad.

-...estoy escuchando...-decía Tena.

Saliendo de la prisión de hielo, Milim miró con seriedad a la pared donde estaba Yue y Tena, gracia a su olfato, pudo oler la sangre de las 2.

-...esconderte no resolverá nada!...-exclama Milim lanzándose con todo destruyendo la pared.

Milim abrió los ojos al ver que solo destruyó los muñecos de hielo que tenia forma de Yue y Tena.

En ese instante, las piernas de Milim fue congelado.

-...es una trampa...-murmura Milim, en este instante surgía en destello de sombra Yue que lanzó a Tena al aire.

Tena aterrizó detrás de Milim con sus manos apuntando a ella.

-...Ahora!...-exclama Yue con fuerza mientras su mano generaba mucho poder, creo una gigantesca esfera de fuego negro. La cabeza de Yue surgía un cuerno hecho de fuego negro.

-...daré con todo, incluso si tengo que explotarme los brazos...-exclama Tena mientra apuntaba con sus manos que estaba al rojo vivo.

En la esfera de Yue surgía múltiples picos de hielos blancos.

-... **Sol Negro...** -exclama Yue arrojando la gigantesca esfera de fuego y hielo.

-... **EXPLOSIÓN**!...-exclama Tena con furia mientras sus manos dispara una gigantesca explosión que envolvió a Milim.

Milim ante de poder reaccionar, ella fue envuelta en un ataque combinado de Yue y Tena.

La explosión de fuego negro y hielo seguido con la explosión de Tena fue tan fuerte que sacudió el lugar.

ambas sonrieron por la victoria mientra miraba como quedo el lugar, un cráter cubierto de fuego negro.

-...lo logramos...-decía Yue con cansancio.

-...si...solo por está vez trabajamos junto, ahora vamonos...-decía Tena mientra se va con Yue con intención de seguir su camino.

 ** _...A donde crees que van tan pronto?..._**

Esa pregunta que venía del fuego negro hizo que Yue y Tena se helara la sangre, ambas con miedo miraron el cráter donde salía Milim muy herida, su mejilla tenía quemadura, tenia el cabello suelto junto con su ropa quemada, todo el brazo derecho de Milim estaba quemada.

-... (respiro)...nunca pensé que esos 2 ataques logrará lastimarme, los felicito...-decía Milim con una mirada llena de lujuria sobre Yue.

-...no, no, no...-murmura Yue comenzando a tener hipo por el miedo.

-...una mierda, como puede estar con vida...-murmura con horror Tena.

-...sabes hagamos esto mas interesante...-murmura Milim cubriendo su cuerpo con una aura púrpura.

-... ** _Battle Mode.._... _furia de acnologia._.**.-murmura Milim haciendo que su cuerpo este envuelta en una masa de energía púrpura y roja.

Tena y Yue se horrorizaron aún más al ver que detrás de Milim estaba la silueta de un gran dragón negro rugiendo, el dragón acnologia.

El capullo se rompe revelando a Milim que tenia una armadura negra, su frente tenía un cuerno...Sus ojos era reptiliano, sus brazos envuelto con guantelete que tiene cabezas de dragón.

-...espero que este lista las 2...-decía Milim con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Yue sólo podía transformar su forma erebea Queen of ice mientra Tena sólo podía transformar en su forma erebea siendo 4 brazos gigantesco con una cola de dragón y un par de cuernos.

Ambas apretaron los dientes, estaba viendo a una verdadera dragón a punto de masacrarlos.

 **Fin del capitulo 121**


	13. Temporada 4- capítulo 13

_**Masasinmaze: jajaajj si amigo, aquí va un capitulo del final de Rizevim, joder, pobre Rizevim, sufrirá una tortura peor que tuvo Shalba.**_

 _ **Cuarta temporada- cap 13**_

 _ **Capítulo 122 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 8**_

Rizevim sólo podía correr por el pasillo del estadio, no podía aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando, como carajo había salido mal, tenia todo planeado, había reunidos a todo un ejército de inmortales que abrumaria a todos las facciones.

Asesinaria a todos los falsos maou, gobernar el inframundo, tenia todo, un ejército, sus mejores guerreros, incluso había eliminado al héroe de la facciones.

Aún con todo planeado, todos se fueron al carajo.

-...Rizevimmmmmmmmmm...-se escuchaba el grito enfurecido de un albino que no paraba de disparar con una escopeta haciendo que Rizevim corriera lo más que podía.

Quien carajo era el albino, no lo conocía y no sabia porque estaba tan enojado, no podría correr mucho debido a la bala metido en el culo.

-...Deja de correr y pelee puto marica, venga a pelear como hombre o es que no lo eres infeliz!...-exclama furioso Issei sin dejar de disparar con la escopeta.

Al ver que no había salida, tuvo que entrar sin pesar en el baño para esconderse.

Desgraciadamente para el lucifer masoquista, había dejando uno pequeños rastros de sangre en el suelo delatando su escondite.

Rizevim sólo podía respirar por el cansancio después de correr y su resistencia se estaba agotando, la batalla contra Jin le dejo en un estado en cual no podría recuperarse por completo pero eta un milagro que el último ataque no daño a la piedra filosofal.

-...je je je me quedaré aquí hasta que todo se haya calmado, quien demonio era ese albino, por poco creí que era vali pero no era el...demonio, que salió mal, tenia todo planeado...-murmura Rizevim sólo para que la puerta detrás suyo explotará con fuerza enviando a Rizevim a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

-...Un baño?, de todos los lugares que podría encontrar, tenia que ser un jodido baño de mujeres, me has hecho enojar aún más hijo de perra!...-Rizevim sólo podía ver como salía entre los humos a Issei que cargaba un lanzamisile.

Rizevim se tuvo que levantar cansado mientra prepara su poder mágico, en sus manos creaba espadas hecho de oscuridad pero detrás de issei estaba Cruel Reaper extendía su mano con una sonrisa pequeña pero maliciosa.

-... ** _Robo_**...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que Rizevim perdiera toda su fuerza y su poder mágico ahora estaba por los suelos.

-...pero que, mi poder mágico, toda mi fuerza no responde...-murmura Rizevim con miedo sólo para que issei golpea a Rizevim con su lanza misiles Orkan enviando a Rizevim a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

Issei miraba con seriedad a Cruel Reaper que tenia en su mano la piedra filosofal.

-...te dije que no hiciera nada...-decía irritado issei haciendo que Reaper sólo bufar molesto.

-...te hice un favor, sabes bien que este malnacido es demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse directamente, podría haber aprovechado tu ira para escapar, así que le prive toda forma de métodos que Rizevim podría usar para escapar, además que le robe la piedra para que pueda disfrutar la tortura sin preocuparte de destruir la piedra...-decía Reaper.

Rizevim intento levantarse sólo para que issei le metiera un tremendo rodillazo envuelto de ki de armamento haciendo que su cara quedará irreconocible y la fuerza detrás de este rodillazo le hizo atravesar su cabeza contra la pared.

Issei con ira, agarra a Rizevim por el cuello y con fuerza agarra su cabeza para estamparle múltiples veces su cabeza contra la pared hasta dejar la pared hecho grieta con manchas de sangre.

issei agarra el brazo derecho de Rizevim y murmura con ira en sus palabras.

-... ** _Deterioro_**...-murmura Issei haciendo que el brazo mjölnir surgiera humo verde haciendo que el brazo de Rizevim se hiciera grieta.

Con fuerza en su agarre, destruye el brazo de Rizevim como si fuera roca haciendo que Rizevim gritara de dolor, eso enojo más a issei.

-...Cállate mierda!...-exclama Issei callando a Rizevim con un tremendo codazo a la cara haciendo que Rizevim cayera de espalda al suelo.

Issei con furia le piso la cabeza con tal fuerza que el suelo levantó polvo de humo, sus pies ahora era cubierto de ki de armamento.

Con fuerza, Issei levantó su pie que estaba cubierto de electricidad.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió Issei aplastando la cabeza de Rizevim envolviendo su cuerpo con una explosión de electricidad.

-...te gusta bastardo, te gusta ahhhhh...respondeme hijo de puta, no te atreva a gemir, no te atreva a suplicar, solo muerete de una puta vez!...-grita furioso Issei pegando múltiples pisotones a la cabeza haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Rizevim.

-...vamos maldito, te gusta hacerme enojar verdad, ahora lo tiene, estoy tan enojado que pienso hacerte mierda, te haré gritar tanto hasta que ya no pueda más!...-gritaba lleno de ira Issei mientra les destroza las rodillas con un potente pisotón.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh-...gritaba Rizevim de dolor sólo para que issei lo calla con un pisotón al rostro.

-...Cállate pedazo de mierda...-exclama furioso Issei sin dejar de lanzar pisotones ya que su pie estaba envuelto de ki de armamento.

Issei con mucha ira lo levanta a Rizevim para arrojar su débil cuerpo contra la pared, tratándose de levantar Rizevim miraba a Issei que caminaba con una expresión de frialdad, la vena en su ojo lo delataba.

-...quien eres, que te hice!?...-exclama Rizevim muy herido y con miedo haciendo que issei con ira le metiera una patada espartana al pecho con tal fuerza que envió a Rizevim a atravesar la pared del baño hasta terminar boca abajo en el suelo.

-...no me recuerda maldito, mírame a los ojos y recuerda a la persona que acabas de joder...-murmura Issei caminando hacia Rizevim que se levantó mientras retrocedía hasta tocar su espalda contra la pared.

-...soy Issei...jodiste a la persona equivocada...-decia Issei mientra le agarró su cabello y con fuerza le atravesó todo el cuerpo de Rizevim contra la pared hasta terminar desparramandose contra el suelo.

Issei entró por el agujero de la pared para caminar hacia Rizevim.

-...no, no, no!, porque esta vivo, se suponía que debía morir, porque aún sigue vivo...-gritaba Rizevim tratándose de arrastrarse por el suelo sólo para que Issei lo agarre por el cabello y lo mira a los ojos.

-...lo se todo gracia a que me contó Tena y Azazel, dejarme decirte algo, nunca envíe a una puta a terminar el trabajo...porque nunca sabes lo que te espera después...-decía enojado Issei para arrojar a Rizevim con fuerza contra la pared.

Issei decidió probar su nuevo hechizo que Reaper le dio.

-... ** _Clones_**...-murmura Issei haciendo dividir su cuerpo en 2, ahora era 2 Issei que se miraban el uno por el otro, ambos estaba serio.

Rizevim estaba con más horror mientra los 2 Issei sonría mientra miraba a Rizevim con malicia.

-... ** _Godslayer mode._...**-murmura Issei activando su poder aumentado aún más mientra activa la ira de dragón y cubre sus brazos con Ki de armamento.

-... _ **Erebea mode: asesino del dios del rayo.**._...-murmura el clon de Issei activando su forma Erebea.

Cruel Reaper decidió quedarse a ver como los 2 Issei iba a hacer a Rizevim, se iba a poner bueno.

Los 2 Issei camino hasta el y el original lo agarra por el cabello para lanzar sus golpes.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-Issei con furia le propina tantos puñetazos a la cara de Rizevim haciendo cambiar su cara a golpes.

Con un tremendo codazo del original hizo dar a Rizevim la vuelta para ver al Clon que lo cargaba electricidad y ki de armamento.

-... ** _Tausend Blitz schlag (50.000%)._**...-rugió el clon lanzándose una lluvia de puñetazos cargados de electricidad sobre Rizevim.

Por los constantes golpes que recibía, Rizevim cada vez perdía más la conciencia por los daños pero algo paso.

-... ** _Luz de la vida_..**.-decía Reaper que extendía su mano a Rizevim haciendo recuperar por completo el daño haciendo que Rizevim se horrorizara al ver que Reaper quería hacer.

Quería hacerlo revivir la golpiza una u otra vez.

Ante de que Rizevim pudiera gritar, el clon lo sujeta su cara.

-... _ **Tausend Donner Granate...(50.000%).**..-_rugía el clon para torturar más a Rizevim con electricidad.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-gritaba Rizevim pero issei el original lo agarra por la cintura y le aplica un potente suplex haciendo pedazo el suelo mientra el Clon desaparece en una niebla de oscuridad, tenia el Godslayer mode desactivado.

Levantándose con rapidez, issei lo levanta a patada haciendo que Rizevim escupa sangre, issei cubrió sus brazos con ki de armamento seguido con cubrir su cuerpo con ** _[Ira de dragón+Blindaje de rayo (50.000%)]_**

Con su poder aumentando hasta no mas poder, Issei comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos a Rizevim dejándolo al lucifer al borde de la muerte, cada golpe que lanzaba causaba que Rizevim moría una y otra vez.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...,,-con toda la ira que tiene, Issei comenzó a agarrar a Rizevim por el cabello y con su brazo mjölnir envuelto de Ki de armamento, blindaje de rayo, energía de ki, fuego de ira de dragón.

-... _ **Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher SprüherSprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher Sprüher.**._..-gritaba Issei sin dejar de golpear a la cara de Rizevim hasta llenar su cara de sangre mientra su puño tenía pedazo de cerebro.

Viendo que su cara se regenera a paso lento, Issei saco Donner y la cubrió con ki de armamento para golpearlo a la cara múltiples veces y terminar con disparar múltiples veces en la entrepiernas con balas mejoradas que atreves su entrepierna como mantequilla.

Rizevim ya no podría gritar ya que grito tanto que su garganta sangraba.

Levantándose Issei agarra a Rizevim y con fuerza lo mete tantos cabezazo que su cara se manchó con sangre de Rizevim, Issei con fuerza arroja a Rizevim contra la pared.

Cruel Reaper había usado Creation para tener una lata de Pepsi mientra veía la batalla épica, bueno si le puede llamar épico.

Issei caminó hacia Rizevim que estaba en el suelo con su espalda apoyando contra la pared que estaba agrietado, Rizevim miró a Issei con cansancio y burla.

-...je je je siempre te vi como un guerrero de honor, pero ahora pretende matarme cuando no tengo una manera de defenderme, no es justo, pero tu siempre tiene tu propio código de honor, verdad issei hyodou, y este honor para que te a servido?...-decía Rizevim sólo para escupir sangre.

Issei estaba en silencio mirando a Rizevim con ira.

-...para recordar todos tus fracasos, es muy posible que hoy me derrote, pero aun así, nunca recuperará tu vida que tenia con esas mujeres de la facciones...-decía Rizevim haciendo que Issei lo agarré por el cuello mientra saca el hacha de leviathan.

-...lo se, pero disfrute mucho haciéndote mierda...-decía Issei para luego cortar la pierna a Rizevim haciendo que el gritara de dolor.

Rizevim cae al suelo mientra trata de arrastrarse lejos de Issei pero Issei camina hacia Rizevim para agarrarlo por el pie y levantarlo al aire.

Issei con su hacha de leviathan, le corta la otra pierna haciendo que Rizevim cayera al suelo.

Reaper que tenia en su mano la piedra filosofal, la aplastó con el agarre de su brazo mjölnir, el cuerpo de Rizevim comenzaba a convertirse en polvo desapareciendo por completo.

Issei estaba tranquilo mientra Reaper se acercaba para poner su mano en ro hombro.

-...vamos...debemos irnos...-decía Reaper con Issei que asentía en silencio.

Los 2 habían abandonado el lugar con el objetivo de proteger a la mujer que ama.

Issei ahora podría sentir que ahora ya estaba en paz mientra seguía avanzando.

 **Fin del capitulo 122**


	14. Temporada 4- capítulo 14

**Masasinmaze:ja ja ja ja me alegro que te haya la gustado la tortura de Issei a Rizevim, ahora mismo se viene lo bueno, Katakuri vs Xenovia, je je je espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 14**

 **Capítulo 123 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 9**

Mio tenía a una inconsciente Rossweisse en sus brazos, ella miraba a Xenovia con preocupación, sabía que katakuri no era una oponente fácil.

Katakuri sólo podía mirar con frialdad a Xenovia, ella se atrevió a decir que le quitaría la bufanda, la bufanda que Milim-sama le hizo a mano, la bufanda que ella misma le atesoraria.

Imperdonable...

Xenovia tenía sus brazos cubierto se ki de armamento junto a su espada exdurandal, tenia que estar atento a cualquier ataque, Katakuri demostró que no era una persona a quien subestimar.

-...prepárate...porque voy a vencerte..-exclama Xenovia.

-...inútil...-decía katakuri para luego desaparecer en un destello de velocidad.

En un parpadeo aparece a lado de Xenovia y con un golpe de la lanza cubierto de ki de armamento bajo la barbilla de Xenovia, la elevó al aire.

Katakuri volvió cubrir su pierna con ki de armamento y con una patada, envió a Xenovia a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

-...maldición...es rápida...-murmura Xenovia mientra escupe sangre, Xenovia agarra su espada y se levanta sólo para ver a Katakuri que salto hacia ella con una patada que la envío a golpear su espalda contra las gradas.

-...Xenovia-chan...-exclama Mio preocupada mientra Katakuri se acercaba hacia Xenovia mientra cubría su brazo con ki de armamento.

-.. levántate...-murmura Katakuri sólo para que Xenovia se levanta.

Katakuri al esta cerca de ella, le mete un puñetazo tan fuerte a la cara de Xenovia haciendo mostrará una expresión sorprendida de dolor.

-... levántate...-decía Katakuri mientra Xenovia mira con ira a Katakuri pero ella lo responde con otro puñetazo más fuerte haciendo que Xenovia tocará su cara al suelo.

Xenovia tenía sangre saliendo de su comisura y su frente sangraba, Katakuri no le dio descanso, ella le agarró por el pelo haciendo que ella apreté los dientes.

Con brutalidad, arroja a Xenovia lejos hasta estrellar su cuerpo contra una pared.

Los ojos de Katakuri volvió a brillar con color rojo hasta recuperar su color natural, tenia una expresión sería.

-...que terca..-murmura Katakuri viendo como Xenovia se levantaba mientra sostenía su espada.

-...vas a necesitar más que unos simples golpes para vencerme...apena estoy calentando...-decía Xenovia limpiándose con su mano la sangre que tenia en su boca.

katakuri estaba callado mirando fijamente a Xenovia, ella apretó los dientes y se lanzó con su espada exdurandal envuelto de ki de armamento, katakuri al ver eso, bloquea el ataque descendente haciendo que Xenovia se pusiera sería.

Xenovia pronto comenzó a lanzar una ráfagas de huelgas contra Katakuri pero ella comenzó a brillar sus ojos para luego bloquear todos los ataques que Xenovia lanzaba.

Cada ataque, perfectamente bloqueada y desviada, katakuri bloqueaba con una mirada desinteresada causando que Xenovia se enojara.

Rápidamente Katakuri retrocede para lanzar una estocada con su tridente directo al rostro de Xenovia.

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida y se mueve la cabeza a tiempo para esquivar el ataque aunque su mejilla tenía una herida de corte con sangre escurriendo de la herida.

-...nada mal...sabes esquivar bien...pero por cuanto tiempo?...-pregunta Katakuri mientra lanza una series de ataques obligando a Xenovia a estar a la defensiva mientra retrocede, Xenovia no podía hacer otra cosas que esquivar y bloquear los ataques que ella lanzan.

-...eres de los pocos que pueden usar ki de armamento, pero el tuyo es muy débil, mi propio manejo de ki de armamento es muy superior al tuyo...-decía Katakuri.

-...cállate!...-exclama Xenovia lanzando una huelga pero Katakuri lo bloquea mientra mira fijamente a Xenovia con seriedad.

-...eso es toda tu fuerza?...-decía Katakuri para cubrir su puño con ki de armamento y golpear a Xenovia a la cabeza haciendo retroceder a ella.

-...si es así...me decepciona...mucho...-murmura Katakuri para golpear otra vez con más fuerza haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

Xenovia retrocede para mirar con ira a Katakuri, ella se cruzó sus brazos en X para cubrir sus brazos hasta los hombros con Ki de armamento mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con energía sagrado.

Los ojos de katakuri volvió a brillar haciendo sonreír un poco a katakuri.

-...interesante...veamos lo que eres capaz ahora...-decía Katakuri.

-... _ **Impulso sagrado...**_...dorearggggg...-exclamó Xenovia mientra lanza una ráfagas de puñetazos envuelto de Ki de armamento y energía sagrada.

Pero Katakuri se cruzó de brazos mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras esquiva todos los ataques, eso sorprendió mucho a Mio y Xenovia.

-...imposible...-murmura Xenovia.

-...como puede esquivar todos los ataques como si nada...-pensó Mio con seriedad, algo no estaba bien.

Xenovia todavía no dejó de lanzar todos los ataques contra Katakuri, todavía aumentaba más su velocidad con la esperanza de darle un golpe sólido.

En cámara lenta, Katakuri con su mano libre, atrapa el brazo de Xenovia para luego jalar la y soltar su tridente para envolver su puño con Ki de armamento.

En un parpadeo, Katakuri golpeó directo a la cara de Xenovia enviándole lejos hasta estrellar su cuerpo contra un pilar hasta caer al suelo mientras los escombros le caía encima causando una explosión de polvo.

-...Xenovia!...-exclama preocupada Mio mientra Katakuri recoge su tridente para luego brillar sus ojos haciendo que Katakuri frunciera el ceño.

Cuando el polvo se disolvió, reveló a Xenovia muy herida que estaba sentada en los escombro, su mirada era de frialdad con toda la sangre en su cara.

-... (respiro)...todavía no acabado conmigo, no importa cuánto me haga besar el suelo, soy voy a levantarme hasta que logre derrotarte...-decía Xenovia mientras cubre su cuerpo con impulso sagrado aumentando más su poder.

Katakuri sólo podía negar su cabeza mientra entierra el tridente en el suelo mientra se lanza contra Xenovia.

Xenovia también se lanza con la intención de ir con todo.

-...falta un minuto...-murmura Katakuri mientra se lanza con sus puños envuelto de ki de armamento.

Xenovia también cubrió sus brazos con ki de armamento, ambas lanzaron sus puñetazos creando una potente onda de choque.

Pero Katakuri comenzó a abrumar a Xenovia con una lluvia de puñetazos haciendo que Xenovia retrocede mientra lanza un puñetazo pero Katakuri desaparece y reaparece detrás de Xenovia.

Xenovia se da la vuelta para atacar sólo para que Katakuri lo golpeó con un codazo haciendo que Xenovia escupa sangre.

Xenovia saca su exduradal y la cubre con ki de armamento para lanzar una poderosa huelga descendente pero Katakuri cubre todo su brazo con ki de armamento para bloquear el ataque.

Con su mano libre, la cubre con energía sagrado y ki de armamento para lanzar un puñetazo directo al rostro de Katakuri.

-... _ **Holy Blow!..**_...-exclama Xenovia dando un golpe directo al rostro de Katakuri haciendo crear una potente onda de choque.

Xenovia lentamente abrió los ojos en shock al ver que la mitad de la cara de Katakuri tenía el ki de armamento mientra sus ojos brillaba.

-...casi me tiene... pero al final, yo ganó...-murmura Katakuri mientra cubre su puño con Ki de armamento.

-...Maldici...-Xenovia no pudo terminar de maldecir ya que Katakuri a calló de un golpe.

Con brutalidad, Katakuri lanzó un poderoso uppercut al pecho de Xenovia haciendo que ella se quedará sin aire.

-...(escupe saliva y sangre)...-Xenovia escupe sangre con mezcla de saliva.

-...Xenovia!...-exclama preocupada Mio y Rossweisse que se había despertado sólo para ver como iba la pelea.

-...15 segundo...-murmura Katakuri para luego lanzar una ráfagas de uppercut al pecho de Xenovia haciendo que ella escupa más sangre.

Katakuri pronto termina con lanzar una patada rápida que envió a Xenovia a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Katakuri se acercó para sacar el tridente miro a Xenovia que hacía un esfuerzo para levantarse.

-...10 segundo...tiene agallas..-decía Katakuri haciendo que Xenovia cubriera todo su cuerpo con energía sagrado.

-... _ **Impulso sagrado X 100.**_...-grita Xenovia mientra su cabello ahora era color plateado y su mechón verde era rubio, con un grito de guerra, Xenovia se lanza contra Katakuri con su espada exduradal mientra la energía sagrada en su espalda toma forma de alas de ángel.

En cámara lenta Xenovia cubre su espada con Ki de armamento mientra las venas aparecía en todo su cuerpo, sentía que todo a su alrededor había perdido color quedando sólo en blanco y negro.

Levantado su espada, Xenovia lanza una huelga con extrema rapidez, Katakuri con calma esquiva el ataque mientra gira el tridente envuelto de ki de armamento para darle impulso.

-...10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...-murmura Katakuri para golpear con el tridente con tal fuerza que frenó a Xenovia.

-... _ **Kuro Oni take.**_...-murmura Katakuri haciendo que detrás de Xenovia, el pilar fue partido en 2 por la anda de choque.

El color volvió a su alrededor mientras Xenovia cae inconsciente mientra su cabeza recupera su color original, la exdurandal ahora estaba partido en 2.

Xenovia cae boca abajo en el suelo de forma inerte, estaba inconsciente.

Mio y Rossweisse estaba sin habla mientra Katakuri miraba a Xenovia con desinterés.

-...como siempre, acerté, no hay forma de puedas cambiar tu futuro, perdiste no sólo tú orgullo, también tu arma, lo que te hace una completa inútil, no hay mejor humillación que hacerte experimentar una derrota aplastante...ahora...-murmura Katakuri mirando ahora a Mio con seriedad.

-...quien es el siguiente...-murmura Katakuri.

Katakuri intento llegar hacia Mio sólo para que Xenovia le sujetará su tobillo haciendo que Katakuri mirara a Xenovia que miraba con una expresión adolorida pero furiosa.

-...crees que te dejaré ir así no mas, no me importa si perdí mi orgullo, no me importa si perdí mi Exdurandal también, mientras aún me queda algo de vida en mi cuerpo, me levantaré las veces que me haga falta, solo para vencerte!...-grita Xenovia.

Katakuri estaba en silencio mientra miraba a Xenovia con desinterés, ella se dio la vuelta para levantar su pie.

-...ya veo, con que así lo quiere?, tiene agallas...pero no es suficiente.-murmura Katakuri bajando el pie con la intención de aplastar la cabeza de Xenovia.

Xenovia cerró los ojos para aceptar su muerte pero el dolor no llego, abriendo los ojos, Xenovia se sorprendió al ver a Mio enfrente de Katakuri deteniendo el pisotón con su pie.

Katakuri miraba con seriedad a Mio, Mio miraba a Katakuri con seriedad.

-...Mio-sama...-murmura Xenovia.

-...no dejaré que sigas lastimando a mi amiga y también mi Maid...-murmura Mio mirando a Katakuri con mucha seriedad.

-...apartate, solo quiero aplastar su cabeza...-murmura Katakuri volviendo levantar su pie para cubrirlo con ki de armamento y lanzar un pisotón pero Mio también cubrió su pie con ki de armamento y lanza una patada para detener el pisotón.

El impacto entre ambos pies causaron una fuerte colisión mientra libera zarcillos negros con borde rojo alrededor de las 2.

Rossweisse estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver la fuerza entre las 2, era increíble de ver.

Mio y katakuri seguían mirandose las una por la otra, la fuerza detrás del choque de ki de armamento creo una poderosa explosión de onda de choque que hizo volar a Xenovia, pero Xenovia reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar algo.

-...Xenovia-chan, escapa con la solterona, te prestare mi lostvayne para que pueda luchar...-decía Mio mientra se separa de katakuri.

-...pero que hay de ti...-exclama Xenovia preocupada.

-...Las alcanzaré después, me quedare a luchar contra ella...-decía Mio mirando a Katakuri.

Xenovia no dijo nada, ella con Rossweisse sólo podían irse, Xenovia tuvo que aceptar esta orden de mala gana dejando a Mio luchar contra su enemiga.

-...no dejaré que avance...-decía Katakuri sólo para que Mio lanza su golpe pero Katakuri le brilla los ojos por unos segundos para luego esquivar.

Mio la ver eso lanzó más golpes pero Katakuri esquiva todos obligando a Mio retroceder.

-...eres buena...-decía Mio mientra katakuri acomoda su bufanda.

-...si quieres luchar conmigo, adelante, espero que tu me de más pelea...cual es tu nombre...-decía katakuri.

-...Mio...Amasaki Mio...la que te vencerá...-decía Mio.

-...Amasaki Mio...tu nombre lo recordare cuando te mate...-decía Katakuri cruzándose de brazos haciendo más grande su pecho.

Ambas estaba sería mirandose las una por la otra.

Pronto Mio se lanzó con su puño listo dando inicio de la batalla.

 **Fin del capitulo 123**


	15. Temporada 4- capítulo 15

**MasasinMaze: jajajajaja gracia por captar la referencia, ese capítulo te gustará más ya que esta la continuación de la batalla de Yue y Tena vs Milim con un final chocante.**

 **werand:je je je hace mucho que no comenta, como extrañaba tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capitulo amigo.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 15**

 **Capítulo 124 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 10**

Yue y Tena en sus respectivas magia erebea estaban ligeramente temblando ya que miraba a Milim en su nueva forma, Tena aún en su forma más fuerte, trataba de verse ruda pero el sudor en su frente le delata su miedo que tiene en esto momento.

Yue por otro lado, ella se encontraba peor, sus manos no dejaba de temblar, ella inconscientemente daba un paso hacia atrás mientras sentía que le palpitaba fuerte su corazón, sus ojos mostraba mucho horror al ver que su ataque combinado con Tena no funciono de todo.

Milim tenía una expresión más tranquila, al parecer ya no mostraba esa expresión infantil y sádica, ahora mostraba una expresión más fría, también envolvía su cuerpo con una especie de manto púrpura hecho de magia.

-...bien, esta lista ustedes 2...-decía Milim levantado su guantelete negro con detalles púrpura, tenia forma de cabeza de dragón rugiendo.

Yue rápidamente colocó sus manos en el suelo, el suelo alrededor de Milim surgía múltiples picos de hielos que aplastó todos a Milim.

Tena aprovecha para saltar hacia Milim que estaba atrapada dentro, con un puñetazo descendente de su otro brazo, exclamó su hechizo.

-... ** _Explosión!.._.**..-exclama Tena golpeando a Milim hasta envolver en una gigantesca explosión, gracia a su forma erebea, su poder sobre explosión se incremento mucho en término de potencia.

Tena de repente sintió frío y tembló su mirada cuando vio a Milim ilesa en el centro del cráter.

-...eso es todo Cut-chan...-decía Milim haciendo enojar a Tena que se lanzó con su puño listo.

-...cállate!...-exclama Tena lanzando su gigantesco puño contra Milim, pero es detenidamente secamente por ella que atrapó su puño.

Tena apretó los dientes mientras trataba de poner fuerza en su brazo pero Milim sin esfuerzo, le arranca uno de los 4 brazos de la espalda de Tena con fuerza haciendo que ella grite de dolor.

-...Ahhhhhhh...-Tena grita de dolor sólo para que Milim aparece enfrente de Tena para atravesar su pecho haciendo que Tena sintió que le agarra su corazón.

Milim con crueldad le aplasta el corazón de Tena haciendo que ella vomite sangre negra, pero Milim pone su mano en la mejilla de Tena que estaba muerta, Milim le dio una sonrisa amigable.

-...puede dormir si quiere...después de todo, soy tu amiga...-decía Milim para luego romper el cuello de Tena a un ángulo antinatural matandola otra vez.

Yue temblaba de miedo, no había forma de ganarle a ella, ella era extremadamente fuerte, un golpe de ella era extremadamente letal para ella.

Milim con un puñetazo rápida, hace desaparecer a Tena sólo quedado su parte inferior que cae al suelo mientras se derrama sangre negra.

Milim se acercó hacia Yue mientras Yue se retrocede hasta tocar su espalda contra la pared.

-...no, no...-murmura con hipo Yue sólo para ver a Milim que llego.

Milim pronto había llegado para aprisionar a Yue contra la pared, Milim colocó su mano sobre la barbilla de Yue obligando a Yue a mirarle a los ojos.

-...no tenga miedo Yue, no te haré nada... (suspiro)...no puedo creer que sea una criatura tan hermosa, tus ojos, tu mirada, tu labio...realmente me hace querer hacerte mía...a veces ser hermosa es un pecado muy grande...pero no te preocupe, yo te cuidaré muy bien de ti...-decía Milim para luego besar a Yue tomándola por sorpresa.

Yue trataba desesperadamente para escapar del beso pero Milim no lo permitía, ya que ella era extremadamente fuerte, Yue de repente sintió la lengua entrar para jugar con su lengua.

Con un sonrojo en su mejilla, ella al final no pudo, Milim tenía agarrado sus manos mientra la besaba con todo el amor que le podía dar.

Terminando de dar el beso, Milim miro con todo el amor a Yue, Yue sólo podía respirar mientra estaba sonrojada, la baba bajaba por la comisura.

-...ves Yue, habló en serio, quiero que este conmigo para siempre, quiero que venga conmigo...te juró que no te arrepentirá, seremos las mejores amigas por siempre...-decía Milim un poco desesperada.

Yue no dijo nada, ella empujó un poco a Milim para mirarla con tristeza.

-...lo siento mucho, pero no puedo estar contigo, tengo amigas, tengo una familia, no puedo abandonarlos...-decía Yue.

Milim estaba en silencio mientra su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, Yue vio que lloraba.

Milim hablo.

-...no, no puedo aceptarlo, porque nadie quiere estar conmigo, porque todo me tienen miedo...porque...porque, porque, porque...-murmura Milim tocando su cabeza mientras se aleja.

Yue se sentía perturbada mientras trataba de salir, Milim al ver eso, mira con sus ojos azules sin brillo, ella con una mirada vacía habló.

-...porque todo el mundo me odia, siempre que quiero tener una amiga, todos sales corriendo, las personas siempre me persigue llamándome monstruo, hija del demonio, yo quiero una amiga...una con quien quiero jugar...te ofrecí mi amistad, mi amor y tu sólo la rechaza, me hiciste doler mucho...-decía Milim para luego apuñalar a Yue al estómago con su puño haciendo que ella vomite sangre.

Yue temblaba mientra miraba como Milim le revolvía su estómago.

-...mataré a tus amigas, a tu familia, así seré la única persona que te queda...-decía Milim causando que Yue se enoje.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh...-exclama furiosa Yue cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad carmesí para golpear a la cara de Milim.

-...no meta a mis amigas y a mi familia en esto...le toca un cabello, te mató maldita monstruo...-exclama furiosa Yue.

Pero un parpadeo Milim con un puñetazo, partió a Yue en 2 tomando a ella por sorpresa.

Vio a Milim que tenia un ligero moretón en su mejilla, parece que Milim había bajando la guardia.

Usando su poder, Yue reunió su parte inferior y se únio para levantarse, Milim lanzó un puñetazo pero Yue crea un escudo de hielo para bloquear el golpe pero la fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo destrozó el escudo junto con el brazo enviando a Yue golpear su espalda contra el suelo.

Yue se levanta para mirar su brazo roto que estaba hinchado y tenia un gran moretón.

Pronto Milim fue golpeada lejos por un gran gran puñetazo que la envío lejos hasta atravesar la pared, Yue vio a Tena que estaba desnuda sólo para parte superior dejando expuesta su pecho pero no importaba.

-..que mierda hace parada, vas a quedar parada o luchará...-exclama furiosa Tena viendo como surgía Milim que salía de la pared, su expresión era fría.

Yue asentía mientra levantaba su mano creando otra vez la técnica más fuerte, el sol negro compuesto por la esfera gigante de fuego negro con picos de hielos blanco y cubriéndolo con electricidad carmesí.

Tena extendía sus 6 brazos, 4 brazos monstruos y 2 brazos real todo apuntando a Milim que caminaba tranquilamente hacia las 2.

-... _ **Sol negro/Explosión..**._.-exclama las 2 mientra lanzas sus mejores ataques contra Milim.

Milim sin esfuerzo, golpear el sol negro con un puñetazo con tal fuerza que disperso el ataque de Yue y con una patada, envió la esfera roja de magia explosiva en el techo creando una gigantesca explosión.

Los pedazos de escombros caía por doquier, ambas estaban sorprendida por la fuerza que tenia Milim al destruir unas de sus técnicas y enviar la otra lejos.

Yue ahora estaba segura que no tendría oportunidad de ganarle, ella comienza a retroceder mientras mira a Tena que también estaba temblando un poco.

-...no le ganaremos así, debemos irnos...-decía Yue asustada.

-...tch, no...es hora de que tu te vaya, me quedare a luchar contra ella...-decía Tena sería con un sudor deslizando por su frente.

-...pero tu...-decía Yue sólo para escuchar la risa de Tena.

-...jajajajaja es inútil que trate se ser valiente, ella demostró ser mas de lo que nosotras podemos manejar, pero...aun me queda una transformación más, mi forma erebea tiene 2 formas, mi primera forma esta, pero mi segunda forma es mas fuerte...sera suficiente para poder luchar al nivel de ella...por eso quiero que te vaya porque una vez que me transforme, perderé la razón y atacare a cualquiera...por eso debes irte...-decía Tena.

-...esta bien...gracia...-decía Yue mientra se iba dejando a Tena mirando a Milim que miraba a Tena con frialdad.

-...no te irá de mi lado Yue...-exclama Milim pero en un parpadeo Tena agarra a Milim y lo aprisiona a la pared mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en niebla negra.

-...yo seré quien mataré a la copia barata a como de lugar, me oíste, no dejaré que tu la mate!...-exclama Tena transformándose en un mini dragón negro humanoide.

El dragón negro golpea a Milim al suelo para luego lanzar una ráfagas de puñetazos creando múltiples explosiones mágicas haciendo más profundo el cráter.

Yue se quedo muy alejada viendo como terminará la pelea.

Tena en su forma dragón no paraba de atacar tantas veces, ella no se detendría hasta tener la sangre de Milim en sus nudillos.

Pero se escuchó el sonido de un crujido repugnante, Tena parpadea el ver que le faltaba sus dedos del brazo derecho, Milim que estaba acostada en el cráter se levanta y escuché muchos dedos en el suelo.

Con una pequeña y fría sonrisa, ella se levantaba y camina hacia Tena mientra prepara su brazo que estaba cubierto de una misma púrpura.

-...Cut-chan, eres tan hermosa cuando tu cara muestra mucha desesperación...-decía Milim.

Tena con furia lanza el puño cargado con todo el poder mágico posible mientra para un rugido ensordecedor pero Milim con una sonrisa prepara su puño listo.

-... ** _Millim All force...Smash (1.000.000%)_.**..-exclama Milim golpeando con un poderoso uppercut que borrar la parte superior del dragón destruyendo al techo del estadio volando por los aires, todo el estadio estaba temblando por la fuerza del golpe.

Yue estaba cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo por la fuerza del viento producto del golpe de Milim.

Cuando el viento cesó, vio que el cadáver del dragón desaparecía revelando a Tena desnuda y muy lastimada, ella cae cansada en el suelo pero Milim ponía su pie en la cabeza de Tena torturandola.

-...realmente me decepciona Cut-chan, esperaba que duraba más pero me decepciona mucho...-decía Milim poniendo más presión haciendo temblar de forma violenta el cuerpo de Tena.

Con mucha crueldad, Milim comenzó a pisotear la cabeza de Tena múltiples veces levantando mucho polvo de humo, cada pisotón causaba que ella temblaba de dolor.

Yue quería escapar pero no podía, solo podía mirar a Milim torturar de esa manera a Tena, a pesar de que ella intentó asesinarla y lastimar a su padre, ella lo hizo porque tenia una venganza personal con Evangeline, pero al ver como luchaba a lado de Tena, vio que ella no era de todo una mala persona.

Vio que Tena apretaba los dientes mientra se le salías las lágrimas.

Yue ya no soportó más, lentamente cubrió sus brazos con guanteletes de hielo y cubrió su cuerpo con relámpago rojo.

Milim con frialdad seguía torturando a Tena hasta que recibió un codazo directo a la mandíbula por Yue.

Yue con mucha irá, golpeó tantas veces a la cara de Milim causando que los guanteletes de hielos se rompa.

Yue tocó al rostro de Milim mientras cubría su brazo con electricidad roja.

-... ** _Cielo abrasador..._.**..-exclama Yue envolviendo a Milim en una explosión de rayo.

De repente recibe un poderoso rodillazo haciendo que Yue vomite en el suelo, Milim estaba ilesa después del ataque, ella con crueldad le agarra el cabello y con fuerza le avienta la cabeza en el suelo creando un gran cráter.

La vuelve a levantarse para arrojarla contra la pared, Yue intenta levantarse sólo para que Milim con crueldad aparece para aplastar su codo con una patada causando que Yue grite de dolor.

Milim con una mirada inexpresiva, le atraviesa el pecho haciendo que Yue vomite sangre negra mientra sentía que Milim le agarra su corazón.

-...tiene un corazón fuerte, la forma en como palpita es música para mis oido...-decía Milim acariciando el corazón de Yue con su mano.

-...S-Sueltame...no me toque...-decía Yue con enojo sólo para que Milim aplasta el corazón con el agarre de sus manos.

Los ojos de Yue pierde brillo y cae muerta en el suelo.

-...Charlotte!, ya basta, debes huir, no puede ganarle...-exclama Evangeline preocupada dentro de la mente de Yue.

Pronto Yue volvió a revivir mientra sentía que perdía fuerza mirando a Milim, su mente mostraba a toda su familia sonriendole junto a sus amigas.

-...moriré, voy a morir de verdad, no puedo, les prometí que regresaría...no quiero morir, madre, padre, kunou, milia, Mio okaasan...-pensaba Yue a punto de cerrar los ojos mientra pasaba el recuerdo de issei sonriendole con orgullo cuando todavía estaba en el abismo.

-...papá...tengo que moverme ahora...no quiero terminar así...todo será en vano si no sobrevivo...quiero vivir...Tengo que Vivir...-exclama Yue.

En un instante Milim es golpeada a la cara por Milia y kunou haciéndola retroceder.

-...chicas!...-exclama a lágrimas Yue.

-...nadie toca a nuestra Yue...-exclama Milia y kunou.

-...Kunou ahora!...-exclama Milia haciendo que Kunou extendiera su mano mientra envuelve a Milim en un furioso tornado de energía verde.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-grita Milia mientra dispara una ráfagas de poder de la destrucción al tornado creando una explosión mágica.

-... **Fox blaze...** -exclama Kunou creando un gigante zorro de fuego azul que abrió las fauces sobre Milim creando una explosión de fuego azul.

-...magia combinada Milia...-exclama Kunou cubriendo su cuerpo con poder mágico mientra el fuego azul envolvía su brazo derecho.

-...Si kunou-chan!...-exclama envolviendo su brazo derecho con poder de la destrucción.

Ambas se pusieron de espalda mientras extiende sus respectivos brazos derechi mientras las magia azul y rojo envolvía en sus brazos.

-... ** _Cañón de fuego de la destrucción_...-**exclama las 2 mientras dispara una gigantesca haz de energía roja y azul en forma de taladro que envolvió a Milim en una gigantesca explosión.

Ambas sonrieron mientras se acercaron hacia Yue.

-...Yue-chan!...-exclama Milia.

-...que bueno llegamos a tiempo...-decía Kunou.

-...chicas, porque están aquí, se suponía que tenia que estar con los demás...-exclama Yue sólo para ser abrazada por Milia.

-...que clase de amiga sería si te abandonará, soy una gremory, y una gremory no abandona a nadie, en especial a la persona que ama...-decía Milia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...si como ella dijo.,...no malinterprete, no es como si me preocupara por ti, solo que no quiero sentirme mal, idiota...-kunou con un ligero sonrojo.

-...chicas...gracias...-decía Yue sólo para ser besada por Milia tomándola por sorpresa hasta separarse, Milia la miró con sonrojo.

-...yo te amo Yue-chan..., kunou-chan y yo te amamos y eso nunca cambiará...-decía Milia para abrazar a Yue en un brazo grupal junto a kunou.

-...ustedes, son las amigas de Yue?...-decía Milim saliendo del fuego con una mirada de frialdad sobre kunou y Milia.

-...tch, esta se cree terminator...-decía Kunou mientra Milia se pone de frente, Yue se alarma al ver lo que ellas harán.

-...espera, detente por favor, huyan de aquí...-exclama Yue con miedo a los que le pasará a ella.

-...no lo haremos...vamos a luchar junta, no se quien es ella, pero como hija de maou lucifer, no voy a dejar pasar por alto lo que ella te hizo...-murmura Milia cubriendo su cuerpo con energía de la destrucción para luego lanzarse hacia Milim.

-...a ver como aguanta...-exclama Milia, solo para que Milim diera un suspiro mientra golpea a Milia con una fuerte bofetada que aturdio a Milia.

Milia fue enviada a golpear su cuerpo contra la pared hasta que los escombros le cayera encima aplastandola.

-...débil...-murmura Milim.

Yue y kunou estaba horrorizada al ver lo que paso, pudo ver la sangre escurrir entre los escombros.

-...Milia...-exclama de horror Yue con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kunou estaba paralizada mientras aparece Milim para pegar otra bofetada enviándola lejos haciendo que kunou golpeara su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Milim se acercó hacia Yue mientra extendía su mano con la intención a tener a Yue, pero una bola de fuego golpea a Milim al rostro deteniendo su movimiento, Yue miro a kunou que se levantaba con esfuerzo mientra la sangre goteaba de su comisura.

-...K-Kunou...-murmura con miedo Yue

-...oye estúpida...no me ignore, tal vez yo sea una kitsune, pero peleo como toda una perra que se respeta...-exclama kunou mientra escupe sangre en el suelo.

-...perra estúpida...voy a borrarte...-decía Milim enojada mientra su mano brillaba con color púrpura.

-...detente...detente por favor...-rogaba Yue a Milim que extendía su mano hacia kunou.

-...por favor, seré tu esclava, haré lo que tu pida, pero por favor, detente!...-exclama Yue, pero era tarde.

-... **destroyer**...-murmura Milim envolviendo a Kunou en una luz cegadora.

-...kunouuuuuuuu!...-exclama horrorizada Yue al ver a Kunou siendo envuelta en luz blanca.

-...Yu...-kunou no pudo terminar ya que la luz cegó por completo hasta que cesó.

Yue miro el cráter junto con una gran parte del lugar destruido, una estela de destrucción hasta podía ver múltiples paredes destruidas.

Yue estaba paralizada su mente aún tardaba en procesar lo que acaba de pasar, vio todo, a Tena inconsciente, la sangre escurriendo entre los escombros donde estaba Milia y kunou desaparecida.

Yue ahora comenzaba a llorar fuertemente mientra se tapaba su cara.

-...PORQUE, PORQUE LAS ASESINASTE...ELLAS NO MERECÍAN MORIR!...,-rugía en llanto Yue mientras se tapaba su cara.

Milim están en silencio, no mostraba ninguna expresión, eso enfureció mucho a Yue.

la trauma pronto golpeó la frágil mente de Yue, los ojos de Yue ahora era muy rojos, hasta que su ojo derecho explote en sangre negra mientras le escurría una lágrima de sangre negra.

Su cabello rubio ahora se volvía negro mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en una miasma negra.

-...no, Charlotte, controlate, si sigue así, perderá el control de la magia erebea...-exclama en llanto Evangeline mientra la espalda de Yue explota en una explosión de sangre negra hasta que surgió una especie de árbol negro sin hojas.

Los brazos de Yue ahora era garras monstruosas.

Yue ahora miraba con una mirada muerta a Milim.

La iba a matar, iba a aniquilar a todos el mundo.

Ya no era Yue...ahora era Muerte...

 **Fin del 124**


	16. Temporada 4- capítulo 16

**Werand: ya veo, me alegro de que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, cada vez viene mas la acción en este capítulo.**

 **Mazasinmaze: ja ja ja ja ja ja Yue se volvió fuerte pero al nivel de Milim en su forma base, por lo que vas a hacer más difícil ver como terminar la pelea, Irina tendrá su final trágico en esta historia amigo.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 16**

 **Capítulo 125 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 11**

Mio miraba sería a Katakuri, el hecho de que ella sea capaz de vencer a Xenovia demostró que tan fuerte es ella, y esta el hecho de que ella de alguna manera puede ver y esquivar todos sus ataques.

Mio preparó su puño mientra caminaba alrededor de Katakuri, su enemiga estaba parado con los brazos cruzados mientra meditaba en silencio, eso enojo a Mio.

-...oye, no te preparará?...-decía Mio un poco molesta.

-...no te preocupe, se que tus golpes nunca llegará a golpearme..-decía Katakuri abriendo un ojo mientra mira a Mio con desinterés.

Eso enojo a Mio mientra se lanza contra Ella.

Con una velocidad normal, Mio se lanza con una patada que iba directo a la cabeza pero Katakuri al abrir su ojo, brilla de rojo por un segundo para luego esquivar.

Al ver que esquiva, Mio se lanza para lanzar una ráfagas de puñetazos y patadas pero Katakuri con desinterés esquiva todos los golpes.

En un parpadea, Katakuri esquiva el siguiente ataque para golpear a Mio con un puñetazo rápido en la mejilla haciéndola retroceder, Mio rápidamente retrocede y mira a Katakuri con seriedad mientras tenía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla.

-...eso es toda tu fuerza...tu velocidad...es lento...-murmura Katakuri haciendo enojar a Mio.

-...Cállate...-exclama Mio saltando hacia Katakuri para lanzar de nuevos la lluvia de puñetazos pero Katakuri comenzó a esquivar otra vez.

-...que pasa con ella, por más que ataque no logro aterrizar un golpe en ella...tiene que ser por algo...-pensaba Mio hasta que recibí una patada en su estómago haciendo que ella se quede sin aires.

Katakuri cubrió su pierna con ki de armamento para elevar a Mio por los aires, Katakuri salta encima de Mio para golpearla con una patada hacha con su pierna que surgía zarcillos blancos que era envuelto de ki de armamento.

Con esa patada hacha envuelta de Ki de armamento, golpeó directo al estómago a Mio enviándola a estrellar de espalda contra el suelo.

Mio escupe saliva por el impacto del ataque, Katakuri aterriza a lado de Mio mientra su pierna regresa a la normalidad.

-...Levántate...Amasaki Mio...-murmura Katakuri mientras Mio se levanta para mirar a Katakuri con una expresión cansada.

Mio se levanta para cubrir sus brazos con Ki de armamento, Katakuri estaba sería viendo como Mio estaba en silencio mientra comienza a caminar alrededor de Katakuri.

En un destello de velocidad aparece Mio enfrente de Katakuri para meterle una tremenda patada al lado de su cabeza, Mio abrió los ojos al ver que Katakuri no se inmuta mientra la mitad de su cara tenía Ki de armamento.

Mio rápidamente aterriza para luego lanzarse enfrente de Katakuri para lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas contra Katakuri.

Katakuri que tenia los ojos que brillaba por unos segundos mientra esquivaba todos los ataques, Mio comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques pero los ataques son esquivado por ella.

Mio pronto lanzó el ultimo puñetazo pero Katakuri al esquivar el ultimo ataque, rápidamente le frena a Mio con un rodillazo elevandola al aire para enviarla lejos de una patada.

Mio estando en el aire, reacciona a tiempo para hacer una voltereta hacia atrás para aterrizar y extender su mano que estaba al rojo vivo.

Los ojos de Katakuri volvió a brillar mientra Mio extendía su mano.

-... _ **X-Burn**_...-exclama Mio mientra dispara una viga de fuego que iba directo hacia Katakuri.

Cuando el ataque iba directo, el fuego fue repelido por una barrera transparente con energía carmesí.

Katakuri lo único que había hecho fue usar la energía del Ki para recrear una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler un ataque de este nivel, el Ki era la energía que mayormente sería usado para fines ofensivos siendo el Ki de armamento como la única habilidad defensiva y ofensiva.

La barrera de ki es la segunda técnica usada para la defensiva.

Desactivando la barrera, Mio se transformó en su modo ángel del fuego para lanzar el golpe sólo para que Katakuri esquive.

Rápidamente Mio cubrió su cuerpo con fuego rosa mientra sus alas hechos de fuegos lanzaba una series de golpes de sus alas pero Katakuri esquivaba todos mientra retrocedía para esquiva el ultimo ataque.

-...muere...-murmura Katakuri mientra le pega con un codazo envuelto de ki de armamento a la nuca de Mio seguido con agarrarla a la pierna y golpearla al suelo.

Rápidamente Mio hace una break dance con sus piernas envuelta de fuego para golpear a Katakuri pero ella retrocede a tiempo para evitar el ataque.

Rápidamente Mio accede la marca del modo asalto aumentando más su velocidad y ataque para lanzarse contra Katakuri, rápidamente Mio lanza el puño envuelto de ki de armamento sólo para que Katakuri le detiene con su dedo que tenia envuelto de Ki de armamento por toda la mano.

-...logre hacer que se defienda...-murmura Mio para lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos contra Katakuri, pero ella bloquea todos los golpes con su dedo.

Viendo que el resultado es inútil, Mio se detuvo y retrocede para mirar seriamente a Katakuri.

-...que sucede?, es todo lo que tiene...-murmura Katakuri haciendo que Mio diera un pequeño suspiro mientra lo mira con una mirada desafiante.

-...si sigo así, no me tomará muy en serio...-decía Mio desactivando su poder de ángel de fuego.

Rápidamente el cabello de Mio ahora era negro puro, sus ojos se volvía púrpura mientra la marca comenzaba a extender

Otros todo su cuerpo, el fuego púrpura comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo hasta mostrar su vestido hecho de fuego púrpura, las alas de fuego púrpura era mas grandes.

Había accedido el modo asalto completo.

Mio lentamente caminó hacia Katakuri hasta estar muy cerca subiendo su cabeza para mirar a Katakuri que no se inmuta por el nuevo aumento de poder.

En un parpadeo, Katakuri se cruzas se brazos envuelto de Ki de armamento para bloquear un poderoso puñetazo envuelto de Ki de armamento.

Katakuri abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver que fue enviada a retroceder mientra Mio lanza con mayor velocidad.

Ambas al estar cerca, Mio comenzó a lanzar una lluvias de golpes mientra Katakuri bloquea y esquiva con esfuerzos mientra retrocede con la esperanza de mantener su distancia.

Con los ojos brillando por unos segundos, Katakuri comenzó a cubrir sus brazos con ki de armamento comenzó a lanzar sus ataques contra Mio para luego terminar con enviar a Mio al aire con 5 golpes.

En un destello de velocidad, aparece Katakuri para pegar un tremendo rodillazo a la espalda de Mio seguido con lanzar una patada hacha enviando a Mio a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Katakuri aterriza enfrente de Mio y la agarra el pie para azotar contra una pared cercana haciendo pedazo seguido con azotar al suelo haciendo pedazo el suelo.

-... _ **Empress dress..**_..-exclama Mio envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego púrpura haciendo que Katakuri soltará, Mio aprovecha para golpear una patada a la cara de Katakuri pero el golpe era absorbido por el ki de armamento en la mitad de la cara de Katakuri.

Katakuri agarra a Mio por el tobillo y lo arroja al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Katakuri brillo los ojos otra vez mientras Mio sale del humo con su puño envuelto de Ki de armamento y fuego púrpura.

-... _ **Redhawk**_...-exclama Mio lanzando el golpe sólo para que Katakuri esquive el ataque y agarra el brazo y el cuello de su camisa, usando el pulso de Mio, la envío a atravesar una pared creando una explosión de polvo.

Katakuri caminó hacia Mio que estaba levantándose con dificultad, Katakuri hizo surgir de su espalda múltiples brazos hechos de una sustancia blanca para envolverla en ki de armamento.

-...muere...-murmura Katakuri para luego acribillar a Mio con una lluvias de puñetazos, por la cantidad de golpes tan feroces, Mio fue enviada a golpear su espalda contra la pared hasta quedar enterrada en la pared.

Ante de que Mio pudiera hacer algo, Katakuri aparece con una patada extendida la pecho de Mio haciendo más profundo su grieta, la expresión de Mio era shock por el golpe que recibió.

Katakuri mueve sus 2 brazos para luego aparecer múltiples brazos envueltos de Ki armamento en su espalda. Katakuri pronto acribilla a Mio con múltiples puñetazos hasta destrozar la pared y enviar a Mio hasta sacarla afuera del estadio.

Estando afuera del estadio, Mio se desactiva su modo asalto mientra mira a Katakuri que caminaba tranquilamente.

Ante de que Mio pudiera hacer algo, Katakuri salta mientra hace crecer su pie hasta hacer gigante seguir con envolverlo con Ki de armamento y lanzas una gigantesca patada hacha por la espalda de Mio envolviendola en una explosión de polvo.

Cuando el humo se disuelve, revela a Mio boca abajo en centro del cráter, ella trata de levantarse.

Katakuri aterriza para mirar a Mio con el ceño fruncido.

-...eres mas resistente que tu amiga...pero cuanto tiempo podrás seguir...-decía Katakuri levantado su pie para luego hacer dividir en múltiples zarcillos en forma de pie para envolver en ki de armamento.

-...eres fuerte..-murmura Mio con una expresión boba y adolorida.

-...mas fuerte que tu...-murmura Katakuri para luego azotar a Mio con una lluvias de pisotones en la espalda de ella haciendo más profundo el cráter.

Terminando de golpear a Mio, katakuri miro a Mio que no se levanta, cuando estaba a punto de irse, se detiene ya que Mio se levantaba mientra mira con una sonrisa adolorida.

Ante que Katakuri pudiera moverse, Aparece Mio muy herida para pegar un tremendo un puñetazo, pero ese puñetazo no tenia Ki de armamento, tampoco fuego, era un solo golpe físico puro.

-... _ **Mio Godslayer punch**_...-exclama Mio haciendo que Katakuri casi le caiga la bufanda mientra patea a Mio al estómago, Mio cae al suelo mientra Katakuri retrocede mientra sostenía su preciada bufanda.

Katakuri miraba con mucha ira a Mio que se levantaba, en la frente de Katakuri tenía unas venas muy palpitante, Mio al ver eso, sabía que la había jodido a lo grande pero ella solo podía sonreír de forma arrogante.

-...te aburriste de mi tan pronto, puedo seguir con esto todo el día...-decía Mio limpiando la sangre de su boca con su brazo.

Katakuri sólo podía estar en silencio mientra mira a Mio con una expresión calmada pero fría.

-...eres una cucaracha muy dura de matar...-murmura con frialdad Katakuri haciendo que Mio sonriera mientras su mano aparece unas letras hecho de fuego.

-...Soy mas que una cucaracha, soy la gran Mio-sama y estoy encendida...-decía Mio con una sonrisa arrogante.

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Todo era silencio en el segundo piso del estadio, Milim miraba a Yue que se transformó, sus garras hecho de oscuridad, su cabello rubia ahora es negro puro, su ojo derecho ahora goteaba sangre negra mientra el árbol negro sin hojas desprendía una niebla negra.

La situación parecía haber sido más tensa, todos aquí parecía destruido, Tena se encontraba inconsciente con sangre en su frente, Milia seguía entre los escombros.

Yue estaba en trance mirando a Milim.

-...interesante, puedo sentir algo diferente en ella, su poder también aumento de forma considerable, pero aun así, no es suficiente para darme problema...-pensaban Milim mientra sonría mientras prepara su postura.

Esa acción hizo que Yue gruñe mientras levanta sus garras y con fuerza, atraviesa el suelo, debajo de Milim surgía 2 brazos negros que atrapó a Milim tomándola por sorpresa.

-...uh?...-parpadea Milim.

Yue gruñe mientras azota el cuerpo de cuerpo de Milim al suelo creando una explosión mientras los brazos se encoge para que Yue caminara lentamente hacia Milim que se levantaba.

Yue pronto desaparece de la vista de Milim.

-...desapareció!...-pensó Milim sólo para que aparezca frente de Milim con su brazo en lo alto.

Milim no tuvo tiempo ya que Yue con un poderoso zarpazo al rostro envío a Milim a atravesar su cuerpo contra múltiples paredes, Yue se detiene mientra gruñe mientra en el agujero de la pared surgía Milim con sangre y moretón en su mejilla derecha.

-...es una sorpresa, eres mas fuerte que ante...que magia usa?...-pregunta Milim emocionada por como iba la pelea, se ponía interesante.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhhhhh...-ruge Yue lanzándose hacia Milim con la intención de masacrarla.

Cuando estaba apunto de lanzar el golpe Yue, Milim le atraviesa el pecho de Yue con un puñetazo haciéndola detener.

-...ja ja ja ja vamos Yue, aun sigo siendo más fuert...-Milim no término de hablar ya que Yue le calló de un puñetazo bajo la barbilla haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

Yue comienza a lanzar una ráfagas de golpes con su puño haciendo retroceder a Milim hasta que el último golpe la deja en el suelo, Milim intenta levantarse sólo para que Yue pone su pie en la mejilla de Milim haciendo grieta el suelo.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhhhhh...-grita Yue abriendo sus fauces reuniendo una gigantesca esfera de energía negra que surgía del árbol que desaparecía mientras su cuerpo expulsaba energía blanca.

Las 2 energías forma una gigantesca esfera blanca y negra hasta estabilizar y comenzó a comprimirse lo suficiente para tenga el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

-...esa cantidad de poder poder mágico es igual a la mía...ella en verdad tiene intenciones de matarme...je je je je je je, no hay duda, justo como esperaba de la persona que reclamare...ella será mía...-pensaba Milim levantado su mano que brillaba con magia rosa.

-... _ **Dragón**_...-murmura Milim apuntado su mano a Yue.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhhhhh...-ruge Yue abriendo sus fauces para disparar un potente láser de energía blanco y negro.

-... _ **Buster**_!...-exclama Milim disparando la esfera contra el láser, los 2 ataques colisión creando una tremendo explosión que sacudió el lugar.

Cuando la explosión término, tantos las 2 estaban heridas, a Milim había perdido su armadura de batalla mientra que Yue le faltaba no sólo un brazo, sino también una gran parte del pecho.

Yue comenzó a sanar mientra pisa la cara de Milim haciendo pedazo el suelo

-...K-Kunou...Milia...mataste a mis amigas...te mataré lenta y dolorosamente...pequeña perra...-gruñe Yue haciendo reír de forma sanguinaria a Milim.

Mientra en tanto se podría ver a alguien que cargaba un cuerpo en su espalda, esa persona era Asia muy herida.

-...vete a la mierda Irina...te dije que me escuchará, pero nunca me escucha y te vas a luchar contra Mio amasaki...la misión se fue al demonio...-susurra molesta Asia cargando el cuerpo casi muerto de Irina.

-...Asia...curame...necesito acabar con Mio y Xenovia, aun puedo ganarla...-murmura media muerta Irina haciendo enojar a Asia.

Asia tira a Irina al suelo y la mira furiosa.

-...cállate, tiene ideas de lo que tenido que soportar, recibí una golpiza por tu culpa, no sólo eso, jamás recibiremos la paga cuando está mierda se termine...todo por tu obsesión por la venganza...-susurra enojada Asia cansada de la obsesión de Irina.

-...no...por favor...no pensara en abandonarme...-murmura Irina mirando a Asia que le da la espalda.

-...cállate...cállate que tengo que pensar que hacer ahora...-murmura Asia que se topo con algo, veía una mano surgir entre los escombros, Asia se acercó para sacar los escombros, cuando terminó, vio a Kunou muy herida al borde de la muerte.

-...mierda...es la hija de Yasaka-sama...tengo que salvarla...-murmura Asia usando su poder para sanar a Kunou haciendo que ella se recupere un poco su consciencia.

-...donde estoy?...-murmura Kunou mirando a Asia hasta que recordó a Milia y a Yue.

Ante de que Asia pudiera responder, Kunou agarró el manto y miró a Asia con lágrimas en sus ojos

-...por favor, llévame a donde esta Yue, tengo que salvar a Milia y a Yue...-exclama llorando Kunou.

Asia sólo podía mirar a Irina que al parecer estaba inconsciente, el daño que sufrió fue demasiado para ella, Asia sólo podía suspirar mientra levanta a Kunou.

-...algo me dice que me irá mal, pero que más, dime donde esta...-decía Asia mientra corre lejos con Kunou en su espalda dejando a Irina sola pero una persona aparece enfrente de Irina.

-...tiene un sacred gear muy interesante...-murmura Fate mirando a Irina que abría un poco su ojo, vio a Fate.

-...quien eres...-murmura Irina haciendo sonreír un poco a Fate.

-...soy un samaritano...dime, quiere poder?...-decía Fate mientra saca devoratrix para luego arrancar un pedazo de carne de la espada para poner enfrente de Irina.

-...escuche que eres una mercenaria...Así que pido tus servicios...quiero que elimine a todos con la excepción de Issei-kun...si?...el poder que tendrá será a tal punto que nadie, ni siquiera amasaki Mio podrá superarte...-decía Fate haciendo que Irina hable.

-...adelante...acepto...-murmura Irina sólo para paralizar ya que Fate introduce la carne de devoratrix en pecho atravedandola.

-...bien, con esto, te volverá la nueva devoratrix...elimina a todos los que se interponga en su camino...-decía Fate para luego abandonar dejando a Irina que se cae al suelo mientra agarra su estómago, ella estaba llorando por el dolor que sentía.

Poco a poco perdía su mente mientra su cuerpo surgía escamas negras, su espalda surgía unas grande alas y su coxis tenía una cola...Los ojos de Irina era rojos.

Pronto el cuerpo de Irina se transforma en dragón negro con detalles rojos, era pequeño del tamaño de un elefante y rugía hasta que el dragón captó un fuerte olor, olor a inmortales para comer, pero había 2 olores que más quería.

Olía a Issei...quería comer a Issei.

El dragón pronto corre en busca de Issei para comer y devorarlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 16**


	17. Temporada 4- capítulo 17

Werand: se viene un capitulo muy triste en esta historia amigo.

Masazin Maze: no sólo Irina tendrá su final, también alguien importante morirá en este capítulo.

 _ **Cuarta temporada- cap 17**_

 _ **Capítulo 126 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 12**_

 _ **Segundo piso del estadio**_

Milim estaba teniendo una gran batalla, ella esquivaba los devastadores ataques de Yue, era increíble lo fuerte que se volvió físicamente Yue, estaba a su nivel, era divertido hacer enojar mucho a Yue.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhhh...-ruge Yue enterrando su garra en su suelo haciendo surgir múltiples picos negros que iba directo hacia Milim.

-...ja ja ja ja ja que divertido Yue, no quiero que esto termine...-exclama Milim pegando una tremenda patada que libero una potente onda de choque que destruye los picos.

-...supongo que matar a esas despojos te hizo volver más fuerte...ja ja ja ja ja no tiene porqué estar enojada, me tienes a mis Yue, soy dura de matar, así estemos junta...-decía Milim enfureciendo más a Yue.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhh muereeeeeee...-ruge Yue lanzándose hacia Milim preparando su puño envuelto de oscuridad hasta formar un guantelete gigante color negro.

Milim retrocede de un salto mientra el golpe de Yue en el suelo crea una explosión de polvo seguido con dispersar todo el humo por su rugido.

Milim pronto envuelve su cuerpo con electricidad rosa para lanzarse hacia Yue y golpearle la mandíbula con fuerza, Yue responde con un puñetazo a la cara de Milim haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

Ambas comenzaron a golpearse las unas por la otra con mucho más brutalidad, Yue demostró ser una bestia a la hora de lanzar golpes muy fuerte haciéndola que Milim sonriera.

Con un puñetazo de Yue, hizo retroceder un poco a Milim que no paraba de sonreír aún con la sangre saliendo de su comisura.

-...buen golpe Yue, pero debes golpear más duro!...-exclama Milim golpeando con un tremendo cabezazo en la cabeza de Yue haciendo que ella golpeara de cabeza contra el suelo.

Cruelmente Milim comenzó a pisotear la cabeza de Yue repetidamente haciendo salir mas sangres negras.

-...Jajajjajajajajajajajajaja. vamos Yue levantante, levantate y pelea...,-exclama Milim sin dejar de pisotear la cabeza de Yue sólo para que ella lo sujete fuertemente el pie.

Con brutalidad, Yue agarra fuertemente el pie y con el otro brazo, golpea un potente puñetazo a la rodilla haciendo salir un pequeño geiser de sangre.

Milim gruñe de dolor mientra retrocede mientra Yue se levanta y salta para pegar una tremenda patada pero Milim atrapa la pierna con su mano.

-...te tengo Yue...-exclama Milim aplastando el tobillo de Yue haciendo salir sangre negra, pero Yue gira su pierna destrozando su rodilla para meterle un rodillazo a la mandíbula haciendo golpear a Milim enviandola a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Milim se levantaba mientra mira a Yue que se regenera la pierna volviéndose a curar, Yue pronto se lanza mientras prepara su brazo para rasgar a Milim en pedazo pero Milim al ver el ataque de frente, ella esquiva y prepara su puño para golpear a la mandíbula de Yue.

La fuerza detrás del golpe envía a Yue a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Yue intento levantarse sólo para recibir un tremendo puñetazo a la cara.

-... _ **Milim smash... (100%)**_ -exclama Milim para volver a golpear fuertemente a Yue al estómago dejandola un agujero de tamaño de un puño.

Pero Yue agarra con sus 2 manos en la cabeza de Milim y con tremenda fuerza, le pega un tremendo rodillazo al estómago de Milim haciendo que ella retroceda mientra cae de rodilla mientra mostraba una expresión adolorida.

Milim ya no soporto más, ella vomita enfrentar de Yue en el suelo.

Yue se acerca para pegar una tremenda patada que la envío aún más lejos.

Yue volvió a rugir mientra su brazo comenzó a generar electricidad hasta formar una gigantesca esfera de electricidad, su otro brazo también, su boca comenzó a generar una otra esfera pero de oscuridad y luz.

Cargando los 3 ataques al mismo tiempo, Yue apuntó las 3 esferas contra Milim.

-..., Rarghhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-ruge Yue disparando las 3 esferas que se dirigía hacia Milim.

Milim al ver eso levanta sus 2 brazos al aire generando una esfera de luz negra y rosa.

-... _ **Dragón láser Buster!.**_...-exclama Milim para luego extender su mano haciendo que la esfera dispara en múltiples láseres que impacto el ataque de Yue creando una explosión que envolvió a las 2.

Lejos de la batalla de Yue, se podría ver a Asia que cargaba a kunou, ahí vio como todo a su alrededor era un gran desastre, era bueno que el estadio era lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar los ataques de great red.

Cuando llegaron Kunou y Asia vieron a Tena inconsciente y a milia enterrada en los escombros, Asia se agachó para que Kunou pudiera bajarse y ver la situación.

Asia miro sorprendida por la batalla, vio a la hija de su antiguo amor luchar contra la niña de su edad a una batalla a muerte y lo peor que ambas no cesaban la pelea.

-...increíble...es una locura, ni siquiera yo puedo luchar así...-murmura Asia.

-...por favor, ayudame, Milia atrapada en los escombros...-decía Kunou sacando poco a poco los escombros mientras Asia parpadea para luego ir hacia Kunou y sacar los escombros.

Mientra las 2 chicas estaban ocupada salvando a su amiga, El humo en la batalla se disolvió revelando a Yue y a Milim herida.

Yue se regenera mientra se lanza con su brazo envuelve de oscuridad y hielo formando una garras afilada pero Milim envuelve su cuerpo con electricidad rosa mira a Yue.

-... _ **Milim all force... (1.000.000%)..**_...-murmura Milim mientra crea una esfera de electricidad rosa.

Yue lanza el zarpazo pero Milim desaparece y aparece encima de Yue con su mano que tenia la esfera de rayo rosa.

Ante de que Yue pudiera hacer algo, Milim impacta a Yue por la espalda con tal fuerza que envolvió a Yue en una esfera de rayo.

-... _ **.rayo fulminante**_..-exclama Milim para luego saltar más y mira a Yue acostada boca abajo en el cráter.

Levantado su mano en el aire, genero suficiente poder para crear una esfera de luz azul.

-... _ **Dragón buster..,**_..-exclamó Milim disparando una series de láseres que impactó y envolvió a Yue en una explosión.

Mientras la batalla seguía, Asia y Kunou logró sacar a Milia y lo puso a lado de Tena que estaba inconsciente, Asia puso su poder de sacred gear para curar a las 2.

Cuando terminaron de curar, Milia se despertaba muy mareada y Tena, bueno ella a despertarse y ver a Asia, rápidamente saca su espada y lanza una huelga pero Asia rápidamente saca a tiempo su cuchillo para bloquear el ataque.

-...hija de puta exhibicionista, estoy de tu lado!...-exclama Asia incrédula, Tena sólo podía mirarla con incredulidad.

-...tch, creí que eras un enemigo...-murmura Tena.

-...al menos agrademe que te cure...,-murmura Asia molesta.

-...Que paso?...me duele la cabeza...-murmura Milia sólo para ser abrazada por Kunou.

-...Milia...crei que te había perdido..-llora Kunou.

-...Kunou-chan...a donde esta Yue-chan...,-exclama preocupada Milia.

Tena bajo el arma y se tocó su frente, se sentía frustrada, había perdido de forma humillante, otra vez.

-...maldición..,...que humillación...-murmura Tena.

De repente todas vieron la explosión, Kunou y Milia se asustaron al ver a Yue al recibir el impacto.

-...Yue/Yue-chan...-exclama preocupada las 2.

 _ **Con Yue y Milim**_

Cuando la explosión término, vio a Yue carbonizada en el suelo, podría ver que Yue poco a poco comenzó a levantarse mientra camina hacia Milim sólo para caer al suelo, poco a poco se curaba hasta revelar desnuda a Yue, había regresado a la normalidad, pero tenía un ligero mechón negro en su cabello rubio.

Yue estaba respirando fuertemente, estaba cansada.

Milim se acercó para colocar su pie en la cabeza de Yue, ella se encontraba muy cansada también, usar sus 2 ataques más poderoso la dejo casi agotada.

-... (suspiro)...Yue, en verdad eres increíble...no hay duda, eres la que yo buscaba todo este tiempo...-murmura cansada Milim.

-...pudrete...-murmura Yue al borde de la muerte.

-...vamos a casa, ahí te curare..-decía Milim extiendo su mano para agarrar a Yue.

Pero Milim es golpeada por Milia con un puñetazo a la cara tomando por sorpresa a Yue y a Milim.

-...Milia...-murmura Yue.

-...tu!...-exclama furiosa Milim sólo para ser acribillada por las bolas de fuego azules que venia de Kunou.

-...no te olvide de mi...-decía cansada Kunou que se puso de lado de Milia.

-...Kunou, chicas, están viva...-murmura Yue lastimada con lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo sonreír a las 2.

-...no me diga que lloraste por mi, verdad...decía con Burla Kunou.

-...perdón Yue-chan, te hice llorar, te prometo que nunca te haré llorar...voy a hacerla pagar por maltratarte tanto...-exclama Milia cubriendo su cuerpo con una armadura hecho de poder de la destrucción.

-...le dije ante, soy la más perrona aquí...quiero hacerla pagar por esa humillación...Dragón fox mode...-murmura Kunou transformándose en su forma más fuerte.

Yue quería ayudar pero no podía, pronto vio a Asia y le curo, eso sorprendió a Yue al reconocer a esa chica.

-...tu eres?...-murmura Yue haciendo que Asia desviará la mirada.

-...no te preocupe, yo ya no tengo intenciones de estar con tu papá, pero al menos estoy un poco feliz de poder ayudar y salvar a la hija de Issei san...-decía Asia tomando por sorpresa a Yue.

-...Las aplastare...-exclama Milim lanzándose hacia las 2 sólo para que Tena se mete en el medio, ella estaba furiosa mientra extiende su mano compra Milim.

-...desaparezca insecto, _**Explosión!..**_...-exclama Tena furiosa mientra su mano crea una poderosa explosión que envolvió a Milim.

Cuando la explosión término, vio a Milim que cubrió sus brazos, estaba herida y todavía seguía respirando.

-...tu otra vez, Cut-chan...-gruñe Milim haciendo sonreír de forma malvada a Tena.

-...je je je, ahora que te veo bien, no ya pareces tan invencible, verdad, porque luces tan lamentable?...-decía Tena con burla haciendo enojar a Milim.

-...Cállate...-exclama Milim.

-...je je je je una vez que tu fuerza te debilita, te vuelve alguien muy frágil, puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo y temblando...je je je no quiero ser pequeña y débil...,-decía Tena con crueldad y burla haciendo que Milim tenga una vena debajo de su ojo.

En un parpadeo aparece enfrente de Tena para golpear con un tremendo puñetazo al estómago haciendo que Tena se quede sin aire.

Rápidamente Milim furiosa le pega una lluvia de puñetazos a Tena abrumandola con poder y fuerza.

-...dijiste que mi fuerza fue debilitada?, te dejare comprobarla por ti misma...-exclama Milim para luego agarrar a Tena por el rostro y enterrarla de cabeza al suelo.

Ante de que Milim pudiera atacar, Milia y Kunou se lanzó al ataque para lanzar una ráfagas se golpes contra Milim que bloqueaba y esquivaba todos los ataques de las 2.

-...malditas, porque no se mueren!...-exclama Milim cansada mientra pega un tremendo puñetazo al estómago de Milia frenandola pero Milia sujeta fuertemente el brazo de Milim.

-...porque lucho por Yue, por la persona que amo...-exclama Milia mientras Kunou pega una tremenda patada a la cara de Milim haciéndola retroceder.

Milia se lanza para cargar poder de la destrucción en su puño y golpear a la cara de Milim haciéndola retroceder aún más.

Kunou se pone de frente para disparar una ráfagas de bolas de fuego envolviendo a Milim en múltiples explosiones de fuego azul.

Pronto salió Milim lanzándose hacia las 2 que se separa revelando a Tena con sus 2 brazos al rojo vivo.

-... _ **Explosión**_...-exclama Tena explotando sus brazos para disparar una gigantesca explosión de fuego que golpeó a Milim.

Tena retrocede mientras sus brazos se regenera de forma lenta.

Milia y Kunou se lanzó en el y ambas con sus mejores golpes, golpearon al mismo tiempo a Milim muy herida haciendo disolver el polvo de humo, el puño de Milia en su mejilla derecha y la patada de Kunou en su mejilla izquierda.

-...Suficiente... _ **..Milim gatling**_...-exclamó Milim envolviendo a Milia y a Kunou con lluvias de puñetazos pero debilitado.

-...Kunou, Milia...-exclama preocupada Yue tratando de ayudar sólo para caer de rodilla.

-...aun no esta muy curada... debes descansar...-exclama Asia preocupada como iba la pelea.

-...maldición, odio ser débil...quiero salvar mis amigas...-decía Yue llorando al ver como destrozaban a sus amigas.

Asia a ver eso hizo recordar a Irina, Xenovia y ella junta siendo felices con issei ante de aquel fatídico día...Asia estaba sería mirando la situación, no quería que Yue cometiera el mismo error, ella se levantó y miró a Yue con una sonrisa.

-...sabes, creo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme...-murmura Asia mientra saca su ametralladora uzi.

 _ **Con Milim vs Milia, Kunou y tena.**_

Ambas al recibir tremendos golpes, se desactivaron sus transformación

-...desaparezcan ustedes 2...-exclama Milim golpeando a las 2 con un puñetazo enviandola lejos a rodarse al suelo mientra Tena se lanza con su espada lista para cortar la cabeza de Milim.

Pero Milim la atrapa con su mano y la hace pedazo para luego atravesar al pecho de Tena.

-...Maldita...-exclama con sangre saliendo de su boca.

-...muere...-exclama Milim para pegar una patada giratoria a la cabeza de Tena enviandola a golpear su cuerpo contra una pared dejándola inconsciente.

Pronto Milia y Kunou lanzaron al ataque lanzandos sus mejores golpes pero Milim agarra el brazo de Milia y la golpea con un cabezazo en la frente dejando a Milia aturdida para golpear con un puñetazo enviandola lejos y agarra a Kunou por el cuello.

-...Ja ja ja ja ja te romperé cuello perra callejera...-se reía Milia sólo para que Asia aparezca detrás de Milim con una tremenda patada en la nuca haciendo que ella suelte a Kunou.

Rápidamente Asia dispara con su metralla pero Milim esquiva todos y lanza una patada al pecho de Asia enviandola a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

Asia intento moverse sólo para que aparezca con un puñetazo al pecho de Asia atrevandola mientra la envuelve con una explosión de polvo.

Cuando la explosión término, Yue se horrorizó al ver a Asia al borde de morir, ella estaba sonriendo mientra la sangre goteaba de su boca, Milim sacaba el puño del pecho de Asia.

Yue sentía que el tiempo se detenía, ahora mismo veía a Evangeline ella estaba sería.

-...escucha Charlotte, tal vez hay esperanza para ganar a ella, recuerda que tu magia erebea puede evolucionar, tiene el poder del fuego del purgatorio de loki, absorbe el fuego y vuélvete una con ella...yo te ayudare...-decía Evangeline poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yue.

La mano de Yue generaba fuego negro mientras aparezca el sello erebea que absorbe el fuego.

Mientra tanto Milim miraba a Asia al borde de morir, ella estaba sonriendo, no podría evitar recordar todos sus recuerdos, el día en que conoció a Issei, sus buenos momentos que paso con el junto a Rías, cuando conoció a Irina y a Xenovia.

Los buenos momentos que pasaba con todos, eso trajo una sonrisa a Asia mientra miraba a Milim.

-...je je je...realmente la cage al final...pero...al menos pude hacer algo bien...-murmura Asia lentamente cerrando sus ojos.

-...lo único que me arrepiento, es no despedir de Irina y a Xenovia, tampoco poder decir a issei-san que lo siento...,...pero al menos en mi desgraciada vida, pude salvar a alguien...-murmura Asia recordando a Yue.

En silencio, Asia había muerto con una sonrisa en su cara.

Milim miraba con disgusto hasta que su espalda fue golpeado por las bolas de fuego y poder de la destrucción haciendo que Milim mire a Milia y Kunou.

-...vengaremos a Asia-san...-murmura Milia enojada.

-...podremos fin a tu terror, infeliz...-decía Kunou.

-...ustedes van a desaparecer de una vez...-exclama Milim levantando sus brazos para generar una gran bola de energía púrpura y negra.

-... _ **Dragón buster...**_.-exclama Milim disparando la esfera contra la 2.

Antes de que las 2 pudiera hacer algo, aparece enfrente.

Esa persona levantó su puño envuelto de fuego negro y relámpago rojo.

En un parpadeo una serpiente hecho de fuego negro aparece para devorar y aplastar la esfera de rayo de Milim.

Milim, Kunou y Milia abrieron los ojos al ver a Yue en su nueva forma.

-... _ **Erebea mode : Reine du purgatoire.**_...-murmura Yue en su nueva forma, tenia el caballo rubio platinado desordenado, su piel ahora era oscuro como Tena y tenia vestido hecho de fuego del purgatorio que cubría su cuerpo y sus brazos también.

Alrededor de Yue era una serpiente de fuego negro.

Ella estaba lista para acabar con Milim de una vez por toda.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**


	18. Temporada 4- capítulo 18

MazasinMaze: si amigo, muy triste lo que paso Asia y ahora viene la parte más sad en el próximo capítulo donde marcará la pelea de Irina.

 _ **Cuarta temporada- cap 18**_

 _ **Capítulo 127 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 13**_

 _ **Segundo piso del estadio**_

Milim miraba a las 2 que estaba muy heridas y agotada, Milim estaba furiosa que esas 2 estorbos seguía estorbando en la pelea, comenzó a generar suficiente poder para crear una esfera de rayo rosa y púrpura.

-...ustedes van a desaparecer de una vez...-exclama Milim levantando sus brazos para generar una gran bola de energía púrpura y negra.

-...mierda...ella aún tiene fuerza para eso..-susurra kunou muy cansada.

-...voy a frenar...voy a salvar a Yue...-exclama Milia generando poder de la destrucción en su puño.

-... _ **Dragón buster**_...-exclama Milim disparando la esfera contra la 2.

Antes de que las 2 pudiera hacer algo, aparece enfrente.

Esa persona levantó su puño envuelto de fuego negro y relámpago rojo.

En un parpadeo una serpiente hecho de fuego negro aparece para devorar y aplastar la esfera de rayo de Milim.

Milim, Kunou y Milia abrieron los ojos al ver a Yue en su nueva forma.

-... _ **Erebea mode : Reine du purgatoire..**_...-murmura Yue en su nueva forma, tenia el caballo rubio platinado desordenado, su piel ahora era oscuro como Tena y tenia vestido hecho de fuego del purgatorio que cubría su cuerpo y sus brazos también.

Alrededor de Yue era una serpiente de fuego negro.

Ella estaba lista para acabar con Milim de una vez por toda, todas estaban sorprendida por como iba ahora, Yue estaba en su nueva trasformación.

Yue miro su mano que estaba envuelto con una guante de fuego negro, su cuerpo era el fuego negro mismo, su mirada se enfocó en la serpiente de purgatorio.

-... _ **Reine du purgatoire...**_...mi nueva forma erebea...-murmura Yue sería.

Kunou y Milia estaba sorprendida por la nueva transformación de Yue, podría sentir algo diferente en Yue.

-...je je je vaya, ahora que lo veo, es mas linda con ese cabello todo alborotado...y ese vestido muy provocativo...acaso te dejo sin aliento...-decía Kunou con burla a Milia que se sonrojada.

-...no se que de habla..,,,-murmura Milia.

-...te gustaaaa...-decía Kunou.

-... deja eso Kunou-chan...-llora Milia.

De repente Yue, Kunou y Milia mira a Milim que se reía.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja con que aún tenía más poder...esta llena de sorpresa Yue...pero...-murmura Milim creando una gigantesca esfera de rayo.

-...Yo aún tengo más poder, soy mucho más fuerte que todas ustedes junta... _ **Dragón Buster...**_..-exclama Milim arrojando la gigante esfera de rayo contra Yue.

Yue sin decir una palabra, extiende su mano enfrente haciendo que la serpiente de fuego negro abre sus fauces para atrapar el ataque de Milim y con una fuerza, la aplasta disolviendo el ataque bajo la mirada sorprendida de todas.

-...Imposible...-murmura Milim sorprendida por lo que vio.

-...increíble...-susurra Kunou.

-...esa serpiente devoró el ataque de ella como si nada..,,-murmura Milia.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja que bueno, no sería divertido si la pelea terminará muy rápido...que tal esto...-murmura Milim levantando su 2 manos al aire generando una gigantesca esfera de rayo blanco, esta vez tenía más poder que la anterior.

-...es una broma...cuanto poder tiene ahora...-exclama Kunou horrorizada al ver esa cantidad tan grande de poder.

-...lo suficiente para borrar todo el estadio junto con una parte del inframundo, esta usando todo su poder en este ataque...si lanza, todos incluso yo moriré ya que la explosión será a nivel molecular...-murmura Tena muy herida que caminaba de forma coja mientras agarra su brazo lastimado.

-...ella esta loca...nos matará a todos...-exclama horrorizada Kunou.

-...Yue, sal de aquí...tenemos que escapar ahora...-exclama Milia.

Pero Yue estaba en silencio mientra extiende su mano a Milim.

De repente múltiples serpientes hecho de fuego se lanzaron contra el ataque de Milim para terminar con devorarla hasta desaparecer por completo tomando por sorpresa a todos incluyendo a Tena.

-...no puede ser...-exclama sorprendida Milim.

-...esas flama negra, devoró todo el ataque...-murmura Tena viendo la espalda de Yue.

Ante de que Milim pudiera hacer algo, ella extiende su mano haciendo que las serpientes de fuego negro mordiera a Milim aprisionandola por completo haciendo que ella gruñe por completo.

-...que demonio...estoy perdiendo fuerza...no puedo salir...-murmura Milim tratando de salir pero no funcionaba.

-...el fuego negro quema y mata inmortales, pero en mi casi, mi fuego negro tiene una habilidad adicional...Las serpientes del purgatorio devora cualquier forma de magia, cuando más magia absorba, más grande y más fuerte se vuelve mis serpientes...-murmura con calma Yue haciendo que Milim cayera de una sola rodilla.

-... ** _ **Muspelheim y jotunheim**_**...-murmura Yue creando 2 espadas, uno hecha de fuego negro y la otra hecha de hielo blanco, el ojo derecho de Yue ahora tenía una pequeña flama negra que brilla.

-...Ojo por ojo, diente por diente...mal por mal...-murmura Yue para luego lanzar hacia Milim para terminar con lanzar una huelga cruzada al pecho de Milim.

-...Ahhhhhh...-grita de dolor Milim mientra sentía que su pecho quemaba.

Pronto Milim es envuelta con una explosión de fuego negro y hielo blanco, la explosión fue tan fuerte que sacudió el lugar.

Cuando la explosión terminó, vio a Milim en el centro del cráter, todo su cuerpo quemada, pronto el suelo debajo de Milim se cae a pedazo haciendo que el cuerpo de Milim cayera también.

Yue también cae de rodilla mientra su transformación termina, se encontraba muy cansada, cuando estaba a punto de cae, ella es atrapada por Milia y kunou.

Yue había regresado a la normalidad y apena podía moverse.

-...Yue-chan...lo hiciste...-exclama preocupada y feliz Milia.

-...demonio, por poco me para el corazón del miedo...-murmura Kunou dando un suspiro de alivio.

-...pero a que precio...-murmura Yue mirando el cadáver de Asia que estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared, ahí vio que murió con una sonrisa.

-...ella fue la afil de Tia Rias, no pensé que ella terminaría así, era tan cercana...,,-murmura triste Milia.

-...aunque no la conocía no todo, ella junto con las demás salvó a mamá de la facción de los héroes...con lo que escuché, ella solía ser parte del harem de issei-otousan...ante de volverse mercenaria...-murmura Kunou.

Yue miro un poco triste a Asia, pudo ver bien el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y por eso se lanzó al ataque sabiendo que terminaría así pero lo hizo sin miedo.

Yue crea una flor de hielo y lo pone en la mano de Asia.

-...aunque no te conozco de todo, todavía no cambia el hecho de que sea una buena persona, gracia por todo...espero que descanse en paz...-murmura Yue.

-...bueno, deberíamos reunirnos con los demás, no, espera, donde esta ella...-murmura Kunou viendo que Tena desapareció dejando a las 3 sola.

-...parece que nos abandonó...-murmura Milia.

-...era de esperar...me odia tanto que no soporta esta unos minutos más en estar aquí conmigo...vaya hermana mayor que tengo...-decía Yue con sarcasmo.

Pronto las 3 sintieron unos movimientos, Yue se maldecía de que ya no podría luchar ya que estaba débil y agotada.

-...no, justo cuando logramos sobrevivir ante ella, ahora viene...-murmura Kunou.

-...que mas da, vamos por todo...-exclama Milia, Kunou y Milia prepara en guardia sólo para ver que era Xenovia y Rossweisse.

-...Yue-sama, kunou-sama, milia-sama...ustedes están bien...-exclama Xenovia acercándose hacia las 3 niñas muy heridas.

-...no estamos tan bien como crees, pero estamos vivito y coleando...-murmura con algo de humor Kunou.

-...guarda silencio que quiero descansar, chica perro...-murmura irritada Yue ya que quería descansar y kunou no lo dejaba morir.

-...que no soy un perro...-exclama furiosa Kunou.

Milia sólo podía sonreír al ver que las cosas se ponía alegre, Xenovia saco un par de ropas de su sello de almacenamiento ya que veía que Issei y yue eran inmortales, siempre que regresaba vivo pero no su ropa.

Yue recibió su nueva prenda mientras Rossweisse veía todo el lugar hecho un desastre hasta que vio algo que la dejo triste y sorprendida.

-...no...xenovia...-murmura Rossweisse con lágrimas en sus ojos consiguiendo la atención de Xenovia .

-...Mira...-murmura Rossweisse haciendo que Xenovia mirara a Asia muerta, ella se paralizó y empezó a caminar mientras comienza a llorar.

-...no, no, no estúpida, no me diga que tu..,.-murmura Xenovia acercándose hacia Asia para terminar de caer de rodilla mientra mira la cara sonriente de Asia.

-...Asia-san nos salvo a nosotras y lucho a nuestro, incluso murió salvando nuestra vida..,,,-murmura Yue

-...ya veo...Así que al final Asia pudo redimirse...estoy segura que issei te perdonará...Asia...desearía que Irina pudiera también...-decía Xenovia mientras lloraba sólo para sentir que le acaricia su espalda, Xenovia vio a Yue que le daba una sonrisa.

-...no te preocupes, estoy segura que Asia-san te perdonará...-decía Yue haciendo que Xenovia comience a llorar mientras abraza a Yue tomándola por sorpresa a ella.

-...gracia, gracia...gracia...-lloraba Xenovia haciendo que Yue sonriera de forma suave mientras acaricia la espalda de Xenovia.

kunou se dio cuenta de una pequeña luz verde en la mano cerrada de Asia junto con una escritura de sangre en el suelo diciendo.

 ** _ **Xenovia**_**

-...hay algo brillando en la mano de Asia...-decía Kunou consiguiendo la atención de Xenovia.

Ella se acercó para abrir la mano y ver que era la sacred gear de Asia.

-...Así que ella decidió confiar el sacred gear a ti Xenovia...-decía triste Rossweisse.

-...gracia, te prometo que usare el poder en tu nombre...-decía Xenovia abrazando la pequeña esfera de fuego recordando la sonrisa alegre de Asia.

Mientra tanto en un lugar muy lejos se podría ver a ver a Tena que estaba desnuda pero tenia su manto oscuro y su espada viendo desde lejos a Yue y a los demás.

-...tch, así que ella pudo acceder su segunda forma erebea, me pregunto si yo puedo hacerlo también...seria interesante intentarlo...-murmura Tena mientra abandona el lugar.

 ** **Con Issei y Cruel Reaper.****

Los 2 issei caminaba por el pasillo dejando atrás a los cadáveres carbonizado que desaparecía, estaban en el segundo piso pero en la parte norte.

Issei de repente se detiene mientra sentía algo, ahí podría ver el espíritu de Asia que sonríe, issei se da la vuelta para mirar pero no estaba.

-...que pasa, porque te detiene?...-murmura Cruel Reaper consiguiendo la atención de Issei.

-...sentía que alguien nos seguía...pero seguro no es nada...-murmura Issei.

-...entiendo...vamos, muy pronto llegaremos para salvar a Mio...-decía Cruel Reaper.

Issei asentía mientra seguía en su camino, cuando salieron del salón, ahí pudieron llegar al lugar que era muy espacioso, los 2 seguían caminando.

Mientra camina, issei miro su mano y no pudo evitar recordar la técnica de clones, era muy útil para luchar.

-...esa técnica de clones en serio es útil...no entiendo por que me la diste, a ti te hubiera hecho más poderoso ese hechizo...-murmura Issei.

-...tal vez, pero siento que te será más útil a ti que ami, es útil tanto en batalla como otra cosas, cosas muy íntima...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo parpadea a Issei.

-...íntima...-murmura Issei haciendo que Reaper sonriera bajo su máscara.

-...je je je le haría feliz a Mio en la cama con esos clones de ti...Imaginalo...-decía Reaper haciendo que Issei imaginé haciendo sonrojar mientra se tapa la boca.

-...es demasiado, eso la matará de placer...-exclama issei muy sonrojado y también enojado.

Reaper quería burlarse de lo tsundere que era el impostor hasta que los 2 sintieron pequeños temblores.

-...acaso es?...-murmura Issei con seriedad.

-...un enemigo...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

Los 2 no tuvieron tiempo ya que bajo el suelo surgieron 2 garras que atraparon a los 2 issei para luego llegar al piso uno y azotar sus cuerpos contra el suelo.

Issei y Cruel Reaper vieron a un gran dragón negro humanoide con ojos rojos rugiendo mientra mira a issei.

-...pero que carajo...-murmura Issei mientra Cruel Reaper le corta la mano al dragón haciéndolo soltar a issei y a él.

Los 2 se levanta mientra mira al dragón ponerse de 4 mirando de forma amenazador a los 2.

Issei saco su hacha pero es detenido por la espada de Cruel Reaper.

-...ya tuviste suficiente diversión por hoy, es mi turno...a pasado mucho tiempo que no peleó con un dragón desde que mate al dragón del abismo...-murmura Cruel Reaper envolviendo de fuego negro y electricidad negra a su espada.

Issei no dijo nada, solo guardó su hacha y se sentó en un pedazo de escombro grande.

-...esta bien, no te demore...-decía Issei de forma sería.

-...no pensaba hacerlo...-murmura Cruel Reaper mirando al dragón mientra surge una flama púrpura en su ojo derecho.

-...vamos...dragón...-murmura Cruel Reaper dispuesto a destripar a un dragón.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 18****


	19. Temporada 4- capítulo 19

**Werand: Buenos, lo de Irina sería imposible redimirse ya que se guió por la venganza contra Mio, en los próximos capítulos llegará la acción con más peleas épicas y escenas épicas.**

 **Mazasinmaze: bueno, la segunda erebea de Yue es mas poderosa que la erebea de hielo y además Yue es como ogami de code breaker por la serpiente de fuego, ahora el capitulo será más Sad para Issei y Irina.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 19**

 **Capítulo 128 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 14**

 **Segundo piso del estadio**

Cruel Reaper miraba con una mirada inexpresiva al dragón negro que gruñia, Reaper tenía preparado su espada listo para masacrarlo

-...no pensaba hacerlo...-murmura Cruel Reaper mirando al dragón mientra surge una flama púrpura en su ojo derecho.

-...vamos...dragón...-murmura Cruel Reaper dispuesto a destripar a un dragón.

El dragón levantó su enorme garra para aplastar a Cruel Reaper pero Reaper salta para atrás para esquivar el golpe, Reaper aprovecha para saltar hacia la mano para atravesar la mano con su mano para luego envolver su espada con energía azul.

-... _ **White Album..**_..-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que la espada expulse mucha niebla fría mientra la mano se congela.

Rápidamente envuelve la espada con electricidad haciendo que Reaper sonriera.

-... _ **Donner granate..**_...-murmura Reaper haciendo explotar la mano del dragón negro consiguiendo un rugido de dolor, Reaper salta para aterrizar al suelo y mira al dragón que comenzó a generar una niebla negra formando múltiples serpientes hecho de energía carmesí.

-...uh, parece que tiene un poder interesante...-murmura Reaper haciendo que el dragón dispara los serpientes espectrales.

Reaper comenzó a saltar hacia atrás haciendo volteretas mientras usa su espada para cortar algunas serpientes, issei y Reaper vieron que algunas serpientes hacia desintegrar algunos escombros.

-...ya veo, esas serpientes desintegra todo lo que toca...-murmura Reaper mientra genera electricidad negra para lanzar una series rápidos de cortes que elimina a todas las serpientes para luego saltar hacia el dragón con su espada lista.

Con unas series de huelgas rápidas, Cruel Reaper había cortados las alas junta todas las escamas negras, el dragón rugió mientra lanza sus fauces para devorarlo de un bocado tan fácilmente.

Issei al ver eso, iba a querer sacar el arma pero vio que surgía múltiples picos hecho de fuego negro en sus fauces haciendo que el dragón escupa a Reaper que tenia en su mano un cañón de riel gigante.

-... _ **Blindaje de rayo, Schlagen.**_...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra dispara un potente proyectil de láser naranja y negro que atravesó limpiamente al hombro del dragón haciéndole caer de espalda al suelo.

Cruel Reaper sólo podía sonreír mientra podía ver como el dragón retorcía de dolor, de repente un golpe de cola golpeó fuertemente a Reaper destruyendo su arma junto con su brazo que quedo dislocado.

Aterrizando un poco más lejos, Reaper miro su brazo destrozado que se regenera a paso lento ya que ahora ya no tenía su núcleo, solo podía usar el 50% de la capacidad curativa.

Issei y Reaper vieron como el dragón comenzó a regenerar todas sus heridas, les crecía las alas y su brazo junto con su mano volvía a crecer.

El dragón rugía mientra Cruel Reaper sólo frunció el ceño.

-...ese dragón tiene una capacidad se regeneración muy acelerada...puedo sentir esa esencia, es...-murmura Issei.

-...la misma esencia que venia de la molesta espada de Fate...debí imaginar que Fate estaría detrás de esto...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

Cuando Cruel Reaper estaba a punto de atacar, el dragón comenzó a gruñir muestra murmura con una voz femenina muy familiar para Issei.

-...quiero comer su carne, quiero comer la carne de Issei, matar a Mio, amasaki Mio debe morir junto a Xenovia...-gruñia el dragón haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos mientra Cruel Reaper también estaba sorprendido para luego cambiar con una expresión más furiosa y oscura.

-...Irina...que demonio...Fate...maldito desgraciado...-murmura oscuramente Issei al ver a Irina en su forma de dragón.

cuando Issei estaba a punto de atacar, es detenido por Reaper que habló.

-...Ara ara...que sorpresa, así que Irina quiere matar a Mio...no es así...-murmura Reaper con su cabello que cubre sus ojos.

-...no haga, lo que creo que vas a hacer...-murmura Issei.

-...cállate, ahora mismo se volvió personal, ella quiere matar a Mio lo cual se vuelve mi enemiga...-decía Cruel Reaper dando la espalda al dragón.

El dragón lanza hacia Reaper con la intención de devorarlo pero su cuerpo es detenido por las cadenas púrpuras.

-... _ **cadenas de resentimiento..**_..-murmura Reaper todavía dando la espalda al dragón, Reaper miro a Issei con una mirada de frialdad.

-...debo darte las gracias impostor, cuando comiste la carne de trihexa, no sólo te volviste más fuerte, también obtuviste tu reserva infinita de magia, siendo yo, el que vivo en tu cuerpo, también obtuve esos poderes...-murmura Reaper para darse la vuelta y mirar al dragón.

-... _ **Pilares del mundo..**_..-murmura Cruel Reaper para pisar el suelo haciendo surgir múltiples picos de rocas que empala brutalmente al dragón consiguiendo un grito de dolor del dragón.

Reaper prepara su brazo derecho que estaba envuelto de fuego negro y su brazo izquierdo envuelto de hielo blanco.

-... _ **Lævateinn**_...-exclama Reaper envolviendo al dragón con una explosión de fuego negro para luego apuntar con su brazo izquierdo.

-... _ **White Álbum..**_..-después de la explosión de fuego negro, seguía la explosión de hielo.

Generando electricidad negra, Reaper extiende su mano.

-... _ **Donner Granate..**_..-exclama Reaper creando una explosión de rayo sobre el dragón consiguiendo un grito de dolor, Reaper extiende su mano encima de su cabeza creando una gigantesca esfera de fuego carmesí

-... _ **Hellblaze of Wave...**_..-exclama Reaper arrojando la esfera de fuego creando una explosión de fuego carmesí.

Cada ataque que lanzaba hacia pedazo al dragón, poco a poco la flama púrpura aparecía en el ojo derecho de Reaper mientra prepara su mano para hacer chasquido de dedo.

El dragón intento levantarse sólo para que ser aprisionado por múltiples sellos blancos que parpadea.

-... _ **Explosión**_...-murmura Reaper creando múltiples explosiones de fuegos que golpeó por completo al dragón.

Cuando la explosión término, Cruel Reaper caminó sobre los restos del dragón para ver a Irina en un estado muy lamentable, todo su cuerpo conservaba cicatrices de quemadura pero también nuevas marcas de quemadura y la mitad de su cuerpo era partes de dragón muerto.

Reaper puso su espada sobre su cabeza para levantar listo para atravesar.

Pero ante de que pudiera hacer algo, es detenido, Reaper aún sin dejar de mirar a Irina, murmura.

-...que haces, impostor...-murmura Reaper al sentir el cañón del arma Fegefuer en su cabeza.

Issei miraba Reaper con seriedad mientra sostenía el arma.

-...ya es suficiente Reaper, no hay necesidad de matarla...ni siquiera puede defenderse...-murmura Issei sin dejar de apuntar el arma a Reaper.

-...no me importa si no se puede defenderse, en el momento en que dijo que mataría a Mio, lo consideró como enemiga a matar...-decía Reaper.

-...esa enemiga es mi amiga de la infancia...-murmura Issei haciendo que Cruel Reaper sólo se burlara.

-...vaya amiga de la infancia resultó ser, de una tonta religiosa a una estúpida necrofila...en serio crees que seré blando con ella...-murmura Reaper.

-...baja el arma ahora, no me haga repetirlo Reaper...-murmura Issei de forma oscura.

-...no, tiene que morir para que Mio y los demás estén a salvo...debería saberlo mejor...a los enemigos lo matan...si deja a uno vivo, hará que nos metan en una mala situación...-murmura Reaper.

-...lo se, estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices, pero ella puede cambiar, solo necesita ayuda...hice una promesa a Xenovia que traería a Irina de devuelta, es mi culpa que no pude salvarla ante...-murmura Issei.

-...a veces hay promesas que deben romperse para poder cumplir la otra, recuerda tu promesa que le hiciste al padre de Mio en la isla de los Amasaki...que la protegería, que le daría la felicidad que merece, que no la haría llorar...dime, que es mas importante, Irina o Mio?...-murmura Reaper.

Issei estaba en silencio haciendo que Reaper sólo suspira.

-...mejor la mataré rápido para que su muerte no sea muy dolorosa para ella, no te preocupe por Xenovia, solo dile que un enemigo de Qlippoth la asesinó en su momento de debilidad...-decía Reaper simplemente a punto de matarla sólo para que Issei se abalanzarse encima de Reaper mientras se ruedan por el suelo.

Issei comenzó a golpear a la cara de Reaper haciendo grieta a la máscara pero Reaper golpeó con su codazo al rostro de Issei, ambas comenzaron a golpearse brutalmente mientra se rueda por el suelo alejándose de Irina.

-...no dejaré que la mate, Reaper, es mi culpa que yo no hice una mierda por ella, al menos déjame que yo haga algo por ella...,-murmura Issei sin dejar golpear a Reaper mientra aún se rueda por el suelo.

-...Vete a la mierda impostor, deja de actuar como un maldito héroe...-exclama Reaper para luego golpear con un cabezazo a Issei haciendo que Issei cayera al suelo de espalda.

Los 2 se levanta y se miran los unos por el otro, ante de que Issei pudiera hacer algo, es retenido por las cadenas mágicas que venía de Reaper.

-...maldición...-murmura Issei tratando de romper las cadenas mientra Reaper se acercaba, toda su máscara estaba hecho pedazos, miro a Issei con ira en sus ojos.

-...realmente eres un estúpido, esto es lo que más odio de ti...eres débil...muy débil...nunca protegerá a Mio si sigues perdonando a nuestro enemigos...-murmura Reaper para luego caminar hacia Irina con su espada lista para matar.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhh...-rugió Issei activando la ira de dragón para luego romper las cadenas seguido con envolver su cuerpo con electricidad para lanzarse hacia Reaper.

Reaper no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ya que fue golpeado con un puñetazo a la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder, Issei pronto comenzó a lanzar una lluvias de puñetazos sobre Reaper para terminar con envolver su cuerpo con energía de ki seguido con ki de armamento.

-... _ **Sprüher**_...-exclama Issei golpeando al estómago de Reaper haciendo que el vomite sangre mientra es enviado a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

Issei intento lanzarse sólo para recibir un potente disparo que destrozó el pecho, Reaper tenía apuntando con su pistola Donner envuelto de fuego negro.

Issei cae de una sola rodilla mientra el agujero en su pecho se cerraba, estaba viendo a Reaper que escupía sangre en el suelo mientra se levanta.

-...realmente eres muy estúpido...no ves que estamos perdiendo tiempo...-murmura Reaper caminando hacia Issei para poner su arma en la cabeza.

-...me equivoque en confiarte la vida de Mio en tus manos, se nota que no tiene los necesarios para protegerla, no sólo la dejaste morir una si no 2 veces, la tercera no habrá resurrecciones...-murmura de forma oscura Reaper.

-...porque creí que te di más poder para que pueda proteger a Mio, te di más poder, te di buenas habilidades...Así es como me paga..,.-murmura Reaper.

-...no te dejare hacer eso, ya no podrá tomar esas decisiones, recuerda, que somos la misma persona, porque yo soy el que tengo el control, si quiero, puedo regresarte a donde pertenece...-murmura Issei haciendo que Cruel Reaper se enojara.

-...ahora lo haremos a mi maneras, te guste o no...con los demás enemigos puede hacer lo que te plazca, pero con Irina no...-decía Issei para darse la vuelta sólo para que Reaper apuntará a Issei por la cabeza.

-...no, así no es como funciona la cosas aquí, en este mundo es matar o ser matado...tu tiene tus métodos y yo tengo la mía...te considero mi enemigo, así que morirá junto con irina...-decía Reaper haciendo que Issei se de vuelta.

-...Así que, así es como terminará...-decía Issei.

-...es un lindo lugar para ser tu tumba...no te preocupe, voy a cuidar mucho a Mio y a los demás, tu puedes descansar en paz en el otro mundo...-decía Reaper haciendo que Issei frunciera el ceño mientras camina a su alrededor con Reaper haciendo lo mismo mientras aún apuntaba con su arma.

-...de verdad cree que volverá a estar con mio sólo asesinandome a sangre fría, que te haga pasar por mi y que sea feliz con ellos...-decía Issei.

-...es mejor que estar solo en tu mente...-decía Reaper.

-...eso quieres, que me mate a sangre fría, que te acueste con mi mujer y que mis hijas te diga papá...esa vida no vale un carajo para ti Reaper...crees que Mio te amará verdad?...-decía Issei haciendo que Reaper comience a perder la paciencia.

-..., te conozco Reaper, no podrá cargar tu sólo con esto...-decía Issei haciendo que Reaper dejará de apuntar su arma y mira Issei con frialdad.

-...que sabes tu de lo que puedo cargar?, no tienes idea de lo puedo cargar, tener que ver como tu usurpa mi vida, que tu besa y ama a la mujer que yo amo, que Yue te quiera, que empieza a tener buenos vínculos como la familia de Mio, como tu tiene todos y yo tenga absolutamente nada...porque yo soy el que tengo que sufrir y tu no...je je je pero déjame decirte algo...impostor, soy más hombre que tu, puedo ser mejor hombre para Mio y ser mejor padre para Yue mejor de lo que tu nunca podría llegar a ser...-decía Reaper para luego cambiar a una expresión furioso.

-...esa vez que me liberé de tu mente, tenia esperanza, esperanza de poder reunirme con Mio y con los demás, disfrutar mi vida con ellos...pero tu tenía que aparecer y arruinarlo todo...-exclama enojado Reaper.

-...escucha, mientras hablamos, Mio y los demás están luchando por sobrevivir...podemos terminar con lo nuestro después, solo te pido que yo haga algo por ella...por favor...-murmura Issei haciendo que Reaper mirara a Irina para luego suspirar.

-...hazlo lo que quiera...si ella llega a matar a Mio, yo mismo te mataré...-murmura con frialdad Reaper mientra usa su Creation para hacer una máscara nueva, era de calavera negra.

Issei miró a Irina y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

 **Con Irina.**

Irina comenzó a abrir los ojos muy cansada y adolorida, miró a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta que todo estaba destruido, se sentía confundida ya no recordaba nada, lo único que recordaba fue a Xenovia y a Asia celebrando la fiesta después de sellar con existo a Trihexa, después todos fue oscuridad.

-...donde estoy...porque ya no me puedo mover las piernas...porque me duele todo el cuerpo...-pensaba Irina mirando todo a su alrededor hasta que levanto un poco su cabeza para mirar a un pedazo de vidrio en el suelo, ahí o vio su reflejo.

-...que es esto...mi cara, mi cuerpo...porque tengo esas cicatrices, esas quemaduras, Asia, Xenovia, donde esta...-pensaba en pánico Irina.

Pronto comenzó a recordar todos, sus recuerdo como mercenaria, recuerdos de las personas que asesinó, como todos le suplicaba por sus vidas mientra ella simplemente lo asesinó.

Abandonó la fe de dios, traicionó a Xenovia y que fue abandonada por Asia.

Issei se acercó para mirar a Irina que estaba consciente pero miraba la desesperación y el arrepentimiento, podría ver las lágrimas bajando sus ojos.

-...Oh Dios, perdóname, perdóname, cometí muchos pecados...pecados muy grandes...-susurra Irina la perder la cordura.

-...Irina...soy yo...-decía Issei pero Irina ignoraba, sus recuerdos son ahora todas las personas que murieron por sus manos, los gritos del rencores de aquellos viudas, huérfanos, demás personas inocentes que fueron víctimas de su venganza.

Monstruo, asesina, espero que te pudras en el infiernos, devuélveme a mi hija, quiero a mi bebe, asesina..

 **Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina**

 **Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina Asesina**

Irina ya no soportó más, ella grita de dolor mientra se agarra su cabeza.

-...Matenme, Matenme, soy un monstruo, una asesina, eso soy, por favor, no quiero vivir así, Matenme!...-rugía Irina agarrando su cabeza fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Issei sólo podía mirar triste a Irina que sufría, al parecer había perdido la memoria, pronto comenzó a salir una cola y cuernos de dragón en el cuerpo de Irina.

-...por favor, quien sea, Matenmeeeeeeee...-gritaba Irina.

 **[Sonidos de disparos]**

Issei sólo podía cerrar los ojos mientra su Donner salía humo del cañón, el pecho de Irina tenía 3 disparos limpios en el corazón mientra Irina estaba en silencio mientra su brillo en sus ojos desaparecía, sis brazos cae mientra la cola y sus cuernos desaparecía.

Irina sólo podía vomitar sangre mientra cae al suelo de espalda miraba el techo con una mirada muerto, Irina vio a su familia junto a Asia esperando en la puerta del cielo, eso trajo sonrisa a Irina mientra extiende su mano en el cielo.

-,...Los extrañe...mamá, papá...Asia...-decía Irina para luego morir mientra cae su brazo inerte.

Issei estaba en silencio mientra Reaper sólo se acercaba para mirar de forma inexpresiva.

-...hiciste lo correcto...la sacaste de su miseria...-decía Reaper para luego abandonar el lugar.

Issei sólo podía mirar el cadáver de Irina, sus recuerdos con ella en su infancia cuando era niño.

Issei guardo su arma y suspiró.

-...al final, volví a romper otra promesa...-murmura Issei tristemente mientra se iba dejando a Cruel Reaper que extendía su mano hacia el cadáver de Irina.

-... _ **Robar**_...-murmura Reaper sacando la sacred gear Twice critical junto a la espada kusanagi, Reaper guardó esas armas en su interior y miró a Irina para murmurar un últimos hechizo mientra abandona el lugar.

-... **White Album.**...-murmura Reaper haciendo congelar a Irina en un ataúd de hielo para después desaparecer en partículas de hielo el cadáver de Irina.

Cruel Reaper pronto abandonó el lugar dejando todo atrás.

 **Fin del capitulo 19**


	20. Temporada 4- capítulo 20

**Werand: fue triste lo que paso con Irina, era eventual como terminaría ella ya ella no tenia salvación amigo, por eso issei la sacó de su miseria. Gracia por recordar el juego ya veré después eso.**

 **Mazasinmaze: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, aunque Issei y Reaper luche tan bien en equipo, los 2 no se llevan bien debido a que se odian mutuamente debido a que Reaper odia a issei por ser impostor, un débil bueno para nada y que recibe el amor de Mio, por otro lado fue triste lo que paso Irina al final pero ahora ella podrá descansar en paz.**

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 20**

 **Capítulo 129 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 15**

 **Afuera del estadio**

Azi dahaka, era considerado el legendario dragón maligno, su fuerza era muy inmensa no sólo por su fuerza física colosal, si no también tenía una gran manejo de la magia.

Después de ser revivido por el tonto sirviente de Rizevim, tenia más poder gracia a la piedra filosofal que le otorgaba la inmortalidad y también le había implantando la réplica gema del sekiryuutei volviéndolo el nuevo dragón celestial, el nuevo dragón rojo de gale.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de probar su nueva fuerza contra Ddraig y el humano que venció a Rizevim.

Azazel estaba viendo la pelea con seriedad mientras ponía su pie sobre la espalda de kokabiel, podría ver que los 2 era a una liga totalmente diferente.

Jin sólo podía sonreír de forma desafiante mientras Ddraig también hacia lo mismo.

-...Así que el legendario dragón maligno, je je je a ver como dura...-decía Jin levantando su hacha.

-...je je je Azi dahaka, espero que no te confíe demasiado sólo por tener la copia de mi poder...-decía Ddraig.

-...ja ja ja ja ja no debería preocuparte, el futuro es hoy viejo, tengo el poder de sobrepasar a todos los seres más poderosos del mundo, con este poder, podré luchar contra Gran rojo y el dragón del infinito...-exclama Azi dahaka para luego explotar su cuerpo con aura rojo y sus ojos se volvía verde brillante.

-...si que tiene mucha mierda en la cabeza de ese dragón...-murmura Jin.

-...aun con todo este poder, no sería rival para el dragón del infinito, mucho menos el gran rojo...bien terminemos con esto...-decía Ddraig.

-...Mueren!...-exclama Azi dahaka mientras extiende ambas manos contra Jin y Ddraig y envolverlo en magia elemental a gran escala para disparar gran cantidad de llamas, hielo, agua, rayos, tormentas y oscuridad.

Pronto Azi dahaka rugió mientras invoca calaveras envuelto de llamas que impacto sobre ellos creando una gigantesca explosión, todos esos ataques mágicos era potenciados por el poder de la Booster gear.

Azazel había salido a tiempo del ataque mientras cargaba a kokabiel, estaba en el aire observando toda esa destrucción que Azi dahaka.

-...no podría esperar menos del dragón maligno de avesta...tan formidable como siempre, pero ahora con el poder de la booster gear, es demasiado..-murmura Azazel viendo como Azi dahaka se reía mientras veía toda la destrucción que hizo.

-...que pasan, esto es todos, ja ja ja ja ja nadie pueden conmigo...tengo el poder para destruir todo el inframundo.-se reía Así dahaka.

-..mierda mi chaqueta favorita quedó hecho mierda...-murmura una voz que paralizó a Azi dahaka.

-...aunque me dolió un poco esos ataques, no es suficiente para matarme..-decía la voz de Ddraig.

Azi dahaka con sudor corriendo por su cuerpo, vio en cámara lenta como surgía 2 siluetas entre las llamas, saliendo entre las llamas, Jin y Ddraig estaba con pocas heridas, la de Jin sólo quedaba su pantalón dejando descubierto su torso desnudo.

-...realmente fueron buenos ataques mágicos, no me extraña que sea tan confiado con tu fuerza...-decía Jin moviendo su brazo para aliviar el dolor muscular.

-...aunque es un poder prestado que vino de la réplica de la booster gear, todavía no cambia el hecho de que eres mas fuerte que ante...-decía Ddraig.

-...oye ddraig, como era Issei ante de conocer a mi hija..,,.-pregunta Jin de forma despreocupado muestra le da la espalda a Azi dahaka.

-...un pervertido sin remedio que solo piensa en tocar los pecho y que tenía muchas mujeres haciendo fila, por no hablar que un poco mujeriego..-decía Ddraig haciendo que Jin tenga una expresión calmada pero podía ver las venas en su frente, venas que palpita mucho.

-...vaya, conque mujeriego, que sorpresa...-decía Jin con una sonrisa falsa.

-...bueno, con lo que escuche ahora es que tiene un harem aunque el éste casado, tiene 2 chicas que la ama aunque uno se cambia de género a hombre, eso hace que issei se vuelva gay..-decía Ddraig haciendo que más venas aparece en los brazos, la expresión de Jin era oscuro.

Cada palabra que decía Ddraig a Jin era como hecha gasolina al fuego.

 _ **Con issei y Reaper.**_

Ambos issei sentía ligeros escalofrío por sus espaldas, sentía que alguien le esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa y no sabia porque.

 _ **Con Jin y Ddraig.**_

Azi dahaka estaba furioso, esos 2 lo estaban ignorando como a un simple insecto, esto no Iba a quedar así.

-...malditos, dejan de ignorarme...-exclama furioso Azi dahaka para lanzar un golpe descendente sobre Jin y ddraig creando una explosión de polvo.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disuelve, se revela a Jin atrapar el puño con su mano, Jin miraba de reojo a Azi dahaka.

-...si que deseas morir, verdad...no sea impaciente amigo mío..-decía Jin.

-...no puede ser, eres un humano, como es posible que sea capaz de detener mi ataque...-exclama Azi dahaka sólo para que Jin fácilmente con su hacha rhita corta al aire haciendo salir un geiser de sangre en el hombro.

Enfrente de Jin estaba el brazo cortado de Azi dahaka.

Azi dahaka retrocede mientra mira su brazo que volvía a crecer, Jin descanso su hacha en su hombro mientra señala al sol con su dedo índice.

-...quieres saber porque, no soy un humano cualquiera, soy descendiente del pináculo de la humanidad, mi ancestro, Amasaki Escanor...,-decía Jin.

-...pináculo de la humanidad, mi culo...-exclama furioso Azi dahaka dahaka lanzando el puñetazo contra el dúo.

Ddraig se puso de frente para luego saltar y lanzar una patada giratoria al puño de Azi con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Azi cayera de espalda al suelo.

-...que bueno que aprendiz arte marciales nórdicas en valhalla, tengo que darle las gracias a ese gordo borracho cuando lo vea...-murmura Ddraig para luego lanzarse hacia Azi dahaka para agarrar su cola y comenzó a girar mientras lo levanta.

-...maldito, ya no eres un dragón celestial, como aun sigue siendo más fuerte...-exclama sorprendido Azi dahaka mientras era girado.

-...tal vez perdí mi título de dragón celestial pero eso no significa que me haya vuelto más débil...Así que Azi dahaka...es hora de vuele...-decía Ddraig para arrojar a Azi al aire con una tremenda fuerza.

Ddraig comenzó a generar su cuerpo con poder carmesí.

-... _ **Boost X 1.000.000...-**_ exclama Ddraig para saltar al aire dejando un gran cráter, en este momento comenzó a hacer que su puño hasta el brazo estuviera al rojo vivo para terminar bajo la barbilla de Azi dahaka.

-... _ **Ddraig shoryuken.,..**_ -exclama Ddraig haciendo reventar unas de las cabeza de Azi con un uppercut giratorio seguir para girar su cuerpo para meter una tremenda patada que descapito la otra cabeza quedado la ultima a Azi dahaka.

-...maldita sea Dragón de gale...-exclama Azi dahaka cayendo al aire libre, Ddraig comenzó a cargar poder de Boost en su pierna derecha haciendo brillar, en este instante se lanzó hacia Azi dahaka para meter una tremenda patada hacha con la fuerza suficiente para partir a Dahaka en 2.

-...increíble...-murmura Azazel incrédulo al ver eso, a pesar de que Ddraig ya no era el dragón celestial, no le quitaba el hecho de que era fuerte.

Jin dejo el hacha enterrado en el suelo mientra envuelve sus puños hasta el hombro con Ki de armamento, sus músculos crecieron en masa muscular, iba a usar el 100% de su capacidad.

Ddraig género más poder de Boost en su pierna para lanzar hacia las 2 partes de Azi dahaka.

Jin salto hacia Azi dahaka para lanzar una lluvias de puñetazos.

-... _ **8000 puños celestiales oscuros...**_ -exclama Jin lanzando una ráfagas de puñetazos.

-...Dorearggggggg...-exclama Ddraig lanzando una lluvias de patadas al cadáver de Azi dahaka.

-...Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora...-exclama Jin sin dejar de lanzar más golpes.

El cuerpo de Azi Dahaka tenía todos los agujeros por los constante ataques, la piedra filosofal se hacía grietas.

Ambas dejaron de atacar mientra los 2 cargaban sus respectivos poderes.

Ddraig abría sus fauces que generaba un gran esfera de energía negra y carmesí.

Jin creaba una lanza hecho de energía naranja con detalles de alas de ángel.

-... _ **Spear Sun...,**_ -exclama Jin disparando la lanza atravesando el cristal del pecho de Azi dahaka para que Jin extiende su mano hacia Azi.

-... _ **Cañón infernal...**_ -exclama Ddraig disparando una poderosa viga de fuego contra Azi.

-... **Pride Flare..**.-exclama Jin cerrando el puño haciendo que la lanza explote en una bola gigante de fuego que consumió a Azi dahaka mientra la viga impacta a la esfera causando una gigantesca explosión en el cielo.

-...Maldiciónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...-exclama Azi dahaka mientra era desintegrado por completo mientra la explosión desaparecía.

Jin aterriza junto a Ddraig, ambos miraron el cielo con sus sonrisas.

Ambos chocaron puños mirándose los unos por el otro.

-...fue divertido mientra duro...-decía Ddraig.

-... si, en eso tiene razón, cerveza...-decía Jin dando la lata de cerveza a Ddraig.

-...si...-decía Ddraig aceptando la cerveza.

-...me cae bien sabes...vamos al estadio, tengo unas palabras que decir a mi querido yerno, si es posible, quitarle lo gay a ostia...-decía Jin con una sonrisa alegre.

-...je je je quiero verlo, recuerdo esa vez que Issei sin quere, toco los pecho de Mio...-decía Ddraig haciendo que Jin hablará.

-...que mas...-decía Jin.

Así que Jin y Ddraig se volvieron los mejores amigos mientra caminaba destino al estadio dejando a Azazel que estaba suspirando de alivio ya que era bueno que Jin estaba de su lado, el tipo era un monstruo.

 _ **Con los líderes**_

Todos los 4 maou junto a grayfia y Yasaka estaba con los ojos abiertos y con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos, estaban muy horrizados, enfrente de ellos estaba Fate que tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientra ponían su pie en la cabeza de Sirzechs

Después de que Fate haya dado a Irina la carne de devoratrix, Fate se había encontrando por causalidad a los líderes que eliminaban a los soldados de Qlippoth, al ver sus fuerzas, habían decidido eliminarlo para que no fueran una molestia después.

Ahora mismo Fate miraba a los líderes que no podían hacer nada.

-...como es posible que nos haya derrotado a todo...-murmura Ajuka horrizados.

-...se que el es fuerte para dar a Issei-dono problemas, pero esto, es demasiado...-murmura Yasaka escupiendo sangre.

-...porque hace esto...-murmura Sirzechs a Fate.

-...simple...necesito evitar que ustedes interfiera con mi propósitos, así que adiós...- decía Fate usando su habilidad de prisión de piedra sobre todos los líderes, cuando todos ellos terminaron siendo piedras, Fate abandono el lugar dejando atrás.

Tenía que empezar a moverse ya, la invasión ya termino y era hora de entrar al juego.

Ahora mismo tenía un objetivo, recuperar el núcleo de la magia erebea que estaba conectada en 3 personas.

Issei, Yue y la experimento fallida de Evangeline, Cutlass, con el núcleo, obtendría su propia magia erebea y con ella, venceria a Issei de una vez por todas.

Ya tenía su objetivo...

Yue.

 **Fin del capitulo capítulo 20**


	21. Temporada 4- capítulo 21

Werand: si amigo, issei será difícil como lidiar con Fate pero ganará y pobre, le salio barato por culpa de ddraig.

Mazasinmaze: la amistad de Jin y ddraig es bueno y pobre issei, Jin le va a hacer mierda por culpa de ddraig por chimoso, es claro que Fate en su forma base le gana a issei pero en su forma erebea, joder, todos estarán jodido si consigue el núcleo ya que hay 3 núcleos, están en issei, Tena y Yue.

 **Cuarta temporada- cap 21**

 **Capítulo 130 la derrota de Qlippoth parte 16**

La batalla entre Mio y Katakuri era fuerte, Mio cada vez que lanzaba con todos contra su enemiga, no lograba asestar el golpe sobre ella ya que ella parecía que podía ver todos con solo mirar.

Mio salta hacia Katakuri para lanzar una patada giratoria para golpear a Katakuri pero ella lo esquiva para meter un rodillazo a Mio al estómago frenando a ella seguía con meter una patada que la envío lejos.

Mio al caer al suelo, se levanta otra vez para lanzar con todos con más fuerza y más velocidad pero Katakuri seguía esquivando todos los ataques mientra retrocedía.

Katakuri miraba de forma inexpresiva a Mio que tenia una mirada sería mientra aún lanzaba con todos.

-...porque no se rinde?...es obvio que no me ganará, nunca eh perdido una batalla desde que nací...-pensaba Katakuri para atrapar el puño de Mio para terminar con golpear a Mio a la cabeza.

Mio retrocede mientra Katakuri comenzó a envolver sus puños con Ki de armamento para comenzar a golpear a Mio repetidamente una y otra y otra vez haciéndola retroceder con cada golpes, cada golpe hacia que Mio escupiera sangre.

Katakuri no tenía piedad, comenzó a acelerar sus golpes dando a Mio una lluvia de puñetazos a la cabeza de Mio.

Si esto seguía, seria capaz de matar a Mio, tenia que apuntar a la cabeza con un buen puñetazo, los golpes era como balas que impacta a la cabeza de Mio.

-...muere...-murmura Katakuri mientra lanza el ultimo golpe contra Mio.

Con su cabello rubio tapando sus ojos, Mio esquiva el golpe seguir con golpear al rostro de Katakuri con su puño haciendo que Katakuri retrocede.

Katakuri mira a Mio, la nariz de Katakuri sangraba por el golpe que Mio le dio.

-...baje la guardia...-murmura Katakuri limpiándose la nariz que tenia sangre.

-...je je je logre golpearte otra vez, si sigo así, podré vencerte...-decía Mio preparando su postura de boxeadora.

-...vencerme?...-murmura Katakuri haciendo parpadea a Mio.

-...uh?..-parpadea Mio.

-...lo que dices es ridículo...vencerme es prácticamente imposible, tu destino es morir bajo mis pies...cualquiera que sea mi enemigo caerán ante mi...tu no eres la excepción amasaki mio...-decía Katakuri.

-...destino dices, nunca escuche mucha sensatez, yo no creo en el destino...-decía Mio preparando su puño.

-... _ **Ki de observación**_...-murmura Katakuri haciendo que Mio se pusiera sería.

-...la energía del Ki tiene 2 habilidades únicas que pueden aprender si aprende mas al fondo el Ki, el Ki de armamento es una habilidad de defensa y ofensa...una habilidad muy útil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esa habilidad yo la tengo dominado...-murmura Katakuri mostrando a Mio su brazo envuelto de Ki de armamento.

-...la otra habilidad es la mas rara, Ki de observación, una habilidad que desperté cuando apena yo era una niña, gracia a esa habilidad, sobrevivi sola en este cruel mundo, la habilidad de ver el futuro por unos segundos...-murmura Katakuri sorprendiendo mucho a Mio.

-...no puede ser, puede ver el futuro..-murmura Mio sorprendida.

-...Así es, por eso tu amiga perdió, desde niña, aprendi a pulir mis habilidades de Ki de observación hasta el punto de poder usarlo a voluntad cuando peleó. Combinado con 2 habilidades que tengo dominados, soy prácticamente invencible, por eso nunca eh perdido una pelea...-murmura Katakuri cruzándose de brazos.

-...ya veo, por eso no pude lograr dar un golpe, je je je con que una oponente que puede ver el futuro eh, me hace querer dar con todo en esta batalla...-decía Mio.

-...que te causa tanta gracia, de nada sirve esforzarte amasaki mio, porque si sigues intentando, morirá...de esto puedo asegurarte...no puede escapar de tu futuro...-decía Katakuri.

-...je je je tu crees, pudiste predecir mis 2 golpes ante?...-decía Mio haciendo callar a Katakuri.

-...eso pensé, voy a demostrar que el futuro puede cambiar Katakuri...porque yo la gran Mio-sama, voy a acabar contigo...-exclama Mio.

-...intentanlo si puede...-decía Katakuri haciendo que Mio se lance para dar una lluvia de puñetazos contra Katakuri pero ella esquiva todos.

Mio lanza una patada pero Katakuri lo bloquea con su antebrazo para luego golpearla con un puñetazo al estómago de Mio seguido con enviarla lejos con una patada.

Mio aterriza con una voltereta para luego lanzarse hacia Katakuri pero Katakuri hizo surgir múltiples brazos hecho de mochi en su espalda seguido con envolverlo con Ki de armamento.

Mio al ver eso intento cruzar los brazos mientras es acribillada por los puñetazos de Katakuri.

-...tu tienes 2 brazos, y yo una docena...la diferencia entre nosotras es como el cielo y la tierra...-decía Katakuri agregando más velocidad haciendo que los golpes fuera tan brutal que envió a Mio a golpear de espalda contra la pared pero Katakuri no le dio más respiro y seguía atacando con lluvias de puñetazos al cuerpo de Mio.

Cuando terminó de atacar, Katakuri miró como Mio caía al suelo, pero para su decepción, vio que ella intento levantarse.

-...eres muy dura...-murmura Katakuri mientra Mio respiraba mientra aún goteaba sangre por su comisura.

-...supongo, que ya entiende verdad, como dije ante, en término de habilidades, cualquier cosas aún pueda hacer, yo la hago mejor que tú...-decía Katakuri.

-...tu eres inferior a mi en velocidad, potencia, todos...-decía Katakuri con calma.

Mio se levanta mientra activa la marca del modo asalto mientra se lanza hacia Katakuri.

-...no perderé ante ti...-exclama Mio cubriendo su puño con Ki de armamento.

Katakuri esquiva el golpe mientra su puño crece en musculatura debido al mochi para luego terminar con cubrir con ki de armamento, Mio recibió el peso del golpe enviadola al aire.

Mio estando cayendo al aire, despertó a tiempo para acceder al modo asalto completo mientra desaparece y reaparece en el aire encima de Katakuri.

El brazo de Mio se cubrió con materia oscura dando forma de un gigantesco puño seguido con envolverlo con Ki de armamento.

Katakuri no se inmuta por eso.

-...toma...-exclama Mio lanzando el golpe descendente con el puño gigante.

-...novata...-murmura Katakuri lanzando el puño que creció musculatura hasta superar el tamaño del puño gigante de Mio seguido con cubrir con ki de armamento.

Eso tomó a Mio por sorpresa ya que el choque de puños creo una potente onda de choque seguido con surgir zarcillos de rayos negros con bordes rojos, ambas estaba no retrocedía, Mio apretaba los dientes mientra Katakuri estaba sería.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-gritaba Mio dando con todos, pero Katakuri comenzó a hacer retroceder el puño gigante de Mio.

El choque de puño termina con destrozar y disolver el puño de Mio seguido con golpear a Mio en el proceso, eso envío a Mio a golpear de espalda al techo.

-...gracia por ayudar a crear mi técnica, a esta la llamare " _ **Elephant Gun"..**_..-murmura Katakuri.

Mio cae del techo mientras lanza en picada contra Katakuri mientras envuelve sus 2 brazos con materia oscura seguido con ki de armamento.

Mio lanza doble palmada blindada contra Katakuri que también hacia lo mismo pero más grande y más fuerte que la de mio.

El choque de palma doble termina con enviar a Mio a golpear de espalda contra la pared haciendo pedazo.

-...la llamare " _ **Grizzly magnu".**_...-murmura Katakuri para luego usar sus brazos para agarrar a Mio por los hombros para azotar su cuerpo contra el techo creando una explosión de polvo.

Haciendo que sus brazos volvía a la normalidad, Katakuri miro a Mio que caía al aire.

Katakuri pronto pega un potente salto para llegar encima de Mio que estaba adolorida.

Pronto el pie de Katakuri comenzó a crecer para ser gigantesco y cubrir con ki de armamento, Katakuri miro a Mio con frialdad.

-...no hay victoria en tu futuro... _ **Giant axe..**_..-murmura Katakuri golpeando a Mio con una patada hacha de su gigantesco pie contra Mio hasta aplastarla contra el suelo.

Haciendo regresar su pie a la normalidad, Katakuri miro a Mio que estaba acostada en el centro del cráter, Katakuri se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

-...al final caíste como los demás, tengo que reunirme con Milim-sama...-murmura Katakuri queriéndose ir solo para que su ojo brillará por unos segundos haciendo que ella se detiene.

Detrás de Katakuri, estaba Mio que respiraba fuertemente mientras aún podía estar de pies.

-...aun no perderé...todavía puedo seguir luchando...-decía Mio.

-...no podrá vencerme con esta clase de velocidad y poder...-decía Katakuri.

Mio aún respiraba fuertemente mientra miraba a Katakuri con una mirada llena de determinación haciendo que Katakuri se de la vuelta.

-...ya veo...que truco sacará ahora?...-pregunta Katakuri para luego brillar sus ojos haciendo que Katakuri la mirara decepcionada.

-...Así que usará ambos...-murmura Katakuri haciendo que Mio salta al aire mientra cubre sus brazos con materia oscuras formando 2 puños gigantes cubiertos de Ki de armamento.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Mio lanzando una ráfagas de puñetazos con sus 2 puños gigantes contra Katakuri creando una series de explosiones de polvo.

Entre las explosiones, se podía ver a Katakuri esquivando todos los ataques mientra miraba a Mio con aburrimiento.

-...que lenta...-murmura Katakuri para después desparecer.

Pronto Katakuri hizo crecer el puño hasta ser mas grande y cubrirlo con ki de armamento para interrumpir la lluvia de puñetazos de Mio enviandola a golpear de espalda al techo haciendo pedazo unas parte del techo.

Cayendo al aire, Mio escupía sangre mientra Katakuri aparece encima de Mio para pegar una patada hacha a su cabeza enviando a Mio a descendente.

-...Omae wa mou...shindeiru...,-murmura Katakuri haciendo que su cuerpo surgiera múltiples puños gigantescos envuelto de ki de armamento.

Los puños gigante impactaron a Mio hasta terminar en el suelo con los puños golpeando a Mio múltiples veces creando múltiples explosiones de polvos.

Cuando Katakuri dejo de atacar, aterrizó enfrente de la explosión, ahí vio a Mio que tenia el modo asalto desactivado mientras su cuerpo tenía múltiples moretones, Mio se tambalea hasta caer al suelo enfrente de Katakuri.

Katakuri levantó su pie haciendo que se volviera mochi para dividir en múltiples pies envuelto de ki de armamento.

-... _ **Yanagi mochi.**_...-murmura Katakuri lanzando múltiples patadas hachas con la intención de matar a Mio.

Pero Mio con un reflejo inhumano, se rueda del suelo esquivando esos ataques que al impactar crea una explosión de polvo.

Mio se levanta con dificultad mientra miraba a Katakuri con una mirada cansada, se encontraba al borde de la muerte, esos ataques que le lanzó en verdad le había dolido.

Mio aún respiraba fuertemente mientras cubría su brazo con ki de armamento.

Katakuri hizo volver a su pierna a la normalidad mientra negaba su cabeza.

-...tu no aprende, verdad?...-decía Katakuri .

-...je je je je...-se reía Mio mientra preparan su puño muy fuerte.

-...que podrás hacer con estas heridas?...-murmura Katakuri.

Pronto Mio se lanzó con su puño listo contra Katakuri.

-...inútil...-murmura Katakuri cubriendo su puño con ki de armamento, ambas chocaron puños creando una onda de choque seguido con hacer surgir relámpagos negros con bordes rojos.

Pero el choque termina con enviar a Mio a chocar de espalda contra la pared, Katakuri caminó hacia Mio que estaba tambaleando.

Katakuri comenzó a lanzarse mientra prepara su puño envuelto de ki de armamento con pincho en sus nudillos, iba a destrozar la cabeza de Mio de una vez por toda.

En cámara lenta, Mio miro a Katakuri levantar su brazo, Mio sentía que algo les pasaba sus ojos.

En un parpadeo Katakuri lanzó el golpe pero recibió una tremenda patada bajo la barbilla mientra Mio tenía su cabeza aún lado esquivando el golpe.

Los ojos de Mio era rojos por unos segundos ante de volverse a azul.

-...ella despertó el ki de observación!?...-pensó Katakuri retrocediendo mientras Mio comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

-...que paso, estoy segura que yo no podía haber esquivado el golpe?..-murmura Mio cansada .

-...esquivaste gracia a que despertaste tu propio ki de observación...-murmura Katakuri.

-...mi propio ki de observación?...increíble...-murmura Mio mirando su puño.

-...aunque haya despertado el ki de observación, todavía no cambia el hecho de que yo aun puedo ganarte...todavía sigue siendo inferior en velocidad y poder...-decía Katakuri haciendo que Mio sonriera.

-...dijiste que soy inferior a ti, quien eres para decidir esto, yo soy la decide todo...todavía no a visto todo mi poder...-murmura Mio haciendo que su cabello vuelva negro y sus ojos púrpura, pronto su cuerpo explota en pilar de fuego púrpura.

Katakuri comenzó a retroceder mientra abría los ojos, detrás del pilar estaba la silueta de un dragón púrpura rugiendo.

Saliendo del pilar, estaba Mio en su armadura hecho de materia oscura envuelta de ki de armamento.

-... _ **Modo asalto: Dragón..**_...-decía Mio preparado su postura.

Katakuri comenzó a preparar sus puños listo para luchar, tenia que tener cuidado de no subestimar.

En un parpadeo, Mio aparece enfrente de Katakuri con su puño envuelto de materia oscura y ki de armamento seguido con fuego rojo.

Katakuri no había tenido tiempo para usar el ki de observación y se cruzó de brazos envolviéndolo con ki de armamento.

-... _ **Crimson hawk...**_..-exclama Mio golpeando a Katakuri creando una explosión de onda de choque seguir con rayo negro y rojo del puño, Katakuri escupe sangre mientras trata de resistir.

Pero la fuerza detrás de este golpe fue tan fuerte que envió a Katakuri a atravesar múltiples paredes hasta terminar con una gigantesca explosión de polvo.

Mio se lanza a toda velocidad hacia Katakuri que surgía entre los escombros, Katakuri al ver a Mio a preparar su siguiente golpe, ella uso el ki de observación seguido con cubrir sus puños para atacar.

Usaría Grizzly magnum seguido con Elephant gun para terminar con Giant axe contra Mio para terminar de una vez por toda.

Ante de que Katakuri pudiera hacer algo, Mio golpea 3 veces a Katakuri con máxima velocidad enviando a Katakuri a atravesar la pared por completo.

Mio prepara su puño listo mientra veía a Katakuri muy herida, se le salía sangre en su frente y nariz.

Katakuri miro a Mio con seriedad.

-...ante te considere inferior...pero ahora era mi igual...tal vez esta batalla sea mas difícil...murmura Katakuri.

Mio sólo podía sonreír mientra iba a luchar con todo.

 **Fin del capitulo 21**


	22. Temporada 4- capitulo 22

**Capítulo 131 la derrota de qlippoth parte 17**

Mio solo podía mirar a katakuri que le sangraba mientra se prepara su guardia, estaba lista para dar con todo,no daría el lujo de seguir luchando más tiempo, era hora de terminar con éstos, katakuri cubrían sus brazos con Ki de armamento mientras activa al máximo su ki de observación.

-...tengo que soportar. Por milim-sama...-murmura katakuri.

Mio pronto desaparece para luego reaparecer enfrenté de su enemiga,katakuri lanzó una patada solo para que desaparece y aparece detrás de ella.

-...cómo es que se volvió más rápida de repente?..-pensaba katakuri para lanzar el siguiente golpe pero Mio lo esquiva para luego golpear con un puñetazo al estómago haciendo que ella se quede sin aire.  
Intentado atacar pero Mio atrapa el brazo de katakuri mientras envuelven su puño con materia oscura y ki de armamento.

-...esto es por la solterona...-exclama Mio golpeando con un puñetazo directo al estómago de katakuri.

-...esto es por Xeno-chan...-exclama Mio golpeándolo con un uppercut haciéndola retroceder a katakuri.

Katakuri intentó recuperarse solo para ver a Mio preparar su puño envuelto de ki de armamento y fuego.

-...Red...-exclama Mio preparado su golpe.

-...maldición...-murmuró katakuri cruzando sus antebrazos a tiempo.

-...hawk...-exclama Mio golpeando con fuerza causando una onda de choque que obliga a katakuri a retroceder lentamente.  
-...ahhhhhhhhhhh!...-grita Mio con un potente grito de guerra.

El choque terminó con enviar a katakuri volando al aire, katakuri sólo podía recordar cómo fue rescatada por acnologia, como término con jurar proteger a Milim con su vida.

Ante de caer al suelo, Katakuri logra reaccionar a tiempo al suelo mientras mira a Mio con sus ojos rojos con Ki de Observación al máximo.

-...no perderé, Amasaki Mio…-murmura Katakuri mientras cubren sus brazos con Ki de Armamento.

Mio se lanzó con la intención de terminar rápido pero el golpe no llego a aterrizar en su oponente ya que su Ki de observación lo evitó.

Mio al ver qué falló, comenzó a lanzar más golpes pero Katakuri esquivas con toda lo qué podía hasta que ella golpeó a Mio haciéndola retroceder.

Katakuri con sus brazos hechos de mocho,atrapó los brazos de Mio impidiendo que ella pudiera escapar.

-...Maldición!... Exclama Mio tratando de escapar pero no podía.

-...te tengo…- murmura enojada Katakuri haciendo surgir en su espalda múltiples brazos con puños blindados envuelto de Ki de Armamento.

Mio no llegó a esquivar a tiempo ya que fue acribillada con incontables puñetazos hasta que Katakuri con sus brazos que aferraban a Mio para arrojarla contra la pared creando una explosión de polvo.

Katakuri solo podía caer de una sola rodilla mientras respiraba fuertemente, estaba comenzando a marearse por usar demasiado el ki de observación.

Ella vio como Mio se levanta con dificultad mientras se le cae partes de armadura.

-...rubia insoportable, cuándo te vas a morir?... katakuri muy cansada.

-...me conoce muy bien, me encanta complacer…-murmura lastimada Mio.

Katakuri solo podía fruncir el ceño mientras cubre sus brazos con ki de armamento.

Mio también hizo lo mismo, ambas con sus miradas sería apretaron sus puños.

Ambas prontos gritaron a todo pulmón mientras se lanzan con sus respectivos golpes directo a sus rostros, eso hizo retroceder las 2 pero las 2 se detiene para golpear otra vez.

Mio pronto golpea con un puñetazo al estómago de katakuri haciendo que ella retroceda, Mio intentó golpear pero Katakuri patea a Mio por la cintura seguido con golpear con un poderoso derechazo que hizo que Mio retrocediera.

Mio intentó golpear pero katakuri esquiva a tiempo para golpear con un derechazo pero Mio reacciona para golpear con un cabezazo a la cabeza de katakuri dejándola aturdida.

Mio aprovecha para lanzar el golpe pero katakuri retrocede con un poderoso salto para tomar distancia.

Katakuri se quita la chaqueta y la bufanda para luego mirar a Mio con una expresión furiosa.

-...esta vez terminaré contigo…-rugio katakuri mientras suelta su chaqueta y bufanda mientras comienza a crecer masa muscular.

-...ahhhhhhhhhh..-ruge katakuri mientras aparecía las venas en su cuerpo.

Pronta katakuri desaparece y aparece enfrenté de Mio tomándola por sorpresa.

-...su velocidad aumentó aun más..-pensó Mio

Katakuri levanta su brazo que creció masa muscular mientras surgía picos y cubriendo con ki de armamento.

Con ira, katakuri golpea de lleno a Mio en el cuerpo con su brazo haciendo que su brazo de mochi aferrara a Mio.

-...no puedo salir…-murmura Mio intentando escapar pero fracasaban.

Katakuri movía su brazo en hélice como un látigo para luego rugir mientras azota el brazo junto a Mio al suelo creando una gran explosión de escombros y polvo.

Cuando la explosión cesó, el humo se disolvió revelando un cráter lleno de escombros, katakuri solo podía arrodillarse mientras respira, se sentía cansada.

Inconscientemente activo su Ki de Observación, sus ojos muy cansados abrió con incredulidad al ver como lentamente Mio surgía entre los escombros.

-...(respiró)... Aun puedo seguir luchando..-murmura cansada Mio, había perdido su modo asalto dragón, su vestimenta quedó hecho triza revelando su ropa interior desgastado,tenía el cabello suelto y su frente sangraban, su brazo derecho estaba muy lastimado y dislocado.

-...(respiró)... Realmente tiene mi respeto, nunca creí que tu pudiera aguantar este último ataque...ya no puedo usar el ki de Observación ya que mis ojos no soportara mucho…-murmura katakuri.

-...tiene razón, honestamente fue divertido la pelea, pero se que no podrá seguir luchando, voy a dar mi último golpe!..-exclama Mio.

Katakuri cubrió todo su cuerpo con mochi formando una armadura seguido con envolverlo con ki de armamento mientras se lanza hacia Mio.

Mio con un sonrisa adolorida, prepara su brazo lastimado para golpear en este momento el puño lastimado de Mio impacta con la tecleada de katakuri, el impacto creó una potente ráfaga de viento.

Mientras la pelea seguía, En el agujero de la pared aparecía kaya junto a sus hijos Hela y jormungard y Basara.

-...lo encontramos!...-exclama Kaya preocupada por Mio .

-...Mio!...-exclama Basara queriendo ir a luchar solo para ver a Mio luchando.

Mientras la batalla seguía, katakuri finalmente recordó la sonrisa de Milim.

-...te quiero Onee-sama….-era las palabras de Mio.

Eso hizo que Katakuri apretara los dientes mientras miraba a Mio luchar con todo.

-...nunca perderé. Nunca daré por vencida…-exclama katakuri aumentando su poder obligando a Mio a retroceder mientras su puño salía un géiser de sangré.

-...Muereeeeeeeeeee!...- rugió Katakuri haciendo explotar el suelo debajo de Mio para aplastarla con todo el peso de su tecleada.

-...Mio!...-exclama Basara muy preocupado.

-...Te lo dije ante Amasaki, tu destino fue morir bajos mis pies como el insecto que eres, gané!.-exclama furiosa Katakuri.

Kaya estaba a punto de lanzar su ataqué hasta que vio un brillo naranja debajo del puño gigante de katakuri.

De repente katakuri lentamente se levanta, ella abre los ojos al ver como una mano levanta su gigante puño como si nada.

Todos vieron a Mio surgir entre los escombros con una gigante flama naranja adornado en su frente. Su espalda surgía el tatuaje del leon.

-...Imposible!...- exclama Katakuri.

Abriendo los ojos, Mio tenia los ojos naranja mientras la flama en su frente crecía.

-...callateeeeeeee!...- exclama Mio mientras agarraba fuertemente el puño gigante de mochi con su mano.

-... **.THE ONE!, 1.000.000% !**..rugió Mio haciendo explotar el puño de mochi envuelto de ki de armamento con la fuerza de su agarre.

Levantando su puño en alto, Mio golpea al pecho de katakuri con tal fuerza que destrozó por completo su armadura de mochi.

En este instante Mio golpeó a la mandíbula de Katakuri con su puño ensangrentado con tal fuerza que envió a Katakuri a golpear de espalda contra la pared de un edificio creando una explosión de vendavales quedando inconsciente.

La flama en su frente se apaga, Mio estaba a punto de caer de espalda solo para ser atrapada por Kaya que la miraba con cariño y preocupación.

-...kaya…-murmura Mio cansada.

-...fue un buen puñetazo, debería descansar, has ganado.-decía Kaya feliz de que Mio estuviera a salvo.

La batalla habia terminado.

Ahora mismo Ares entraría a la batalla para acabar con Rias,sairaorg y los demás.

 **Fin del capítulo**


	23. Temporada 4- capitulo 23

**Capítulo 132 la derrota de qlippoth parte 18**

Kaya solo podía podía poner la cabeza de Mio en su regazo mientras Basara y Hela vigilaba de que no apareciera un enemigo, katakuri se encontraba inconsciente sentada en el suelo con su espalda apoyando en la pared.

Mio estaba respirando de forma cansada, no podía moverse debido a que su cuerpo le dolía por el último ataque, se sentía cansada.

-...Kaya...-murmura Mio consiguiendo que Kaya mirara a Mio.

-...debes descansar...-decía Kaya.

-...issei...-murmura Mio para luego cerrar los ojos causando que Basara abrieran los ojos.

-...no...-susurro Basara, mientras Kaya solo podía cerrar los ojos mientras mira a Mio con tristeza.

-...no te preocupes, cuidare muy bien al mortal incluso en la cama...-decía Kaya con una sonrisa triste.

De repente Mio se levanta de golpe para estrangular a Kaya, Mio estaba furiosa.

-...maldita demonio, no estoy muerta idiota!...-exclama Mio enojada mientras estrangula a la diosa de la travesura.

-...padre!...-exclama asustada Hela mientras Basara solo podía suspirar de alivio que Mio estuviera viva.

Después de un tiempo, Mio suelta a Kaya mientras agarra su pecho muy adolorida.

-...maldición...-murmura adolorida Mio.

-...está bien...-decía Kaya que acaricia su cuello.

-...estoy bien...el último golpe me destrozó una costilla...-murmura Mio.

-...como te siente ahora?...-pregunta Kaya acariciando la frente de Mio.

-...cansada y con mucha hambre, gaste mucho poder para soportar este último ataque...-decia Mio muy cansada.

-...jeje nunca cambia...- murmura Kaya, Mio vio que no estaba Yue y los demás.

-...un momento, no estaba Yue-chan y kunou y milia con ustedes...- preguntaba Mio.

-...charlotte de quedó sola para luchar con su enemiga, las niñas se quedaron para ayudarla...-decía Kaya feliz de que su hija tuviera buenas amigas.

Mio al escuchar lo de Yue,tenía que levantarse pero no podía.

-...no te levanté, esta muy lastimada, necesita descansar..-murmura Kaya.

-pero Yue y las demás necesita nuestra ayuda, no puedo simplemente quedarme acostada sin hacer nada...-decía Mio.

-...tranquila, todo va a estar bien, charlotte no va a morir...- decía Kaya mientras Hela comentó.

-...probablemente no...-comento Hela.

-...cállate...- murmuró Kaya.

-...bueno, es posible que no...-decía Hela.

-...mejor no hablé...- murmura enojada Kaya.

-...necesito levantarme, no me queda magia suficiente para sanarme...Kaya puede ayudarme...-decía Mio haciendo que Kaya sonriera de una manera muy pervertida.

-...conozco el método, muy pero muy efectivo...-decia Kaya haciendo que Mio se ponga seria.

 **Con el equipo de Dxd vs los soldados de qlippoth.**

La batalla parecía llegar a su fin, todos los soldados inmortales que seguían a Rizevim caían como mosca debido a que Rías le había dicho la debilidad de la inmortalidad de sus enemigos.

Todos no tardaron en contraatacar, Rías,Sona,sairaorg junto con el séquito de Rías elimina junto a Vali y su equipo, Griselda y dulio también ayudaban desde larga distancia mientras Tobio, Cao cao y su equipo también aportan la ayuda.

Todos los soldados de qlippoth cayeron como mosca, hasta terminar con el último siendo Sairaorg que eliminó al último con un uppercut impregnado con touki.

Todos al ver que terminaron con todos sus enemigos, se dieron un descanso ya que la batalla fue larga y cansador.

-...jeje fue muchos, pero lo logramos...-comentó Cao cao que descansaba su lanza mientras Jeanne y Heracles suspiraba aliviado.

-...si, realmente eran molesto por su inmortalidad...-comento Saji

-...al menos logramos evitar que no hubiera bajas en la zona de evacuación...que hacemos ahora...-dijo Sona.

-...aún hay más enemigos allá afuera, debemos eliminarlos como podamos para que no hayan sobrevivientes...-dijo con frialdad Rias mientras pisa la cabeza de un soldado haciéndolo desaparecer en cenizas.

Ante de que todos pudieran moverse, el techo del estadio explota haciendo que un objeto no identificado aterriza enfrenté del grupo creando una explosión de polvo .

-...que demonio...-exclamó Saji que estaba sorprendido, todos sintieron un gran poder que venía de la explosión de polvos.

-...qué poder mágico, pueden sentir el poder divino proveniente de toda esa cortinas de humo, todos preparanse...-exclamó Sairaorg.

Cuando el humo se disuelve revelando a Ares,el dios de la guerra de facción olímpica, todos todos excepto sairaorg, Rias, Cao cao y Vali estaban sorprendido por el siguiente enemigo.

-...el dios de la guerra, Ares...-murmura Ravel temiendo como resultado por la pelea que se avecina.

-...esto es malo, estamos cansado por la batalla anterior, nuestro enemigo es un dios..-murmura Tsubaki que mantenía apretado el agarre de su naginata.

-...Onii-sama...-susurró Akane deseando que su hermano mayor estuviera aquí.

-...así que esos inútiles aun con su inmortalidad, no pudieron con ustedes, aunque tengo que admitir, todos ustedes son guerreros muy excepcionales en especial ustedes 2...-decía Ares mirando a Vali y Sairaorg.

-...así que el dios de la guerra están con Qlippoth, acaso planea traicionar a olimpo...- murmuró Cao Cao que giró su lanza para preparar su postura.

-...sería para derrocar a Zeus y a los otros dioses que lo siguen, me canse de ser un perro obediente, soy el dios de la guerra, la paz es algo que ni yo toleraría...-decía Ares con disgusto.

-...ya veo, escuché que los dioses griegos están comenzando a debilitarse por su falta de seguidores, así que está usando la invasión de Qlippoth para hacer una pequeña guerra para fortalecer tus poderes para derrocar a Zeus y a los demás...-decía Vali con seriedad.

-...así es, cuando el inframundo sea destruido, seguirá el mundo humano ocasionando mas guerras, cuando mas guerras hagan, mas poderoso me vuelvo, cuando tenga mas poder, reclamaré el trono del olimpo...-decía Ares haciendo que el resto frunciera el ceño.

-...lo que planeas es genocidios...-decía con mucha seriedad Sairaorg.

-...a veces se requieren voluntades fuerte para cumplir con su propósito...-decía Ares haciendo que Sairaorg esté envuelto con energía de touki.

-...pues verá que nuestras voluntad se iguala a la tuya...-decía sairaorg haciendo que todos estén en guardia.

Ante de que Ares pudiera hacer algo, fue acribillados por las ráfagas de láseres de energía de la destrucción de rias envolviendo a Ares en cortinas de humos.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a Ares que vio como Vali en el aire sostenía un gigante pilar de concreto para aplastar encima a Ares.

-...fue pan comido...-exclama Vali que volaba directo al grupo que se reagrupan para atacar.

-...si y tu objetivo era hacerlo enojar...-decía Jeanne que balancear su espada al aire haciendo que el suelo debajo del pilar surgieran múltiples espadas.

Pronto el pilar y todas las espadas explotaron en una explosión de fuego, entre las llamas, caminaba Ares ileso.

-...Ven a mi, **Arma de Caos...** -exclama Ares que sacaba el collar rojo para transformarse en un martillo de mango corto envuelto de fuego.

El séquito de Rias junto con el séquito de Sona, Griselda y Jeanne se lanzaron hacia Ares con la intención de atacar.

-...a volar estorbos...-rugió Ares pegando un poderoso martillazo al suelo enviando una poderosa onda de choque que empujó con fuerza al séquito de Rias, séquito de Sona, Jeanne y Griselda dejándola fuera de combate.

Cao cao, Heracles, Tobio con su guadaña de sombra, Kiba y Sajis estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Ares.

Ares con una patada espartana al pecho de Heracles, lo mando a atrever su cuerpo contra una pared, un puñetazo rápido le envió a Kiba a golpear su espalda contra una columna dejándolo adolorido.

Ares con un martillazo descendente sobre Cao cao que detuvo a tiempo el golpe con su lanza a dura a pena.

-...Tu lanza es un verdadero problema para mí...-decía Ares para pegar un poderoso rodillazo al estómago seguido con golpear un martillazo que envió a Cao Cao a atravesar una pared quedando inconsciente.

Ares vio a Bikou y Arthur que tenía una espada de luz para luchar, Ares expulsó su poder en forma de explosión de fuego que envió a los 2 a volar lejos hasta golpear duró al suelo.

En este instante aparece Tobio que intentó cortar a Ares por la nuca pero su nuca era duro para que su guadaña de sombra no pudiera cortar.

-...maldición...-murmuró Tobio.

Ares sin mirar a Tobio, lo golpeó con un codazo al estómago con fuerza que envió a Tobio volar sólo para ser atrapado por su compañero mascota.

De repente su espalda es bombardeados por unas ráfagas de láser que venía de Rias que tenía un rostro frialdad.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió con un grito de guerra Rias mientras seguía disparando mas láseres haciendo retroceder a Ares.

Rias se lanzó hacia Ares mientras transforma su brazo de energía en una espada.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh...-rugió furiosa Rias dando una huelga descendente sobre el hombro de Ares dañando un poco la armadura pero Ares no se inmuta.

Ares agarra a Rias por el rostro para aventar su cabeza al suelo seguido con enviarla lejos con una patada dejando a Rias al borde de la muerte.

-...maldicion...maldicion...-susurra Rias mientras escupe sangre.

-...buchou...-exclama Koneko muy herida.

-...no me queda más lágrimas de phoenix...no podemos curarla...-decía Ravel preocupada.

Sairaorg, Vali y saji junto a Kuroka y dulio se lanzaron con todos mientras koneko y Ravel estaba auxiliando a Rias.

Ares cansado de tener que luchar contra todos a la vez, hizo surgir de su espalda patas de araña al rojo vivo, con sólo girar su cuerpo derriba a sus enemigos.

Kuroka usa su senjutsu para volver invisible a Saji que se lanzó hacia Ares.

Ares pronto comenzó a recibir golpes mientras escuchaba la voz de Saji.

Cada golpes lo hacía retroceder a Ares.

-...magia...más magia, magia y patadita...-exclama Sajis mientras golpea más a Ares siendo invisible.

Mientras Sajis pelea contra Ares, Rias estando al borde de la muerte, estaba recordando todas las derrotas y humillaciones que sufrió, ya estaba cansada de perder, estaba cansada de ser derrotada tan fácil.

-...buchou...-susurra Koneko preocupado.

-...una mierda...-susurra Rias enfurecida, la albina brillo su único ojo con locura mientras se levanta para caminar de forma coja hacia Ares.

-...no moriré, no moriré hasta tener la cabeza de Amasaki Mio en mis manos!... Exclamó furiosa Rias pero Koneko ya no soportó más, ella con un puñetazo al estómago dejó inconsciente a Rias para levantarla.

-...Koneko...-exclama Ravel sorprendida solo para ver a Koneko que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...perdí a sempai,no soportaría perder a otros...-decía triste Koneko mientras lleva a Rias lejos de con Ravel a su lado.

Con un último golpe, Saji hizo retroceder a Ares pero Ares furioso, agarra a Saji por el cuello para levantarlo y golpearlo de espalda contra el suelo.

-...Insecto...-rugía Ares levantando el martillo de caos pero Sona le congela el martillo junto con todo su brazo hasta hombro.

-...Nooooooo...-exclama Sona lanzando más poder mágico congelando incluso los pies de Ares.

Ares con su agarré sobre Saji, la envió a chocar contra Sona, haciéndola golpear de espalda contra el suelo.

De repente Ares es acribillados por los ataques elementales que venía de Dulio junto Vali y kuroka, los tres lanzan ráfagas de magia sobre Ares haciéndolo retroceder.

-...sigue así, no debemos dejar que usen su poder...-exclamó Vali mientras seguía atacando usando su magia, Akeno llego a lado de Vali para lanzar más ráfagas de rayos santo.

Furioso, Ares envolvió su cuerpo con fuego mientras el hielo en su brazo se destruye.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, **ESPADA DE CAOS**...-Rugio Ares transformando su martillo en una espadon envuelto de fuego.

Ares apuntó su espada contra lis demás para disparar un poderoso haz de fuego giratorio contra los ataques combinado creando una gigantesca explosión que expulsó por completó a Kuroka y Akeno, dejándola fuera de combate.

Dulio se lanzó para atacar, Ares al ver a Dulio, intentó cortar solo para Saji use su poder de vritra para aprisionar su brazo y espada con cuerdas mágicas.

Dulio y Vali se lanzaron con combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ares que usaba su brazo libre para luchar.

Ares lanzó el golpe, pero Vali lo bloquea dando a Dulio la oportunidad de golpear con una patada al rostro haciendo retroceder a Ares.

En este instante aparece Sairaorg para golpear a Ares con un superman punch haciendo caer a Ares de espalda contra el suelo.

-...lo tenemos, rápido, debemos atacar con todos...-exclamo Saji.

De repente Ares se levanta mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de fuego.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió Ares mientras su espada al rojo vivo comenzó a emitir humo.

-...DESAPAREZCAN...-rugio Ares para enterrar la espada al suelo creando una gran explosión que golpeó a todos enviándolo a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

-...maldicion...-murmuró Sairaorg que escupía sangré.

Akane se encontraba muy lastimada, usaba su espada como muleta mientras el resto hacia lo posibles para luchar.

Vali se lanzó para golpear a Ares con un derechazo seguido con una patada haciéndolo retroceder a Ares.

Ares con brutalidad, le pega una tremenda cabezazo que envíos Vali mientras Sairaorg se lanzó para atacar.

La batalla se ponía más difícil para el resto.

 **Con Mio**

-...preparate, mis métodos son algo muy atrevido...-decia Kaya poniéndose encima de Mio.

Basara decidió darse la vuelta para no ver.

Mio tenia una expresión sería.

-...haz lo que debas hacer...-decia Mio.

Kaya sonrió para besar a Mio en los labio seguido con manosear el cuerpo de Mio, Mio solo gemía mientras abraza a Kaya y las piernas de Mio aferraban la cintura de Kaya.

Kaya uso su lengua para lamear el cuello y en pecho para terminar con morder el cuello de Mio.

Mio gimió mientras sentía que su cuerpo sanaba por completó y su poder mágico se repone a paso lento.

El beso terminar con Kaya levantando a Mio para mirarla con una sonrisa.

-...jeje estas como nueva...-decia Kaya.

-...oh sí, devuelta a la acción...-decia Mio preparando con todos.

Hela estaba sonrojada por presenciar algo como esto.

El grupo de Mio siguió su camino.

Mientras el resto abandona el lugar, Katakuri se despertaba y vio que se que había ido todos.

-...perdí... Lo siento, Milim-sama..-decía Katakuri.

De repente se escuchó los pasos, Katakuri vio en la oscuridad que surgió Milim muy heridas.

-...aquí estaba kata-nee...-decía muy cansada milim que llegó para sentarse a lado de Katakuri...

-...milim-sama...- susurra con preocupación Katakuri mientras milim apoya su cabeza en su regazo.

-...no te preocupe,solo estoy cansada...sabés me enamoré finalmente... Ella es hermosa y fuerte...-decía Milim recordando a Yue.

-...ya veo, estoy feliz por ti...-decía Katakuri cansada.

Las 2 se quedaron inconsciente, ambas muy cansadas de sus respectivas derrotas

 **Con issei y Cruel Reaper**

Ambos issei sintieron un gran poder divino y estaba cerca.

-...puedo sentir el poder divino muy cerca de aquí...debemos apresurarnos...-decia Issei que tenia Donner en su mano.

-...vamos, mientras mas avanzamos, pronto llegaremos a tiempo...-decia Cruel Reaper que tenia la kusanagi envainada.

Issei seguía un poco deprimido por no salvar a Irina pero tenía que salvar a Mio y a los demás.

Cuando ambos llegaron a un lugar mas espacioso, ambos issei ven a Zhivago y Nanashi con honoka bloqueando el pasó.

-...hey chaval...-decía Zhivago con una sonrisa triste.

-...sensei...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...el sensei y el samurái...lo que nos faltaban..-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...no me digas que...-decía Issei.

-...si, no dejaremos que avances, tu camino termina aquí, Inmortal-san...-decía Nanashi mientras sacaba Yamato.

-...porque llegas tan lejos para detenernos..-murmura Issei haciendo que Zhivago diera un suspiro triste.

-...lo siento chaval, nosotros les debemos mucho a Fate, no podemos simplemente abandonarlo...-decia Zhivago.

-...suficiente charla, terminemos con esto, impostor, tu lucha contra Sensei, el samurái es mió...-decia Cruel Reaper mirando a Nanashi.

-...por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo..-decia Nanashi sacando Yamato mientras Zhivago se transforma en hombre lobo completó.

-...tiene una linda espada...-murmura Cruel Reaper mirando con interés a Yamato.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo 132**


	24. Temporada 4- capitulo 24

**Capítulo 133 la derrota de qlippoth parte 19**

Issei y Cruel Reaper miraba a nanashi y a Zhivago, los 2 estaban en guardia, sabían que ellos no lo dejaría avanzar hasta que fuera derrotados.

Issei solo podía fruncir el ceño mientra guardaban su pistola Donner, realmente no quería luchar contra su sensei.

-...realmente no quería llegar a esto...-decía enojado issei haciendo que Zhivago diera una triste sonrisa.

-...lo siento chaval, tendrá que ir con todo si quieres avanzar..-decía Zhivago.

-...deja los sentimientos para el otro momento kaito, debemos luchar..-decía Nanashi.

-...tengo que decirte lo mismo impostor, deja a un lado el sentimentalismos y procura no perder...-decía Reaper con frialdad mientras sostenía la kusanagi.

Zhivago e issei colocaron su pie adelanté.

-... **Atrapa el mundo/ Atrapa el suelo...-** decía Zhivago e issei colocando fuerza en sus respectivo pie.

-...Paso **Rápido/Paso Rápido...-** decía los 2 para desaparecer y reaparecer en el centro con sus puños en sus mejillas, ambos comenzaron a luchar intercambiándose golpes.

Issei bloquea el siguiente golpe para golpear a Zhivago en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

Issei comenzó a superar a Zhivago en término de fuerza y velocidad ya que sus golpes tiene Ki de Armamento y energía de Ki.

Issei cargo poder de Ki de en su puño del brazo prótesis mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de Zhivago, el hombre lobo lanzó una tremenda patada pero issei esquiva agachándose para luego avanzar más a Zhivago y lanzar el siguiente golpe.

-... **Sprüher**...-exclamó Issei golpeando al estómago con fuerza enviando a Zhivago lejos, issei se lanzó para seguir a Zhivago dejando a Cruel contra Nanashi.

Cruel Reaper aprovechó para lanzarse contra Nanashi con una huelga descendente pero Nanashi lo bloquea, ambos mirándose con frialdad.

-...tiene una linda espada...-murmura Cruel Reaper mirando con interés a Yamato mientras ponía más fuerza sobre Kusanagi.

-...Yamato no te pertenece, puedo ver la codicia y el hambre al poder en tus ojos...-decía Nanashi con frialdad para luego comenzar a lanzar una series de huelgas contra Cruel Reaper.

-...es algo que yo no puedo evitarlo, el poder es todo lo que yo necesitó para luchar...-decía Cruel Reaper poniendo más velocidad en sus ataques.

-...el poder no siempre lo es todo...-decía Nanashi bloqueando todos para luego lanzar más huelgas.

Cruel sólo podía bloquear todos los ataques con su kusanagi para luego lanzar su propia huelgas pero Nanashi esquiva.

-...para mi, el poder lo es todo, sin poder no es nadie, en este mundo, no hay lugares para los débiles, aquellos con poder son los que más sobreviven en este mundo y yo...-decía Cruel Reaper intercambiando huelgas para terminar con cortar el brazo de Nanashi.

-...estoy por encima de la cadena alimenticias...-exclama Reaper para patear al pecho de Nanashi con una patada espartana haciéndolo retroceder.

-...Otou-sama...-exclamó Honoka preocupada viendo la batalla.

Nanashi guarda su espada mientras invocas espadas espectrales para luego ser disparadas contra Cruel Reaper.

El pelinegro envolvió la kusanagi con electricidad negra para cortar todas las espadas de energía, Nanashi se lanza desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Reaper.

-... **Shinmeiryu: Zanganken**...-exclama Nanashi sacando la espada para cortar pero Reaper esquiva con una velocidad inhumano.

-...El odio da poder, pero también te arrebatará todos, incluyendo el amor y la felicidad...incluso tu luz...-decía con seriedad Nanashi para luego en un rápido movimiento, le corta la garganta de Reaper saliendo un géiser de sangre negra pero Reaper no se inmuta.

-...hace mucho cerré mis ojos, lo que busco está en la oscuridad...-decía Cruel Reaper regenerando su garganta para luego levantar su mano que creaba una bola de fuego negro para apuntar a Nanashi.

-...otro inmortal...-pensó Nanashi.

-... **Lævateinn**...-murmura Cruel Reaper disparando un aluvión de proyectiles de fuego negro contra Nanashi.

Nanashi guarda su espada en su vaina y lo envuelve con Ki.

- **...Darkslayer: Judgement Cut.**..-murmura Nanashi sacando la espada lanzando la huelga al aire disparando una ráfaga de huelgas de energía que destruyó por completo el ataque de Cruel Reaper.

-...Atrapa el suelo...Paso Rápido...-murmura Reaper para desaparecer y Reaparecer enfrente de Nanashi.

Nanashi esquiva a tiempo el ataque de Reaper ya que la kusanagi estaba envuelto de rayo negro y fuego negro.

Nanashi cubrió de Ki y Ki de armamento, ambos comenzaron a luchar con más ferocidad ya que Nanashi comenzaban a recibir más daño lo mismo con Reaper pero se regenera a paso rápido.

 **Issei vs Zhivago**

Vemos a Zhivago en el aire para aterrizar encima de Issei con una patada hacha pero el albino lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, rápidamente Zhivago comenzó a hacer retroceder a issei con una serie de patadas rápidas para terminar con una tremenda patada al pecho.

Issei se recupera para bloquear el siguiente ataque para terminar con un cabezazo haciendo aturdir a Zhivago, Issei aprovecha hablar mientras lanza el golpe pero Zhivago lo detiene.

-...porque hace esto, sabés que no quiere esto sensei...-decía Issei intercambiando golpes con su sensei.

-...es algo que tu no entendería chaval...simplemente no puedo rendirme, por favor no lo haga más difícil para mí...-decía Zhivago haciendo que Issei frunciera el ceño.

-...tiene algo que ver con su hijo?... Decía Issei haciendo que Zhivago mostrará una triste expresión.

-...si...no aceptó la muerte de mí hijo Ban, Fate me prometió que encontraría la manera de traer a Ban de nuevo a vida...-decía Zhivago haciendo que el hombre lobo golpea a Issei con un codazo a la nuca de Issei seguido con una patada haciendo retroceder.

-...que te hace creer que Fate traerá a su hijo de nuevo?.. Exclama para lanzar una ráfagas de golpes mientras Zhivago bloquea todos.

-...eso ya no importa. Por qué yo no tengo nada que perder ahora...-decía Zhivago para terminar con una tremenda patada que envió a Issei.

Issei se las arreglas para aterrizar de pie y mira a Zhivago con tristeza.

-...entiendo...lo siento sensei, pero tendré que ir muy en serio...-decía Issei cerrando sus ojos mientras la electricidad blanca envuelve su cuerpo.

De repente de la sombra de issei surgía 5 clones de Issei que lo sorprende.

-...que demonio...-exclama Zhivago

-... ** _Erebea_ _mode_ _: asesino del dios del_** _ **rayos.**..-_decía Issei y sus clones transformando en su forma erebea, su cabello era más blanco, tiene escamas blanca con garras y una cola blanca con punta negra.

Los issei desaparece poniendo en alerta a Zhivago.

Ante de que Zhivago pudiera moverse, Issei aparece muy cerca de Zhivago con su puño a la mejilla mientras detrás de Zhivago aparece 3 Issei que cargaban Ki.

-. **..3 clones:Dreizack-Sprüher**..-exclama los 3 Issei golpeando por la espalda a Zhivago enviándolo al aire.

Uno por uno, Issei y los 3 clones lo eleva a patada por el aire a Zhivago hasta estar muy alto, Zhivago vio encina a los otros 2 clones que tenía sus pie derecho en posición de patada hecha con Ki de armamento.

Con doble patada hacha al pecho de Zhivago, el hombre lobo escupe sangre mientra en enviado a estrellar al suelo.

Los 6 Issei estando al aire, genero mucha electricidad en sus respectivos puños derecho.

Los 6 Issei se lanza como balas para golpear a Zhivago al estómago 5 veces, uno por uno los 5 clones desaparecía hasta que llegó con su puño listo para el último.

- **.. 6 clones : Donner Sprühgeräte...** -exclamó issei dando de lleno a Zhivago.

Zhivago escupe sangre mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de electricidad haciendo que Zhivago escupa más sangre mientras el suelo hace más profundo el cráter.

Issei mira de forma triste a Zhivago que miraba el techo con una mirada triste mientra desactiva su forma erebea.

-...lo siento...tengo que seguir adelante por mi familia...-decía Issei a punto de irse solo para que Zhivago hablara.

-...Sabe chaval, tengo que decir...yo lo siento tanto...-decía Zhivago haciendo que Issei lo mirará con una sonrisa triste.

-...descuida...sabés, es vergonzoso decírtelo ahora pero me gusto entrenar contigo...eres como una figura paterna para mi...-decía Issei haciendo que Zhivago viera a Ban en Issei.

Zhivago no podía evitar sonreír triste mientra miraba a Issei con una mirada paternal.

-...Maldición, tenía que decirlo...aunque, me divertí entrenandote..jejeje enserio te ves como mi hijo...-decía Zhivago.

 **Con Cruel Reaper vs Nanashi**

El lugar estaba lleno de sangre esparcidos por el suelo siendo sangre negra y sangre roja, Cruel solo podía mirarlo con frialdad a Nanashi que estaba cansado y heridos, su cuerpo lleno de cortes.

Al parecer, Nanashi no estaba de todos recuperado, su pelea contra Mio lo dejó debilitado.

Cruel Reaper cubrió de electricidad en su espada para lanzar huelga descendente pero Nanashi lo bloquea a dura pena, era una pena, el samurái era duro de vencer pero como cualquier humano, era muy frágil.

Nanashi apretaba los dientes tratando de ganarle a Cruel Reaper en término de fuerza, de repente un brillo rosado llegó en Nanashi haciendo que el se cure sus heridas.

-...Otou-sama, no te rinda...-exclama Honoka que tenía su tesoro sagrado que curaba a su padre.

-...esa mocosa...-pensó Cruel Reaper para luego ser empujado por Nanashi que preparó su postura de desenvaino.

-... ** _Estilo_ _Darkslayer_ _:_ _Judgement_ _Cut...-_** exclama Nanashi lanzando una huelga tan rápido que envolvió a Reaper en un domo de furiosas huelgas que despedazaban su cuerpo.

Cruel Reaper solo podía retroceder mientras Nanashi prepara su postura para lanzarse, Reaper al ver eso, lanzó una huelga contra Nanashi pero ái esquiva y corta al vientre de Reaper haciendo que los 2 esté de espalda con Reaper mirando su estómago que sangraba.

Reaper intentó atacar pero Nanashi retrocede para atravesar a Cruel Reaper al pecho para sacarlo y cortarle la garganta haciendo que Reaper escupa sangre negra.

Nanashi genera suficientes poder de Ki para hacer una esfera de energía en espiral, Cruel Reaper al ver eso, genera electricidad negra en su mano con la intención de destruir la esfera junto con el brazo.

-... **Shinmeiryuu rasenga/ Donner speer...-** exclama ambos con sus respectivos ataques, el Donner speer logra destruir la esfera para apuñalar al hombro de Nanashi.

Nanashi apretó los dientes mientras Cruel Reaper solo podía sonreír.

Lentamente Nanashi coloca su mano en el pecho Cruel Reaper.

-... **Shinmeiryuu: Dai Madan...** -exclama Nanashi haciendo que su mano dispara una potente onda de choque que salió por la espalda haciendo que Cruel Reaper vomite sangre, el impacto destrozó todas sus costilla.

Nanashi prepara su espada mientras su mano tenía una sello mágico.

-...será inútil seguir luchando contra ese inmortal, tengo que sellarlo, solo así ganaré para ayudar al idiota de Kaito...-pensó Nanashi pero no esperó a que Reaper sonriera.

-... **amitta dark bolg...** Blindaje de rayo...-exclama Cruel Reaper.

En un instante retrocede ya que caía múltiples lanzas negras hecho de electricidad, Nanashi miraba a Reaper que tenía su mano envuelto de fuego.

Múltiples sellos mágicos envolvía a Nanashi, al ver eso, Nanashi se sorprende.

-... **Explosión** , **Lævateinn**...-exclama Reaper cubriendo a Nanashi en una explosión de fuego negro.

Saliendo del fuego negro, era Nanashi con su armadura de susanoo completó, pudo ver el daño que tenía heridas de quemadura.

-...si no había activado la armadura a tiempo, esa explosión pudo haberme matado...es realmente poderoso cuando usa solo su magia.

Cruel Reaper guarda su kusanagi en su vaina...mientras mira a Nanashi con frialdad.

-...así que que ese es tu armadura de Susanoo, tu tesoro sagrado con la defensa más fuerte...Eh visto tu pelea con Mio, sin duda será interesante esta pelea...-decía Cruel Reaper generando poder de fuego negra mientras extiende su mano hacia Nanashi, la mano de Reaper tenía un brillo púrpura.

-... **Robar**...-murmura Reaper haciendo que el cuerpo de Nanashi perdiera mucha fuerza mientras la armadura perdiera brillo.

Nanashi abrió los ojos en shock al sentir como perdía fuerza.

-...mi poder...es como el poder de lucifer...no,como es que tiene el poder de Kaito...-pensó sorprendido Nanashi mientras Reaper sostenía la pequeña esfera de poder mágico para luego ser aplastada por la mano de Reaper envolviendo su cuerpo con un aura azul.

-...la mitad de tu fuerza junto con el conocimientos de las técnicas Darkslayer, ahora me pertenecen...-murmura Reaper envolviendo su espada con Ki de armamento seguido con blindaje de rayo.

-... ** _Godslayer_** _ **Mode.**..-_decía Cruel Reaper volviendo su cabello negro en blanco mientras su piel pálidas se vuelve bronceado con marcas azules brillando, su cuerpo era envuelto con electricidad negra.

-...eres más poderoso que antes, no podré mantener mi susanoo mucho tiempo...tengo que sellarlo..-pensó Nanashi.

Guardando Yamato en su vaina, Nanashi prepara su postura Darkslayer para desaparecer y reaparecer enfrenté de Cruel Reaper pero Reaper envuelve su cuerpo con electricidad.

Al lanzar la huelga contra Reaper solo para que Reaper desapareciera.

En un parpadeo aparece detrás de Nanashi con un tremendo codazo envuelto de Ki de Armamento, tal fue el golpe que destrozó una parte de la armadura.

-...soy mucho más rápido que tú...-murmura Reaper mientra vuelve a desaparecer y reaparecer con un puñetazo al rostro de Nanashi destrozando el yelmo.

Rápidamente Reaper guarda la Kusanagi en su vaina y se prepara una postura familiar que Nanashi reconoció.

-... **Darkslayer: Judgement cut...-** decía Reaper para desaparecer y reaparecer en un destello de velocidad.

Reaper lentamente guardia la kusanagi en la vaina, cuando guardó por completo, un furioso huelgas de rayos y vientos envolvía a Nanashi hasta disolverse por completo revelando a Nanashi que estaba en silencio.

Nanashi estaba quieto mientras su cuerpo surgía múltiples géiser de sangre, sólo podía escupir sangre

-...imposible... Como puede imitar mi Darkslayer...-murmura Nanashi

Cargando electricidad en su mano creando una garra de rayo, Cruel Reaper se acerca hacia Nanashi, Nanashi en un intento desesperado de sellar a Reaper,extiende su mano prótesis contra el rostro de Reaper pero Reaper atrapado la muñeca.

-... **Donner granate..**.-decía Reaper haciendo explotar el brazo prótesis con electricidad negra haciendo retroceder a Nanashi.

-...de seguro no te a recuperado completamente de tu batalla contra Mio, si tu estuviera en buenas condiciones y habría ido con todo, me habría costado más en vencerte... **Tausend Donner Granate**...-exclama Reaper torturando a Nanashi con electricidad hasta destruir la armadura.

-...Otousama...-exclamó Konoka queriendo ayudar pero es tecleada al suelo mientras alguien agarra fuertemente sus manos, honoka mira al responsable, Era Tena que sostenía su tesoro sagrado.

-...mi tesoro sagrado...-susurra con miedo honoka.

-...quédate quieta, o te abriré la garganta..-amenazó Tena mientras colocaba el filo de la espada en el cuello de la hija de Nanashi.

-...Tena...-se escuchó una voz que escuchó Tena, Tena miró a issei que se acercaba.

-...Madre...-murmura Tena feliz de ver a issei, su "madre"...

-...me alegro que esté bien...-decía Issei mientras acaricia la cabeza de Tena haciéndola sonrojar...

-...estoy bien, esas basuras no fueron ningún problema para mí...esa mocosa iba a interferir...así que intervine..-decía Tena mientras miraba la carta que era el tesoro sagrado de honoka.

-...Ya veo...que bueno...-decía Issei para luego mirar a Reaper que volvió a su forma normal mientras su cabello blanco se volvía negro, Reaper sostenía la garganta de Nanashi que se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Lentamente Reaper recoge la Yamato y apuñala a Nanashi por el estómago con Yamato haciendo que Nanashi gruñera de dolor.

-...me quedaré con tu espada,será mi botín de guerra...-susurra fríamente Cruel Reaper mientras camina hacia los 2 con Nanashi en su mano.

Tena al ver a Cruel Reaper, comenzó a tener miedo debido a la trauma que Reaper le hizo, ella comenzó a temblar de miedo y terror al ver a Reaper.

Issei al ver eso, pone su mano en la cabeza de Tena haciéndola tranquilizar.

-...Madre...-susurra Tena sonrojada.

-...no te preocupe, él está de nuestro lado...-dijo Issei mientras Cruel Reaper arroja a Nanashi al suelo enfrente de honoka, Issei y Tena.

-...no te tomó muchos tiempo, verdad?..-dijo Cruel Reaper mirando a zhivago que estaba acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa.

-...tuvimos una charla durante la pelea..como siempre, sin piedad con su enemigo...-decía Issei.

-...no tuve piedad, esa mocosa lo sanaba, de no ser por ella y ese poder curativo, habría terminado más rápido la pelea..-decía Reaper.

-...no debemos perder tiempo...tenemos que avanzar...-decia Issei a punto de irse.

-...adelante, primeros tengo que ocuparme de el..-decia Reaper mirando a Nanashi.

-...espera...no hará lo que creó que hará...-decía Issei viendo como Reaper ponía su mano en Yamato.

Lentamente Reaper saca la Yamato para matarlo pero Honoka se pone encima de Nanashi y mira con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...por favor, perdona no le haga nada, Otou-sama es buena persona...-suplicaba honoka.

-...Reaper no hay tiempo para esto, debemos avanzar...-decía Issei mientras Reaper miraba con frialdad a honoka y Nanashi.

-...por favor, puede tomar mi vida, pero no le haga daño a mi hija...-decía Nanashi.

-...(suspiro)...como quiera...me quedaré con esta espada..-decía Reaper mientras le tira la kusanagi...a Nanashi.

-...gracia...-decía aliviado Nanashi.

-...por poco creí que lo mataría...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Reaper solo podía fruncir el ceño mientras se aleja un poco de Issei y Tena.

Tena miro a honoka y a su padre, dio un suspiro mientras de tita el tesoro sagrado en el suelo.

-...bien, vamos..-decía Issei caminando a la siguiente sala con Tena y Cruel Reaper.

Mientras avanzaba, Issei sentía el poder divino cerca, ahora era más poderoso, el poder era debajo de Thor,lo que significa que es muy poderoso.

-...Tena...-decía Issei atrayendo la atención de Tena.

-...Si madre...qué sucede..-decía Tena curiosa.

-...pude sentir poder divino cerca, tu sabés algo a respecto..-decía Issei haciendo detener a Reaper que estaba serio.

-...Rizevim hizo alianza con el dios de la guerra Ares que le ayudará a conquistar el inframundo a cambio de ayudar a Ares a derrocar a Zeus y a los dioses que lo siguen...-decía Tena poniendo serio a los 2 Issei.

-...con que el dios de la guerra Ares, será mi sujeto de prueba para ver a donde puedo llegar con Yamato...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...con Rizevim muerto y todo su ejército destruido, solo queda vencer a Ares y la invasión terminara...-decía Issei para luego mirar a Tena y vio que su espada estaba casi rota.

-... Oye Tena...-decia Issei atrayendo la atención de Tena.

-...Si madre!...-exclama Tena sería solo sorprenderse al ver que Issei le da la Gravity blade.

-...vi que carecía de armas, así que te quiero devolverte esta espada,te pertenecía ante..-decía Issei dando a Tena su espada.

-...madre...gracia...-decía apenada y sonrojada Tena mientras sostiene la gravity blade.

-...así que le dará la espada...eh?..comentó Reaper mientras Issei solo sonría.

Issei miró su brazo mjölnir, fácilmente la saca de su muñón para poner la Devil Breaker y recoger el brazo Mjölnir, Issei solo podía sonreír.

-...que hace madre?...pregunta curiosa Tena.

-...voy a ir con todos, usare armas más pesadas...-decía Issei envolviendo de electricidad al brazo mjölnir.

-... **Creation y Transmutar...-** exclamó Issei envolviendo en luz y electricidad al brazo mjölnir.

Tena cerró los ojos por la luz mientras Reaper observaba tranquilo el desarrollo.

Cuando la luz cesó, Tena abrió los ojos solo para sorprenderse, Reaper solo podía sonreír al ver a Issei que sostenía un martillo negro con detalle dorado, el martillo era de mango corto con runas.

-...así que al fin decide ir con todos...-decía Reaper.

-...Madre,eres genial!... Exclama Tena.

Issei solo podía sonreír mientras agarra el hacha de leviathan y el martillo mjölnir.

-...vamos a la guerra...-decía Issei levantando las 2 armas.

 **Con Ares** **vs** **los** **Dxd**

Con los demás heridos, Sairaorg se lanza contra Ares lanzando golpes tras golpes haciendo retroceder a Ares con cada golpe que propina.

Cansado de recibir más golpes, Ares entierra la espada de caos en el suelo para luego atrapar el puño de Sairaorg.

-...bien,pelearé a tu forma como señal de respetó a tu fuerza, pequeño león...-decia Ares para golpear con ñetazo rápido a la garganta de Bael haciéndolo retroceder, Ares se acerca para continuar con la lucha.

Sairaorg intentó lanzar el siguiente golpe pero Ares lo bloquea para golpear con un puñetazo al estómago seguido con un uppercut a la barbilla pero Sairaorg lanza el siguiente golpe con la esperanza de contraatacar.

Pero Ares se agacha y responde con un puñetazo a la espalda haciendo alejar a Sairaorg de él,

-...que pasa pequeño león, esto es todo...-decía Ares haciendo enojar a Sairaorg que intentó golpear con un codazo pero Ares lo atrapa el codo romperlo con un rodillazo haciendo que Sairaorg grité de dolor.

Ares comenzó a golpear de formas rápida y precisas en los puntos vitales para luego reunir poder de fuego divino para golpear al pecho de Sairaorg destrozando la armadura y dejando a Sairaorg mal herido.

En este instante aparece Vali con una doble patada al pecho de Ares haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente.

-...nieto de lucifer...siempre atacando por sorpresa, igual que tu abuelo...-decía Ares con burla haciendo enojar a Vali.

-...vuelve a compararme con el bastardo o me pondré loco...-decía Vali lanzándose hacia Ares mientras invoca la espada de Arthur.

Ares atrapa el filo de la espada para meter un cabezazo a Vali enviándolo a caer de espalda al suelo.

Rápidamente se levanta para lanzarse mientras dispara los láseres mágicos a Ares que bloquea con su antebrazo, en este momento Vali golpea con una tecleada haciendo retroceder ligeramente a Ares.

Vali rápidamente golpea a Ares seguido con un salto con rodillazo a la mandíbula del dios de la guerra.

Cansando, Ares agarra a Vali por el yelmo y lo destruye haciendo que la cabeza de Vali esté expuesto, al ver el puño de Ares, Vali se cubre con sus brazo pero la fuerza detrás del golpe lo mando a caer de espalda al suelo.

Intentando levantarse pero Ares salta y aterrizar con un pisotón al pecho agrietando la armadura.

-...Ahhhhhhh...-grita Vali de dolor mientras restaura su yelmo.

-...Vali...-exclama la voz de albion.

Ares rápidamente comenzó a lanzar puñetazos brutales a la cabeza de Vali tantas veces hasta que Ares lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta para mirarlo a los ojos.

Vali invoca la espada de Arthur a Ares pero el dios de la guerra atrapa la espada y la rompe con su agarre para atravesar la punta de la espada al estómago de Vali.

-...eres igual de inútil que tu abuelo... Pero a diferencia de él, tú me diste más pelea, por eso tiene mi respeto...-decía Ares cargando poder divino para golpear a Vali enviándolo lejos.

Ares vio con sus ojos a todos los de Dxd muy heridos, cuando estaba a punto de usar su máximo poder para hacerlo desaparecer pero lentamente un domo verde de energía cubrió a Sairaorg, uno por uno,múltiples domos de energía verdes cubría a todos los de Dxd sanando sus heridas.

-...pero que...-murmura Ares para mirar al responsable, fue Xenovia que aparece con su mano que tenía un aura verde, a su lado estaba Rossweisse junto a Yue, Milia y kunou.

Todos el séquito de Rias la reconocieron de inmediato.

-...Xenovia...-exclamo Ravel y los demás.

-...pero eso fue el sacred gear de Asia...-murmura koneko mirando su brazo que se sanaba.

-... no...-susurra Ravel con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El domo también cubría a Rías que se recupera del daño, lentamente abrió los ojos y reconoció el poder que envolvía para sanar.

-...Asia...-decia Rias mientras se levanta.

Poco a poco los Dxd se recuperan mientras se levanta para encarar a Ares.

-...esto es lo mejor que tiene Ares...-exclamó Saji haciendo que Ares sólo chasqueaba los dedos haciendo aparecer múltiples portales detrás suyos.

De los portales surgías soldados esqueletos griegos con armaduras.

Todos estaban en silencio al ver a esos nuevos enemigos.

-...tenía que decirlo...-decía Bennia que le abofeteaba la cabeza de Saji.

-...esto es lo mejor que tengo, Eh preparado este ejército para evadir el olimpo, todos ustedes contra todos lo que soy...como pretende vencernos...-decia Ares pero en una voz fuerte y femenina de sono haciendo que los Dxd mirara a alguien que corría a lado de Xenovia para volar con sus alas y aterrizar en el medio para luego encarar a Ares.

-...lo siento por llegar tardé a la fiesta...-decía Mio colocándose enfrenté de Dxd encarando a Ares.

-...es ella...-exclama Cao cao sonrojado de ver a Mio.

-...jajajaja la esposa de mi eterno rival, sera emocionante la pelea.-decía Sairaorg.

-...finalmente amasaki mio...-murmura Rias con locura en sus ojos.

 **Con** **Xenovia** **y los demás.**

-...Mio-okaa-san...-exclama Yue feliz de ver a su madre adoptiva.

-...Mio-sama, sabia que estaría bien...-decia Xenovia.

-...acaso ella te fallo una vez?...decía una voz femenina haciendo que Xenovia mirara a Kaya junto a Hela, Basara y una pequeña serpiente.

-...padre...-exclama Yue feliz de ver a Kaya.

-...oh charlotte, me alegró que este bien...me sentía preocupada...-decia Kaya preocupada.

 **Con Mio.**

-...respondiendo a tu pregunta Ares, lucharemos todos juntos...-exclamo Sairaorg lanzándose junto a Mio y a los Dxd contra Ares y los demás.

El ejército de Ares se lanza contra Mio y los Dxd iniciando una gran batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo 24**


	25. Temporada 4- capitulo 25

**Capítulo 134 la derrota de Ares parte 1**

Mio junto a todos los miembros de Dxd que se recuperaron gracias a Xenovia,pudieron prepararse para luchar contra Ares y su ejército, aún se encontraba muy cansado por eliminar al ejército de Qlippoth y por la derrota de Ares.

Ares extendió su mano haciendo que su gran espada de fuego, regresará a la mano de su dueño. El ejército comenzó a golpear su espadas a sus escudos.

-...respondiendo a tu pregunta Ares, lucharemos todos juntos...-exclamó Sairaorg lanzándose junto a Mio y a los Dxd contra Ares y los demás.

El ejército de Ares se lanza contra Mio y los Dxd iniciando una gran batalla.

Tanto Mio como Sairaorg comenzaron a abrir paso a golpes contra los soldados griegos de Ares mientras en el cielo aparece Vali, akeno, Dulio y Griselda disparaban sus mejores ataques por el aire.

Sona comenzó a congelar a todos los soldados solo para que Saji, Cao cao, jeanne, Heracles, Tobio y su compañero y el séquito de Sona acaban con los soldados congelados haciéndolo pedazos.

Entre las constante batalla, 4 soldados fueron cortados a la mitad por Rias que levantó una gigante guadaña de energía de la destrucción.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-con un rugido de guerra, Rias violentamente convirtió la guadaña para transformar en un gigante hacha de doble filo para descender y aplastar a un pequeño grupo.

Al ver el otro grupos de soldados griegos, transformó del hacha a arco y apuntó al ejército disparando múltiples flechas de energías carmesí que le dio al grupos hasta desintegrarlo.

Rias transformó el arco en una espada de un solo filo de energía de la destrucción unido a su muñón para abrir paso contra la marea de soldados enemigos.

Tobio y su mascota acababan con todos lo que había enfrente, con su guadaña de sombra y los ataques de su compañero, todos fueron víctima del ataques del dúo sombrío.

Kuroka, lefay,ravel estaba ayudando a Sona a eliminar a aquellos que intentaban acercarse a la zona de evacuación mientras Akane, Kiba, bikou y koneko destruia todos lo que podía para impedir que avanzara a la zona evacuación.

De repente un grupos de soldados griego se lanzaron con sus escudos y lanzas al rojo vivo contra Sona y los demás, todo estaba preparado para aguantar pero una huelga de energía sagrada seguidos con proyectiles de magia nórdica que aparece destruyendo una partes de los escuderos griegos, todos vieron a Xenovia y Rossweisse ,Xenovia que tenía Lostvayne junto a Kaya, Hela y Basara.

-...Xenovia, Rossweisse !...exclama Ravel y Koneko feliz de ver a Xenovia que estaba envuelta de energía sagrada y a la Valkiria solterona.

-...me alegró de que ustedes estén bien... Vamos no se distraigan..-exclama Xenovia haciendo que el resto se preparan.

-...Hai...-exclama todas lanzándose, Hela invocó un sinfín de cadenas púrpuras para atravesar fácilmente las escudos y atravesar a los soldados en el procesos.

Basara con sus brazos envuelto de ki de armamento y fuego verde a su espada, arrasaban con todos lo que veía mientras el pequeño grupo corrían hacia el grupos con escudos más gruesos.

Todos se preparan pero alguien aparece caminando hacia el ejércitos.

-... **Lævateinn**...-susurra Kaya levantando la espada al aire cubriéndolo de fuego negro.

-...Ardan...-exclama Kaya bajando la espada de un tajo descendente liberando una gran mareas de fuego negro que quema y desintegra a los escuderos de Ares.

Sona y su séquito, Ravel y koneko junto con Akane, kiba,kuroka y bikou se sorprendía por el poder que mostró Kaya.

-...quién es ella...-susurra Ravel mirando a Kaya que tenía una sonrisa inocente.

-...no lo se, pero ella está de nuestro lado...-decía lefay.

-...un momento, esta chica estaba en el grupo de Onii-sama ante...-decía Akane al reconocerla.

Un poco más lejos del grupo de Kaya, estaba Kunou y Milia luchando con todos, Kunou y Milia estaba de espalda a espalda mientras dispara bolas de fuego azules y Milia disparaba proyectiles de poder de la destrucción.

Kunou cubrió sus manos con fuegos azules para crear garras hechos de fuegos mientras Milia envolvía sus puños con energías de la destrucción, ambas comenzaron a derribar uno por unos.

-...Milia, ves a Yue por ahí?.. Decía Kunou lanzando un zarpazo que partió e soldados griegos.

-...no la veo por ningún lados, son demasiados...-exclama Milia con un puñetazo que derribó a un grupos de escuderos.

De repente entre los soldados griegos, surgía un minotauro que usaba 2 martillos como armas, el minotauro salta hacia Kunou y Milia con la intención de aplastarla.

-...Cuidado Kunou-chan...-exclama empujando a Kunou mientras envuelve de energía de la destrucción en su cuerpo como una armadura, el minotauro golpea un fuerte martillazo que dejó dañado a Milia enviándola a tirarla por el suelo.

-...Milia...-exclama Kunou muy preocupada mientras socorre para ayude a Milia que estaba adolorida.

-...no te preocupe, soy resistente...-murmura con una sonrisa adolorida.

Kunou sólo podía sonreír aliviada pero el interrumpida por el rugido del minotauro, Kunou se encara y le gruñe al minotauro con la intención de intimidar.

El minotauro levantó su martillo con la intención de aplastarla pero una mano gigante hecho de fuego negro aplasta al minotauro a una pulpa sanguinolenta y quemando su cadáver hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Kunou y Milia miraba sorprendida que detrás del cadáver del minotauro estaba Yue en su segunda forma de la magia Erebea, Yue estaba envuelto de fuego que daba forma de un guerrero esqueleto hecho de fuego negro.

-...Yue-chan...-murmura lastimada y sonrojada Milia.

-...ya era hora...-decía Kunou.

La mirada de Yue era mucha frialdad al cadáver de minotauro.

-...Nadie toca a mis amigas...-decía enojada Yue mientras desactiva al guerrero de fuego mientras se acerca a las 2.

Yue cambia a una expresión más preocupada mientras se acerca a Milia, podía ver que sangraban por la frente por el golpe que recibió por el minotauro.

Milia al ver la expresión preocupara de Yue,no podía evitar sonreír con cariño ya que al parecer,Yue mostraba mucha preocupación.

-...estoy bien Yue-chan, esto no es nada, aún puedo luchar...-decía Milia tratando de levantarse pero Yue solo podía negarse.

-...es obvio que no está bien, no te esfuerce..-decía Yue.

-...con las heridas que tiene, no podrá hacer otra cosas que quedarse en el suelo, ya no te queda lágrimas de phenix...-decía Kunou haciendo deprimir a Milia.

-...(suspiró)... No tengo opción, puede curarte,pero es vergonzoso..-decía Yue apenada con rubor en sus mejillas.

-...porque?...decía Kunou curiosa.

-...heredé las capacidades curativas de mi padre, mis salivas puede sanar tantos dentro como por fuera...solo tengo que besarte...-decía Yue apenada sonrojando a Milia y Kunou.

Milia con un sonrojo, se puso seria mirando a Yue

-...no importa que tan vergonzoso sea, tengo que luchar a tu lados...hazlo...-decía milia decidida.

Yue se puso seria mientras lentamente sus labios entra en contactos con las de Milia, Milia sólo podía abrir la boca para dejar que Yue introdujera su lengua, podía sentir la lengua de Yue envolver con su lengua mientras lentamente las heridas de Milia desaparecía.

Yue odiaba eso lascivo métodos de curación de su padre (kaya), pero no tenía opción, era para salvar a Milia.

Kunou solo podía observar con sus ojos vacíos como Milia aferraba con sus piernas en la cinturas de Yue, Milia gemía mientras Yue se separa sus labios para dejar un pocos de su saliva en la boca de Milia que tenía una expresión lujuriosa con pupilas en formas de corazones.

-...T-Te amo Yue-chan, quiero casarme contigo...-decía pérdida en el placer Milia haciendo sonrojar a Yue y enojando a Kunou.

Kunou no soportó más, abofetea a Milia haciendo que ella despertara de su trance.

-...al fin reacciona...-decía enojada y celosa Kunou.

-...L-Lo siento,me deje llegar...pero ahora me siento mejor..-decía Milia.

Yue sonrojada, solo podía sonrojarse mientras desviaba apenada.

De repente un grupos de soldados se lanza con la intención de acabar con las 3 niñas pero Yue reacciona rápido invocando una gran serpiente hecho de fuego negro que abría sus fauces mientras abría paso a todos el grupo de soldados.

Kunou, Milia y Yue se preparan a la acción.

 **Con Mio.**

Mio en su modo asalto,creaba una espada corta hecho de materia oscura para eliminar a todos los enemigos, uno por uno, todos estaban siendo despedazado en pedazos.

Al ver que caían sus enemigos, los escuderos griegos comenzaron a rodear a Mio.

-...son mucho, tendré que ir al modo asalto dragón..-pensó Mio hasta que unos láseres rojos atravesará a unos cuantos escuderos, Mio abrió los ojos al reconocer esos ataques.

-...Amasaki Mio...-exclama enloquecida Rías que había saltado hacia Mio con su hacha de energía carmesí, Mio retrocede mientras Rías aterriza con una huelga descendente causando una explosión de polvo.

Mio aterriza para ver cómo Rias se lanza con su guadaña lista para destripar, Mio con su espada lista para luchar, ambas comenzaron a chocar espada contra guadaña.

-...Jajajajaja al fin te tengo...-exclama Rías.

-...no es un buen momento para nuestra pelea...mira a nuestro alrededor...-exclama Mio.

Prontos todos los soldados griegos aprovechan para lanzarse contra Mio y Rias rodeándola, Rias miro de reojos a los esqueletos griegos, Mio también.

En un parpadeo, ambas se separa y al mismo tiempo con ambas huelgas cortas los soldados haciendo retroceder al resto, Mio y Rias se ponen de espalda con espalda mirando a sus verdaderos enemigos.

-...Vamos Vamos, los hares pedazo!...-rugió furiosa Rias transformando su brazo de energía en una gran garras.

-...Nunca pensé que trabajaríamos juntas...-decía Mio con humor.

-...no malinterprete Amasaki, estas bolsas de huesos interrumpieron nuestra pelea, cuando esto termine, yo te mataré...-exclamó Rias mientras aplastar el pequeño grupo de escuderos con su gran garra de energía carmesí.

-...si, como diga...-exclama Mio mientras genera fuego en su mano y dispara.

-...X-Burn...-exclama Mio disparando un haz de fuego que acabó con el otro grupos de lanceros griegos.

Al ver que Mio dispara un gigante haz de fuego, Rias creó 10 esferas en el aire para luego las 10 esfera dispara láseres comprimido que atravesó por completo a los que le rodeaban.

Uno por uno, los soldados griegos caían como mosca a mano de Mio y Rias.

Ares solo podía ver como su ejército comenzaban a disminuir, pudo ver que la mayoría estaban sus soldados estaban manteniendo a rayas con el resto pero pudo ver que Sairaorg, Cao cao, tobio, Dulio, Mio y Rias estaban acabando con todos.

Si esto continuará así, no tendría su ejército listo para derrocar a Zeus.

Con su espada lista en su mano, Ares género poder divino en su cuerpo y se lanzó hacia Mio y Rias.

Con Mio y Rias.

Eliminando al último, Mio estaba mirando a todos los soldados que desaparecía en cenizas, Rias estaba pisando el cráneo aplastándolo.

-...(suspiró)... Eso fue el último...-decia Mio para luego mirar a Rias por la espalda.

-...eres más fuerte que antes...-decía Rias mirando de reojos a sus enemigos caídos.

-...Sate Sate Sate, por supuesto, soy la gran Mio-sama..-decía Mio haciendo que Rias diera una mueca.

-...que orgullo tan irritante...-murmura Rias haciendo deprimir a Mio.

-...que mala eres, porque no podemos llevarnos bien, Xenovia y yo somos buenas amigas, estoy segura que tu y yo podemos llevarnos mejor ya que nunca tuve muchas amigas ante...-decia Mio extendiendo la mano a Rias.

Rias abofetea la mano mientras mira a Mio con frialdad.

-...antes muerta que ser tu amiga, por tu culpa lo perdí todos, que quitaste a Issei, me quitaste a mi nobleza, que más quiere de mí, no me trate como tu igual,porque jamás me rebajaré a su nivel, soy una demonio de clase suprema, tengo más orgullo que tú...exclama Rias furiosa.

Mio solo podía estar seria, esa mirada le hizo enojar a Rias.

-...no puede pensar en otras cosas que no sea tu misma, nunca te/pensado en lo que realmente Issei desea?...-decia Mio haciendo que Rias estuviera en silencio.

-...desde un principio, issei nunca tuvo a nadie, todo lo que el deseaba era a alguien a quién podría estar a su lado apoyando sea en las buenas y las malas...a alguien a quién podría ser considerado cercano...-decia Mio.

-...yo soy la única que issei tenía, le di todos, mi atención, mi dinero, le di mi tiempo, le di todos lo que yo tenía...-exclama Rias.

-...pero no le diste lo que él realmente desea, un honesta y sincera amistad, tu solo lo quería por el poder de Ddraig, no tiene sentido que lo nieguen..-exclama Mio callando a Rias.

-...una verdadera amistad se mide por la confianza y compañerismo que tiene, no por cosas materiales como el poder, dinero y regalos...Rias, tu careces de todos, podrá ser que lo que tú quiera ser, pero no cambia lo que realmente eres...un monstruo egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo...-decía Mio con seriedad.

Rias sólo podía estar en silencio mientras su cabello blanco tapaba sus ojos.

De repente Mio y Rias sintieron un gran poder divino, en este instante aparece Ares que había saltado hacia Mio y Rias.

-...Martillo del caos...-exclama Ares transformando su espada en un martillo envuelto de fuego.

Mio y Rias pegaron un salto hacia atrás haciendo que Ares golpee el suelo creando una explosión de fuego y polvo.

-...un enemigo y muy fuerte como se ve..-decía Mio preparando sus puños con Ki de armamento.

-...el dios de la guerra...Ares...apártate que estorba...-susurra con frialdad Rias transformando su brazo de energía en una espada de energía de la destrucción mientras se lanza hacia Ares.

-...espera...no lo ataque de frente...-exclama Mio pero fue Ignorada.

El polvo se disolvía revelando a Ares que transformó el martillo en la espada, Rias había saltado para lanzar una huelga descendente sobre Ares pero el dios de la guerra lo bloquea con su espada con fuerza haciendo que Rias casi fuera empujado pero Ares lo agarra a Rias por el cuello.

-...nunca te cansa de humillarte sola...esta vez me aseguraré de no te levante..-decía Ares poniendo presión en el agarre sobre el cuello de Rias.

-...(grito ahogado)... Rias no podía gritar de dolor debido al fuerte agarre.

Rias poco a poco comenzaba a perder aire y .

-...moriré?... Maldición...-pensó Rias.

Ares solo podía sonreír pero de la nada aparece Mio de lado para golpear con un tremendo puñetazo a la mandíbula de Ares haciendo que el dios de la guerra volteara la mirada a un lado.

Rias miraba sorprendida y incredulidad a Mio que tenia una mirada seria al golpear a Ares, no podría evitar ver a Issei con boosted gear en Mio.

-...Amasaki Mio...-susurra Rias.

Mientras Ares con su mano,tocó la comisura de su boca, lo que vio fue sangre...acaso le hizo sangrar a un dios?.

-...maldición...-susurra Ares envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego mientras Mira a Mio y a Rias con furiosas.

-...MALDITAS MORTALES...-explotando todos su poder divino que hizo viento.

Tal fue la fuerza del viento que que empujó a Mio y a Rias, pero Mio activo su modo asalto mientras crea una espada de materia oscura para enterrarla al suelo y evitar ser enviada a volar, Rias clava su garra de energía en el brazo.

Ambas miraban a Ares que dejó expulsar viento, las 2 miraba a Ares envuelto de fuego.

Mio se levanta mientras se prepara sus puños para luchar.

-...podrás odiarme todos lo que quieras, luchemos juntas...-exclama Mio haciendo que Rias diera un suspiró mientras se levanta para ponerse de lado.

-...solo no bajes la guardia...-decía Rias envolviendo su cuerpo con energía de la destrucción formando una armadura carmesí seguidos de crear armas de energías en sus manos.

-...tengo que decir lo mismo de ti...modo asalto: dragón...-exclamo usando la forma más fuerte del modo asalto.

Ambas se preparan sus posturas mientras mira a Ares.

La batalla ya llega a su fin.

 **Fin del capítulo**.


	26. Temporada 4- capitulo 26

**Capítulo 135 la derrota de Ares parte 2**

Ambas se preparan sus posturas mientras mira a Ares.

-...ustedes simples mortales, saben con quién estás enfrentando...dijo Ares mientras transforma su espada bastarda en doble espada envuelto de fuego mientras prepara su yelmo al rojo vivo.

Rias siendo la primera en lanzarse hacia Ares mientras salta para clavar sus armas de poder de la destrucción, Ares simplemente bloquea el ataque entrantes.

Ares con solo poner un poco de fuerza, empujó a Rias enviándola a golpear de espalda contra el suelo mientras Mio dispara múltiples bolas de fuegos pero Ares con muchas facilidad destruye todas las bolas de fuegos con su espada.

-...soy el dios de guerra, he luchado en incontables batallas y guerras mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran, qué oportunidades tienen conmigo?...-decía Ares mientras Rias se levanta mientras extiende su mano contra Ares.

-...cállate...-exclamó la albina haciendo surgir múltiples esferas de poder de la destrucción mientras Mio genera en su mano.

-...Hellblaze of wave...-exclama Mio disparando un haz de fuego giratorio mientras Rias dispara una series de láseres rojos comprimido.

Ares junto las espadas y la giró en hélices haciendo que los ataques combinados de Mio y Rias fuera dispersados.

Rias crea una hacha de poder de la destrucción y se lanza para luchar con Ares mientra Mio crea una espada de materia oscura

Mio y Rias comenzaron a atacar con ferocidad a Ares que fácilmente bloqueaba todos los ataques, los ataques de Rias era fuertes, agresivos y ortodoxos mientras que la de Mio era rápido y calmado.

Ares con extrema y violenta rapidez, bloqueaban fácilmente todos los ataques de Mio y Rias, decidido terminar rápido, Ares con fuerza empuja a Mio con una huelga, Mio habia bloqueado el ataque pero la fuerza pura de Ares lo rompió la espada seguido con enviar a Mio a golpear de espalda al suelo.

Ares bloquea un ataque de Rias, rápidamente Rias transforma el hacha de energía en guadaña gigante mientras ataca con mas rapidez y fuerza pero Ares lo bloquea para luego detener con una de sus espadas.

-...Tan bajó a caídos los Gremory, es realmente triste lo patética que te vez, a perdidos todos niña, debería ahorrar tu vida y humillación...-decía Ares con burla haciendo que Rias se enfureciera aún más.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-grita Rias cubriendo su cuerpo de poder de la destrucción mientras ataca a Ares con más violencia pero el dios de la guerra lo bloquea fácilmente hasta que una doble huelga de su espada rompe la guadaña.

Con un grito de guerra espartano, Ares con fuerza le mete una tremenda patada espartana destrozando el peto de la armadura haciendo que Rias escupa sangre.

Rias fue enviada a golpear de espalda al suelo a lado de Mio.

-...no me extraña que el sekiryuutei te dejó...eres tan debil...-decia Ares haciendo que Rias apretara los dientes mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto de poder de la destrucción.

Rias se lanzó contra Ares mientras extiende su gran garra de energía contra el dios de la guerra pero Ares extiende su mano haciendo detener a Rias con una fuerza invisible.

Viendo con diversión la mirada enfurecida de Rias, Ares solo podía cerrar el puño para golpear la garra dispersando por completo el brazo de energía y enviando a Rias a volar por los aires.

Estando en el aire, Rias sólo podía pensar en lo patética que era, por mucho que le dolía, Ares tenía razón, Mio tení ón, realmente era una persona egoísta no se preocupa por los demás.

Lentamente, Rias se le salía una pequeña lágrimas en su único ojo mientras sentía que iba a caer, tal vez era ese final, morir, si, iba a aceptar la muerte, Rias solo podía cerrar su único ojo mientras dejaba que la gravedad terminará el resto.

Rias sentía que fue atrapada, abriendo su único ojo, Rias miraba a una sonrisa, había jurado que vio a Issei pero no era él...

-...Sate Sate Sate...despierta ya...eres pesada...-exclama Mio con una sonrisa alegre.

-Amasaki Mio...-susurra Rias sorprendida mientras las 2 aterriza en el suelo mientras mira a Ares.

-...esa batalla aún no ha terminado...-exclama Mio mirando a Ares.

Rias sólo podía suspirar mientras pone una expresión seria mientras regenera su armadura de energía de la destrucción.

-...así que no se rinden verdad, entonces los enviaré directo a los abismo de tártaros...-exclama Ares lanzándose hacia Mio y Rias.

Mio género materia oscura envolviendolo en sus brazos formando guantelete de cabezas de león y envolviendolo de ki de armamento.

-...vamos con todos...-exclama Mio preparando su postura de boxeo mientras Rias miraba a Mio hasta que desvío un poco la mirada

Rias movía su brazo gigante de garra de energía carmesí.

-...te ayudaré...-susurra Rias.

En este momento Ares lanzan una doble huelga descendente sobre las 2 pero Rias con toda su fuerza lo atrapa con su mano de energía haciendo que el suelo debajo de Rias creará un cráter.

Mio aprovecha para saltar y golpear a Ares la mandíbula, Ares retrocede mientras intenta atacar pero Mio lo desvía mientras Rias lo golpea con un potente puñetazo al pecho de Ares haciéndolo retroceder.

-...sigamos así...-exclama Mio haciendo que Rias envolviera su otro brazo con guantelete de la destrucción.

Pronto Mio y Rias se lanzaron contra Ares que intentó atacar pero Mio lo bloquea el golpe mientras Rias lo golpea al estómago seguido con Mio pegar un rodillazo a la cara de Ares haciendo retroceder al dios de la guerra.

Transformando las 2 espadas en un martillo de fuego, Ares intentó atacar pero Rias con sus 2 brazos cruzados, bloquea con mucho esfuerzo el ataque pesado de Ares haciendo que su único brazo temblará.

-...Ahora, no Resistiré mucho...-exclama Rias.

Mio aprovecha para cargar poder de Ki y fuego en su guantelete para estar cerca de Ares.

-...Maldición...-exclama Ares

-... **Redhawk**...-exclama Mio golpeando al estómago de Ares con tal fuerza que hizo salir una explosión de fuego.

El dios de la guerra escupía sangre mientras se tambalea mientras Rias hace crecer su brazo de energía de forma colosal, Mio hace lo mismo hace envolver de materia oscura y creciendo hasta estar a la altura de Rias.

Mio y Rias sonría mientras lanzó un doble puñetazo de sus gigantes puños golpeando directamente a Ares destruyendo su armadura y haciéndolo escupir sangre mientras es enviando a golpear al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

-...jajaja lo hicimos...-decía Mio levantando el puño al aires.

-...hmph...-Rias sólo podía desviar la mirada.

De repente la explosión de polvo surge Ares enfurecidos corriendo hacia Mio y Rias con su cuerpo envuelto de fuego mientras sostenía su espada.

-...Ustedes morirán..-exclama Ares pero es golpeado por una bola de fuego negro que hizo retroceder a Ares, Ares miró al responsable.

-...Kaya...-exclama Mio mirando a Kaya junto a Yue, kunou,Milia y Hela.

-...que mala fuiste a querer quedarte con toda la diversión, espero que no te importe que las demás se unan a la fiesta...-decia Kaya haciendo sonreír a Mio.

-...no hay problema...-decía Mio mientras veía a Xenovia que se acercaba.

-...quiero devolverte la espada...Mio-sama..-decía Xenovia dando a Mio la Lostvayne.

-...Gracias Xen-chan...sabía que podía contar contigo..-decía Mio .

Ares intentó atacar pero rápidamente es aprisionado por las cadenas, Hela había extendido su mano para manifestar las cadenas.

-... **Cadenas de resentimiento..-** murmura Hela obligando a Ares a quedar de rodillas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Xenovia miro heridas a Mio y Rias, rápidamente extiende su mano envolviendo a Mio y Rias un domo de energía dorada.

-...déjame que te curé lo suficiente..-decía Xenovia haciendo que las heridas se cure, Rias miraba a Xenovia con seriedad.

-...Xenovia...-decía Rias con seriedad haciendo que Xenovia mirará a Rias con seriedad.

-...Buchou...-decía Xenovia, ambas se encontraba en incómodo silencio.

-...así que esta con los Amasaki como su maid?..decía Rias mirando el uniforme dañado de maid.

-...no fue tan malo, tuve que madurar para seguir adelante...tengo que ser fuerte para proteger a aquellos que me importa...-decia Xenovia haciendo que Rias sonriera un poco.

-...Ya veo...-decía Rias.

-...no esta enojada de que yo este con Mio...-decia Xenovia.

-...no...eres libré de hacer lo que quieras...-decía Rias con una pequeña sonrisas para luego mirar con seriedad su brazo que se sanaba.

-...ese poder, es de Asia...-murmura Rias haciendo que Xenovia se agachará la mirada.

-...Asia murió...dejó ese sacred gear para que yo pudiera usarla..-decía triste Xenovia haciendo que Rias diera un suspiro triste.

-...Ya veo...soy una pésima rey...-murmura Rias mirando con una mirada monótona.

Yue, Milia y Kunou ía por lo de Asia, Rias sólo podía mirar a Ares que trataba de romper las cadenas.

De repente surgió del suelo múltiples espadas que daño a Ares, seguidos con múltiples ráfagas de magias nórdicas seguidas con bolas de fuegos y rayos santos creando una explosión.

-...ustedes no serán las únicas, nosotras participáremos...-decia Jeanne que se acercaban junto a Akeno, Rossweise, koneko, Ravel junto a Sona y Tsubaki.

-...mientras más sea,mejor...-decia Kaya haciendo sonreír a Jeanne.

-...me agradas, algo me dices que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien...-decia Jeanne.

-...Rias,esta bien...-decia preocupada Akeno que estaba a lado de Rias junto a koneko y Ravel.

-...estoy bien...-decia Rias mientras le da la espalda a las 3 chicas hasta que suspiró.

-...Akeno, koneko y Ravel, ayuden lo mejor que pueda a Amasaki Mio...vamos a luchar junto.-decía Rias haciendo sonreír a las mencionadas.

-...Hai...-decias las 3 en sincronía.

En este momento Ares destruye la cadenas mientras se lanza hacia el grupo de chicas, todas se preparan sus mejores ataques mágicos contra Ares dándolo con fuerzas haciéndolo retroceder.

Yue extiende su mano haciendo crear una gran serpiente hecho de fuego, Ares al ver eso, levanta su espada para cortar a la serpiente dispersando por completo el ataque mientras Sona congela los pies de Ares.

De repente Ares ed envuelto por un tornado por Kunou seguido con Milia disparar rafagas de poder de la destrucción junto con la serpiente de fuego negro de Yue.

Kaya y Mio con sus respectivos ataques lanzaron al tornados causando que lastime más a Ares.

El tornado se dispersa por el poder de fuego de Ares que miraban con furia pero es golpeados por los ataques de Rias,Akeno, Ravel y koneko mientras Sona Milia, Kunou, Yue, Rossweise disparaban sus mejores ataques.

-...Suficientes...-rugió Ares explotando en pilar fuego empujando a koneko, Milia,Kunou, Ravel junto a Hela y Yue.

Xenovia, Jeanne,Tsubaki y Sona intentaron atacar.

Ares con solo balancear la espada al aire, envió la onda de choque que empujó de distancia a las 4 mientras usa su espada para bloquear el ataque combinando de Mio,Rias,Kaya y Rossweise.

Ares con envolver la espada con fuego,de una huelga dispersa el ataque y apunta a todos.

-...Mueran...-rugió Ares disparando un potente haz de fuego, Mio y todas podía sentir el poder en el ataque era demasiado de repente todas vieron como era cubierto con una poderosa barrera de poder de la destrucción, todas vieron a Rias que estaba sería con la mano extendida.

El ataque choca con la barrera haciendo que Rias aprieta los dientes mientras trata de mantener fuerte la barrera, el ataque comenzaban a disminuir pero las grietas apariencia.

La barrera no soportó más, se rompe haciendo que el ataque se dirija a la más cercana siendo Akeno, koneko, Ravel y Rossweisse pero Rias al ver eso se mete en el medio mientras crea una barrera detrás suyo.

Todas se sorprendieron, Akeno se horroriza mientras trata de hablar.

-...Rias...-exclama Akeno.

-...Rias-sama/Buchou/Rias...-exclama todas las chicas pero el ataque envolvió a Rias y todas en una luz cegadora seguida con una explosión.

Cuando la explosión término, todas vieron a la barrera romperse como vidrio, todas vieron a Rias que estaba en lencería chamuscada.

Akeno logró atrapar a Rias ante de que pudiera caerse, todas vieron como el único brazo de Rias estaba chamuscada y genia una cicatriz de quemadura en su mejilla derecha.

Todas vieron que no se despertaba.

-...Rias...estúpida...-lloraba Akeno mientras Koneko y Ravel lloraba.

Todas con la excepción de Jeanne, Yue y Kaya, todas estaban triste mientras Akeno solo podía llorar en silencio hasta que escucharon una risa pequeña pero dolorosa.

-...Jejeje olvide lo bien que se siente el dolor...-murmura Rias con una pequeña sonrisas haciéndolo aliviar a todas.

-...buchou, no vuelva hacer eso...-decia koneko.

-...gracia a dios...-susurra Xenovia mientras usa el sacred gear para curar a Rias.

Todas vieron a Ares que caminaba junio con algunos soldados griegos que lo rodeaban.

-...creo que me equivoque con respecto a ti,Gremory, no eres débil pero ahora aquí terminar...todos matalas...-exclama Ares haciendo que los soldados rodearon a las chicas.

Todas se encontraba agotada por la batalla, pero Mio y Kaya no se rendía aún, aun levantaron sus armas.

Los soldados se lanzaron con la intención de matar a las chicas pero de la nada un pilar de rayos aterriza en medio de todos el ejército tomando a todo por sorpresas.

Todos vieron surgir un martillo de rayos que abría pasos entre los ejércitos para golpear a Ares hasta hacerlo caer al suelo para que el martillo se detiene y regrese al pilar que se disolvía revelando a Issei que atrapa el martillo junto a Tena y Cruel Reaper.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Sairaiorg, Cao cao, Vali sonría, Mio sonrió al ver a Issei, lo mismo con kaya y Yue., Rias al borde de quedar inconsciente, miró a Issei.

-...Issei...-susurra Rias hasta quedar inconsciente.

Saji al ver a Issei, se quinta el yelmo y grita de alegría.

-...Jajajajajaja ahora si van a ver quien es quien!... Exclama Saji mientras Ares miraba a Issei envuelto en relámpago mientras camina hacia el ejércitos.

-...Traiganme a Ares!... Rugió Issei lanzándose hacia los pocos ejércitos que queda junto a Tena y a Cruel Reaper.

Cuando el ejército se amontona de frentes, Issei salta mientras su cuerpo explota en electricidad blanca mientras levantaba el hacha de leviathan y el martillo mjölnir todos envueltos de rayos.

-...Arghhhhhhhh...-rugió Issei lanzado una doble huelga descendente sobre el ejércitos envolviéndolo en una explosión de electricidad que destruyó a todos el ejércitos.

Issei se levantan para mirar a Ares que estaba apretando los dientes mientras Cruel Reaper prepara su espada y Tena saca la imagine breaker y Gravity Blade.

Los 3 habían llegado a la batalla y el final ya esta cerca.

 **Final del capítulo.**


	27. Temporada 4-capitulo 27

Capítulo 136 la derrota de Ares parte final

Issei estaba cubierto de pie a cabeza de electricidad mientras mantenía apretado el agarre de ambas armas.

Cruel Reaper miraban al resto, al parecer el ataque del impostor había eliminado casi la mitad de su tropas, poco a poco comenzaba a disminuir.

Issei miró a Tena y habló.

-...Tena...-dijo Issei consiguiendo la atención de su hija adoptiva.

-...si madre...-exclama Tena seria.

-...quiero que vaya a donde esta Mio y luché a su lado,Cruel Reaper y yo nos encargaremos de ellos.

-...como ordene madre,no te fallare...-decía Tena para correr dirección a donde podía estar Mio y los demás.

Cruel Reaper eliminaban a unos soldados con Yamato envainada para extender su otra mano y crear una espada hecha de fuego negro para balancear al aires disparando una huelga de fuego negro que eliminó a un pequeño grupo.

Issei con su cuerpo envuelto de relámpago, abría paso contra una hordas de enemigos a base de martillazos y hachazo gracia sus armas, ni siquiera tuvieron piedad, todos se convertía en pedazos por los ataques de Issei.

-...Oye Reaper...-dijo Issei mientras lanza una huelga descendente con su hacha sobre el suelo creando una explosión de hielo congelando a todos a su alrededor para luego saltar y aterrizar con un martillazo al suelo creando una explosión de rayos que destruyó a los soldados congelados.

-...que...-decía Reaper enviando más explosiones de fuego negro a través de su chasquido de dedos eliminando a todos lo que veían.

-...vamos a eliminar a esos estorbos, si queremos avanzar, debemos sacarlo de la ecuación...-decía Issei para disparar un rayo de hielo y rayo de su martillo que dio a 3 escuderos.

-...bien...es hora de probar mis nuevas habilidades..."Reaper slayer"..decía Cruel Reaper mientras prepara su espada mientras Issei se separa de Reaper para seguir atacando.

Con Mio y los demás.

Con la llegada de Issei y compañías, Mio y el resto comenzó su contraataque, Mio junto con el resto daban con todos, Rias había recuperado la consciencia, se había recuperado un poco, el daño en su cuerpo era demasiada pero con la ayuda de Xenovia, se recuperó un poco para luchar aun con su fuerza disminuida.

Kaya y sus 2 hijas Hela y Yue eliminaban a todos mientras Kunou y Milia ayudaba a Yue a eliminar más enemigos.

Mio estaba tan distraída que no vio un enemigo detrás suyo que levantaba su arma.

-...Mio, cuidado!..-exclama Kaya haciendo que Mio mirará sorprendido a su enemigo.

Antes de que pudiera pesar, una lanza negra traspasó el cráneo del soldado tomando a Mio por sorpresas, Mio miró detrás suyo a Tena que tenía su mano extendida.

-...estuvo cerca...-decía Tena mientras camina hacia Mio.

-...Tena-chan...me salvaste...-decía Mio viendo a Tena, Tena miraba a Mio con seriedad

-...no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte antes, hola padre...-decía Tena haciendo que una flecha con kanji de padre atravesará el corazón de Mio mientras su expresión era muy pálida.

-...P-Padre...-murmura Mio sonrojada mientras imagina a ella usando traje de negocio y un maletín.

Tena estaba confundida por la extraña mujer que es muy cercana a su "Madre".

-...jajajaja te acostumbrara...-decia Kaya en broma mientras Mio miraba a Tena.

 **Con** **Reaper**

Camina entre los enemigos, Reaper se detuvo al ver que estaba rodeado de enemigos que tenía guadañas y espadas.

Reaper lentamente saca Yamato y con su dedo en la empuñadura, la abre un poco, detrás de Reaper aparece el soldado que había saltado hacia Reaper con su espada en alto.

Lanzando una huelga descendente sobre Reaper pero Reaper habia desaparecido haciendo que su espada golpee el suelo creando una ligera chispa.

Reaper reaparece un poco más alejados de sus enemigos dando la espalda, dando la vuelta, Reaper cerraba lentamente la espada en su vaina hasta que la vaina toca la tsuba.

El que intentó atacar por la espalda término partido en 2 mientras el resto comenzaron a lanzarse sobre Cruel Reaper pero con una velocidad inhumana,saca la Yamato y uno por uno,todos caían de una sola huelga.

El otros enemigo intentó atacarlo por detrás pero Reaper sin mirarlo, le arroja la vaina atravesando a su enemigo con fuerza enviándolo a volar.

Mientras el enemigo estaba en el aire en cámara lenta, Reaper con brutalidad, masacraba a todos a su alrededor hasta atrapar la vaina con el enemigo empalado con su katana para enviarlo al resto que se desintegraba en pólvo.

Reaper miró de reojos a los pocos soldados con guadaña que se acercaban de forma amenazante.

Todos lanzaron con sus guadañas mientras el otro intentó atacar saltando hacia Reaper, Reaper con solo su espada envainada,desvía todos los ataques y sacó la espada lentamente mostrando el reflejo del enemigo que estaba a punto de atacar.

El sonido de algo cortando y un Reaper guardando la Yamato lentamente en la vaina,cuando la guardó por completo, el enemigo murió partido en 2.

Rápidamente mata a todos en un parpadeó ya que su nuevo estilo se basan en la velocidad y precisión. Alejándose del poco grupo, Reaper prepara su posturas de Iaido y concentró magia y ki haciendo brillar su espada envainada.

-... **Judgement** **Cut**...-exclama Reaper sacando la espada para lanzar una huelga al aire, el grupo de enemigos fue envueltos en un domo de huelgas de enemigos que cortaban en todas direcciones.

Reaper guardaba su espada mientras mira su mano, lentamente se peina su cabello negro para que su cabello fuera recogido hacia atrás.

Reaper miraba a Yamato para luego mirar a Issei que elimina más y más enemigos con su martillo mjölnir y hacha de leviathan.

Luego mira desde lejos a Mio que miraba feliz a Issei,eso le rompió el corazón.

Sin querer, Reaper apretaba el agarre de la empuñadura.

-...no es suficiente...necesitó poder...necesitó más poder...-pensó Reaper mientras el enemigo trató de atacar solo para que Reaper lo decapita rápido mientras avanza...

 **Con** **Issei**

Issei fácilmente abría pasos contra todos sus enemigos para luego cubrir con blindaje de rayo al mjölnir y arrojar hacia ellos abriendo pasos mientras levanta el hacha de leviathan y saltar para golpear el suelo con el hacha creando una una explosión de carámbano de hielos que atravesó a los pocos de frente.

Issei extienden su mano haciendo regresar el mjölnir a su mano mientras mira a los pocos que estaba adelante protegiendo a Ares que se regenera.

Issei camina con frialdad hacia ellos mientras el hacha era envuelto en niebla fría y el martillo envuelto en electricidad negra.

Todos intentaron detener pero Issei hizo chocar ambas armas creando una poderosa explosión de hielo y rayo que acabó con la mayoría quedando solo Ares.

-...ahora sigues tú, Ares...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...tch...quien eres? Y cómo es que un mortal como tu tiene el arma de un dios nórdico...-decía Ares levantando su espada.

A lado de Issei, llegaba Reaper que caminaba tranquilamente, Issei y Reaper caminaba hacia Ares.

-...porque deberíamos responder a una basura débil..-decía Reaper con frialdad.

-...a estas altura ya estará muerto...-decía Issei cubriendo de electricidad en su cuerpo.

-...mortales insolente, yo soy el dios de la guerra y futuro gobernante del olimpo...ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad conmigo..-exclama Ares furioso mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de fuego.

-...ahora ustedes sentirá el poder de un verdadero dios...-decis Ares.

Issei y Cruel Reaper solo podía fruncir el ceño mientras mantenía apretados los agarres de sus armas.

-...con que ese el verdadero poder de un dios?...solo los dioses del nuevo mundo tenía más poder que eso...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...tiene razón Reaper, dices que eres un dios, Ares?, entonce yo soy el asesino de dioses...-murmura Issei con frialdad.

Ares transformó la espada en un hacha y una espada corta y se lanza contra el dúos con una velocidad inhumana, Reaper y Issei lo detiene con Issei usando el martillo y el hacha contra la espada de Ares y Reaper deteniendo el hacha con Yamato.

-...No sean arrogante!...-rugió Ares lanzado más huelgas de sus armas pero Reaper responde desviando los ataques de Ares mientras Issei golpea con el martillo al petó de Ares destrozando.

Ares intentó atacar con el hacha pero Issei lo detiene con su hacha mientras Reaper lo patea a Ares al pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

Issei salta para pegar un potente martillazo al suelo creando una explosión de rayo que golpea a Ares.

Issei carga poder de hielo al hacha y lo lanza contra Ares, Ares usa sus armas para bloquear el hacha que giraba haciendo chispa a su arma hasta que el hacha explota en una explosión de hielo haciendo retroceder a Ares.

Issei se lanza con un salto mientras levanta su mano al aire haciendo regresar el hacha para agarrarlo de forma invertida.

-...ahhhhhh!...-con un grito de guerra, issei golpea el hacha junto al mjölnir al suelo creando una explosión de rayo y hielo haciendo más daño a Ares.

Ares furioso, transforma sus 2 armas en una gran martillo mientras hace salir patas de arañas en su espalda para lanzar contra Issei con la intención de apuñalarlo pero aparece Reaper en el medio con su posturas de desenvaino.

- **...** **Judgement** **Cut**...-murmura Cruel Reaper sacando la espada para lanzar una huelga rápida, en un parpadeó, todas las patas de arañas de Ares fueron cortados limpiamente haciendo salir sangre en su espalda

-...Arghhhhhh, mortales inferiores, se atreven a lastimar a un dios...-rugió furioso Ares dispuesto a lanzar una huelga descendente sobre Cruel Reaper con su martillo.

Pero Issei golpea al martillo gigante con mjölnir haciéndolo retroceder a Ares.

Issei carga electricidad mientras salta para golpear con un martillazo a la cabeza de Ares destruyéndole el yelmo, Issei aprovecha que Ares esta aturdido para golpear otro martillazo a la rodilla del dios haciendo sonar un crujido.

-...Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió de dolor Ares mientras Issei carga electricidad de nuevo para para saltar y golpear a Ares bajo el mentón con un martillazo envuelto de rayo haciendo caer a Ares al suelo.

Issei aterriza a lado de Reaper mientras veía a Ares que se levantaba con dificultad mientras mira a Issei y a Cruel Reaper con todo el odio que tiene.

Lentamente las heridas que tenía Ares se regenera mientras su cuerpo explota con más poder divino mientras comenzaban a crecer en tamaño hasta tener la mitad de la altura de Tannin.

-...Nadie me humilla así, los enviaré a ustede sus seres queridos directo al infierno...-rugió Ares mientras transforma el martillo a una gran espada envuelto en un tornado de fuego.

Todo el mundo dejaron de luchar y enfocaron sus miradas en la batalla de Issei y Cruel Reaper con Ares.

-...Issei...-susurra preocupada Mio junto a Tena a su lado.

Gran error

Issei y Cruel Reaper tenía las venas marcadas en su frenar, nadie amenaza a su familia y sale vivo para contarlo.

-... **Godslayer** **mode** **/** **Erebea** **mode** **...**.-decía ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se transforma en sus respectivas transformaciones.

-...Muereeeeeeeeeee...-rugió Ares disparando desde la punta de la espada un gran haz de fuego que iba directo hacia Issei y Reaper.

Reaper prepara su posturas de desenvaino mientras Issei carga mucha electricidad en el martillo mjölnir.

 **-...** **Judgement** **Cut** **/** **Mjölnir** **Breaker** **...**.-exclama los 2 mientras lanzas sus mejores ataques contra el haz de fuego, como resultados, el ataque de Ares fue destruido por el ataque combinando de Issei y Cruel Reaper.

-...no puede ser...-exclamó con incredulidad Ares.

Issei envuelve de electricidad roja a ambas armas transformando en hacha y martillo hecho de electricidad negra y roja.

Issei se lanza para saltar para estar enfrente de la cabeza de Ares.

 **-...** **Divine** **Killer** **...-** exclama Issei lanzando una lluvias de huelgas al rostro de Ares hasta terminar con una doble huelga descendente sobre la cabeza de Ares creando una explosión de rayo carmesí.

-...ahhhhh mis ojos, no veo nada...-rugio de dolor Ares mientras Issei le corta la garganta con el hacha haciendo salir sangre.

Issei aterriza para estar lejos de Reaper que caminaba hasta detenerse mientras hace surgir 4 brazos metálicos, Xenovia lo reconoció.

-...tiene el sacred gear que tenía Irina...-exclama Xenovia viendo como los 4 brazos abría sus manos.

En destellos de magia, los 4 brazos sostenían armas hecho de Hielo, rayos, fuego, fuego negro, Reaper prepara su postura de desenvaino mientras los 4 brazos prepara su postura cruzado

-... **Reaper** **Slayer** **: Atlas...**..-exclama Cruel Reaper mientras lanzas 4 huelgas cruzadas de elementos contra Ares creando una poderosa explosión.

Con sus 4 brazos que desaparece, Cruel Reaper es envuelto en niebla de oscuridad mientras los rayos negros envolvía Yamato envainado.

-... **Reaper** **Slayer** **:** **Judgement** **Cut** **End** **...-** decía Cruel Reaper para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Ares.

Una series de barras de energía envolvía a Ares mientras Cruel Reaper guardaba la espada lentamente en la vaina hasta tocar la tsuba.

Múltiples géiser de sangre salía del cuerpo de Ares haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras su cuerpo volvía a su tamaño mortal.

Reaper desactiva su transformación mientras Issei se acerca para agarrar el arma de Ares, pero Ares trató de resistirlo pero Issei le mete un tremendo cabezazo haciendo que pudiera quitar la espada de Ares.

Issei mira a un arrodillado Ares.

-...espera...espera por favor...porque no mejor te unes a mi...yo puedo convertirte en el guerrero más poderoso del mundo, será mí campeón ...-decía Ares mirando Issei que lo miraban con frialdad.

-...no abandonaré a mi familia por poder...-decía Issei mientras atraviesa a Ares por el pecho con la espada de caos.

Rápidamente la saca mientras Ares solo podía escupir sangre mientras su cuerpo comenzaban a agrietarse.

-...no...no...soy inevitable!... Rugió Ares mientras su cuerpo comenzaban a desaparecer en cenizas doradas.

-...Yo, soy Issei Amasaki, el Antiguo sekiryuutei y Asesino de dioses...-decia Issei mientras los ejércitos de Ares comenzaban a desaparecer en cenizas.

Todos veían como desaparecen siendo llevada por el viento.

-...Nooooo!...-rugió Ares hasta desaparecer en polvo.

Issei solo podía suspirar mientras miraba la espada de Caos , Reaper miraba a Issei.

-...nuevo juguete...-decia Reaper.

-...Si...-decía Issei hasta que vio a Mio que era acompañado por Yue y Tena.

-...Issei...-exclama Mio lanzándose hacia Issei para abrazarlo, mientras Mio dejaba atrás a Yue y a Tena, aparecía un peliblanco con un traje negro.

Issei es abrazado por Mio haciendo reír a Mio.

-...issei, sabia que lo lograría...-exclama Mio para luego mirar a Issei a los ojos.

-...ya te dije ante Mio, haría lo que sea para protegerte..-decia Issei.

Mio e issei de besan con mucho amor mientras Cruel Reaper observaban la escena, el enmascarado solo podía desviar la mirada mientras ignoraba el dolor en su corazón.

Quería abandonar el lugar pero es detenido por la voz de Mio.

-...Issei, el es tu nuevo amigo...-decia Mio curiosa.

Con Yue y Tena.

Yue y Tena solo podía mirar con felicidad a Issei con Mio.

-...que bueno que todo termino...-decia cansada Yue mientras desactiva su transformación.

-...si...decia Tena.

De repente Yue sentía que lo agarraba por la nuca mientras es levantaba.

Tena al ver eso, intentó atacar pero es enviada lejos por una patada al pecho haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

 **Con** **issei**

Ante de que cruel reaper pudiera responder, se escuchó una voz familiar.

-...parece que la invasión término...ahora puedo avanzar con mi plan..-decia una voz familiar, todos vieron a Fate que agarraban a Yue por el cuello.

-...Yue-chan!...-exclama preocupada Milia.

-...sueltame..-exclama Yue tratando de salir del agarré de Fate.

-...sin duda te parece mucho a Evangeline, sin duda eres la hija de mi amor..-decia Fate.

-...Charlotte,sueltala...-exclama Kaya lanzándose hacia Fate con su espada envuelto de fuego negro pero Fate de una patada al estómago lo envía a chocar de espalda contra la pared.

-...Bastardo, le hace algo a mi hija,te mató!...-exclama furioso Issei.

-...Sueltala...-rugia Cruel Reaper queriendo salvar a su hija.

-...bueno, si eso quiere..-decia Fate para atravesar al pecho de Yue con su mano.

-...Yue/Charlotte/Yue-chan...-exclamaron en desesperación Issei,Cruel Reaper, Mio, Milla, kunou y Kaya.

Lentamente Fate lo saca del pecho dejando un agujero con sangre negras saliendo, los ojos de Yue había perdido brillo mientras su boca salía una línea de sangre negras.

Fate lo arroja el cuerpo de Yue al aire, rápidamente Issei la atrapa al estilo nupcial.

Fate miraba la pequeña esfera transparente con una pequeña esfera púrpura en su interior.

-...el núcleo Erebea...finalmente la tengo en mis manos...-murmura Fate

Issei miraba a Yue que no respondía.

-...Yue,vamos despierta...-exclama Issei mientras Milia y Kunou lloraba y Mio lloraba también, Kaya solo podía mirar a Yue con sus ojos sin vida mientras llora en silencio.

-... Charlotte, despierta, por favor despierta..-suplicaba Kaya abrazando el cuerpo de Yue.

Cruel Reaper solo podía apretar los dientes mientras apretaba el agarre de su espada, Yue, su hija,murió?.

Issei ya no soportó más, se levanta mientras mira a Fate que se incrustó el núcleo en su pecho.

-...Finalmente, ahora me falta tu Issei-kun...ven por mí..-exclama Fate abriendo los brazos.

-...FATEEEEEEEEEEEE...-rugió extremadamente furioso issei lanzándose hacia fate.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	28. Temporada 4-capitulo 28

_**Capítulo 137 Fate**_ _ **vs**_ _ **All**_ _ **parte 1**_

 _Todos estaban en silencio, nadie podía creerlo lo que había pasado, cuando todos habían creídos que la invasión término, aparece Fate, el participante misterioso y aquel que mató a Yue, la hija adoptiva de Issei a sangre fría._

 _No sólo causó que matará a Yue, hizo que Issei que estaba tan furioso que no pensaba en otra cosas más que matar al maldito que mató a Yue._

 _Kaya estaba en silencio sollozando mientras abraza el cadáver de Yue, Milia se había desmayado al presenciar la muerte de Yue,lo mismo con Kunou que estaba en trance, muy alejada de la realidad._

 _Mio también lloraba por la impotencia de no salvar a Yue ante, desde lejos Tena miraba con incredulidad al cadáver de Yue, ella solo podía maldecir por su debilidad y descuido._

 _Rápidamente Xenovia se apresura para acercarse a Yue y cubrirla con su poder de la sacred gear con la esperanza de poder salvar a la hija de Issei pero no dio resultado._

 _-...no….porque no funciona…-murmura Xenovia mirando al agujero del pecho que no cerraba._

 _-...no,por favor, que sea un sueño….-murmura Kaya abrazando más a su hija._

 _-...padre….-susurra preocupada Hela al ver lo destrozada que se ve Kaya, no lo habia vistos así desde que envió a Yue al abismo, siempre había tenido envidia de Yue por ser la favorita de su padre pero al ver lo destrozado que se vez su padre, quería ayudarlo._

 _-...la hija de Issei, murió?...-susurra sorprendida Rias mirando al cadáver de Yue…_

 _-...oh no, esto no es bueno…-decía Akeno sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora._

 _Issei solo podía estar en silencio mirando al cadáver de Yue, su hija preciada, la que le salvó en el abismo, la que fue con él en sus aventuras en las buenas y las malas…._

 _-... el núcleo Erebea, finalmente las tengo en mis manos…-Issei escuchaba la voz de Fate haciendo que Issei saliera del trance._

 _Issei ya no soportó más, se levanta mientras mira a Fate que se incrustó el núcleo en su pecho._

 _-...Bastardo…..como pudiste?...-susurra Issei temblando de la rabia._

 _-...Finalmente, ahora me falta tu Issei-kun…..ven por mí..-exclama Fate._

 _-...FATEEEEEEEEEEEE….-rugió extremadamente furioso issei lanzándose hacia fate con el martillo mjölnir envuelto de rayo y espada de caos envuelto de fuego._

 _Fate retrocede de un salto esquivando el ataque descendente del martillo creando una explosión de rayo, Fate vio a Issei salir del humo para lanzar con todos._

 _Fate usando Seikuken, Takemikazuchi y Tate mikazuchi para desviar todos los devastadores ataques, Issei solo podía cubrir su cuerpo con electricidad mientras aumentaba la velocidad en sus ataques._

 _-...que pasa malnacido, te das miedo pelear de frente y atacar…-rugió Issei furioso mientras ataca._

 _-...jejeje si eso quiere,issei-kun…-decía Fate mientras desvía los ataques de un furioso albino._

 _Fate lograba desviar todos los ataques para golpear con un golpe de palma al pecho seguido con un golpe de palma al mentón de issei con fuerza haciendo sacudir el cerebro, con una patada, Fate lo envía a Issei a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo._

 _en este instante Fate sintió un ataque sorpresa, detrás suyo estaba Reaper con su espada envuelto de rayo._

 _Fate esquiva el ataque pero su corbata y camisa fue cortado, Fate miraba a Cruel Reaper que se lanzaba._

 _-...vas a morir basura….-murmura Cruel Reaper lanzando una lluvia de huelgas contra Fate que esquivaba y desvía con Seikuken y Takemikazuchi._

 _-...que curioso, no eres el tipo que saliste del interior de issei-kun solo para matarlo pero que fallaste..-decía Fate con burla._

 _-...Cállate!...-exclamó Cruel Reaper furioso mientras extiende su mano que creaban una gran bolas de fuegos._

 _-..._ _ **Lævateinn**_ _…-rugió Cruel Reaper disparando desde la bola de fuego, metralletas de bolas de fuegos negro contra Fate._

 _Fate crea 2 cuchillos obsidiana y desvia y destruye los proyectiles con Seikuken+Takemikazuchi, desviando el último proyectil, Fate ve a Cruel Reaper que desaparecía y aparecía enfrente con su postura de desenvainó envuelto de electricidad y Ki de armamento._

 _-...la espada de Nanashi…-pensó sorprendido Fate al reconocer el arma._

 _-..._ _ **Reaper**_ _ **slayer: Upper**_ _ **slash…-**_ _decía Reaper lanzando una brutal huelga ascendente que cortó limpiamente el brazo de Fate._

 _-..._ _ **Mjölnir**_ _ **Breaker….-**_ _Antes de que Fate pudiera moverse, es golpeado por Issei que apareció en su lado con el martillo mjölnir envuelto de rayo y Ki de armamento enviando a Fate a rodar por el suelo._

 _Fate rápidamente se levanta para mirar a Issei y a Cruel Reaper mientras regenera su brazo cortado._

 _Fate miraba su pecho donde tiene el núcleo incrustado en su pecho, el núcleo brillaba levemente._

 _-...no tardará en terminar de asimilar el núcleo con mi poder, tengo que soportarlo hasta que el núcleo esté completamente asimilado con mi cuerpo..-pensó Fate mirando su torso._

 _Issei hizo desaparecer el martillo mjölnir en destello de magia mientras agarraban fuertemente la espada de caos, Cruel Reaper guardaba la yamato en su vaina._

 _Issei hizo convertir su espada en 2 guanteletes de acero enchapado junto con un par de hombreras con detalles de dragón y un par de grebas y escarpines negras._

 _Ese conjunto de armadura estaba rojo vivo y impregnado con fuego carmesí._

 _-..._ _ **Erebea**_ _ **mode :**_ _ **asesino del dios del rayo…-**_ _exclamó Issei transformando en su versión Erebea mientras su cuerpo explota en electricidad blanca._

 _-..._ _ **Erebea**_ _ **Mode: Asesino del dios del rayo…-**_ _murmura con frialdad Cruel Reaper transformando en su versión Erebea con su cuerpo envuelto de rayo negro._

 _issei desapareció en destello de velocidad, Fate no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que Issei en un parpadeo golpea a Fate con un puñetazo a la mandíbula._

 _Con una series de golpes rápidos para luego lanzar una ráfagas de patadas para luego cargar mucho calor y terminar con un potente uppercut giratorio a la barbilla enviando a Fate al aire._

 _Cruel Reaper al ver eso, desaparece en destello de rayo._

 _Estando en el aires, Fate vio a Cruel Reaper en el aires con sus 4 brazos con espadas hecho de diferentes elementos mágicos mientras prepara su postura con yamato_

 _-..._ _ **Reaper**_ _ **slayer: Atlas….-**_ _exclama Cruel Reaper para cortar Fate en 4 huelgas creando una explosión, entre los humos,salía Fate muy herido que se regenera._

 _Cruel Reaper se lanza en picada con su espada envuelto de rayo y Ki de armamento para estar enfrente de Fate._

 _-..._ _ **Reaper**_ _ **slayer: Judgement**_ _ **Cut…-**_ _exclama Reaper para lanzar un huelga contra Fate atrapandolo en un vórtices de huelgas haciendo que Fate escupiera sangre._

 _cayendo en el suelo, Fate intentaba levantarse pero es golpeado por issei que le golpeó con un puñetazo envuelto en ki de armamento seguido con envolver con fuego de su guantelete._

 _-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….-rugió Issei activando la ira de dragón y blindaje de rayo para golpear a Fate con una ráfagas de puñetazos y patadas._

 _-...Issei-kun en verdad eres más poderoso que ante…-pensaba Fate recordando todas las batallas que tuvo con el._

 _-..._ _ **Sprüher**_ _….-rugió Issei golpeando al estómago de Fate con fuerza enviando a Fate a golpearse por el suelo hasta por una patada de Cruel Reaper enviándolo lejos hasta quedar en el medio entre los 2 Issei._

 _Ambos cargaron electricidad en sus puños derechos con fuego y blindaje de rayos y Ki de armamento._

 _-..._ _ **Atrapa el suelo…..Paso Rápido…-**_ _exclamó Issei y Cruel Reaper desapareciendo en destello rápido._

 _Fate solo podía levantarse mientras ambos issei desaparece y reaparece con sus puños al cuerpo de Fate, al de Issei por el estómago y Cruel Reaper por la espalda envolviendo a Fate en una explosión de rayos y fuegos._

 _Cuando el humo se disolvió, Fate seguía parado con su cuerpo lastimado, issei y Cruel Reaper los envía a Fate con una doble patadas enviándolo a rodearse por el suelo._

 _Cruel Reaper extiende su manos envolviendo a Fate con cadenas púrpuras de magias seguidos con múltiples sellos mágicos blancos junto con pequeñas bolas de fuegos negra y lanzas hecho de luz, fuegos, fuegos negros, acero, hielo, electricidad y magia._

 _Issei extiende su mano que brillaba con magia._

 _-..._ _ **Creation, Blindaje de rayos…-**_ _exclamó Issei rodeando a Fate en una domo hecho de espadas envueltos de rayos._

 _Las espadas envueltos de rayos atraviesa el cuerpo de Fate haciéndole sangrar mucho.._

 _-..._ _ **Cadenas de resentimiento, explosión, Lævateinn,Blindaje de rayos, White**_ _ **Álbum, Amittam**_ _ **dark**_ _ **bolg, Hellblaze**_ _ **wave,lanzas luminosos..**_ _-rugió furioso Cruel Reaper chasqueando los dedos._

 _Al escuchar el chasquido, todos los ataques mágicos de Cruel Reaper envolvió a Fate en una brutal explosión de magia._

 _Cuando la explosión término, veía a Fate de rodillas muy lastimado, sus heridos se tardaban más en regenerar._

 _Issei y Cruel Reaper sacaron sus respectivos espadas y con brutalidad, lo empala a Fate por el pecho, ambos miraban con frialdad y odio._

 _-...esto es por todo lo que has hecho…-dijo Issei con frialdad._

 _-...también por matar a Yue, hazme un favor y muerete de una maldita vez..-decía Cruel Reaper._

 _Fate solo podía reírse estando al borde de la muerte mientras mira a Issei y a Cruel Reaper con una sonrisa adolorida._

 _-...jejeje realmente están enojados…..si te sirven de consuelo, le di una muerte indolora…-decía Fate mirando su pecho donde tenía la gema que brilla._

 _Issei y Cruel Reaper se había enfadado por lo que había dicho pero de repente todas las heridas que tenía Fate, desaparecía completamente._

 _-...asimilación completada…-decia Fate._

 _Fate lentamente se levanta para golpear con doble golpe de palma abierta a Issei y a Cruel Reaper con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder._

 _Issei y Cruel Reaper solo podía escupir saliva al recibir todo el peso del golpe, ambos se detienen para mirar a Fate envuelto en magia de luz y oscuridad._

 _Lentamente el cuerpo de Fate se rejuvenecen para estar a la altura de Evangeline versión loli, Fate miraba sus manos pequeñas, usando su magia hizo aparecer su nueva vestimentas._

 _-...finalmente me hice uno con el núcleo Erebea….ahora mi propósito está casi completo…-decía Fate con una voz más joven con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Issei furioso de ver que Fate sigue vivo, se lanza con la intención de destrozarlo._

 _-...Ya muerete infeliz!...-exclamó Issei lanzando una huelga descendente sobre Fate._

 _-...No, espera!...-exclama Reaper teniendo un mal presentimientos._

 _Fate solo podía sonreír mientras esquiva el furioso ataque de Issei que usaba la espada de caos, issei dejándose llevar por la ira,ataca con todos, Fate solo esquivaban todos los ataques._

 _-...siempre deja que la ira haga todo por ti, y eso puede ser tu derrota..-decía Fate esquivar una huelga ascendente mientra atraviesa al pecho de Issei con su mano._

 _-...(escupe sangre)...maldito..-rugió Issei_

 _-..._ _ ** **Eternal Aionion****_ _ ** **petrosis…****_ _-exclama Fate petrificando por completo la parte el cuerpo de issei, la espada de caos desaparecen en destello de magia._

 _Todos estaban sorprendido por cómo terminó al final, Issei había sido petrificado completamente._

 _-...Issei!...-lloraba Mio horrorizada por lo que paso a Issei._

 _Toda su antiguo Harem estaba incrédula al ver el cuerpo petrificado de Issei, Tena solo podía mirar con incredulidad a Issei._

 _-...Madre…..-susurra Tena mientras les salen las lágrimas._

 _Fate solo podía sonreír mientras miraba a Cruel Reaper que intentó atacar pero Fate lo vio venir con._

 _En un parpadeo, el cuerpo de Cruel Reaper explota en una explosión de carne y sangre bajo la mirada horrorizada de los demás._

 _Fate miraba sus manos que estaba envuelto de magia negra y blanca, ya era hora, ya tenía el completo poder de la magia Erebea._

 _-..._ _ ** **Erebea****_ _ ** **Mode: nigrum****_ _ ** **et****_ _ ** **album….****_ _-decía Fate en latín mientras su cuerpo es envuelto en luz._

 _Cuando la luz término, todos miraban a Fate en una armadura negra, con pantalón blanco y un peto negro con una cruz blanca que le cruza el pecho, Su casco se compone de una visera en punta y una barbuta que le cubre el resto de la cara completándose, además está adornado con una corona blanca sobre él, en su hombro también lleva una parte de dicha corona pero negra. Usa también amplios guanteletes._

 _Todos podía sentir todos el poder que exuda Fate, Fate lentamente mira a Mio, en un parpadeo aparece enfrente de Mio con su mano en alto como espada para lanzar una huelga descendente con la intención de decapitar a Mio._

 _El ataque no llegó ya que Cruel Reaper había aparecido en el medio deteniendo el ataque de Fate con mucho esfuerzo._

 _-...vaya, así que resucitaste…-murmura Fate con una voz distorsionado, Mio llegó a ver la cara de Cruel Reaper.._

 _-...Issei…..-lloraba Mio haciendo que Cruel Reaper apretara los dientes al olvidarse a ponerse la máscara._

 _Antes de que Cruel Reaper pudiera hacer algo, Fate lo decapita rápido para luego de un solo golpe, envía a Cruel Reaper a atravesar la pared._

 _Cuando Cruel Reaper intentó levantarse, es atravesado por múltiples espadas de luz que le dio a Cruel Reaper haciendo que el escupa sangre._

 _Fate cerró el puño haciendo que las espadas de luz explota desintegrando a Reaper hasta que no quedar nada._

 _De repente es golpeado por una gigante explosión haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente, Fate vio a Tena que tenía lágrimas y su expresión era furiosa._

 _-...Muereeeeeeee….-rugió Tena lanzando más explosión pero es cortada a la mitad por un movimiento de su mano para luego extender su mano y disparar un poderoso haz de luz y oscuridad que desintegró a Tena enviándola a estrellar contra el techo._

 _Fate pronto es acribillados por los láseres rojos envolviendo en una explosión de polvo,cuando el polvo se disolvió, se reveló a Fate ileso pero enviando a retroceder por una poderosa tacleada de Sairaorg._

 _Fate miraban a todos los miembros de Dxd que venían para proteger a Mio y al resto._

 _-...no se que intenciones tiene con Issei y su familia, pero pagarás por haber lastimado a mi amigo y su familia…-decía Sairaorg con seriedad._

 _Rias,Vali, Dulio, Cao cao, Saji y todos los de dxd se preparan para luchar contra el nuevo enemigo._

 _-...bien, entonces todos ven por mí..-decía Fate preparando su postura anti-amasaki._

 _ ** **Fin del capítulo 28****_


	29. Temporada 4- capitulo 29

**Capítulo 138 Fate vs All parte 2**

Rias,Vali, Dulio, Cao cao, Saji y todos los de dxd se preparan para luchar contra el nuevo enemigo.

-...bien, entonces todos ven por mí..-decía Fate preparando su postura anti-amasaki.

Rápidamente todos se preparan sus postura para luchar, Vali y Sairaorg fueron los primeros en lanzarse contra él, Fate preparó su postura Seikuken mientras comienza a esquivar y desviar todos los ataques de Sairaorg y Vali con mucha facilidad.

En un parpadeo, Fate golpea con un golpe de palma contre Vali destruyendo el peto seguido con atravesar a un órgano vital con su mano haciendo que Vali escupa sangre mientras su otras mano atrapa el puño de Sairaorg.

Con una patada a la cara de Vali,lo envía lejos para golpear a Sairaorg con una series de golpes rápidos y precisos a los puntos vitales de Sairaorg dejándolo aturdido.

Fate lentamente colocó ambas manos al pecho de Sairaorg.

-... **canyons tenebris** …-murmura Fate envolviendo a Sairaorg en un haz de energía oscura que traspasó el techo y salió volando al cielo.

Rápidamente Vali intentó atacar pero Fate agarra a Vali por el rostro para enterrar su cabeza por el suelo, Vali todavía agarra el brazo de Fate.

-... **Divide Divide Divide…...Divide canon…-** exclama Vali y Albion mientras Dispara un potente haz de energía blanco pero cuando el ataque cesó revelando a Fate un poco dañado pero que se vuelve a regenerar.

Fate con una velocidad absurda, una lluvias de estocadas con sus manos desnudas dañando los puntos vitales seguidos con generar una esfera de energía oscura...

-... **sphaera tenebris**..-decía Fate golpeando con la esfera generando un gran haz de oscuridad que envió a Vali volando hasta atravesar el techo hasta caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Fate sintió un gran poder, lentamente Fate miró a Sairaorg en su juggernaut drive.

Rápidamente Sairaorg golpea a Fate con un potente puñetazo al yelmo haciendo retroceder a Fate, Sairaorg comenzó a hacer retroceder más a Fate con cada golpe hasta reunir mucho touki.

-... **Touki Punch….-** exclama Sairaorg golpeando al pecho de Fate enviándolo a atravesar la pared creando una explosión de polvo, Sairaorg levantó su palma abiertas envuelto de Touki.

Entré los humos surgió un láser que atravesó muy cerca del corazón haciendo que el láser atravesará la pared creando una explosión mientra Sairaorg empieza a caer de espalda al suelo mientras vomita sangre.

Todos estaban sorprendido, Fate salía de la explosión de humo, estaba ileso con su mano envuelto de luz.

Rápidamente es envueltos en ataques mágicos cortesía de Rias y 3 chicas que rodeaban a Fate.

Rias, akeno, kuroka, Ravel y Rossweisse se preparan sacaron sus mejores ataques con la esperanza de dañar a su nuevo enemigo pero cuando el humo se disolvió, reveló a Fate que extendía su mano creando una ballesta ornamental de plata.

Lentamente, Fate apunta a las 5 haciendo que las 5 estuvieran en guardias, Fate crean 5 flechas de luz encima de la ballesta

-... **lux Crossbow**..-decía Fate disparando las 5 flechas a la velocidad del sonido, las 4 no tuvieron tiempos de esquivar ya que sus respectivas flechas golpearon sus puntos vitales sacando a Akeno, Rossweisse, kueoka, Ravel de la pelea.

Rias aún con la flecha introducida en su estómago, convierte su brazo de energía de la destrucción en una espada y se lanza con una huelga descendente sobre el hombro de Fate.

El ataque de Rias no hizo nada a la armadura, Fate con brutalidad le pega con una tremenda patada al lado de la cabeza de Rias, la albina juró haber escuchado un crujido mientras es enviada a atravesar la pared seguido con ser aplastada por los escombros.

Rápidamente Saji se lanzó con un puñetazo al yelmo de Fate seguido con una series de golpes con la esperanza de causar algo de daño pero parecía que Fate no se inmuta.

Cuando Saji dio el último ataque, Fate agarra a Saji por la pierna y con su puño envuelto de oscuridad enfocó en la parte baja.

-...Espera qué hace…..-exclamó Saji pero Fate golpea con un tremendo puñetazo en la entrepiernas de Saji.

El golpe liberó un gran grito de dolor seguido con azotar el cuerpo de Saji al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que desactivó por completo el balance breaker.

Rápidamente Basara, Jeanne,Tsubaki, Bikou, koneko, Heracles y Kiba intentaron atacar con todos a la vez pero Fate movía sus manos lentamente ya en un parpadeo, todos recibieron múltiples golpes.

A basara golpea con 3 los pulmones dejándolo inconsciente, a Jeanne lo golpeó 2 veces al pecho y uno a la cabeza.

A Koneko lo agarró al rostro para aventarle la cabeza contra el suelo seguido con enviarle a la pared quedando enterrada.

A Bikou una patada a la espalda y un codazo a la cabeza, a Tsubaki una patada directo al rostro destrozando las gafas y a Heracles teniendo una gran resistencia le golpeó 3 veces al corazón y una a la garganta haciendo que Heracles vomitara sangre mientras cae inconsciente.

Kiba intento decapitar a Fate pero en el momento en que la espada toca la nuca de Fate, la espada se hace pedazo y Fate agarra a Kiba por el cuello para luego golpearlo con un rodillazo al estómago seguido con golpearlo al rostro dejando a Kiba inconsciente para luego extender su mano al cuerpo de Kiba disparando un haz de energía de luz que envió a Kiba a atravesar la pared.

De repente en suelo es congelado por sona que logró atrapar a Fate congelando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Sona rápidamente extiende su mano su cabeza.

-... **Karma helada…-** exclama Sona haciendo aparecer un gigante bola de hielo con pincho para aplastar a Fate encima creando una explosión de niebla.

-...esperó que eso sea suficiente…-murmura Sona pero vomita sangre al recibir un poderoso golpe de lariat al pecho destrozando todas las costillas.

-...C-Cómo?...susurra Sona ante de caer inconsciente.

-... **Corporis Umbra…-** murmura Fate con su cuerpo envuelto de oscuridad, ese poder le permitió a Fate volverse intangible para escapar del ataque de Sona.

La fuerza detrás de ese golpe envió a Sona a rodar por el suelo.

-...Sona-kaichou…-exclama su séquito queriendo lanzarse a la batalla pero Fate invocó su ballesta y disparos un aluvión de flechas de luz que sacó a todos el séquito fuera de combate.

En este instante, Fate esquiva en cámara lenta el ataque de la lanza cortesía de Cao cao que comenzó a lanzar una lluvias de estocadas contre Fate que esquivaban mientras retrocedía, Dulio y Griselda también se había lanzando con todos griselda con sus espadas de luz y Dulio con todos sus Alas brillando.

Los 3 comenzaron a atacar con ferocidad con la esperanza de abrumar a Fate, mientras esquiva, Fate extiende ambas manos para crear 2 espadas de doble filo, una hecha de luz y otro de oscuridad.

En un parpadeó, Fate corta limpiamente la lanza de Cao cao seguido con hacer salir un géiser de sangre por la espalda haciendo que Cao cao cayera boca abajo.

Fate hizo surgir 2 alas hecho de espadas de luz en su espalda para volar por alrededor hasta desaparecer de vista.

-... **Ieiunium Impetum** …-era la voz de Fate que apareció atrás de Dulio golpeándolo con un tremenda tacleada con su cuerpo envuelto de luz por la espalda del ángel seguido con cortarles las alas.

Dulio cae al suelo mientras Griselda intenta atacar pero Fate lo agarra del cuello para levantar su mano que creaba una esfera de luz.

-... **Nova Album** …-exclama Fate golpeando a Griselda por el estómago con la esfera de luz causando un poderoso haz de rayo blanco que envió disparando Griselda para atravesar la pared hasta caer en la calle fuera del estadio.

Mientras la batalla seguía, Kaya solo podía mirar con una mirada sin emociones al cuerpo de Yue, siempre supe que en el pasado le había fallado a Evangeline y a su hija, desde ese día había jurado dejar su venganza atrás para proteger a charlotte,pero ahora…...su hija murió…..

Kaya lentamente miraba a Fate mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de fuego negro.

-...Hela…-susurro Kaya a su hija que estaba a su lado.

-...sí padre..-pregunta asustada Hela viendo la expresión de Kaya,tenía una expresión oscura .

-...cuida de tu hermana,voy a hacerme cargo de él…-decía Kaya invocando su espada de fuego negro.

 **Con Fate**

Con una patada, envió al cuerpo de Dulio contra la pared atravesándolo, Fate miró a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos púrpura con su cuerpo envuelto en fuego negro, Kaya miraban con mucho odio a Fate mientras surgen un cuerno hecho de fuego.

-...me quitaste a mi hija charlotte, no quedará ni cenizas para enterrarte …..decía Kaya con frialdad mientras apunta con su espada a Fate que caminaba hacia Kaya.

-...no sé quién es charlotte,pero será mejor que no te meta o caerá cómo los demás….-decía Fate pero Kaya envuelve a Fate en un poderoso pilar de fuego negro que atravesó el techo.

Kaya con mucha furia y odio, aumentó la intensidad del calor haciendo que el suelo alrededor del pilar estuvieran al rojo.

Kaya extiende su mano haciendo que el pilar de fuego negro tomará forma de espiral de fuego haciendo que la armadura de Fate estuviera al rojo vivo.

Con sus 2 manos, Kaya género más poder en su espada.

-... **Lævateinn** ….-susurra con odio Kaya lanzando un tajo descendente liberando un arco de medialuna hecho de fuego negro que cortó limpiamente a la esfera creando una fuertes explosión de fuego negro.

En un parpadeo, un láser blanco atravesó al estómago de Kaya haciendo que ella escupa sangre mientra cae de rodillas.

Otro láser le perforó el pecho haciendo que Kaya cayera de espalda al suelo

-...Padre!...exclama preocupada Hela mientras alguien surgía entre las llamas negras, Era Fate con su cuerpo envuelto de oscuridad y en su mano era la ballesta.

-...tengo que admitir que tu ataque si fue realmente poderoso, de no ser por Corporis Umbra….tendría problema para escapar de sus ataques….-decía Fate agarrando a Kaya por el cuello levantarla al aires.

Lentamente apunta con su ballesta a la cabeza de Kaya haciendo brillar,Kaya solo podía apretar los dientes.

Cuando Fate estaba a punto de disparar, se escuchó una voz familiar.

-... detrás de ti, Imbécil!...-exclamó Mio con la marca del modo asalto que saltó hacia Fate para golpear con una potente doble dropkick al rostro con sus piernas envuelto de Ki de armamento.

El golpe hizo que Fate soltará a Kaya ya que fue atrapada por Mio al estilo nupcial mientra retrocede de un saltó para estar a lado de Xenovia.

Fate miro a Mio.

-...Amasaki Mio…..ahora morirá…-susurra Fate que caminaba hacia Mio.

La amasaki deja a Kaya al suelo para que Xenovia pudiera curar, Mio se puso se frente apretando los dientes porque sabía que no tendría oportunidad de vencer a Fate directamente.

En un instante aparece alguien saltando en el medio de la pelea liberando leve energía carmesí, Fate miraba a Milia envuelto en armadura carmesí con sus ojos rojos brillando por el poder de la destrucción, podía ver las lágrimas secas en Milia.

-...Milia-chan…-murmuró preocupada Mio.

-...Me quitaste lo que más amaba….-susurra Milia con mucho odio.

-...ni siquiera te conozco…-decía Fate lanzándose hacia Milia.

-...lo hará?...-decía Milia haciendo crear un gran golem hecho de poder de la destrucción con sus puños blindado.

Fate fue aplastados por el golem múltiples veces, Milia rugió de dolor y rabia mientra el golem lanzaba una lluvia de puñetazos, Milia no paró hasta que vio a Fate con su cuerpo envuelto de oscuridad que caminaba hasta atravesar los ataques del golem como si fuera un fantasma.

Con la ballesta, Fate dispara un láser de luz que golpeó a Milia destruyendo la armadura y atravesando al estómago enviándola a golpear de espalda al suelo mientras escupe.

-...Milia/ milia-chan…-exclama kunou y Mio.

En un parpadeo aparece Fate enfrente de Mio con su mano con la intención de matarla pero alguien aparece para patear 3 veces a Fate a retroceder.

El responsable fue Tena desnuda que miraba a Fate que se levantaba.

-...Tena-chan…-exclama Mio viendo que Tena miraba a Fate con rabia.

-...no te dejaré que maté a padre….-decía Tena haciendo que Fate se riera.

-...debí imaginarlo, el experimento fallido de Evangelina…..si que eres un peso muerto…-decía Fate haciendo enojar a Tena.

Detrás de Tena surgía una pared de esqueletos que protegía a Mio y a Kaya, Tena miro a Hela invocaba una guadaña de hueso negro mientras se les salían los cuernos de huesos.

-...a pasado mucho tiempo que no saco mi arma para luchar, me quedaré con tu alma…-decía Hela con una voz distorsionadas.

-...no estorbe…-susurra Tena haciendo que Hela apretará el agarre de su guadaña.

-...tengo que decirte lo mismo..-decía Hela.

Fate se lanzó al ataque para lanzar un puñetazo contra Tena pero ella hizo surgir 2 brazos gigantes para atrapar a el puño de Fate.

Tena lentamente se transforma en su forma erebea en cual consiste en un dragón negro que abría sus fauces.

Tena con brutalidad comenzó a morder el yelmo de Fate con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Fate emitía oscuridad logrando salir de Tena para invocar una Claymore hecho de luz dorada.

En un parpadeo, el dragón fue cortados en pedazos para luego Fate generar suficiente poder de luz en su otra mano y disparar un haz de rayo de luz que desintegró los pedazos de Tena.

Hela al ver eso, solo podía mirar de reojo a Mio y a Xenovia que curaba a Kaya, Hela miró a Fate mientras se acerca a Fate mientras se transforma en su forma adolescente.

Fate al ver a Hela, sólo podía burlarse.

-...otro estorbo que viene a morir…-decía Fate haciendo que Hela lanzará sus mejores ataques de huelgas, pero Hela abrió los ojos al ver que Fate desapareció.

-...dónde está…-Pensaba Hela mirando de un lugar a otro hasta que de la nada aparece Fate con su 2 dedos muy cerca de sus ojos tomando a Tena por sorpresa.

-... **Lux** …..-decia Fate envolviendo la cara de Hela en una intensa luz que cegó a Hela.

-...ahhhhhh, mis ojos, no veo nada…-exclama Hela, Fate crea la ballesta y dispara al pecho haciendo que Hela cayera de rodillas.

Fate estaba a punto de terminar con ella pero de repente aparece Tena detrás de Fate con sus manos extendidas que estaba al rojo vivo..

-... **EXPLOSIÓN!...-** Exclama Tena haciendo explotar el cuerpo de Fate.

En un parpadeó, en cámara lenta el pie de Fate iba directamente al rostro de Tena,el pie de Fate era envuelto de luz.

Brutalmente, Fate hizo desaparecer a Tena de una patada al rostro haciendo que Tena saliera disparado hasta atravesar la pared saliendo del estadio y chocando contra múltiples edificios hasta detenerse.

En un edificio muy lejos del estadio estaba Tena inconsciente en el interior de una oficina.

 **Con Fate**

Hela solo podia mirar con incredulidad a Fate que seguía ileso del ataque de Tena, Fate en un parpadeo aparece enfrente de una arrodillada Hela tomándola por sorpresa.

En cámara lenta Fate lanza una patada hecho de luz a la cabeza de Hela enviándola a atravesar la pared hasta quedar inconsciente.

La pared se rompe saliendo Mio en su modo asalto completo con su puño envuelto de Ki de armamento y fuego.

-... **Redhawk!….-** exclama Mio golpeando a Fate pero Fate lo bloquea con su antebrazo.

Fate con una simple abocetada envía a Mio a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

-...Mio-sama…-exclamó Xenovia preocupada.

Mio lentamente se levanta para mirar a Fate mientras escupe sangre, Fate lentamente extiende su mano que creaban una esfera de oscuridad y luz.

Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Fate es envuelto en una explosión de fuego negro.

Cuando entre las llamas negras, Fate lentamente miro desde lejos a Cruel Reaper muy herido ya que le faltaba el brazo derecho mientras su otro brazo tenía extendida.

Mio, kunou y Xenovia miraba sorprendida a Cruel Reaper.

-...que curioso…-decia Fate.

-...quiero la revancha basura….-decía Cruel Reaper extendiendo su único brazo para aparecer en destello de magia la Yamato.

-... ** _Erebea Mode….-_** rugió Cruel transformando en su forma erebea envolviendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra.

Rápidamente Cruel Reaper se lanza contra Fate lanzando una huelga pero Fate extienden su mano deteniendo a Cruel con una fuerza invisible.

Cruel Reaper hacia todo el esfuerzo para destruir la barrera invisible.

Fate lentamente cierra el puño para golpear a Cruel Reaper a tal fuerza que explotaron sus órganos internos mientras desactiva su transformación.

Cruel Reaper fue enviando a volar mientras Fate manifiesta sus alas de luz para volar y agarrar a Cruel Reaper por el rostro para salir del estadio y volar por la cuidad de lilith que se encontraba evacuada por la invasión.

Fate se lanzó en picadas para atravesar tantos edificios usando a Cruel Reaper como escudo hasta destruir 10 edificios y arrojarlo contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a Cruel Reaper al borde de la muerte en el centro de un gran cráter, Cruel Reaper intentó levantarse solo para que Fate aterrizara con doble pisotón al pecho de Cruel Reaper haciendo que el pelinegro escupa una cantidad alarmante de sangre negra.

Fate salta muy alto para entender sus manos creando un par de ballesta, una negra y una blanco, Fate apuntan con sus ballestas.

-... ** _shrapnel crepusculum….-_** decía Fate disparando una lluvia de láseres negros y blancos contra Cruel Reaper creando múltiples explosiones de fuegos.

Fate aterriza de frente de la explosión de polvo revelando a Cruel Reaper que le faltaban la mitad inferior y su su brazo.

Cuando Fate estaba a punto de atacar, alguien aparece para golpear a Fate con una series de patadas enviando a Fate a golpear de espalda contra una pared, Cruel Reaper miraba a la persona que lo salvo.

-...está bien...-decía una voz familiar.

-...Ddraig…-susurra al borde de la muerte Cruel Reaper.

-...cielo chico, esta hecho mierda….parece que Fate te dio una verdadera palizas, donde esta issei por cierto…-decia una voz muy fuerte.

Cruel Reaper miro con su ojo a Ddraig y Jin que entró a la batalla.

Saliendo entre los humos, Fate se encontraba ileso.

-...Amasaki Jin…..veo que también entrará a la batalla….-decía Fate haciendo reír a Jin.

-...como en los viejos tiempos Fate…...linda armadura..-decia Jin señalando con su hacha Rhitta.

-...una lástima que este viejo, perdiste la mitad de tu fuerza, crees que podrá conmigo, ya recupere la totalidad de mi fuerza cuando me uní a Alarubra…-decía Fate.

Ddraig y Jin solo podía ponerse serio hasta que Jin sonrió con arrogancia.

-...jejejeje no te preocupe, este viejo cuerpo aún queda más fuerza para darte una paliza…-decia Jin.

 **en la mente de Issei**

Vemos a Issei atrapado en un vacío blanco.

-...dónde estoy?.. Susurra Issei hasta que una figura oscura aparece detrás de Issei, era Evangelina desnuda envuelto con un manto oscuro que agarró firmemente su brazo.

-...mujer…-decia Issei pero Evangelina envuelve su mano en una espada hecha de magia para atravesar al pecho haciendo que Issei escupa sangré mientras Evangelina de un saltó, retrocede para mirar a Issei con una mirada oscura.

-...maldita?... Decia Issei mientra escupa sangre mientra su herida no sanaba.

-...lo siento niño, pero me quedaré con tu cuerpo aunque tenga que destruir tu esencia si me hace falta, nada personal..-decia Evangelina lanzándose hacia Issei.

Issei prepara su guardia mientra ve a Evangeline que iba con intención de matar.

 **Fin del capítulo 138**


	30. Temporada 4- capitulo 30

**Capítulo 139 Fate vs All parte 3**

Issei solo podía apretar los dientes al sentir como evangeline le atravesó a su pecho con su mano.

-...maldita, qué significa esto!...-Decía Issei mientra escupa sangre mientra su herida se tardaba demasiado en cerrar.

-...pero que?... Mi herida no cierra como ante…-pensaba enojado Issei mirando su pecho.

Evangeline miró su mano cubierta de sangre para luego moverla a un lado su mano para sacar la sangre.

-...lo siento niño, pero me quedaré con tu cuerpo aunque tenga que destruir tu esencia si me hace falta, nada personal..-decía Evangeline lanzándose hacia Issei

Issei prepara su guardia mientra ve a Evangeline que iba con intención de matar.

Evangeline lanza una huelga descendente sobre Issei pero albino cubre su antebrazo con Ki de armamento para bloquear el ataque, el suelo debajo de Issei se crujen el suelo debido al peso del ataque.

Todos a su alrededor cambiaba el entorno, ahora parecía un gran puente conectado a una gran ciudad de Londres de noche.

Issei apretaba los dientes mientra Evangeline sólo podía mirarlo con frialdad.

-...porque mierda hace esto?... Murmura irritado Issei solo para que la loli vampira lo golpea al rostro con un puñetazo al rostro haciendo que la cabeza de Issei explote.

Cuerpo sin cabeza de Issei retrocede mientra usa su magia infinita para acelerar su regeneración mientra mira a Evangeline que desaparecía.

Evangeline aparece detrás de Issei pero el albino lanza un golpe pero Evangeline lo atrapa el brazo y golpea al pecho de Issei con fuerza destrozando todas las costillas de golpe.

Issei solo podía escupir sangre mientra es enviando a golpear de espalda contra el suelo.

Issei intentó invocar sus armas pero nada pasó.

-...no puedo invocar Mjölnir y las otras armas….pensó sorprendido Issei.

-...no tiene caso que invoques sus armas ya que estamos en tu mente donde yo tengo el completo control sobre ti…..asi que tus armas son inútiles aquí…-decía Evangeline levantando su mano encima de su cabeza mientra crea un círculo mágico blanco mientras el cielo se nubla.

-...ahora sentirá en carne propia mi verdadero poder…..Lic lac la lac lilac…-recitaba Evangeline reuniendo poder mágico en sus manos.

-... **Veniant Spiritu Glaciales!...Extentantur Aeri, Tundram Et Glaciem, Loci Nocti Albae...CRYSTALLIZATIO TELLUSTRIS…**.-exclamó Evangeline extendiendo su mano contra Issei.

-...mierda…-murmura Issei siendo envuelto en una explosión de nieblas seguido con surgir grandes picos de hielo del puente que congela todo a su alrededor, saliendo de la niebla, Issei estaba un poco congelado, miraba a Evangeline que caminaba alrededor de Issei.

-...oye mujer,no sé qué demonio te pasa ahora,pero no tengo tiempo para juego, tengo que volver a la batalla…-susurra Issei.

-...tampoco yo, mi hija necesita ayuda y voy a salvar a Charlotte y vencer de una buena vez a Fate….-decía Evangeline.

Eso sorprendió a issei.

-...Yue está viva….-exclamó Issei sólo para que Evangeline aparece enfrente de Issei para agarrarlo al rostro.

-...no por muchos tiempo….lo siento niño….pero tu no podrá estar vivo para verla después…-decía Evangeline torturando a Issei con electricidad púrpura, sentía que su esencia desaparecía.

-...ahhhhhhhhhhhh…..-gritaba de dolor Issei, mientras Evangeline solo podía sonreír de forma sádica al escuchar los gritos de dolor.

-...Intenta vencerme,si no aguanta,seras tu fin….-decía Evangeline envolviendo a Issei en una gran explosión de rayo púrpura.

Entre las explosiones de rayo, salía Evangeline que tenía agarrado a Issei por el cuello para luego lanzarlo lejos para terminar con estrellar su cuerpo contra un edificio.

En este momento, issei se lanza a la batalla para golpear a Evangeline pero ella lo bloquea, estando en el aire, Issei y Evangeline comienza a intercambiar golpes pero Evangeline comenzaban a acorralar a Issei con velocidad y fuerza muy superior a Issei.

-...ella es fuerte…..olvide que ella fue parte del Fate y Jin…-pensaba Issei mientras lanza un puñetazo pero Evangeline lo atrapa con su llave de aikido.

-...Dime niño, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo?...-decía Evangeline lanzado a Issei con fuerza contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, issei se levantaba del cráter para ver a Evangeline lanzándose con todos, issei comienza a usar el estilo amasaki mientras envuelve sus brazos con ki de armamento mientras bloques y desvía todos los ataques.

-...No me refiero a tonterías como "uno es una persona y el otro un animal" o "uno tiene dos piernas y el otro cuatro patas"...-decía Evangeline golpeando a Issei con una series de golpes rápidos a sus órganos vitales destrozando con fuerza.

Issei sólo podía escupir sangre mientras Evangeline con sólo su mano, corta la garganta de Issei haciendo que Issei escupa más sangre mientras Evangeline genera mucho poder de Ki en sus puños.

Con doble puñetazo envuelto de Ki al pecho de Issei, lo envía a atravesar contra múltiples edificios, saliendo entre los escombros, issei envolvía su cuerpo con fuego.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….-rugió Issei activando la ira de dragón mientras envuelve sus brazos con Ki de armamento envuelto de fuego.

Issei con Ira de dragón, intentó atacar lanzando más golpes con más poder y más velocidad pero Evangeline desviaba todos los ataques con sólo una mano.

-...Me refiero a su forma, la capacidad, la habilidad y el poder son exactamente lo mismo..-decía Evangeline mientras seguía desviando todos los ataques.

-... ¡¿Por qué entonces uno se convierte en rey y controla la batalla mientras que otro se convierte en caballo y lleva al rey?! Sólo hay una respuesta….-decía Evangeline para luego tocar el pecho de Issei congelando la parte superior de Issei.

-...¡Instinto!...-decía Evangeline golpeando con un puñetazo al pecho congelado de Issei destrozando su cuerpo.

-...Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza necesitan convertirse en el rey…..osea volverse uno mismo….-decía Evangeline mientra Issei se regenera completamente.

Pronto issei creó 5 clones de él y se lanzó al ataque pero Evangeline hizo surgir picos de hielo negro que empaló a los clones congelándose mientra Issei intentó atacar con su cuerpo envuelto de rayó.

Evangeline atrapa el brazo de Issei mientras usa su estilo aikido.

-..Para eso deben buscar más batallas y con ellas más poder….tiene que ser muy cruel,no tiene que tener piedad….-decía Evangeline usando el impulso de Issei enviándole a estrellar contra múltiples edificio hasta caer de espalda contra el suelo mientra cae todos los escombros a su alrededor.

Issei se levantaba para ver a Evangeline lanzarse,cuándo issei estaba a punto de atacar,un gran pedazo de escombro aterriza en el medio tapando a Issei.

En este momento Evangeline aprovecha para lanzar una patada al escombro con tal fuerza que envió juntó a issei al aire.

Issei sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra usa su Devil Breaker sobre el escombros.

-. **..Donner granate…-** exclamó Issei destruyendo el gran pedazo de escombro con una explosión de rayo.

Entre los humos aparecía Evangeline lanzando un puñetazo con Issei bloqueando el golpe pero al bloquearlo, su brazo se congela rápidamente para que Evangeline destruye el brazo prótesis congelado con un puñetazo.

Rápidamente Issei intenta atacar pero Evangeline esquiva y ataca a los puntos vitales de Issei para luego agarrar a Issei por el cuello.

-...¡Tienen sed de batallas y viven para machacar, triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos! En lo más profundo de nuestro ser duerme el afilado instinto de matar, ¡de masacrar! ¡Pero tú no tienes eso! Tú no tienes esos instintos básicos, Niño….- decía Evangeline mientras envuelve su puño con un guantelete de hielo con pincho para golpear a Issei repetidamente.

Cuando terminó de golpear a Issei, Evangeline con su mano, atravesó el corazón de Issei para luego arrancar el núcleo Erebea en cual consiste en una esfera transparente con un rayo dentro.

-...Luchas con tu cerebro. ¡Intentas vencer a tus enemigos usando la lógica! ¡Y eso no funciona! ¡Es como tratar de luchar con una espada rota ! ¡Por eso eres más débil que yo, Niño!...-exclama Evangeline lanzando a issei al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Evangeline comenzó a crear más de 1000 círculos mágicos, todos alienado y apuntando a Issei.

-... **Iaculatio Grandinis….-** decía Evangeline haciendo que los 1000 círculos mágicos dispara un aluvión de lanzas envolviendo a Issei en múltiples explosiones de pólvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, reveló a Issei muy empalado en el centro del cráter, issei intentó levantarse solo para que Evangeline aterrizará con su pié sobre la mejilla de Issei mientras el cráter comenzaba a congelarse.

Evangeline solo podía mirar a Issei con decepción.

-...Te di la magia Erebea por una razón, para que tu pudiera ser capaz de proteger a Charlotte,pero eres incapaz de aprovechar todo el potencial que hay en la magia Erebea…-exclama Evangeline para luego congelar lentamente el cuerpo de Issei.

-...Por eso no eres digno de tu cuerpo y no eres digno de la magia Erebea…..no eres nada…..-decía Evangeline para terminar de congelar el cuerpo de Issei completamente.

Evangeline solo podía suspirar decepcionada mientras se da la vuelta.

-...una lástima….creí que podría…-murmura Evangeline solo para sentir algo al núcleo que sostenía, Evangeline se sorprendió al ver que el núcleo comenzaban a ser drenada mientras la energía oscuras se dirigía hacia Issei.

-...imposible….está drenando el poder del núcleo y con ella está creando su propio núcleo Erebea….-pensaba Issei mientras el hielo que atrapaba a Issei se rompía.

El núcleo que sostenía Evangeline fue completamente drenado mientras Issei miraba a Evangeline con frialdad.

En un parpadeo, Issei desaparece en un destello de velocidad sorprendiendo a Evangeline.

Ante de que Evangeline pudiera subir la guardia, es golpeada por Issei que le dio un fuerte tecleada que empujó a Evangeline sorprendido.

-...su velocidad aumentó considerablemente y la fuerza incluso está casi por debajo de nivel de Jin cuando estábamos en Alarubra ….-pensó Evangeline mientra comenzaba a sonreír ligeramente.

Issei se apresuró muy rápido para agarrar con su único brazo a Evangeline por el cuello para aventarle de espalda al suelo seguido con envolver con electricidad blanco.

-... **Donner Granate…-** exclamó Issei envolviendo a Evangeline en una gran explosión de rayo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, Issei vio a Evangeline que sonría mientras agarraban con su 2 manos al único brazo de Issei mientras es envuelto en rayo de hielo.

-... **Nivis Casus….** exclama Evangeline envolviendo tanto a Issei y a Evangeline en una gran explosión de hielo que congela toda la ciudad.

El hielo donde estaba Issei y Evangeline se rompía revelando a Issei en su forma Erebea de rayo y a Evangeline en su forma Erebea de hielo negro.

Issei género mucha electricidad en su único brazo mientras en su muñón surgen un brazo de oscuridad envuelta de Ki de armamento,

-...al fin, esto es lo que quería….-exclama Evangeline mientras genera magia de hielo, ambos saltaron al aire para chocar con sus puños creando una explosión de onda de choque que destruyó por completo el hielo y ventana a su alrededor.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…..-rugió Issei mientras comenzaba a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos con Evangeline haciendo lo mismo.

-...maravilloso, niño, al fin lo logra, sigue así, no te a atreva a decepcionarme!...-exclama Evangeline sin dejar de lanzar más golpes.

-...lo notas, verdad?...estamos al mismo nivel...observa bien….ahí está tu verdadero poder, recuerdalo muy bien…..-Exclama Evangeline.

El choque de golpes termina con Evangeline cortando a Issei al pecho haciendo salir sangre negras mientras cae en picada, la magia Erebea de Issei se desactiva.

-...diste una gran pelea pero aquí termina…-exclama Evangeline levantando las 2 manos creando 2 grandes círculos mágicos, uno negro y uno blanco.

Pronto Evangeline crea 2 gigantescas esferas se une.

-...Es tu final….. **Kosmikê Katatrophê….-** exclama Evangeline lanzado un haz espiral de magia negra y blanca.

En cámara lenta,Issei abrió con su único ojo al ver su inminente final.

Evangeline tenía razón, era demasiado débil como para seguir luchando,pronto recordó a Mio,a Yue, al restó de sus amigos y familia que lo espera.

Un recuerdo ajeno llegó a su memoria, era Evangeline feliz con el resto de Alarubra.

Lentamente Issei extienden su único brazo hacia el ataque, Issei solo podía recordar por completo la creación de la magia Erebea,la infancia de Evangeline, su inmortal vida, mientras más recordaba, más se volvía como Evangeline.

-...la magia Erebea, es en realidad es….-susurra Issei creando un círculo mágico que detuvo el ataque de Evangeline, el círculo tenía la emblema de la familia de Evangeline.

-...finalmente lo lograste…-pensó Evangeline.

Issei miraba con seriedad el ataque de Evangeline.

-...una fuerza que acepta todo lo que existe en el mundo, sea el bien o el mal, fuerza o debilidad…- decía Issei.

-...correcto niño, al fin te diste cuenta, que espera!, si tiene miedo, sacúdete el miedo, mira hacia adelante,avanza,, nunca dudé, huye y morirá, dude y morirá…...adelante, revela quien eres realmente!...-exclama Evangeline.

-... **Complexio** …..-exclamó Issei cerrando el puño comprimiendo el haz de magia creando una explosión de luz

Cuando la luz desapareció, Evangeline miró a Issei que sostenía 2 núcleos Erebea. Uno blanco y uno negro.

Los 2 núcleos se fusionan para crear un núcleo blanco y negro, Issei miró a Evangeline.

-...increíble creaste 2 núcleos Erebea….luz y oscuridad..-susurra muy sorprendida Evangeline.

-.. **Erebea mode: Imperatoris de lumine…..-** exclamó issei transformando en su nueva forma Erebea, en cual su cabello se vuelve rubio platino, su único ojo rojo ahora es azul profundo, su cuerpo es envuelto en manto de energía blanca y su cuerpo tiene marcas tribales doradas en su cuerpo.

Sus brazos era escamas de dragón blanco y una cola blanca con la punta dorada.

En un parpadeo Issei golpea con una patada a Evangeline enviándolo a estrellar al suelo, Issei había alcanzando más allá de la velocidad de la luz.

Evangeline se levanta solo para ser golpeada por múltiples imágenes residuales de Issei hasta que desaparece las imágenes residuales de un golpe.

De repente Issei aparece encima de Evangeline con su mano que tenía una esfera de luz.

Evangeline no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que Issei lo golpeó por la espalda creando una explosión de luz.

Evangeline sale del humo de la explosión y extiende su mano contra issei creando 1000 círculos mágicos.

Pero issei sonrió mientras su cuerpo explota en humo negro revelando otra nueva forma Erebea.

-...maldición…-exclama Evangeline al ver la nueva forma Erebea de Issei.

-.. **Erebea Mode: daemonium draco** ….- decía Issei ya que la nueva forma, su cabello era negro y su único ojo era color dorada.

Usa una armadura negra con un casco que revela su cara que tiene dos cuernos negros apuntando detrás de él, cuatro brazos adicionales en su espalda y una cola con forma de látigo.

Evangeline disparo los 1000 lanzas de hielos pero Issei se cubre de humo negro haciendo que las lanzas los traspasará como un fantasma.

-...se volvió intangible….no espere que pudiera acceder a 2 formas Erebea tan rápido….-pensó Evangeline solo para ver que desapareció rápido.

-...desapareció, es incluso más rápido que Nanashi…-exclama Evangeline hasta que vio detrás suyo a Issei.

Issei lanza una 3 puñetazos de su 3 brazos derecho en la espalda de Evangeline generando una fuerte onda de choque que envió a Evangeline qué Evangeline salió volando hasta atravesar múltiples edificios.

Saliendo del edificio Evangeline se regenera sus heridas mientras ve a Issei que estaba levantando su brazo que creaba un cráneo de dragón rugiendo.

Issei se lanzó con tal velocidad que dejó explotando el suelo, Evangeline reaccionó a tiempo para crear una gran pared de hielo pero Issei golpeó con su brazo que tenía el cráneo de dragón para atravesar la pared seguido con golpear a Evangeline creando una explosión de polvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió revelando a Issei que dejó su transformación de magia Erebea oscura y usar la versión Erebea de luz.

Evangeline se levantaba con una sonrisa adolorida mientras sus heridas se sanaba.

-...finalmente lo hicisteis chico…..esperó que esté listo para el final..-decía Evangeline generando una esfera de magia oscura.

-...con este último ataque, saldré de esta Menté..-decía Issei envolviendo su puño con su magia de luz blanca.

En cámara lenta, ambos se lanzaron, Evangeline solo podía sonreír con una sonrisa sincera miente ve a Issei muy serio.

Ya era hora

Issei y Evangeline chocan puño envolviendo tanto a ella y a issei y toda la ciudad en una gran luz blanco que cegó.

 **Fin del capítulo 139**


	31. Temporada 4- capitulo 31

Capítulo 140 Fate vs All parte 4

El sonido de los golpes se escuchaba, Jin había lanzando al ataque contra su viejo amigo, Fate en su forma erebea desviaba todos los ataques del hacha de Jin con mucha facilidad.

Rápidamente Fate extiende sus manos mientra invoca 2 espadas de luz y ataca a Jin con una velocidad muy superior haciendo que Jin desvíe todos.

Con solo desviar el último ataque de Fate, Rápidamente Jin lanza una huelga muy rápida con la intención de cortar a Fate la cabeza pero el cuerpo de Fate explota en niebla negra evitando la decapitación.

El humo negro se aleja mientra surge una mano que apuntaba a Jin, desde la punta de su dedo, disparó un pequeño láser dorado pero Jin esquiva el letal ataque y se aleja de Fate que volvía a su forma física.

-...que pasa Jin,que no decía que me ibas a detenerme?...-decía Fate con burla haciendo reír con molestia.

-...bastardo arrogante...realmente deja que el poder de Evangeline te suba la cabeza...-decía Jin mientras prepara su hacha.

Jin solo podía mirar a Fate en el estado en que estaba, no mentiría, Fate realmente se había vuelto más poderoso que antes.

No solo porque recuperó la totalidad de su fuerza cuando era miembro de Alarubra, si no que también obtuvo más poder adicional al absorber y asimilar por completo la magia Erebea de Yue volviéndose uno con ella.

-...Fate, que tan bajo a caído...-susurra Jin prepara su hacha.

-...las veces que me haga falta para completar mi objetivo...solo me falta Issei-kun y mi deseo se hará realidad...-decía Fate haciendo enojar a Ddraig y a Jin.

-...pensé que tu deseo era morir para siempre...-decía Jin haciendo que Fate se burlará.

-...eso cambió cuando descubrí algo interesante en el torneo...por lo visto, intentara detenerme sin importar lo que pase, verdad...-susurra Fate levantando su puño.

-...lastimaste a mis hijos, también a mi nueva familia...es obvio que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados...por eso voy a detenerte...-decía Jin.

-...será inútil...estoy a un nivel completamente distinto al de ustedes...nisiquiera pudiste aterrizar un golpe sólido en mi ...-decía Fate mientra su cuerpo explota en luz dorada para luego desaparecer en un destello rápido.

En un parpadeo, Fate de un puñetazo envuelto de luz, envió a Jin a atravesar muchos edificios.

Ddraig al ver que Jin fue derribado, prepara su postura para lanzar una patada, pero en cámara lenta, la patada atravesó limpiamente al yelmo, Ddraig vio que el cuerpo de Fate era envuelto de niebla negra.

-...ese maldito es inmunes a los ataques físicos, se puede volver intangible a voluntad..-pensó Ddraig.

Ddraig salta hacía atrás pero Fate apuntó con su ballesta disparando unas series de flechas de luz, Ddraig fácilmente esquiva todos los proyectiles, ahí vio a Fate con su puño listo para atacar pero Ddraig lanza una patada pero Fate volvió a ser intangible para atravesar la patada y con su puño envuelto de niebla oscura, golpeó al pecho haciendo que Ddraig sintiera un gran dolor mientra retrocede.

En este instante, Fate con sus ballestas de luz y oscuridad, disparó unas ráfagas de proyectiles de luz y oscuridad que golpeó fuertemente a Ddraig enviándolo a golpear de espalda al suelo, Ddraig había recordado que había pedido la mitad de su poder, ya no era tan fuerte como antes pero lo mismo no tenía que rendirse.

Cuando Fate se concentró en Ddraig, a su espalda aparece Cruel Reaper a punto de cortar la cabeza de Fate.

Fate al ver eso, rápidamente su cuerpo se vuelve intangible haciendo que el corte atraviese su cuerpo seguido con Fate con un tremendo codazo al pecho, envió a Cruel Reaper disparando hacia un edificio.

Fate no terminó aún , con su Ballesta, disparó un pequeño proyectil hacia el edificio que explotó por el impacto.

En este instante, Fate es golpeado por Jin con una poderosa tecleada enviando a Fate a atravesar la pared, Jin estaba descamisado con pocas heridas.

Escupiendo sangre, Jin miró a Fate que salía del agujero del escombro.

-...no me subestime Fate,aunque haya recuperado toda su fuerza, aún no eres rival para mi...-decía Jin mientras le apunta con su hacha

Con Cruel Reaper

Entre los recomendó de un edificio destruido, Cruel Reaper caminaba de forma coja hasta caer de una rodilla, Cruel Reaper sólo podía mirar a Jin luchar contra Fate, la pelea iba muy reñida.

Cruel Reaper miró debajo suyo, un pedazo de espejo de un escombro, vio su lamentable estado, su cabello negro descuidado, su cara golpeado y con corte, sus heridas tardaba más en sanar.

Cruel Reaper se sentía muy humillado, se sentía muy débil y él odiaba con todas su fuerza ser débil.

Aborrecía la debilidad, Cruel Reaper solo podía apretar el agarre de Yamato, una voz suya entró a su cabeza mientras veía la pelea.

-...necesito poder...yo, necesito más poder...-era su voz en su cabeza

Cruel Reaper tocó su cabeza al escuchar la voces.

-...maldicion...-susurra Cruel Reaper.

-...que lamentable te ves...-susurra Ophis que miraba desde el aire a Cruel Reaper

Cruel Reaper miraba con frialdad a Ophis.

-...uroboro...-susurra Cruel Reaper.

-...para ser la otra mitad de Issei hyoudou, eres lento, supongo que al final ustedes no despertaron sus verdaderos poderosos de dragón...-decía Ophis haciendo que Cruel Reaper se pusiera serio.

-...mi verdadero poderes de dragones...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...rojo y yo te dimos carne de dragón y poder mío, ustedes deberian ser capaz de despertar su forma de dragón humanoide muy pronto...por eso préstame tu espada...-decía Ophis haciendo que Cruel Reaper le diera la Yamato.

-...es increíble que Yamato haya caído en sus manos...-decía Ophis sorprendiendo a Reaper haciendo que Ophis le mirara a Cruel Reaper.

-...tu creaste esa espada?..-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...yo creé esa espada para la familia Konoe hace muchos años por respecto ya que su ancestro logró cortarme por primera vez, así que le di una espada capaz de cortar incluso dimensiones...-decía Ophis para envolver a Yamato en una aura púrpura para darle a Cruel Reaper.

-...listo,aquí tiene...-decía Ophis dando a Cruel Reaper la Yamato.

-...qué le hiciste..-decía Cruel Reaper sintiendo más poder en la espada.

-...libere su verdadero poder, convertí Yamato en la llave para tu dragonificacion...algo me dice esta batalla será muy interesante...-decía Ophis para luego abandonar a Cruel Reaper a su suerte.

Cruel Reaper solo podía mirar la Yamato, de repente se agarra su cabeza mientras las voces le atormenta.

-...poder...quiero más poder...-susurro Cruel Reaper

Con Jin vs Fate

Una series de explosiones de puede ver por la devastada ciudad de la capital de Lilith, entre los humos, se puede ver a Jin lanzando una ráfagas de huelgas con su hacha pero Fate bloqueaba todos los ataques con su Seikuken junto Takemikazuchi y Tatemikazushi.

Fate bloquea todos hasta que Jin con fuerza, golpea con una última huelga haciendo retroceder a Fate que miraba a Jin.

-...jejeje es increíble que a pesar de tu edad, eres capaz de igualarme...-decía Fate mirando a Jin que respiraba fuertemente mientra se ve ligeros sudores en su frente.

-...jejeje, si yo fuera 30 años más joven, jeje sin duda te habría vencido en unos 5 segundos...mierda,estoy viejo...-susurra Jin.

-...que pasa Jin,porque no usa tu máximo poder..-decía Ddraig a tu lado que se encontraba herido.

-...desearía. Pero no puedo...-decía Jin muy serio sorprendiendo a Ddraig haciendo que Fate se burlara mientras su peto desaparece revelando el torso de Fate donde tenía el núcleo incrustado en su pecho.

-...tiene miedo que Charlotte, la hija de Evangeline y un ser querido de Issei-kun y Amasaki Mio mueran por sus manos...podrá soportar la culpa, Jin...-decía Fate haciendo que Jin se enojara.

-...si uso mi poder mágico o The One, si golpeara a Fate con todo mi poder, no lo mataría pero el núcleo al ser muy frágil, se destruiría y Yue desaparecería sin posibilidades de regresar...ya que el núcleo es un corazón para un inmortal...-susurra Jin haciendo que Ddraig apretara los dientes.

-...Canalla, eres demasiado cobarde como para usar a una niña inocente como escudo...-exclama Ddraig a Fate.

-...como les dije ante, usaré cualquier método para obtener lo que quiero, sin importar que tan inmoral sea...-decía Fate sólo para que un láser blanco perfore la parte del hombro de Fate tomando por sorpresa a Jin y Ddraig.

Fate se dio la vuelta para mirar a alguien en la cima de una montaña de escombro, era Nanashi tenía el dedo que salía electricidad blanco.

-...jajaja Nana-chan...-exclama Jin con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su viejo amigo

Con Xenovia y los demás

Xenovia sólo podía limpiar el sudor debido a que estaba usando el poder del sacred gear para curar a todos al mismo tiempo, todos con la excepción de Mio y Kunou estaba inconsciente debido a la paliza que Fate le dio.

De repente Xenovia cae de rodilla mientras respira fuertemente, Mio se preocupó.

-...Xen-chan,esta bien..-decia Mio que se acercaba.

-...estoy bien, solo cansada, use mucha magia para sanar a todos pero no es suficiente...-susurra Xenovia.

De repente aparece un gran árbol de energía de sakura, los brillantes pétalos desaparecen en partículas de energías haciendo que todos estén bañado de luz rosa.

Tanto Mio como Xenovia miraba a Zhivago y konoka que usaban su tesoro sagrado, todos se sanaban de sus graves heridas pero seguían inconsciente.

-...listo Tio-kaito...-decía cansada konoka.

-...que bueno...estoy muy seguro que Fate se enfadara por esto y tal vez muera en el proceso pero al diablo...te protegeré pequeña...-decía muy lastimado Zhivago.

Mio al ver que la situación con ellos estaban bajo control, Mio miró la batalla de su padre y el resto contra Fate.

Lentamente la marca del modo asalto, Mio activo la versión dragón de modo asalto mientra ganas atributos de dragón y la materia oscura envolvía sus brazos y piernas creando guanteletes negros blindado y Grebas.

-...Xenovia, cuida al resto, voy a luchar...-decía Mio corriendo hacia la batalla.

Con Jin vs Fate

-...Nanashi, así que finalmente decides traicionarme...-susurra Fate con frialdad al ver al samurái que sacaba la kusanagi.

-...-Nanashi no hablaba,pero podía ver la frialdad en sus ojos.

-...yo fui quién salvó a su hija,de no ser por mí, estaría sólo en este mundo...-decía Fate.

-...no pienso seguir con esto, así no, no permitiré que sigas usando a mi hija para tus horribles planes..-decía Nanashi.

-...entonces te mataré, no te preocupe, cuidare muy bien de konoka como si fuera mi hija...decía Fate para desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de Nanashi para atravesar al corazón con su espada de luz.

Pero el cuerpo de Nanashi explota en cristales de polvo mientra Nanashi aparece detrás de Fate para poner su mano en su hombro.

-...Ultimate Shinmeiryuu: Hanabira no keimusho...-exclama Nanashi aprisionando a Fate con pétalos hecho de ki rojo que aprisiona alrededores de la cintura.

Nanashi se aleja mientra extiende su mano.

-...Ultimate Shinmeiryuu: Ten'nokusari...-decian Nanashi envolviendo a Fate con cadenas hecho de energía blanca con kanjis dorados grabados en ellas.

-...tus técnicas sobre Shinmeiryuu si son bastante poderosas incluso en mi forma más fuerte, me hace difícil salir...-pensó Fate mientra Nanashi crea 10 lanzas carmesí.

-...Ultimate Shinmeiryuu: 10-Pon no fūin sa reta yari...-exclamó Nanashi disparando a Fate con las lanzas atravesando a Fate envolviendolo en una explosión de luz.

Tanto Jin como Ddraig y Nanashi esperaban que eso fuera lo suficientes para sellar a Fate pero en un parpadeo, Fate aparece con una huelga rápida que cortó al pecho de Nanashi haciendo salir en un géiser de sangre.

-...Nanashi!...-exclama Jin mientras Nanashi miraba sorprendido por cómo Fate estaba envuelto tanto en luz como niebla negra.

-...si que fue difícil, pero esto termina...-decis Fate para cortar la cabeza de Nanashi pero al hacerlo, el cuerpo de Nanashi explota en grilletes dorados atrapando a Fate.

-...pero qué...técnica de sustitución!...-exclama Fate mientra los grilletes explota en luz dorada.

Jin levanta su hacha envolviendo de leve energía naranja, detrás de Jin aparecía Nanashi cansado con la herida de corte en su pecho.

Con una series de cortes, Fate corto los grilletes de luz y salió de la radio de la explosión para ver a Jin que sonría.

-...Sun slash!...-exclama Jin cortando a Fate con una huelga descendente liberando una gran explosión y partiendo a la mitad a múltiples edificios detrás de Fate.

Jin y Nanashi miraba a Fate salir entre las llamas con su armadura dañado, Fate movió su dañado yelmo mostrando su ojo que miraba a los 2 con frialdad.

Fate invoca su espada de luz mientras su cuerpo se sana y su armadura se regenera.

Jin al ver eso, se lanza contra Fate para lanzar una huelga descendente pero Fate lo bloquea con su espada para luego crear con su otra mano una esferas de oscuridad para golpear a Jin al estómago haciendo disparar un gran rayo de oscuridad que envió a Jin a atravesar la pared.

En este instante Nanashi se lanza contra Fate con su espada, Fate y Nanashi comenzó con una batalla entre espadas, Nanashi lanzaba con todos pero Fate bloqueaba todos con Seikuken gracia a su espada de luz.

Tanto Jin como Nanashi se lanzaron para atacar con huelgas descendentes sobre Fate, pero el bloquea con sus espadas, ambos retroceden de salto hacia atrás.

Nanashi y Jin tenían en sus manos unas cadenas hecho de ki que aprisionó los brazos de Fate tomándolo por sorpresa, Nanashi y Jin había colocado las cadenas después de que Fate bloqueará el ataque.

-...ya veo,sin duda ustedes si saben como sorprenderme..-susurra Fate mientra sus brazos era inutilizado.

En este instante aparece Mio en el aire con su puño envuelto de Ki de armamento y fuego.

-...Mio...-exclama Jin al ver a su hija.

-...RedHawk!...-exclama Mio golpeando a Fate por la espalda con tal fuerza que explotó envolviendo a Fate y a Mio en una explosión de pólvo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, reveló a Mio con el puño sobre la espalda de Fate que estaba boca abajo en el cráter, Mio recordó todo el daño que Fate le hizo a sus amigos y Familia y sobre todo a Issei.

Rápidamente Mio envuelve sus brazos con materia oscuro dando la apariencia de un par de guanteletes gigante de cabezas de león seguido con envolverlo con Ki de armamento y fuego púrpura.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugió Mio envolviendo a Fate en una lluvia de puñetazos sobre su espalda con tal fuerza que el cráter se hundía con cada puñetazos que Mio lanzaba.

Después de un combo de 99 puñetazos, Mio levantó su puño estando al rojo vivo...

-...RedHawk!...-exclama Mio lanzando el último con explosión de pólvo y fuego.

Cuando el pólvo se disolvió, reveló a Mio encina de un cráter llenos de escombros, Mio estaba respirando para recuperar su ritmo, en este instante el cráter brilla y explota en luz dorada obligando a Mio retroceder mientra salta hacía Nanashi.

Cuando la luz cesó, Fate se encontraba ileso después del ataque ya que su cuerpo estaba envuelto luz y sombra.

Fate miraba ligeramente a Mio mientra su cuerpo genera mucha luz.

-...demonio, aún con modo asalto: dragón, todavía no logró darle mucho daño...-susurra cansada Mio.

-...es el poder de la magia Erebea, la oscuridad le otorga inmunidad a los ataques físicos y mágicos mientra que la luz potencia su inmensa velocidad y letales ataques, si recibe un golpe directo de luz, estoy seguro que no soportaría después...-susurra Nanashi.

Pronto Fate aparece a lado de Mio con su mano que género una esfera de luz.

Mio ó a tiempo y fue envuelta en una explosión de luz dorada seguida de una poderosa explosión, entre los humos salía Mio con su armadura muy dañada mientra cae al suelo de espalda.

-...Mio!...-exclama Jin lanzándose contra Fate mientra Nanashi también se lanza.

Ambos lanzaron sus mejores ataques pero Fate explota su cuerpo en niebla negra mientra los ataques de Jin y Nanashi atravesará su cuerpo de niebla.

Entre las nieblas surgía 2 brazos con que sostenía las 2 ballestas, Fate disparo una ráfagas de laséres de luz y oscuridad que dio de llenos a Jin y a Nanashi.

Jin y Nanashi fue enviando a atravesar la pared de un edificio haciendo que el edificio le cayera encima a los 2 creando una explosión de humos.

Entre los escombros estaba Jin boca abajo entre los escombros muy lastimados, Nanashi también que estaba muy lastimado.

La niebla volvió a tomar forma en Fate con su armadura pero este instante, Fate bloquea con su antebrazo el golpe de Mio que estaba muy lastimada.

-...como esperaría de ti, igual que tu madre, una mujer terca que no sabes cual ed tu lugar...-comento Fate tomando a Mio por sorpresa.

-...Mi madre, cómo es que conoce a mi madre!...-exclama Mio.

-...jejeje por supuesto que la conozco, y se como ella murió...-murmura Fate paralizando Mio.

En este instante Fate hizo aparecer la ballesta para disparar a Mio un pequeño láser de luz que atravesó el estómago de Mio.

Mio tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para terminar con caer de espalda al suelo.

Mio sólo podia escupir sangre mientras desactiva su transformación, Fate se acerca para poner su pie en la cabeza de Mio mientras habla.

-...murió por una extraña enfermedad, una enfermedad que yo mismo creé con la intención de disolver AlaRubra y poder estar con Evangeline a mi lado sin nadie distrayéndonos...-decía Fate haciendo que Mio se sorprende de escuchar lo que Fate dijo.

-...mi madre...mi madre murió porque tú quería estar con esa persona...eres un monstruo, nunca te perdonaré!...-gritaba Mio mientras se les sales lágrimas.

Fate no dijo nada pero apuntó con su ballesta a Mio cargando mucho poder de luz.

Cuando Fate estaban a punto de disparar, Fate es golpeado por una empuñadura hecho de ki de armamento obligando a Fate a retroceder.

Cruel Reaper miraba furioso a Fate mientra pisa el suelo con fuerza.

-...pilares del mundo...-exclama Cruel Reaper creándo una muralla de pilares separando a Mio de él y Fate protegiéndola.

Fate intentó atacar con sus ballesta pero Cruel Reaper lo aprisiona con millones de cadenas de Hela seguido con congelarlo con White Álbum de Yue.

Al ver que Fate es paralizado temporalmente, Cruel Reaper saca rápidamente la Yamato y la miró con detenimiento.

-...con esta espada, liberaré mi máximo poder...poder ilimitado...-susurra Cruel Reaper tirando la vaina al suelo.

Cruel Reaper rápidamente, se clava la Yamato en su pecho.

-...con esta espada, cortaré todo lo que me hace débil, tanto físico como emocional...el amor y los sentimientos son inútiles en la batalla, por eso,con esta espada...los cortaré en pedazos...-decía Cruel Reaper mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en aura púrpura y negro.

En este instante, la aura se dispersa sorprendiendo a Cruel Reaper que miro la Yamato, su cuerpo no sufrió ningún cambio.

-...que es esto, porque despertar mi verdadero poder...-susurra Cruel Reaper de forma incrédulo mientra Fate rompe las cadenas y el hielo mientra camina hacia Cruel Reaper.

-...simple, porque tu esta incompleto...pensar que la espada creada por una de las existencia más fuerte del mundo cayera en tus manos, yamato...cuando estuve en alarubra, yo mismo mejore a Yamato para agregar parte de un tesoro sagrado, lo investigue más a fondo...Yamato puede acceder a los poderes de un verdadero dios dragón solo a aquellos que son dragones...tu tiene poder pero no está completo por que eres solo un recuerdo de lo que Issei-kun siempre fue en el pasado...-decia Fate haciendo que Cruel Reaper sintieran el frío en su pecho.

El es un recuerdo?

Un triste recuerdo de que alguna una vez fue?...

-...realmente eres patético...-susurra Fate para apuntar con sus ballestas.

Fate acribilla a Cruel Reaper con millones y millones de pequeños laséres contra Cruel Reaper haciéndolo pedazos, los laséres perforaban su cuerpo ensuciando a su alrededor con sangre negra.

Terminando de disparar, Fate vio en estado lamentable de Cruel Reaper, estaba en el suelo sentado con su espalda apoyándose en los pilares muy dañado, la sangre negra se les escurría por los agujeros de su destrozado cuerpo.

Cuanto Fate estaba a punto de disparar, pronto una luz blanco llegó al lugar donde estaba Xenovia y los demás.

Cuando la luz cesó, Fate recibió un puñetazo tan fuerte que dejó una gran abolladura a su yelmo, aparece una figura envuelta de luz que vino a la máxima velocidad de la luz que aterriza enfrente de Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper se regenera sus heridas y mira a una silueta de luz que término revelando a Issei pero rubio con ojos azules y su cuerpo envuelto de luz blanca con marcas tribales dorada.

-...hey Reaper, esta bien?...-decía Issei con seriedad

-...impostor...-susurra Cruel Reaper con frialdad, pudo ver que Issei era más fuerte que ante, acaso él consiguió más poder?

En este instante Fate se recupera para mirar a Issei que tiene su nueva forma Erebea.

-...interesante Issei-kun...Evangeline te ayudó a entender al máximo su poder Erebea...-decía Fate.

-...si...esta vez no lucharé sólo...-decía Issei para luego mirar a Cruel Reaper.

-...oye Reaper...es hora de fusionarnos...es hora de que tu y yo seamos unos...-exclama issei dando a Reaper el núcleo Erebea tipo oscuridad.

Cruel Reaper atrapó el núcleo y miró a Issei con frialdad y odio creciendo en su interior.

-...que...-decia Cruel Reaper con frialdad y incredulidad.

La batalla ya esta llegando a su final.

 **Fin del capítulo 140**


	32. Temporada 4- capitulo 32

**Capítulo 141 Fate** **vs** **All** **parte 5**

Cruel Reaper se encontraba muy furioso mirando a Issei que le daba la espalda, fusionarnos, que broma es está, desde cuando el impostor se volvió así de fuerte.

Con la humillación de ser derrotado no sólo por el impostor, si no también ser derrotado por Fate, acaso tan débil se volvió?

-...desde cuando me volví tan débil...-se pensó así mismo Cruel Reaper para luego mirar a Issei en su nueva forma erebea en cual consiste en tener el cabello rubio y un ojo azúl.

-...cómo es esto posible...ante no sabía nada del poder de la magia erebea,cómo es posible que esté a un paso adelante de mi...-pensaba cruel Reaper.

Lentamente miró su mano que sostiene el núcleo Erebea de oscuridad, Cruel Reaper se introduce el núcleo aumentando más su poder pero no era suficiente para derrotar a Fate.

-...Reaper, en este momento deberíamos trabajar junto para derrotarlo, aún con mi nueva forma erebea, apena llegó a su nivel,necesitemos ganar a cualquier costo...-dijo Issei con seriedad haciendo que Cruel Reaper apretara los dientes.

-...no...me niego...-susurra Cruel Reaper tomando a issei por sorpresa.

-...qué...-susurro Issei mientra Cruel Reaper accede a su nueva forma erebea de oscuridad.

-...no me rebajare a tu nivel para esta humillación, voy a vencer y matar a Fate de una vez por toda...-exclama furioso Cruel Reaper olvidando por completo la misión de salvar a Yue.

Cuando Cruel Reaper estaba a punto de atacar, Issei se mete en su camino y lo miró a directamente.

-...no seas estúpidos, aun con nuestra fuerza separada no será suficiente, tiene que escucharme, maldición...-exclamó Issei.

Cruel Reaper solo le pega con un codazo al pecho obligando a Issei retroceder.

-...cierra la boca, me canse de todos, eh recibido toda las humillaciones, no necesitó depender de ti para ganarle...-exclama Cruel Reaper para luego envolver su cuerpo con oscuridad.

-...no me hundiré aun más a tu nivel impostor!...-rugió enfurecido Cruel Reaper.

-...creó que es hora de terminar con esto...-decía Fate mientra se lanza contra los 2.

-...Demonio...-susurra Issei frustrado mientra Cruel Reaper prepara su mano que es envuelto de fuego negro.

-...detente Reaper,eso no te servirá...-decia Issei solo para que Reaper lo ignore completamente.

-...explosión, Lævateinn...-exclama Cruel Reaper envolviendo a Fate con una gran explosión de fuego negro pero salió Fate envuelto de niebla negras, se encontraba ileso.

Cruel Reaper se enojó y se lanzó contra Fate lanzando una lluvia de huelgas con Yamato contra Fate pero ninguno de sus ataques le daba a Fate.

Fate rápidamente envuelve su puño con luz para golpear a Cruel Reaper a la mandíbula con tal fuerza que lo dejó aturdido para luego envolver de luz a su pierna y golpear con una patada al estómago.

Levantando su mano, Fate crea una esfera masiva de luz para golpear a Cruel Reaper con fuerza envolviendo en un haz de rayo dorada que disparó y golpeó a un edificio creando una explosión.

Fate rápidamente se lanza contra Issei.

-...maldición...-exclamó Issei envolviendo su cuerpo con luz para atacar a Fate.

Fate al ver a Issei al ataque, envuelve su cuerpo con niebla negra volviéndose intangible pero para su sorpresa, Issei lo golpea fuerte con su puño envuelto en luz.

-...pero que...pensó Fate sorprendido.

Pero Issei no lo permite ya que comenzó a lanzar muchos golpes obligando a Fate a cubrirse con sus brazos, con un último golpe, Issei lo hace retroceder.

-...se cual es tu punto débil, tu técnica de volverte intangible con la oscuridad es inútil contra los ataques de luz y oscuridad...-decia Issei mientra sus 2 manos crea una esfera grande de luz blanca.

-... **Holy** **Ray**...-exclamó Issei miente la esferas explota liberando un aluvión de láseres de luz que golpeó a Fate envolviendolo en una explosión de polvo.

Issei carga mucho poder de luz para lanzarse contra Fate qué salía entre los humos para lanzar un golpe.

-... **Holy** **Nova...-** exclamó Issei golpeando a Fate al pecho con su puño envuelto de luz enviando a Fate a retroceder.

Mientra Fate retrocede, extienden sus brazos para invocar sus ballestas.

Cuando Issei se iba a lanzar pero es brutalmente acribillados por los láseres blanco y negro de Fate .

-... **Lux et** **tenebris** **crossbow...-** decía Fate sin dejar de disparar a Issei con los láseres.

Mientras Fate disparaba, Cruel Reaper aparece detrás de Fate con su cuerpo envuelto en oscuridad para atacar pero Fate lo vio venir y esquiva el golpe.

-...maldita sea **Black** **Nova...-** exclama Cruel Reaper envolviendo sus puños con oscuridad para lanzar el golpe pero Fate esquiva mientra golpea a Cruel Reaper con un rodillazo sacándole el aire.

Fate deja de disparar y hace desaparecer sus ballestas para luego golpear a Cruel Reaper con una ráfagas de golpes dando en los puntos vitales.

Con una patada al rostro, Fate derriba a Cruel Reaper mientra Issei se lanza con un puñetazo pero Fate lo atrapa el puño para golpear con un puñetazo al rostro seguido con un cabezazo haciéndolo retroceder.

Cruel Reaper se recupera rápido mientra se lanza junto a Issei, ambos comenzaron a lanzar golpes y patadas envueltos de luz y oscuridad mientra trata de superar a Fate.

Pero Fate retrocede mientra usa el estilo seikuken, tate mikazuchi y takemikazuchi para esquivar y desviar todos los ataque.

Rápidamente Fate agarrar a los 2 por el rostro mientra Fate hace surgir sus alas hecho de luz.

-... **Ieiunium** **Ímpetu**...-exclama Fate envolviéndo su cuerpo junto a Issei y Cruel Reaper con luz con alas doradas para lanzarse más allá de la velocidad de la luz.

Fate uso el cuerpo de Issei y Cruel Reaper como escudos para atravesar todos los edificios de la capital de Lilith,atravesó con todos hasta que la luz dorada volará muy alta de la capital de Lilith y se disuelve revelando a Fate.

Fate sostenía los cuerpos hechos pedazos de Issei y Cruel Reaper.

Lentamente, Fate lo deja caer los 2 que caían con sus cuerpos que se sanan mientra la gravedad lo golpeabas.

Fate al ver a los 2 caer hacia la capital, Fate levanta su mano haciendo iluminar el cielo de la capital de Lilith con un trillón de espadas hecho de luz y oscuridad.

-...aquí tiene Issei-kun...-decía Fate bajando la mano.

Bajando su mano, Fate dejó caer todas las espadas sobre los 2 empalándolos brutalmente mientra caen al suelo creando una lluvias de explosiones de luz.

Toda la capital de Lilith es bombardeado por las espadas de luz mientra Fate solo sonría.

Entre los escombros, surgía Issei y Cruel Reaper, ambos en sus nuevas forma erebea pero muy lastimada.

Issei sólo podía mirar a Fate con rabia mientra Cruel Reaper intentó levantarse pero cae de una sola rodilla.

-...maldición...no otra vez...-grune Cruel Reaper.

-...no tiene caso que lo intente Reaper, con tu fuerza actual, no tienes como ganar, sin importar cuánto lo intente...la única manera de ganar a Fate, que tu y yo seamos uno...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...CÁLLATE, estoy hartó de ti...como mierda te hiciste más poderoso...-exclama Cruel Reaper tomando a Issei por sorpresa.

-...de que diablo hablá...-le grita issei.

-...no te hagas el tonto conmigo impostor...ante no tenía tanto poder, ni siquiera pudiste aprender toda la magia Erebea mientra que yo estuve todo este tiempo aprendiendo la magia Erebea perfeccionando todas las habilidades que obtuve...pero...-decia Reaper para luego mirar a Issei con odio.

-...pero tú, de repente eres más poderoso que yo ahora, tienes nuevas formas Erebea, la forma en como consigue volverte más fuerte con cada batalla que vas teniendo es injusto, ni siquiera yo tengo esa habilidad!...-exclama enojado Cruel Reaper.

-...no es tiempo para tus celos Reaper, si no hacemos algo, perderemos la batalla...-exclama Issei.

Pronto la charla es interrumpida por una pequeña esfera de luz y oscuridad que apareció en el medio de los 2.

Issei y Cruel Reaper no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar ya que la esferas explotó envolviendo a los 2 en una explosión gigante.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a los 2 enterrados entré los escombros.

Ambos salen con dificultades entré los escombros mientras se desactivas sus transformaciones Erebea, los 2 estaban desnudos debido a que la explosión destruyó sus prendas.

-...es inútil, los ataques de Fate son más poderoso que ante...-susurra Issei.

Cruel Reaper intentaba levantarse pero no podia.

-...Reaper, tiene que..-decía Issei solo para que Cruel Reaper lo miraba enojado.

-...no me importa lo que vas a decir, haz a un lado estorbó...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que se enfureciera.

En un parpadeo, Issei golpeó a Cruel Reaper a la mandíbula haciendo que el mirara aún lado.

-...si sigue así...Yue morirá!...-exclama Issei tomando a Cruel Reaper por sorpresa.

-...que...-susurra Cruel Reaper.

 **Con los demás**

Milia y kunou estaba sentada en el suelo con el cuerpo de Yue acostada sobre el regazo de milia.

Para el horror de Kunou y Milia, el cuerpo de Yue poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas de niebla negra.

-...Yue-chan...-exclama Milia abrazando la cabeza de Yue con la esperanza de despertarla.

 **Con Issei** **y Cruel Reaper.**

-...cuando estuve petrificado, en mi mente, estuve luchando con Evangeline, en la pelea final, ella ante de desaparecer, ello me pidió que salváramos a Yue a como dé lugar...-decía Issei mientra Cruel Reaper solo podía estar en silencio.

-...Yue todavía sigue en el núcleo Erebea que está dentro de Fate, el maldito lo está asimilando hasta que éste completo...cuando esto pase, Yue desaparecerá como polvo...-exclamo Issei.

-...piensalo, porque Fate se volvió tan poderoso, por que se volvió uno con el poder de la magia erebea de Yue...-decía Issei haciendo recordar toda la paliza de Fate contra los Dxd y a su familia.

Cruel Reaper sólo podía recordar toda su paliza que sufrió a mano de Fate.

-...esto es lo que quiere Reaper, tu y yo somo la misma persona, tú también amas a Yue, lo se muy bien...-exclamó Issei haciendo que Cruel Reaper gritara.

-...MALDICIOOOOOOOON...-gritó Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper sólo podía mirar a Issei que lo miraba muy serio mientra respiraba fuertemente hasta que suspiro.

Cruel Reaper miró s Issei con seriedad.

-...dime, que tan poderoso seremos una vez fusionado...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...no se con exactitud, pero lo que si se, tendremos una fuerza y poder inimaginable!...-exclamó Issei sólo para ver a Fate crear una esfera de luz mientra se lanza.

Cruel Reaper rápidamente mira a Issei con furia mientras extiende su puño.

-...entonces fusionemos maldita sea!...-exclama Cruel Reaper extendiendo su puño.

-...Reaper...-exclamó Issei preparando su puño.

Los 2 estaban envuelto de luz blanca mientras el sello del clan de Evangeline aparecía debajo de los 2.

Fate estaba a punto de atacar pero vio algo lo que lo sorprendió.

En cámara lenta, Issei y Cruel Reaper chocaron puños envolviendo a los 2 una luz hasta formar una gran masa de luz blanca que daba forma.

Todos el mundo vieron la luz mientras Mio llego junto a Xenovia y Zhivago para ver la pelea.

Fate vio como la masa de luz se disolvió revelando a un chico de cabello negro con un gran mechón de cabello blanco con solo un pantalón negro y un par de botas.

Su brazo prótesis ahora era negro con detalles draconico color rojo.

Con solo abrir su ojo único ojo, reveló el rojo oscuro con una pupila en forma de ranura negro.

-...increíble..la fusión...-susurra Fate mientra Issei es envuelto de luz y oscuridad en su cuerpo mientra el mechón blanco se vuelve rubio.

-...con nuestra nueva fuerza combinado...acabaremos contigo...Fate...-decia con la voz de Issei y Cruel Reaper mientra su cuerpo explota en aura de luz y oscuridad.

Issei con solo extender ambos brazos, invoca las espada de caos y la Yamato mientra se prepara su nueva postura.

La batalla ya llega a su fin.

 ** **Fin del capítulo 141****


	33. Temporada 4- capitulo 33

**Capítulo 142 : I-Reaper vs Fate, Devil dragón trigger y el final**

Todos estaba en silencio, Fate se mantenía en guardia sin quitar la mirada sobre el nuevo Issei que estaba envuelto en niebla de luz y oscuridad.

Issei lanza una huelga de espada de caos al aire seguido con una serie de huelgas muy rápido de yamato para luego terminar con una huelga cruzadas liberando una huelga cruzada de niebla oscura y niebla de luz.

Después de probar su cuerpo, Issei mira sus espadas con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-...interesante, con esta fusión, tanto nuestra facultades física fusionada , tenemos el doble de nuestra fuerza actual, puedo moverme más rápidos como Cruel Reaper y golpear más fuerte como Issei ...Soy I-Reaper...-pensaba Issei y Cruel Reaper en un sólo cuerpo.

Lentamente I-Reaper mira a Fate que se prepara para atacar.

-...así que al final, decidiste usar la fusión de la familia Mcdowell para aumentar su posibilidad de sobrevivir... aunque es inútil...-decía Fate mientra crea una espada de luz pero I-Reaper en un destello de velocidad, aparece detrás de Fate de espalda.

-...eres muy lento...-susurra I-Reaper mientra sostenía la Yamato impregnado de niebla negra.

Fate se le cayó el brazo mientra su cuerpo surgen múltiples géiser de sangre negra, Fate estaba ligeramente sorprendido.

-...qué sucede, acaso esto te tomó por sorpresa..-susurra I-Reaper con frialdad sin mirar a Fate.

Fate rápidamente se dio la vuelta para extender su mano que creaba una esfera de luz pero I-Reaper en un parpadeo, lo golpea con una poderosa huelga de la espada de Caos envuelto de luz.

Fate solo podía escupir sangre mientra es enviado al aires.

-... **blindaje de sombra blanca**...-decía I-Reaper mientra envuelve su cuerpo con luz y oscuridad y se lanza enfrente de Fate.

I-Reaper brutalmente comienza a lanzar una lluvias de huelgas pesadas y rápidas contra Fate.

Después de una series de 9 huelgas, I-Reaper lanza una huelga X cortando a Fate al pecho para luego finalizar con una doble huelga descendente enviando a Fate a golpear al suelo creando una explosión de humo.

I-Reaper aterriza mientra hace desaparecer ambas espadas en destello de magia para luego preparar su postura amasaki envolviendo sus brazos con ki de armamento seguido con envolver en niebla blanca brillante y negra oscuras.

Entre los humos del polvo,surgía múltiples láseres blanco y negro que iba directo contra I-Reaper.

I-Reaper con mucha facilidad, se movía de un lado a otro esquivando todos los láseres mientra Fate sale del humo para atacar.

Fate lanza el golpe pero I-Reaper lo bloquea con su antebrazo envuelto de Ki de armamento para luego golpear con su otro brazo un su puño envuelto de luz en la zona abdominal.

-...esto apena comienza!...-exclama I-Reaper mientra lo golpea con un uppercut envuelto de luz haciéndolo retroceder a Fate

Rápidamente I-Reaper comienzan a lanzar puñetazos muy fuerte contra Fate haciéndolo retroceder mientras Fate también ataca pero I-Reaper era más rápido y más fuerte.

Fate levanta su mano creando una esfera de luz para golpear a I-Reaper pero él lo bloquea para luego agarrar a Fate con la llave de aikido y arrojarlo contra un edificio.

Al tener todos los recuerdos de Evangeline, había aprendido el estilo de pelea de Evangeline llamada Aikido,un estilo de pelea muy defensivo y muy útil.

-...sin duda un estilo muy útil para luchar...-murmura I-Reaper mientra dentro del edificio, se le ve a Fate acostado entre los escombros.

-...maldición...el estilo de pelea de Evangeline...sin duda Issei-kun está lleno de sorpresa...-decía Fate.

I-Reaper no espero más, levanta ambos brazos al aires y creó una gigante esfera de luz blanco.

Con un potente salto, I-Reaper prepara la patada voladora.

-... **White Nova**!...-exclamó I-Reaper pateando la esfera contra el edificio donde estaba Fate para luego al impactar se,creará una gran explosión de luz.

I-Reaper vio como el humo se disolvía revelando muchos escombros, rápidamente I-Reaper juntas sus manos creando una esfera de luz y oscuridad .

-... **White Shadow Ray**...-exclamó I-Reaper mientra la esfera explota disparando un aluvión de proyectiles contra los escombros creando múltiples explosiones.

De repente los escombros explota saliendo Fate muy lastimado pero rápidamente se regenera.

-.. **.Ieiunium ímpetu**..-exclamó Fate agarrando a I-Reaper por el rostro para luego envolver a los con una intensa luz que salió disparando para atravesar más edificios seguido con una explosión.

Entre los humos, salió I-Reaper golpeando a Fate a la mandíbula con tal fuerza que lo envió a atravesar de espalda contra un edificio.

Saliendo del edificio, Fate con sus puños envuelto de oscuridad y luz, lanzó al ataque mientra I-Reaper también se lanza al ataque.

Ambos chocaron puños creando una explosión de luz y sombra a su alrededor.

-...maldición Issei-kun, tu poder está al nivel de Arika entheofusia, la única capaz de vencerme, sin duda eres increíble...-exclama Fate solo para recibir una patada directo a su nuca.

Rápidamente I-Reaper agarra a Fate por el rostro para luego lanzarse en picada al suelo.

-...CALLATE...-Ruge I-Reaper enterrando la cabeza de Fate al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Fate retrocede mientras invoca sus espadas de luz y oscuridad y ataca pero I-Reaper esquiva todos los ataques.

Al esquivar los últimos ataques, I-Reaper rápidamente lo aturde con un uppercut de sombra y luz seguido de una patada al pecho que lo envió a atravesar de espalda a una pared de escombros.

I-Reaper retrocede de un salto mientras ambos brazos es envueltos de nieblas.

Su brazo derecho envuelto de oscuridad y brazo izquierdo envuelto de luz, I-Reaper junta sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras ambos brazos ahora era envuelto en niebla de luz y oscuridad hasta formar una gigante espada blanco y negro.

I-Reaper vio a Fate intentando salir.

-... **White Shadow Sword!**...-exclama I-Reaper bajando de forma descendente su brazo cayendo la espada de luz y oscuridad sobre Fate que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

El impacto creó una gran explosión.

Cuando la explosión término, I-Reaper vio a Fate salir de los escombros, su armadura quedó destruido mientra pedazos las partes de su armadura para terminar revelando a la versión joven de Fate.

-...es inaudito...su poder es incluso superior a forma Erebea...justo como esperaría de ti...Issei-kun...-murmura Fate mientra escupe sangre.

I-Reaper sólo podía suspirar mientra mira a Fate con frialdad.

-...creo que ya fue suficiente humillacion para ti, así que tal terminamos con un último ataque... **Godslayer+ Erebea mode..**..-susurra I-Reaper transformando en su forma más poderosa.

Fate sintió tanto frío en su interior mientra miraba la nueva forma de I-Reaper.

La piel de I-Reaper es bronceado con marcas azules en su cuerpo mientras era envuelto con una cola blanca con manchas negra, tenía los brazos con rasgos de dragones.

En su cabeza surgía cuernos de dragones.

El cuerpo de I-Reaper explota en niebla de luz y oscuridad.

I-Reaper prepara sus brazos que creaba 2 pequeña canicas, una de luz y una de oscuridad.

-...prepárate para tu final...Fate...-decía I-reaper.

Fate no había sentido esa clase de desesperación desde hace el modo asalto de Arika.

Fate sólo podía mirar enfadado a I-Reaper mientra restaura su armadura mientra su cuerpo explota en luz y oscuridad.

-...no,no...no ahora que llegué tan lejos!...-exclama Fate mientra se lanza pero I-Reaper desaparece en niebla de sombra.

Fate sintió la niebla soplar su rostro para luego recibir unas descargas de golpes muy rápido que dejó abolladuras en su armadura.

-...(escupe sangre)...es muy rápido...-pensaba asustado Fate

Detrás de Fate, aparece I-Reaper para darse la vuelta para golpear con un poderoso rodillazo a la nuca de Fate para luego repetir esa acción 2 veces para luego terminar con una patada mientra salta a la barbilla de Fate mientra hace el salto hacia atrás.

I-reaper aterriza mientra junta ambas manos para crear una esfera de negra con una intensa niebla de luz.

Fate vio su final, el final que no quería, quería estar con Evangeline.

Fate con un grito de rabia y desesperación, se lanza contra I-Reaper mientra crea una esfera de luz.

-... **twilight breaker**...-susurra I-Reaper mientra extiende la esfera contra Fate.

La esfera explota liberando una gran haz de luz y oscuridad que golpeó a Fate.

Fate intentó soportar el gran haz hasta que se dio cuenta,sus dedos desaparecía en partículas mientra miraba la luz al final.

Una luz que revela a todos los de Alarubra sonriendole mientra Evangeline le ofrece una mano.

-...Evangeli...-no pudo terminar Fate ya que su yelmo se rompe revelando el rostro de joven fate para terminar en una gran explosión de luz y oscuridad.

I-Reaper lanzó un suspiro mientra desactiva su forma más poderosa mientra la sombra de I-Reaper salió para llegar a Fate donde salió entre los escombros el núcleo.

Algo surgía en la sombra, era una mano espectral que reveló Evangeline.

-...sí...espérame Charlotte...-decía Evangeline mientras se convierte en niebla de oscuridad para llegar a donde esta Yue y las demás.

Con Mio y las demás.

Todas suspiraron de alivio por el final de la pelea mientra Mio miraba a I-Reaper.

-...que bueno que termino...-decía Xenovia mientra Mio asentía.

Kaya se recuperó gracia a Xenovia, estaba muy lastimada.

-...el mortal lo logró?...o estamos en el paraíso...-decía en bromas kaya muy lastimada.

-...si, Issei lo logró...-decía Mio.

-...jajaja ese es mi yerno...-decía Jin que venía acompañado de un lastimado Nanashi y Ddraig.

-...Papá!..-exclama Mio abrazando a Jin.

-...tranquila hija, tu papi esta bien...ahhh quiero ponerme de forma...-decía adolorido Jin.

Honoka y Zhivago se acercó a un lastimado Nanashi.

-...Otou-sama!...-lloraba honoka mientra abraza a su padre.

-...perdón honoka, prometo no hacerte preocupar...-decía Nanashi abrazando a su hija.

-...cielo hombre, me preocupe, no vuelva a hacer eso...-decía Zhivago haciendo reir un poco a Nanashi.

-...no te preocupe kaito, esto no es nada...-decía Nanashi.

Con Kunou y Milia.

Aunque la batalla había terminado, Milia y Kunou miraba a Yue que desaparecía poco a poco.

-...Yue-chan...-lloraba Milia mientra Kunou no quería ver eso.

-...oye,no nos hagas esto, abre los ojos, mírame,soy Kunou, la chica perro que le gusta ser sacada a pasear...vamos, despierta!...-grita Kunou con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando las 2 habían creído perdidos, la sombra aparece para revelar Evangeline que sostenía el.núcleo, ante de Kunou y Milia pudiera decir algo, Evangeline aprovecha para introducir el núcleo al pecho para que Evangeline desaparece en partículas y enviada dentro de Yue.

Kunou y Milia vieron que Yue pronto abrió un poco los ojos.

-...donde estoy?...-susurra cansada Yue haciendo llorar a Milia y Kunou.

Yue rápidamente es abrazada por Milia y Kunou.

-...Yue-chan!...-lloraba con lágrimas de felicidad Milia mientras Kunou solo lloraba mientra abrazaba a Yue.

Yue estaba confundida y cansada pero sonrió mientra descansa.

Con I-Reaper

I-reaper sintieron el poder de Yue y dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-...gracias a dios que ella esta viva...todo término...-susurra I-Reaper .

-..Issei...-I-Reaper vieron a Mio junto a Kaya que estaba muy lastimada y una Hela que era cargada por un soldado esqueleto.

Parece que todos estaban bien.

-...finalmente todos término...-decía I-Reaper sólo para que los escombros explota revelando a Fate muy lastimado y al parecer volvió a su forma adulta.

-...bastardo, aún está convida!...-exclama I-Reaper.

-...Creíste que esto seria mi final, aún soy inmortal, nada puede matarme!...-exclama enloquecido Fate.

Lentamente extienden su mano contra la Familia de Issei.

-...tu y Evangeline son mío, nadie lo tendrá!...-exclama Fate dispuesto a petrificar a todos.

Pero en un parpadeo, múltiples lanzas de hielos rojos atraviesa por la espalda de Fate tomándolo por sorpresa.

Fate lentamente mira detrás suyo a Yue junto a Kunou y Milia, pero los ojos de rojos de Yue ahora cambia para ser azules.

-...Evangeline...-susurra Fate mientra Evangeline lo mira con tristeza.

-...tiene razón cuando dijiste que nadie puede matarte...pero sellarte sí...no me dejaste otras opción...-decia Evangeline dentro de Yue.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Fate se congela de hielo rojo, Fate inventó salir pero estaba muy débil para luchar.

-... ...no no no...no me haga esto, yo te amo, me prometiste que tu y yo estaríamos junto...donde esta tu promesa!...-exclama Fate con desesperación pero Evangeline lo miraba triste.

Fate en un intento de escapar, destruía el hielos pero rápidamente se congelaba.

-...es una promesa que no puedo cumplir...lo siento...-susurra Evangeline mientras se le cae una sola lágrima.

Fate mira a Evangeline con mucho odio.

-...jajaja jajaja creé que un estúpido sello me detendrá...tarde o tempranos escapare y tu nunca podrá esconder para siempre, estará sola al igual que yo!...-exclama Fate para luego terminar congelado completamente.

Evangeline pronto cerró los mientras deja a Yue tomar el control del cuerpo.

Cuando Yue estaba a punto de caer, milia y Kunou lo ayuda a mantenerse parada.

Con los líderes.

Los líderes petrificados pronto volvieron a la normalidad, todos estaban confundidos.

-...que paso, acaso no nos convertimos en piedras...-decía Serafall muy confundida.

El restó estaban confundidos hasta que escuchó una voz.

-...así que aqui estaban...- todos vieron a Azazel que tenía a un amarrado y golpeados kokabiel junto a un falbium que abrazaba a una almohada.

-...me perdí de algo...-murmura cansado falbium.

Nadie respondía, aún tardaba en procesar en lo que había pasado.

Con I-Reaper.

Al ver a Fate sellado completamente, I-Reaper sólo podia mirar a su familia desde lejos que estaba celebrados mientras mira a honoka y Xenovia curando a todos los heridos, también vieron a Yue estando con Milia y Kunou.

-...bueno...fue buenos mientras duró...es hora de separarnos...-pensaba I-Reaper mientra iba hacia Mio que ella estaba por llegar.

-...tu crees?..-escuchó la voz de Cruel Reaper en su mente paralizando su cuerpo.

-...pero qué!...-susurra I-Reaper mientra extiende su mano para aparecer Yamato.

-...aún no...necesitó más poder...sere el Alpha y el omega...-exclama la voz cruel Reaper mientras prepara la Yamato cerca de su pecho.

Mio sintió algo malo en issei y corre para salvarlo.

-...Issei!...-exclama Mio preocupada pero era tarde.

I-reaper atravesó su propio pecho con Yamato envolviendo a I-Reaper en un poderoso pilar de luz revelando la forma cambiarse.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-exclama de dolor la voz de Issei y Cruel Reaper.

Mio es enviada a volar sólo para ser atrapada por su padre, todos sintieron un gran incremento de poder, incluso los líderes que llegaron a tiempo para observar lo pasó.

-...que esta pasando!...-exclama Sirzechs mientras milia se lanza para abrazar a su padre.

-...padre, madre...-exclama Milia mientras Kunou también se lanza para abrazar a Yasaka que también acepta el abrazo.

-...hija...-exclama tanto Sirzechs, grayfia y Yasaka.

Pronto se escucharon el rugido de un dragón, el pilar se disuelve revelando a un dragón humanoide color negro y púrpura, tenías grandes alas, su cola era larga color negro con líneas púrpuras.

(Autor: imagina que el blanco es negro y el azul es púrpura ).

Sus Alas brillaban de flama púrpura.

Todos sentían intimidados por esa forma y el aumento de poder era descomunal, estaba a nivel de Ophis

-... ** **Devil Dragon trigger!****...-rugió el dragón I-Reaper.

Todos estaba sorprendido, Mio también.

-...que le paso a Issei.. -decía Mio mirando a la forma monstruosa de Issei.

-...Issei finalmente accedió a su verdadera forma de dios dragón...no pensé que lo lograra finalmente...-decía Ddraig.

De repente su cuerpo volvió a brillar para luego terminar de separarse, Issei al separarse, en enviado a rodearse al suelo por recibir un golpe por parte de Cruel Reaper.

-...Issei..-decía Mio acercando a Issei y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-...papá...-exclama Yue para abrazar a Issei.

-...Yue, Mio...-susurra Issei feliz de ver a todas a salva.

De repente todos, incluso Issei vieron a Cruel Reaper que le daba la espalda mientra sostenía la Yamato, lentamente cruel Reaper se da la vuelta para mirar a todos con frialdad para luego mirar a Issei.

-...Reaper...todo termino ahora...-decía Issei mientra Cruel Reaper sólo suspira.

-...no...para mi no...tú debes morir para que yo pueda existir ahora...te quitaré todo, tu poder, tu vida, te quitaré todo hasta que no quede nada...sólo así seré el verdadero issei...-decia Cruel Reaper tomando por sorpresa.

Fin del capitulo


	34. Temporada 4- capitulo 34

**Capítulo 143: batalla final, Issei** **vs** **Cruel Reaper.**

Nadie podría creer lo que escuchó, Mio miraba tanto a Issei como a Cruel Reaper, Yue miraba a Cruel Reaper con confusión ya que de algunas maneras, sentía algo familiar en él.

Kaya miraba a Cruel Reaper con seriedad ya era la misma presencia cuando luchó al final del abismo hace muchos.

Mio estaba procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, el hecho de que la batalla con Fate haya terminado, pero al parecer no.

Esa persona se parecía mucho a Issei, lo había visto ante, era el tipo que intentó matar a Issei en el torneo.

Issei se levanta mientras mira con seriedad a Cruel Reaper que no quitaba la mirada.

-...aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado para terminar con la invasión de Qlippoth y derrotar a Fate, aún quiere seguir con esto!...-exclama enojado Issei mientra Cruel Reaper suspire.

-...no pienso volver en esta maldita oscuridad, no ahora…..por eso voy a matarte y tomar todo este poder que tiene….no puede haber 2 de nosotros aquí…..sólo uno vivirá….y ese seré yo…-decía Cruel Reaper.

Issei se enoja y se lanza contra Cruel Reaper de un salto mientra lanza una huelga descendente sobre Cruel Reaper.

-...tiene los cojones muy grande para decir eso,no sabes cuándo rendirte!...-exclamó Issei lanzando su ataque pero Cruel Reaper lo mira con frialdad.

Fácilmente, Cruel Reaper lo desvía el ataque con la Yamato envainada empujando a Issei al aire.

Rápidamente, con la Yamato envainado, lo golpea con una estocada al estómago de Issei, pero ante de ser enviando a volar, Issei agarra la vaina y sale disparando con la vaina en su mano.

Estando en el aires, Issei arroja la vaina contra Cruel Reaper que al verlo, lo atrapa la vaina con Yamato pero fue enviado a deslizar hacia atrás por la fuerza de Issei.

Ambos se mira con frialdad mientra Yue que estaba más cerca de Cruel Reaper, quería ayudar a su padre.

-...espera Yue…-exclamó Issei corriendo hacia Cruel Reaper sólo para que el pelinegro aparezca enfrente suyo con una huelga directo al rostro pero Issei reacciona a tiempo para detener con la espada de Caos pero la fuerza detrás de ese ataque lo hizo deslizar hacia atrás hasta estar lejos del grupo.

Ambos se miraban con odio mientra ponían fuerzas sobre sus respectivas espadas.

-...infeliz…-susurra Issei mirando con odio a Cruel Reaper.

-...derrotarte así no tendría ningún sentido para mi, impostor…-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...no me importa lo que vas a decir, vamos Reaper, terminemos lo que empezamos….-decía Issei enojado.

-...No ahora…...primero cura tus heridas, impostor. Recupera fuerzas….solo así terminaremos de una vez nuestro asunto…-dijo Cruel Reaper mientra envuelve la vaina con ki de armamento.

En un parpadeo, Cruel Reaper levanta a Issei de un golpe de la vaina envuelto de Ki de armamento para luego con una huelga de Yamato, envía a Issei hacia el grupo.

-...Issei/ papá….-exclama Mio y Yue mientras se acerca para ayudar a su esposo y papá.

El resto miraron a Cruel Reaper que le da la espalda mientras corta el aire con 2 huelgas de Yamato abriendo la brecha dimensional.

Mio miró a Cruel Reaper que lo miraba un poco triste.

-...es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo…...Mio…-decia Cruel Reaper mientra entra al portal dejándolo abierto.

Mio y Yue miró a Issei que murmura algo.

-...Maldita sea, Reaper…-susurra Issei mirando el portal.

 **Con Cruel Reaper**

En el centro del estadio, se abrió un portal en la arena muy destruida y muy espaciosa, Cruel Reaper surgía del portal y caminó hacia la arena, Cruel Reaper miraba el falso cielo.

-...tengo mucho que preparar para nuestro final…..finalmente terminaré lo que empecé…-susurra Cruel Reaper sólo para recordar a Mio haciendo que Cruel Reaper negará su cabeza.

-...yo necesito poder…..más poder y lo obtendré todo para poder vencerlo…-susurra Cruel Reaper mientra levanta su mano que brillaba de una aura roja.

Cruel Reaper apunta su mano al cielo y susurra.

-... **Robar** ….-decía Cruel Reaper usando el poder de zhivago mientra todo el inframundo comenzaban a perder fuerzas y poder mágico.

 **Con los demás.**

De repente, todos los demonios como Los 4 maou y Grayfia junto a Milia, también Rias y su nobleza y sona con su propio nobleza comenzaron a caer de rodillas mientras sus cuerpos era envuelto en aura rojas.

...qué está pasando?...-exclama Serafall al sentir toda su fuerza siendo drenada.

-...nuestra fuerza, se esfuma….-decía Sirzechs mientra Milia también perdía mucha fuerza.

-...Milia/ milia…-exclama Yue y Kunou.

Yue atrapa a Milia, Milia sudaba mientra su cuerpo aparecía venas negras hasta caer inconsciente.

-...Milia!..-exclama Yue.

Todos los que son demonios, se le aparecen las venas negras mientra gime de dolor.

-...qué está sucediendo!...-exclama Mio preocupada por lo que está pasando

El resto también quería saber mientra Issei miraba con seriedad.

-...no, esto es…-pensaba Issei sólo para Nanashi hablara..

-...están robando su magia…-todos vieron a Nanashi que usaba su espada como muleta.

-...Nanashi…-decía preocupado Zhivago.

-...que quiere decir?...-decía Jin serio.

-...(suspiro)...el inmortal tiene mi Yamato y tu poder sobre robar, está usando tu poder para robar todo el poder de los demonios del inframundo hasta dejarlo seco, si eso sigues así, todos los demonios morirán debido sus reservas mágicas siendo arrebatados….-decía Nanashi haciendo preocupar a todos y asustando a Yue y a kunou que miraba a Milia inconsciente.

-...debemos detenerlo…-decía Jin con seriedad mientra se acerca al portal pero Issei lo detuvo.

-...no….lo haré yo…-decía Issei acercando al portal.

-...pero Issei, nosotros también pelearemos!..-decía Mio mientra el resto asiente.

-...Si papá, quiero salvar a Milia y a su familia…-decía Yue con kunou asintiendo.

-...no…...todo lo que Reaper haga, es mi responsabilidad, es algo que yo deba a hacer..-decía Issei con seriedad.

Todos estaba en silencio al escuchar lo que dijo Issei, Mio miró preocupada a Issei.

-...Issei….-susurra Mio mientra Issei se acerca para besar a Mio en los labios por unos minutos para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-...no te preocupe, regresare pronto…-decía Issei mientra camina hacia el portal que luego después se cerró.

Mio sólo podía esperar a que Issei regrese sano y salvo.

 **Con Issei**.

Saliendo del portal, Issei caminó hasta llegar a la arena en medio de un destruido estadio, ahí vio a Reaper que seguía recolectando poder mágico.

Issei se acercó a Cruel Reaper y lo miró con frialdad, Reaper sin mirarlo, habló.

-...al fin llega…ya terminé los preparativos para nuestra batalla…-decía Cruel Reaper mientra termina de robar el poder mientra sostenía esa esfera de poder cristalizado en forma de una fruta.

Issei miraba a Cruel Reaper que sostenía una pequeña esfera llena de poder, sabía bien que ahora Cruel Reaper había usado el poder de [robar] para robar toda la fuerza de los demonios del inframundo.

Cruel Reaper aún le daba la espalda mientra se concentraba su mirada en la esfera.

-...así que eso planeaba, planeas robar toda la fuerzas de todas las facciones?...y así volverte más poderoso para ti mismo…-decía Issei caminando alrededor de Cruel Reaper que seguía mirando la esfera.

-...cuando me fusioné contigo, creí que se trataría de una táctica barata…pero no fue así….-decía Cruel Reaper mientra Issei se pusiera serio.

-...y qué tiene que ver esto con la fusión?...-decía Issei.

-... nunca en mi vida me sentí tan poderoso, y eso que solo usamos la mitad de nuestro poder para terminar con Fate…..cuándo nos separamos, volví a mi forma inferior…..un triste recuerdo de lo que tu fuiste una vez en el pasado en el abismo….-decía Cruel Reaper mientra se da la vuelta mientra sostiene la esfera de energía.

-...que planea hacer ahora?...-decía Issei mientra Cruel Reaper solo bufaba.

-...para proteger a Mio,y a todos, es el poder….no lo ves?, es lo qué estado buscando….con todo el poder del inframundo, después el cielo, grigori, yokai y asgard, despues cuando te derrote y absorber tu poder….yo…... lo tendré todo…..-susurra Cruel Reaper mientra se come la esfera de poder envolviendo a Cruel Reaper en un aura púrpura.

Issei miraba a Cruel Reaper con decepción.

-...no Reaper, no los tiene todos. La poca humanidad que te quedaba…..lo acaba de destruir …..-decía Issei mientra Cruel Reaper miraba a issei con burla.

-...porque me molestaría en preocuparme por una cosa tan inútil como mi "humanidad"... Ven a mi, impostor…...te abriré tu único ojo…...Issei…-dijo Cruel Reaper con crueldad liberando más poder mágico en su cuerpo.

Issei comenzó a corre alrededor mientra Cruel Reaper tenía preparado su espada.

Alrededor de Cruel Reaper aparecía múltiples espadas invocadas hecho de energía espectrales.

-... ** **Summoned**** ** **Sword….-**** susurra Cruel Reaper mientra dispara las espadas pero Issei sacó Donner y disparó múltiples disparos que destruye todas las espadas invocadas.

-... ** **Regen**** …..-decía en alemán Cruel Reaper mientra invocas más espadas que caían del cielo para empalar a Issei pero Issei esquiva todos.

-... ** **Sturm**** …-susurra Cruel Reaper envolviendo a Issei en un tornado hecho de espadas espectrales.

Pero el tornado desaparece debido a una ráfagas de huelgas por Issei que usaba hacha de leviathan y espada de caos.

Desapareciendo el hacha, Issei invoca poderoso cañón de plasma.

-... ** **Schlagen**** …-exclamó Issei mientra dispara un potente proyectil de rayo contra Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper con facilidad, corta el rayo en 2 mientra extiende su mano creando múltiples lanzas negras envueltas en fuegos negros.

-... ** **amittam**** ** **dark**** ** **bolg, lævateinn**** ….-exclama Cruel Reaper disparando todas las lanzas.

Issei hizo desaparecer su cañón con magia y con facilidad, desviaba todas las lanzas con la espada de caos.

-... ** **Paso rápido…-**** susurra Cruel Reaper mientra pone su pie de frente.

Cruel Reaper en un destello de velocidad, aparece detrás de Issei para cortarle la cabeza, pero Issei reacciona rápido mientra lo bloquea con la espada de caos.

Ambos se toman sus distancias y rápidamente ambos se chocan con sus respectivas armas, ambos rápidamente comienzan una batalla de espada contra espada.

Issei hacía un esfuerzo para superar a Cruel Reaper pero él desviaba todos los ataques y lograba cortar poco a poco su cuerpo a medida que seguía prolongado la pelea.

-...debiste recuperar más fuerza, porque te está volviendo más débil…-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...cállate…-exclamó Issei lanzando una huelga ascendente pero Cruel Reaper lo esquiva mientra agarra la Yamato en un agarre inverso para luego golpear con la empuñadura al estómago de Issei.

Issei escupe saliva mientra es enviado a golpear de espalda al suelo.

Rápidamente, Issei se levanta mientras saca Donner y disparó múltiples veces contra Reaper.

Cruel Reaper al ver eso, gira Yamato en una hélice mientra atrapa los disparos para luego dejar las balas al suelo.

-...tus balas, te la regreso…-decía Cruel Reaper mientra disparas las balas golpeándolo con Yamato.

Issei al ver las balas, con una huelga descendente con la espada de caos, Issei cortó limpiamente las balas.

Cruel Reaper guarda la Yamato en su vaina mientra se prepara su postura de desenvaino y lo cubre su magia.

-... ** **Judgement**** ** **Cut…-**** decía Cruel Reaper mientra saca la espada disparando contra Issei que se alejó a tiempo para ver como un vórtices de huelgas destruía el suelo.

Al aterrizar, Cruel Reaper aparece para cortar con Yamato al pecho de Issei haciendo salir un géiser de sangre negra.

Issei intentó contraatacar pero Reaper desaparecer y reaparece detrás con un corte a la espalda de Issei.

Issei gira con una huelga pero Reaper guarda Yamato y lo bloquea con la espada envainada haciéndolo retroceder a Issei.

De repente, Cruel Reaper fue rodeada de pequeñas esfera de poder de la destrucción, Issei se sorprendió ya que las esferas era el poder de Rias.

-...aunque Rias es una inutil, el poder de la destrucción sin duda es digno de robar….-susurra Cruel Reaper aumentando el poder de esas esferas de la destrucción.

Cruel Reaper disparo los láseres comprimido contra Issei pero el uso la espada como escudo mientra retrocede hacia atrás.

Mientras Cruel Reaper seguía disparando los láseres, detrás suyo aparece múltiples círculos mágicos nórdicos de Rossweisse, los círculos mágicos de phenex de Ravel, círculos mágicos de los rayos santos de Akeno.

-...mierda…-maldijo Issei queriendo escapar de todos los ataques pero no pudo, miró sus pies congelado, había usado el poder de serafall para congelar los pies de Issei.

-... ** **Celsius**** ** **Cross**** ** **Trigger.…-**** decía Cruel Reaper mientras el hielo congela todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza de Issei.

todos los círculos mágicos comenzaran a disparar ráfagas de sus respectivos ataques de Issei.

Issei no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y fue envuelto en una gran explosión de poder mágico.

Cruel Reaper pronto vio salir entre los humos, issei y 4 copias de Issei con sus respectivas espadas.

-...está usando los clones…-pensaba Cruel Reaper mientra bloquea el ataque del clon 1 mientras que los demás atacaron con todos.

Iseei y los 4 clones usaron el poder de la espada de caos para cambiar de forma en diferentes armas envuelto en fuegos.

El clon 1 tiene una guadaña envuelto en llamas, el otro tenía una lanza, el tercer clon tiene un martillo, el cuarto clon un arco que disparas flechas de fuego, y issei original usaba guanteletes y grebas.

Todos atacaban mientra rodeaba a Cruel Reaper que usaba tanto la Yamato y la vaina envuelto de Ki de armamento para bloquear todos los ataques con una velocidad abrumadora.

Issei y los 3 clones se aleja mientra el otro clon comenzó a disparar flechas de fuegos contra Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper rápidamente los desvía todos mientra rápidamente guarda la Yamato en su vaina.

-... ** **Judgement**** ** **cut….-**** decía Cruel Reaper sacando Yamato de su vaina mientra envuelve al clon en un vórtices de huelgas destruyendo al clon.

Issei y los 3 clones se lanza con sus respectivas armas para todo es detenido secamente por que en la espalda de Cruel Reaper surgía 4 brazos metálicos mientra sostiene armas hechos de poder de la destrucción.

-... ** **Gilgamesh**** ….-decía Cruel Reaper mientra gira su cuerpo haciendo que Issei y sus clones fueran cortados por las ráfagas de ataques de armas de la destrucción.

Rápidamente Cruel Reaper comenzó a atacar a Issei y los clones con una tremenda ráfagas de huelgas de armas del poder de la destrucción.

Issei y los clones hacían un esfuerzos de poder de resistir todos los ataques, Issei y los clones comenzaron aumentar sus fuerzas usando Ia Ira de dragón.

Todos lanzaron sus huelgas descendentes pero los 4 brazos con sus armas los detienen secamente.

-...Débil…. ** **Lævateinn**** …..-susurra Cruel Reaper mientra su cuerpo explota en fuegos negros, las llamas comenzaron a empalar brutalmente a los clones convirtiéndolo en cenizas mientra Issei hacia usado a tiempo el ki de armamento en su pecho para no ser empalado.

Issei levantó su puño envuelto de Ki de armamento y energía de Ki.

-... ** **Sprüher****!...-exclamó Issei golpeando directo a Cruel Reaper creando una explosión de polvo.

Issei intentó atacar pero es golpeando con un tremendo puñetazo por un puño gigante hecho del poder de la destrucción.

La fuerza detrás de ese golpe lo envió a Issei a estrellar su cuerpo contra las gradas creando una fuerte explosión de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipa, Issei mira como el polvo se disuelve revelando a Cruel Reaper dentro de un avatar de 4 brazos hecho de poder de la destrucción.

-... ** **Titán destructor…-**** murmura Cruel Reaper usando el poder de Milia.

Issei se encontraba acostado entre los escombros de la gradas mientra mira a Cruel Reaper con molestia.

-...odio tu poder de robar otros poderes,no te hace tan genial…-decía Issei para ser aplastado por un puño gigante de la destrucción.

Rápidamente el Titán lanzó una lluvias de puñetazos contra Issei hasta terminar con destruir toda la gradas.

De repente el brazo del golem se destruye por una explosión de rayos haciéndolo retroceder a el Titán destructor.

Cruel Reaper miró como el polvo se disuelve revelando a Issei envuelto de rayos mientra sostiene el martillo mjölnir envuelto de rayos.

-... ** **Godslayer**** ** **mode**** ** **\+ Erebea**** ** **mode**** …-decía Issei transformando en su forma Godslayer y erebea de rayos.

Al ver que Issei se puso serio, el Titán lanzó el puño con la intención de destruir a Issei pero el albino levantó su martillo.

Con un golpe del martillo, destruyó el otro brazo y Issei saltó hacia la cabeza del titán de la destrucción con su martillo explotando de electricidad blanco.

-... ** **Mjölnir**** ** **Breaker!...-**** ruge Issei golpeando y destrozando la cabeza del titán destructor con poderoso martillazo.

El Titán desaparece en partículas de magia mientra Issei se lanza en picada contra Reaper.

Cruel Reaper no reacciona a tiempo porque Issei con una huelga descendente, le corta al pecho de Cruel Reaper haciendo salir un géiser de sangre.

Cargando de electricidad blanco, Issei balancea el martillo dando directo a la cabeza de Reaper destruyendolo y enviando a Reaper a impactar su cuerpo contra una pared hasta atravesarlo.

Issei tenía preparado sus armas ahora mientras sale Cruel Reaper sin cabeza mientras regenera su cabeza mientra mira a Issei con frialdad.

-...eres muy fuerte, es hora de que yo también me ponga más serio…... ** **Erebea**** ** **mode: tenebris**** ** **armis.…-**** decía Cruel Reaper mientra su cuerpo es envuelto en niebla muy negra como la noche mientra su cuerpo tienen marcas negros similares a escamas negras.

Sus ojos es dorado mientra su piel se volvía bronceado.

Con su cuerpo envuelto de niebla negra, se lanza contra Issei.

Issei al ver eso, balancea martillo envuelto de rayo pero su cuerpo explota en niebla y reaparece detrás de Issei.

Reaper con su puño envuelto de de sombra, atraviesa a Issei por la espada.

-... ** **shadow**** ** **death**** ** **spike**** …-exclama Reaper mientra el cuerpo de Issei surge múltiples picos hecho de sombras haciendo que Issei vomité sangre.

-... ** **shady**** ** **dance**** …-decía Cruel Reaper mientra Issei es envuelto en vórtices de sombras que atraviesa brutalmente a Issei para luego ser envuelto en una explosión de polvo.

Cruel Reaper levanta la Yamato con sus 2 manos y la envolvió de sombras para luego saltar hacia la explosión de polvo.

-... ** **grim**** ** **excalibur…-**** exclama Cruel Reaper lanzando un tajo descendente hecho de oscuridad cortando limpiamente la nube de polvo y la arena en el proceso.

De repente la espada de sombras es disuelto por Issei envuelto de luz blanca, sus armas lo había guardando en su bolsillo dimensional.

-... ** **Godslayer+ Erebea**** ** **mode: Lux armis…-**** decia Issei mientra su cabello blanco ahora se volvía rubio y su único ojo es azul.

Su cuerpo es envuelto de rayos blancos mientra es iluminado por la luz blanco, su cuerpo tenía marcas tribales dorado.

En un parpadeo, Issei golpea a Cruel Reaper con un puñetazo envuelto de luz.

-... ** **Holy**** ** **Nova**** …-exclamó Issei mientra el puño en la mandíbula de Cruel Reaper libera un potente haz de luz que envió a Cruel Reaper a golpear de espalda al suelo.

Cruel Reaper se levanta mientras levanta su mano que explota en oscuridad.

-... ** **Shady**** ** **dance….-**** exclama Cruel Reaper mientra su mano dispara una ráfagas de huelgas hechos de sombras.

Issei con sus 2 manos, crea una esfera de luz.

-... ** **Holy**** ** **ray…-**** exclama Issei mientra la esfera de luz explota liberando un aluvión de láseres de luz.

Ambos ataques explota creando múltiples explosiones de luz y sombra.

Ambos cargan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques

-... ** **Paso rápido/ paso rápido…..-**** exclamó Issei y Cruel Reaper

-... ** **Black**** ** **Nova/Holy**** ** **Nova**** …-ambos aparece con sus puños en sus respectivos mandíbulas.

Ambos comienzan a retroceder mientra se miran con odio.

-...Terminemos con esto, Cruel Reaper!...-mientras levanta sus 2 brazos para crear una gigante esfera de luz.

-...terminaré contigo….-decía Cruel Reaper mientra crea un gran arco de sombra mientra crea una lanza hecho de sombra para luego envolver de rayos negros a la lanza de sombra en el arco

-... ** **White**** ** **Nova!...-**** exclamó Issei mientra arroja la gran esfera de luz.

-... ** **schwarzer**** ** **Longino…..-**** exclama Cruel Reaper mientra dispara la lanza negra de rayos.

Ambos ataques al colisionar, crearon una gran explosión de rayos, luz y oscuridad, tal fue la explosión que envolvió a Issei y a Cruel Reaper en una gran explosión de luz.

 ** **Con los demás****

Todos vieron la explosión en el estadio, Tena caminaba con dificultad hacia el estadio para ayudar a Issei.

-...M-Madre….-susurra Tena mientras cae de rodillas por el daño que sufrió durante la pelea de Fate.

Todos estaban serio viendo como iba avanzando la pelea.

Mio ya no quería seguir esperando más, ella se lanzó corriendo directo al estadio.

-...Mio!...-exclama Jin pero Mio lo ignora mientra sale corriendo.

-...ya no puedo soportar más esto….ya no….si Cruel Reaper es Issei también,entonces los salvaré a ambos!...-exclama Mio mientra surge una pequeña flama naranja mientre surge unas alas hecho de energía naranja.

-...Voy a salvarlo!...-exclama Mio mientra extiende su mano al aire mientra libera sus alas espectrales dejando caer unas hermosas plumas espectrales naranjas.

Mio The One Trigger había nacido.

 ** **Con Issei**** ** **vs**** ** **Cruel Reaper****

Después de la explosión, ambos se encontraba muy lastimados para luchar.

Ambos desactivaron sus respectivos magia erebea y concentraron en lanzarse el uno por el otro.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse el uno por el otro sin piedad, no le importaba nada, sólo se concentra en matarse el uno por el otro.

Cruel Reaper lo golpea al rostro de Issei haciéndolo retroceder.

Issei le responden con una patada a la cintura.

Cruel Reaper le responde con 2 puñetazos rápidos a la garganta seguido con un codazo a la mandíbula.

Issei escupiendo sangre, le responde con un cabezazo al rostro seguido con un derechazo y un golpe de su puño izquierdo para luego terminar con una patada al pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

Issei intentó atacar pero Reaper extiende su mano.

-... ** **explosión!...-**** exclama Cruel Reaper envolviendo a Issei en una gran explosión.

Pero Issei salió entre la explosión seguido con 2 clones de Issei.

Los 3 Issei se puso de frente de Cruel Reaper con sus respectivos puños envuelto de Ki de armamento seguido con energía de Ki.

-...maldito…-exclama Cruel Reaper pero los 3 Issei los golpeas con sus respectivos puños al estómago de Cruel Reaper.

-... ** **Dreizack-Sprühgerät**** ….-exclama los 3 Issei mientra libera todo el poder.

Todos los órganos de Cruel Reaper explotaron por el triple poder de Issei, Cruel Reaper vomita mucha sangre mientra es enviando a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

Los clones desaparece en sombras mientra Issei lo mira serio.

Issei invoca su espada de Caos y corre para atravesar al pecho de Cruel Reaper haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

Cruel Reaper miró a Issei con odio.

-...¿por qué!?, porque eres más poderoso que yo….-grita Reaper mientra Issei lo lanza un millón de estocadas a Cruel Reaper para luego lanzar una última estocada envuelto de fuego de Ira de dragón con fuerza suficiente para enviar a Cruel Reaper a golpear de espalda al suelo.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh!...-rugió Issei activando la Ira de dragón seguido con blindaje de rayo para lanzarse contra Cruel Reaper que se levantaban mientras Issei invoca el martillo mjölnir.

Cruel Reaper no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ya que Issei le golpeó un potente martillazo a la mandíbula mientra retrocede.

-...desde un principio, quise poder solo por venganza, pero ahora lo usó para proteger a aquellos que realmente me importa, tu por otros lado, desechaste todo lo que tenía, no me extraña que no tenga tu verdadero poder!...-exclamó Issei mientra lanza una lluvias de huelgas de espada de caos y martillo mjölnir.

Con un potente martillazo al pecho, Issei envió a Cruel Reaper a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Cruel Reaper se levanta lentamente mientra mira a issei con odio.

-...Impostor!….-gruñe con odio Cruel Reaper mientra su mano crea relámpagos negro y fuego negro, mientra Issei se prepara su puño que brilla con poder de Ira de dragón seguido de Ki de armamento.

-... ** **Lævateinn+DonnerSpeer/ Sprüher!-**** exclama Ambos chocandon con sus respectivos ataques creando un potente comisión.

Tanto issei como Reaper fueron enviado a deslizar por el suelo, al detenerse, se levantaron para mirarse el uno por el otros,

Issei solo podía levantar su espada de caos mientras mira a Cruel Reaper con seriedad.

-...cuándo vas a entender que conseguir mas poder solo te alejará aún más, tiene que parar de una buena vez, nada volverá a ser como antes..- murmura Issei.

Cruel Reaper sólo podía prepara su postura.

Issei solo podía suspirar mientras prepara su postura también.

-...quédate donde siempre debiste estar, en mis recuerdo del nuevo mundo...-decía Issei para transformarse en un dragón demonio envuelto de fuego de ira del dragón.

-...nunca seré un recuerdo, impostor...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientras se transforma en un dragón demonio envuelto de rayo blanco y fuego negro.

Ambos pronto se lanzaron con la intención de matarse el uno por el otros cuando estaban a punto de impactar.

Ambos pronto se lanzaron con la intención de matarse el uno por el otros cuando estaban a punto de impactar. Una explosión de luz naranja aparece en el medio.

Cuando la luz cesó, Issei y Reaper desactivaron sus Devil dragón trigger para abrir los ojos al ver a Mio en su forma The One con sus manos en el pecho de Issei y Reaper.

Cuando la luz cesó, Issei y Reaper desactivaron sus Devil dragón trigger para abrir los ojos al ver a Mio en su forma The One con sus manos en el pecho de Issei y Reaper

-...Mio...-exclamó Issei.

-...que curioso, nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto poder...- murmura Cruel Reaper.

Mio en silencio empujó a los 2 enviándolo a caer de espalda contra el suelo. Mio se levanta para mirar a Cruel Reaper con seriedad.

-...esto se acabó, aquí y ahora...-decía Mio mientras issei se levanta para acercarse a Mio.

-...escucha Mio, ya te dije ante, es mi pel..- Issei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la espalda de Mio surgió un puño hecho de energía naranja y dorada que envió a Issei girando al aire mientras cae duro al suelo.

-...Escucha Issei...acuéstate en el suelo y no te levanté...-decía Mio con seriedad mientras se da la vuelta para mirar a Reaper.

-...no permitiré que se maten entre ustedes, hay otras formas de resolver sus diferencia, voy a poner fin a esta estupidez...-decía Mio mientras se acerca hacia Reaper.

Reaper solo podía reírse mientras guarda Yamato en su vaina mientras mira a Mio con burla.

-...jejeje has venido aquí solo para eso?...-decia Reaper.

-...Issei o Cruel Reaper, o lo que sea que te llame, issei no morirá, tampoco tú, algún problemas con éstos?..-decía Mio sería.

Issei se reincorpora para acariciar su cuello .

-...que yo no moriré?, mi culo, ese puñetazo me rompió el cuello...-murmura adolorido Issei.

-...supongo que si derrotó a Mio, por defecto te habré derrotado impostor...-decia Cruel Reaper.

-...espera Mio, no tiene porque hacer esto, el es demasiado para ti...-exclana Issei queriendo levantarse solo para que Mio le sonriera.

-...no te preocupe, estaré bien, confíe en mí...-decia Mio para luego encarar a Cruel Reaper mientras saca lostvayne y su espalda surgía 2 brazos de energía para luego comenzar a crujir los puños.

-...cuando esto acabé, te rendirá ante mi...-decia Mio lista para luchar.

 ** **Fin del capítulo 34.****


	35. Temporada 4- capitulo 35

**Capítulo 144:** **amasaki** **Mio** **vs** **Cruel** **Reaper**

Cuándo Mio dijo eso, Cruel Reaper guarda la Yamato mientra caminan a su alrededor mientra Mio mantenía fuerte el agarre de LostVayne.

Issei sólo podía mirar preocupado por Mio ya que Cruel Reaper es muy fuerte para que Mio se enfrente sola.

En un parpadeo, ambos desaparece y reaparece chocando su espada contra espada, Mio miro con seriedad a Cruel Reaper que miraba de una forma inexpresiva.

Pronto Reaper lanzó una lluvia de huelgas contra Mio que hacía un esfuerzo para desviar todos.

Mio tenía más experiencia en el usó de la espada que Cruel Reaper ya que su manejo de la espada lo aprendió desde su infancia.

Cruel Reaper con una mirada inexpresiva, lanzó más huelgas con la rapidez para acorralar a Mio.

Mio hacía un esfuerzo para desviar todos mientra podía, al parecer, Cruel Reaper decidió ponerse un poco más fuerte en sus ataques.

Pronto el choque terminó con ambos sostenido espada contra espada.

Mio usó sus brazos espectrales para lanzar zarpazos pero Cruel Reaper con una huelga rápida, cortar los brazos dispersando en partículas de magia.

Con la vaina de Yamato, bloquea la lostvayne.

-...no podría ganarme, así no, Mio…-decía Cruel Reaper mientra envía a Mio lejos con una huelga muy pesado de Yamato.

Mio estaba sorprendida por la fuerza ejercida, pronto logra aterrizar con una voltereta.

-...esta pelea no tiene que ver contigo, así que no estorbe….-decía Cruel Reaper mientra dispara múltiples espadas espectrales.

Mio rápidamente desvía todos con Lostvayne y mira enojada a Cruel Reaper.

-...nada que ver conmigo?, no diga estupideces, todos tienen que ver conmigo!..-exclama Mio mientra se lanza contra Cruel Reaper.

-...Mio…..-susurra Cruel Reaper mientra Mio lanza una huelga descendente sobre Cruel Reaper.

Pero es fácilmente desviado por la vaina de Yamato para luego golpear con la empuñadura al estómago de Mio haciéndola retroceder.

Al ver que no serviría, los ojos de Mio se vuelve púrpura oscuro mientra su cabello se vuelve negro.

Pronto accede a su armadura hecho de materia oscura.

-... **Modo** **asalto** ….ahora me tomara enserio?..-decía Mio lanzándose con velocidad muy mejorada.

Cruel Reaper con un suspiro, bloquea el ataque entrante de Mio, Mio con ferocidad, lanza una lluvia de huelgas rápidas.

Pronto el choque de espada termina con Cruel Reaper desarmando la espada de Mio para luego empalar a Mio al estómago con Yamato.

-...Mio!...-exclamó Issei.

Mio sólo podía escupir sangre mientras Cruel Reaper lo mira con una mirada arrepentimiento.

-...evite golpear puntos vitales, eso es una clara victoria…-dijo Cruel Reaper, Mio con sus 2 manos, agarra fuertemente la camisa de Cruel Reaper.

-...Callate…-dijo Mio envolviendo su frente con Ki de armamento.

Mio brutalmente golpea a la cara de Cruel Reaper con un tremendo cabezazo envuelto de Ki de armamento haciendo que Cruel Reaper escupa sangre mientras su nariz sangra.

Mio rápidamente saca la Yamato de su estómago y atraviesa al pecho de Cruel Reaper con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder para luego caer de rodillas.

-...lo que más odio en una pelea, es que no me tomen enserio….-dijo Mio levantándose mientra Cruel Reaper quitó la Yamato de su pecho y la guardó en su vaina.

-...en ese caso….-susurra Cruel Reaper para luego desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Mio.

-...tendré que ser más cruel contigo…-sentenció Cruel Reaper.

Cruel lanza una huelga pero Mio se da la vuelta para esquivar muy rápido pero Cruel Reaper rápidamente guarda la Yamato en su vaina y con su mano libre cubierto de Ki.

Golpeó a Mio al pecho con su palma abierto cubierto de energía de Ki.

Mio es enviada a golpear de espalda contra la pared mientras es desactivada su transformación.

Cruel Reaper pronto vómito sangre mientra cae de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo comenzaba a llenar de venas negras mientras sus ojos ahora son negros con pupilas rojas

Mio intento levantarse pero detrás suyo surge un círculo mágico blanco para luego brillar.

-... **explosión** ….-susurra Cruel Reaper creando una explosión detrás de Mio golpeando la espalda.

Mio cae al suelo.

De repente es rodeadas de círculos mágicos, todos es hechizos nórdicos de Rossweisse.

Mio no tuvo tiempo de escapar ya que la explosión la envolvió.

-...Mio!..-exclama Issei preocupado pero rápidamente es aprisionado por las cadenas de Reaper.

...maldito...desgraciado tu dijiste que amas a Mio, porque? !...-exclamó en ira y enojado issei a Cruel Reaper que estaba tranquilo.

-...la amo y el porqué?, te lo diré...-dijo Cruel Reaper que tomó pausa y continua

-...no me preocupa si ella muere o no, yo puedo revivirla, traerla de la muerte a mi antojo y si lo piensas un minuto, me doy cuenta que es mejor muerta, así siempre estará a mi lado...-dijo Cruel Reaper con una pequeña sonrisa llena de amor hacia amor.

issei estaba en shock por lo que dijo cruel Reaper, pronto su expresión cambio de ira mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de rayos.

-...no lo entiendes Reaper!, Mio hace esto por nosotros y tú, psicópata enfermo quiere matarla!...-exclamó enfurecido Issei tratando de destruir las cadenas mientras Cruel Reaper estaba tranquilo.

-...ella me amará ya que ella hizo esa promesa en el nuevo mundo, lo recuerda? dijo que no me abandonaría, así que ella me perdonara…..- dijo tranquilo Cruel Reaper.

Pronto ambos vieron a Mio levantarse con dificultades mientras mira a Reaper con seriedad.

-...qué sucede, esto es todo….-dijo Mio mientras escupe sangre en el suelo.

Se encontraba muy lastimada pero Mio no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

-...que te impulsa seguir luchando, esta batalla no tiene sentido para ti….oh es por el impostor…-decía Reaper haciendo que Mio se ponga seria.

-...es una broma?….prefiere a ese bruto tsundere versión débil y patética de mi…..que tiene el que yo no tenga!...-exclama Reaper haciendo que Mio lo mirara con pena.

-...no puedo amarte de la misma forma como amo a Issei, lo siento reaper-san, pero yo estoy con issei, es difícil pero debes aceptarlo….- dijo mío con algo de pena.

Eso destruyó el corazón de Reaper mientra apretaba los dientes

-...entonces, seguirá amando a este bruto hasta el final?...-susurro Reaper.

-...si Reaper, es una promesa que le hice a Issei en el nuevo mundo….una promesa en la cual me niego a destruir….-dijo Mio mientra extiende su mano haciendo que LostVayne regresará a su mano.

-...solo porque tú sea él Issei verdadero, no significa que sea el Issei que yo amo….-exclama Mio mientra apunta a Reaper con Lostvayne.

Reaper sentía como su corazón y su poca cordura se rompía y se formó en él una mirada psicótica llena de una sonrisa retorcida.

-... **Creation** **, Explosión, destrucción, rayos santos,** **senjutsus** **, lanzas luminosos,** **White** **Album** **,** **lævateinn** **,** **hellblaze** **of** **wave** **, blindaje de rayo, cielo** **abrazador**.-susurra Reaper creando una gigantesca esfera negra llenos de elementos mágicos.

\- fufufu, tu serás mía y de nadie más, me escuchaste Mio, si no te tengo nadie, te tendrá….-murmura Reaper

Mio apretó los dientes mientra sus ojos se volvía color naranja, su cabello rubio brillaba mientra la espalda de Mio tenia la marca de León rugiendo.

Su frente explota en flama naranja.

-...dijiste que yo seré tuya…..quien lo decidió?... Sólo yo decido con quien debo estar….The One…-decía Mio lanzándose contra Reaper.

Reaper lanzó la esfera gigante contra Mio

-... **The** **One** **1.000.000.%...-** exclama Mio saltando hacia gigante con su mano en posición de karate.

Envolviendo su mano en leve aura de fuego naranja.

En este estado podía devolver ese ataque con un full counter pero no, seria muy facil para Mio, vencería a Reaper de una manera tan épica.

Al estilo Amasaki!

Pronto Mio con toda la arrogancia, usaría su mano como una espada legendaria.

-... **Seiken** **Mio** ….-exclama Mio bajando de forma descendente sobre el ataque partiendo limpiamente la esfera de magia en 2.

Cruel Reaper escupe sangre mientra su cuerpo aparece un gran corte en su pecho para luego explotar en géiser de sangre.

Detrás de Reaper, todos los edificios fueron cortado por Mio.

Eso sorprendió a Issei que estaba incrédulo.

-...qué poder es esto!?...-susurra Reaper mientra se tambalea.

Reaper apretó los dientes mientra se prepara su posturas de Yamato.

Su cuerpo explota en aura negra.

-... **Reaper** **slayer** **:** **JUDGEMENT** **CUT** **END….-** exclama Reaper lanzando una huelga de un millón de Huelgas contra Mio.

Ese ataque era potenciada con Ki de armamento pero Mio con LostVayne con extrema velocidad.

Corta el brazo que sostenía Yamato.

Reaper al ver a su brazo con Yamato en el aire, rápidamente, lo atrapa con su unico brazo para cortar a Mio.

-... **Seiken** **Mio** ….-exclama Mio cortado el único brazo de Reaper.

Reaper no se rendía, Reaper con su poderosa mandíbula, atrapa por la empuñadura de su arma y con una sonrisa de psicópata, lanza una huelga.

Pero Mio cruzó LostVayne y su brazo de ki de armamento.

X

El cuerpo de Reaper tiene doble corte en forma de X en su pecho.

Soltando a Yamato, Cruel Reaper vomita sangre mientra cae en pedazos.

Perdió

Había perdido a mano de su amada.

-...M-Maldicion…..no otra vez…..-susurra Reaper a punto de perder la conciencia.

Pero vio la sonrisa de Mio.

-...sabes, te dije que encontraría la forma de detener esa pelea…..Reaper y issei, eh una decisión que los hará felices…-dijo Mio.

-...los amaré a ustedes 2….prometo hacerlo felices a ambos…-decía Mio con determinación.

Mio desafiando toda lógica y moral, aceptaría tener a los 2 como esposos.

En otra palabras, Mio está empezando su Harem de 2 hombres siendo su Issei y Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper con una mirada cansada, solo sólo podía sonreír mientra cae inconsciente.

-...al menos…..podré estar a lado de Mio…..-decia Reaper para luego caer inconsciente.

La batalla habia terminado.

Con una victoria de Amasaki Mio.

 **Fin del capítulo 144.**


	36. Temporada 4- capitulo 36

**Capítulo 145: final de todo**

Abriendo los ojos muy cansado, Reaper se encontraba acostado en el suelo frío y duro con su cabeza apoyado en el regazo de Mio y a lado de ella estaba Issei.

Mio le acariciaba su frente, la mirada de Mio era felicidad pero también de tristeza.

-...M-Mio…..-susurra cansado Reaper, al parecer sus heridas tardaba muchos en sanar ya que aún no crecía sus brazos.

-...veo que despertaste….como te siente…-dijo Mio.

-...un poco mejor…..veo que todavía se aferran el uno por el otro…-decia Reaper mirando a Issei tomando a Mio de la mano.

-...si es normal que nos aferramos Issei y a mi...no es así Issei..-decia Mio haciendo que issei se sonroje.

-...(sonrojado)...si Mio…-dijo Issei.

-...puedo entender qué Mio esté aquí, pero porque sigue aquí?...-pregunta Reaper mirando a Issei.

-...oh, issei se quedó para hacernos compañía, estaba un poco preocupado por ti….-decía Mio haciendo que Reaper mirara incómodo a Issei.

-...tú, preocupado por mi?...-susurra Reaper.

-...no lo malinterpreten, solo me quede para asegurarme de que no hiciera nada indebido a Mio…-decia Issei con un rubor y desviando la mirada.

-...jejeje Milia tenia razón, en verdad eres todo un Tsundere…..impostor…-susurra con algo de gracia Reaper.

-...QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!..-exclamó enojado el albino.

El silencio era incómodo, pero Reaper sólo podía estar en silencio disfrutando la caricia de Mio, con un suspiro, Reaper habló.

-...lo siento…...te dije que te amaba pero sólo te termine lastimandote…..me volví igual que la inútil de Rias...no….me volví peor que ella….se suponía que yo debía madurar cuando se trata del amor pero sólo actúe como un infantil.. …-susurra Reaper para luego dejar salir unas lágrimas.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Issei ya que Reaper no era de llorar.

-...no soportaba la idea de perder lo único que amaba, aún conservo esos preciados recuerdos del nuevo mundo, incluso esa canción que tanto cantaba Mio…...pero me doy cuenta que no soy lo que tú quiere…..el impostor es el único que podría amar…..el es mejor que yo en todo y esto duele admitir…-susurra Reaper.

Issei seguía seria y Mio estaba triste lo que decia Reaper.

Reaper miró a Issei.

-...Al final tu tenía razón en nuestra primera pelea….no soy más que una parte oscura y resentida de ti…..tú eres el real y yo el falso….-decia Reaper triste para luego mirar a Mio con cariño pero arrepentimiento.

…...regresaré a donde vine, sólo así estará más segura de mi….-dijo Reaper solo para que Mio pusiera sus manos en su mejillas para luego besarlo.

Después del beso, Mio miró a Reaper con una sonrisa.

-...no te preocupe, esta perdonado….aún puede estar con Issei y conmigo…-decia Mio pero Reaper estaba en silencio.

\- Lo siento, Mio... esto no puede... no deber serlo- decia Reaper tratando de ocultar su tristeza

\- ….Pero... Reaper-san...-

-...él tenía razón... solo soy producto de todos los fracasos, rencores, odios... soy algo artificial... algo que no nació del amor o de un sentimiento de bondad- decía reaper.

\- NO... TU ERES ALGUIEN! ¡VIVES, RESPIRAS, INCLUSO SIENTES!- reclamaba Mio

\- Si... siento... pero lo único que he de sentir es el odio, venganza, tristeza y soledad, eso no es lo que me hace un ser vivo….-decia Reaper

Godslayer miraba seriamente al tipo, en cierta forma, lo que decía era verdadero, pero en otra parte sentía algo de compasión por él, su lado oscuro deseaba algo, pero algo impedía decirlo abiertamente…

-... Yo no lo creo...- decía Mio apenada

\- Tú eres como Issei, puedes sentir compasión como él, puede sentir el deseo de ver y valorar las cosas como la vida misma y...-decía Mio

-... bondad?, bondad y compasión es para los débiles sin corazones, Mio, yo odio a los débiles…..lo aborrezco con todo mi ser….-susurra Reaper para luego mirar a Mio que estaba triste

\- ….No te mientas, Mio... yo soy lo contrario a él, yo destruyo la vida, destruyó lo valioso... mis manos destruyen todos todos lo que tocos, mis palabras hieren, mis ojos se cubren de oscuridad, mi cuerpo solo está creado para tomar la forma de los deseos oscuros de él….- decía Reaper.

Cuando Reaper iba a seguir hablando, Mio ya no soportó más.

(Slap)

Mio abofeteó a Reaper haciendo que él, mire a Mio de forma inexpresiva.

-...basta….por favor….cada palabras que dices sólo te lastima más y más…..esto no tiene que acabar así…...por eso luché contigo para detenerte….Tome una decisión, los amaré a los 2 sin importar de tus opiniones, soy una Amasaki y siempre cumpliré mis palabras…..-exclama Mio para luego abrazar a Issei y a Reaper tomándolo por sorpresa.

Reaper quería separarse, pero no podía, estaba muy cansado y débil por la pelea que tuvo con Mio.

-...te guste o no, será parte de nuestra familia...te amaré a igual que Issei…-decía Mio

-...pero…-susurra Reaper

-...no tiene caso que luche, cuando Mio dice que lo hará, realmente lo hará….asi que tú y yo seremos solo para Mio…-decia Issei.

-...Souka…..entonces me rindo…-susurra Reaper.

Mio pronto sonrió mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a los 2.

-...que bien, me aseguraré que nunca se arrepienta de hacer tomado esa decisión…-exclama Mio muy feliz pero los 2 estaba apretándo los dientes por el abrazo de Mio.

-...Mio…-susurra Reaper muy azul.

-...tu abrazo…-decia Issei.

Pero ya era tarde, se escuchó el crujido y Mio parpadeó al ver que los 2 no se movía.

-...Issei… Reaper-san..-susurra Mio pero los 2 no escuchaban.

Después del abrazo, Issei y Reaper revivió mientras que usa su poder de [Curar] para curar todas las heridas y hacer que Reaper todo recuperado, pudiera regenerar sus extremidades.

Ahora mismo Reaper usó su poder para devolver todos los poderes y fuerzas que le robo a los demonios del inframundo.

Mientra tanto, ahora Reaper estaba con Issei y con Mio, con un suspiro, sacó a Yamato de la vaina y con una huelga al aire, abrió una brecha.

Los 3 entraron por la brecha.

 **Con los demás.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver cómo todos los líderes de la alianza junto a los demonios del grupo antiterrorista DXD se recuperan de todos.

Milia se despertaba con dificultad solo para ser abrazada por Kunou y Yue

Yasaka, Sirzechs y Kaya estaba feliz de que sus hijas ahora se amen muchos mientra Jin sonreía orgulloso, eso significa que Mio finalmente pudo detener la batalla a muerte.

Tena ahora solo podia suspirar mientra abandona al lugar dejando a todos celebrados.

Pronto un portal se abrió revelando a Mio y Issei como también Cruel Reaper qué estaba en silencio.

Al ver a Reaper, se tensaron pero Mio le explicó la situación causando muchas reacciones.

Los líderes estaba aliviado, sorprendido porque Reaper es la otra mitad de Issei y aliviado de que todos término.

El ex harem siendo Akeno, Ravel, Koneko miraba con celos a Mio de qué tenga a 2 Isseis como esposos.

Jin al escuchar lo qué dijo Mio, quería usar su hacha para cortar la cabeza a Reaper por querer algo con su hijita.

Todos no podían evitar suspirar aliviando.

La invasión término y ahora tendría muchos qué hacer para limpiar y reconstruir.

En la parte más alejada del grupo, dentro del estadio donde podía ver una silueta mirando la estatua congelada de Loki(Dxd).

Tenia el cabello rojo, el pelo largo y rojo que le pasa por la cintura, ojos amarillos con esclera negra y una constitución muy musculosa. Llevaba vestimenta de un guerra nórdico.

En su hombro cargaba un gran martillo de forma simple….pero podía ver el poder en él.

La silueta miraba a Loki (Dxd) con una mirada inexpresiva pero llena de decepción.

-...recién me nombra Rey de Asgard y ya me causa problemas, hermano…..estoy pensando que padre fue demasiado amable contigo….esta vez padre no te salvará Loki…-dijo el individuó levantando el martillo envuelto de rayos.

De un martillazo, el cuerpo congelado de Loki se hace pedazos y desaparece en cenizas.

La electricidad desaparece mientra descansa en el hombro.

El individuó es Thor (Dxd), el berserker del trueno, el poderoso dios del trueno y el nyevo Rey de Asgard.

Cuando Thor (dxd) se iba a retirar, se detuvo y miró como si sintió algo.

-...padre tenía razón, el ex-sekiryuutei tiene el otro mjölnir….me preguntó si será capaz de darme la pelea que tanto busco…-susurra Thor (dxd).

Mientra tanto, en la facción griega

 **Monte olimpo**

Se ve un cuarto muy grande y espacioso rodeados de varios dioses griegos, en el trono se ve a un anciano muy viejo y escuálido, con una barba larga y blanca y que usaba una bata.

A su lado estaba un pelinegro con un tatuaje en su frente y vestimenta de mayordomo.

-...ya veo, así que mi hijo Ares trato de derrocarnos uniéndose a un demonio llamado Rizevim…..pero falló y murió… Hermes…-decia el viejo.

-...así es Lord Zeus, murió a mano de Issei hyoudou, consiguió reclamar la espada de caos de Ares….-decía Hermes mostrando a los dioses una pantalla mágica mostrando a Issei, un albino peliblanco con un parche y un brazo prótesis.

-...interesante, no lo eh visto desde la guerra de Thihexa, al parecer a cambiado muchos, de nuevo nos hizo un gran favor…-decía Zeus.

-...así es, ahora el olimpo necesita un nuevo dios de la guerra, qué piensa de el chico, Afrodita…-dijo Zeus mirando a su hija que miraba a issei con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-...a pesar de ser un mortal, es capaz de matar a Ares, me gusta, quiero casarme con él ya que estaba comprometida con Ares pero al matarlo, ahora el me puede reclamar…-decia Afrodita.

-...jejeje bien, es hora de hacerle una visita al inframundo…-decia el viejito levantándose de su trono.

-...dejame que te acompañe Lord-Zeus…-decia Hermes.

 **Cambio de escena**

En las afueras del bosques de Kuoh, se ve la puerta dónde vino Issei y Yue esa vez, la puerta del bilfrost brillo creando un portal mostrando a una chica muy joven que miraba la ciudad con una mirada esperanzada.

-...Mio-Onee-sama…-decia la chica llorando.

 **Fin del capítulo 145**

 **Fin de la temporada 4**


End file.
